The Assassin: The Final Stand
by TheLastSurvivor14
Summary: Ahsoka and her friends are forced into a deadly conflict with an army of assassins led by Desric Dameris. After the group suffers great loss, Ahsoka and her friends struggle in their darkest hour as they begin their own quest to avenge their kind. As the journey finally brings them face to face, the group and Desric are pitted against each other in an epic battle, one last time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I last saw you all and I am so happy to finally release the first chapter of the final story in The Assassin's Trilogy! If you're new to this story, I suggest you go ahead and read the last two stories otherwise get ready because you guys are in for a show today!  
**

 **Before we go any further, I do have to mention that Star Wars is rightfully owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright everyone let's start the show!**

 **The Battle Of Coruscant: Part I**

 _Jedi Temple: Council Chamber_

It had been merely a day since Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order. It had been only a day since the young padawan felt as if the Jedi Council had betrayed her. It had been just one day, and the Jedi felt a great disturbance in the force. They all knew that the end of the war was drawing close, but the did not know whether they would all survive to tell the tale of what happened in The Clone Wars.

With all the Jedi Masters and young Jedi Knights scattered across the galaxy, Master Yoda sat alone inside the council chamber with the all the windows blocked, giving him a nice quiet place to meditate. As he meditated in solitude, the Grand Jedi Master sensed all the conflict and struggle this war had brought to his fellow Jedi. He knew that ever since the war broke out, many jedi have been sent to frontlines to prevent the Separatist from spreading across the galaxy.

Young Padawans were drafted into this war as well, but they have been turned into memories, for Master Yoda sensed that many young padwans did not live long in this conflict. However as he meditated, he sensed a great disturbance in the force.

He felt a string connection to someone that was close to him. He felt pain and suffering, and also betrayal. He feared something terrible has happened to his friend. However his time of meditation had come to an end when he soon sensed a dark force close.

Suddenly the windows open wide, and the Jedi Master soon sees an armada of separatist ships and fighters flying down toward the city, spreading across like locusts. Master Yoda is horrified to see that for the first time, in over hundreds of years, Coruscant was being invaded. He looks up and sees several dozen war ships fly down to the surface while a few large unfamiliar warships were leading the attack on the city.

As Yoda looks outside to see his home was being invaded, Master Windu rushes inside the chamber. "Master, the city is being under attacked!"

"Defend the city we must!" Master Yoda quickly responded before the two Jedi rallied all the knights, masters, and padawans they had to fend off these ruthless invaders. The battle of Coruscant had begun.

 _City_

As the city was being under attack from the sky, tanks and MTTs were driving down the streets of the city while thousands of droids were being deployed onto the battlefield. The people of Corsucant had never thought they'd live to see the day the city would be under fire and smoke.

While some of the civilians ran for cover, those who were not fast enough were surely gunned down by the machines. But while the droids marched through the city, something terrible hid in the shadows.

During the chaos and madness, some civilians ran through narrow streets and ally ways in order to escape the droids attacking their home. But little did they know that a new threat was corning them into an ambush. As a large group of families and average civilians ran through the allies, some looked back and saw horrifying shadows following them.

It wasn't long enough until they were close enough to run into an empty landing pad behind large buildings. They all looked around and saw nothing but only heard the sound of robotic feet approaching near them. The noise soon becomes more louder as they all fear that whatever was hunting them was soon approaching them. But suddenly the noise becomes silent, and everyone holds their breath as they wait to see what was following them.

In a split second seven assassins deactivate their cloaking devices and the large group soon sees these horrific machines standing all around them. They all watch as one nods to the other before the cybernetic assassins pull out their blasters and open fire upon the group, slaughtering them like cattle. As they all fell, two assassins pull out flamethrowers and burn the bodies as well. They all knew that the time for them to strike fear into the heart of Coruscant had come.

Across the city, thousands of assassins were scattered creating mass chais and destruction as they began to burn the city to the ground. Each attack on the city was done systematically for each assassin was in charge of an army of droids while some were in command of droid bombers that would help burn the city to the ground.

With every attack, each assassin would slaughter the innocent and burn the bodies before calling in a bombing run for sever droid fighters to drop explosives on civilian populated areas. They knew that the Jedi could not fight on several fronts. Thanks to a reliable source, The assassins knew how to attack the Jedi and spread out their forces. If The assassins could distract the jedi on attacking large areas, the assassins would be able to attack smaller, more populated civilian areas.

Across the city, on a large bridge, sever hundred droids were marching across the bridge and were unleashing a storm of bullets while several clones were at the other side of the bridge, holding their ground.

"Sector 4, I need reinforcements. We're being overrunned!" A clone commander said while his brothers were holding their ground against the machines. "I repeat we are being-"

Before he could finish his distress call, the clone looks behind him and sees several battle droids approaching him. He pulls out his automatic rifle and fires at the droids closing in on him. He first uses his rifle and unloads his ammo on the machines before turning around and seeing another droid come close to him. The clone thinks fast and slams the but of his rifle against the droids head and watches it explode before he soon pulled out his pistol and opened fire on several more droids.

Outnumbered, the clone commander grabs his rifle and pistol and attacks the droids while retreating. "Retreat! We're outnumber! Retreat!"

As the clones were ready to retreat and abandon their fallen post, Master Yoda rides in on his steed and lands in front of the clones before cutting down several droids and blocking oncoming fire. "Hold your positions! Hold Your positions!"

With the Grand Jedi Master at their side, the clones look forward and watch their general cut down a large number of droids before lunging into the frey. With their courage built up, the clones feel more confident that they will survive this battle. It isn't long until they stood beside their general and begin to open fire upon the droids that were invading the home they were trying to protect.

While Master Yoda deflected several shots at him, he looked ahead and saw that there were several hundred of droids approaching and crossing the bridge. Knowing that the city needed his help, the Jedi Master holds his hand up and uses the force to drive the drioids away from him and his clones. The clones are in aw as they watch the Jedi Master push all the droids off the bridge, as if a massive wave had just washed the machines off the bridge.

Once all the droids were wiped across the bridge, and no longer a problem, the clones cheer and scream as they knew that there was still a chance that they could win this battle. However, Master Yoda closes his eyes and catches his breath, for he knew that this fight was far from over. He soon looks up at the sky and sees several Jedi Fighters fly across the city, trying to prevent droid fighters and bombers from burning the city to the ground.

While Master Yoda, and other Jedi were on the ground, Master Windu was in the sky trying to drive the Seperatists off Coruscant. When the battle first began, Mace Windu was among the first to jump into a fighter and lead the air defense. With countless clone starfighters following him, Windu flies across the city and tries his best to protect the people of Coruscant.

As he flew past several large buildings, the Jedi Master locks onto several vulture droids that were firing down at the city. Without any hesitation, Windu opens fire at the machines and watches the droids burst into flames before crashing down onto large groups of droids. With that taken care of, he aims his ship's guns at another vulture droid and is locked onto it.

However before he could pull the trigger, his astromech droid gives off several beeping noises before Windu suddenly realizes that he is being locked onto. He looks behind and sees a vulture droid fire off a missile directly at him. With the rocket propelling at him, the Jedi Master reacts fast enough to barrel roll before watching the missile miss him but hit the vulture droid he was originally locked on.

With one droid taken care of, all that needed to be done was to take out the vulture droid that was firing at him. As Windu flew around large buildings, he knew he had to take out the droid locked onto him. However with his guns at the front of his fighter, how could he take out the vulture droid behind him. The Jedi Master thinks quick and sees a tunnel where several speeders drive through.

A look of determination can be seen on Windu's face as he flies down to the tunnel before the vulture droid flies after him. As they fly into the tunnel, Windu flies through the large tunnel with ease, avoiding all the traffic signs. However as the droid follows after him, it is unable to avoid the traffic lights and sings before crashing inside the tunnel and explode while the fighter rolls across the tunnel in flames.

As Windu exits the tunnel, the destroyed vulture droid rolls out of it as well but falls down to the streets below before exploding.

Once windu saw his persuer crash onto the street, he looks ahead and sees that the city still needed his help. He flies around the city and tries to keep the battle contained. "Calling all fighters, this is General Windu! I want all jedi fighters to keep this fight contained! We're going to set up a perimeter to keep this battle from spreading! If any droid manages to leave this battle, turn it back or destroy it if you must! I also want every clone fighter inside the perimeter, we're going to try to force them off this planet!"

" _Copy that General Windu!" "Yes Master Windu"_ Soon several Jedi and Clones that were fliying across the city were responding to his orders. They all knew what was at stake here. If the battle would spread across Coruscant, this battle would only end in their defeat, for they would not have enough resources to drive these machines off their home. But if they could keep it contained, they might have a chance.

After he gave his orders, something caught Windu's eyes before he soon saw a black star fighter that had the model of an interceptor. Windu was curious as to what kind of fighter this was, and who it belonged to, for he had never seen a Seperatist Fighter like this.

The interceptor locks onto windu and unleashes a storm of bullets before the Jedi master barrel rolls and flies away before the chase began. As Windu flew away from this fighter, he looks down at his controls before his droid pulls up several images of the fighter persuing him. The images he saw were unfamiliar to him.

Windu looked at the images and saw that this type of ship was designed for speed and persuit, and it also carried two sets of guns at the front and back of the fighter, while also having a spray paint of a red dragon across it's wings. He suddenly realized that these weren't your typical Seperatist Fighters, but were actually something worse. He soon remembered reading reports of warrior bearing this symbol on their armor. He suddenly realized that these were the assassins Aaron and his friends were afraid of.

Once he realized that these highly trained killers were responsible for leading this attack, he knew that the stakes have never been higher.

While the interceptor tried to shoot him down, Windu tries to shake this assassin off his tail and soon flies low to the ground and tries to get the assassin to follow him. His plan does not work however, for the assassin knew that Windu was trying to pull him into a trap and decides to pull off the persuit. But as Windu looked behind to see the assissin abandon the chase, the Jedi Master looks forward and sees another assassin piloting another interceptor as well.

Windu acts fast and unleashes a storm of bullets at the fighter head of him while the assassin heading toward him does the same thing as well before the two are locked onto a game of chicken. As they fly closer Windu is determined to survive this battle and as he fires at the assassin he also fires a missile at the fighter ahead of him.

The assassin isn't fast enough to react and the fighter surely explodes in a ball of flame before the Jedi flies up to the sky to over see the battle. But as he flew above the city, the assassin interceptor that was originally following him was hot on his tail and fires all of his ammo before firing a missile as well.

As Windu tries to barrel roll out of the way, several shots begin to tear his wings. While he was able to avoid the missile. Both of his fighter's wings were torn to shreds, causing the Jedi Fighter to go on a downward spiral. Believing that there is nothing left to do, the assassin fighter flies away from Windu's burning ship to wreck havoc across the city.

But as Windu fell closer to ground, the Jedi manages to cut off the roof of his fighter and makes a daring leap off if his burning ship. As he free fell down to the city floor, Windu looks around and sees an oncoming vulture droid approaching him. He uses the force and suddenly grabs onto the flying droid before he uses his lightsaber to cut a small hole large enough for him to gain control of the droid.

Although he was forced out of his fighter, he was far from being cut out of this battle. With a vulture droid at his command, he keeps his lightsaber close to him and is willing to cut every fighter that crosses his path.

 _Palpatine's Home_

With the Jedi containing the battle, the Chancellor of the Republic is scene siping a nice warm cup of tea as he watches the battle take place in front of him. But thanks to Master Windu's strategy, the Jedi are able to contain the battle and prevent it from spreading across Coruscant.

As he drank his tea, he hears his door bell go off. "Come in." He calmly says while he looks at the battle that is tearing the city apart.

Once the doors behind him slid open, three jedi including an Ithorian, Talz, and Master Shaak Ti, all run inside the room while also having Senate Guards and Clone Troopers at their side. Master Shaak Ti is quick to speak. "Supreme Chancellor we must get you to shelter immediately!"

The Chancellor turns around to face his Jedi and acts calmly. "But the battle is so far off, and thanks to your fellow Jedi, the battle is being well contained."

"Please Supreme Chancellor! We must follow safety protocol and get you to-"

"I will not cower in the face of this oncoming attack." Palpatine said before he suddenly heard footsteps coming from the roof of his home. The footsteps were loud and mechanical and were loud as each step was taken. Everyone in the room is stunned and is more cautious then ever, not knowing who else was with them.

Everyone begins to look around while the clones and guards held tight onto their blasters, while the Jedi had their hands close to their lightsabers. Palpatine is curious as to what was aking the noise. "Oh what is that…noise?"

As the sound grew louder with each step, Shaak Ti focuses on the sound and suddenly realizes what was actually with them. "We have to go! NOW!"

As she pleaded for the Chancellor to listen to her, the noise suddenly stops. With the room silent, the Chancellor is still calm as before. "See…it was nothing."

Once the Chancellor finished that sentence, a read helmet peaked below and saw everyone in the room. Shaak Ti is suddenly worried about who was actually with them "CHANCELLOR!"

Before she could say another word, the warrior in red and black armor, wearing a red helmet suddenly slams his fist into the window and watches the large sheet of glass shatter before the Chancellor fell to the ground and everyone saw who was entering the room.

The warrior took one step inside and everyone saw his mechanical red and black armor with tubes going inside his arms and legs while also seeing a red dragon painted across his metal chest plate. They all read the reports of who this man was and they knew who was standing in front of them. It was Desric, the Grand Master of the Order Of Assassins.

 **Alright everyone this is gonna be it for the first chapter! What did you guys think?**

 **As I mentioned a while ago, at the end of The Shadow Of Desric, in this story we are not holding back anymore! It's time to let Desric loose on the Jedi!**

 **If you liked what you just read then leave a comment! If you're really interested in this story, then feel free to like and follow it! I'll see you all next week with the next chapter of this story and I'll be seeing you all through out 2017 as we finish this final story! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys welcome back for the second chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! I was very pleased to see that some of you enjoyed the last chapter and boy you are in for a show today! With the battle for Coruscant taking place, how will the jedi fend off Desric and his armies? Will they succeed or will they all fail? Time will tell...  
**

 **Anyway, before we get on with the chapter, I gotta mention that Disney is the owner of Star Wars while I simply own my OCs. Okay, that's enough talk, I'm gonna let you all read the next chapter of this story!**

 **The Battle Of Coruscant: Part II**

 _Palpatine's Home_

With the Jedi containing the battle, the Chancellor of the Republic is scene siping a nice warm cup of tea as he watches the battle take place in front of him. But thanks to Master Windu's strategy, the Jedi are able to contain the battle and prevent it from spreading across Coruscant.

As he drank his tea, he hears his door bell go off. "Come in." He calmly says while he looks at the battle that is tearing the city apart.

Once the doors behind him slid open, three jedi including an Ithorian, Talz, and Master Shaak Ti, all run inside the room while also having Senate Guards and Clone Troopers at their side. Master Shaak Ti is quick to speak. "Supreme Chancellor we must get you to your shelter immediately!"

The Chancellor turns around to face his Jedi and acts calmly. "But the battle is so far off, and thanks to your fellow Jedi, the battle is being well contained."

"Please Supreme Chancellor! We must follow safety protocol and get you to-"

"I will not cower in the face of this oncoming attack." Palpatine said before he suddenly heard footsteps coming from the roof of his home. The footsteps were loud and mechanical and were loud as each step was taken. Everyone in the room is stunned and is more cautious then ever, not knowing who else was with them.

Everyone begins to look around while the clones and guards held tight onto their blasters, while the Jedi had their hands close to their lightsabers. Palpatine is curious as to what was aking the noise. "Oh what is that…noise?"

As the sound grew louder with each step, Shaak Ti focuses on the sound and suddenly realizes what was actually with them. "We have to go! NOW!"

As she pleaded for the Chancellor to listen to her, the noise suddenly stops. With the room silent, the Chancellor is still calm as before. "See…it was nothing."

Once the Chancellor finished that sentence, a read helmet peaked below and saw everyone in the room. Shaak Ti is suddenly wooried about who was actually with them "CHANCELLOR!"

Before she could say another word, the warrior in red and black armor, wearing a red helmet suddenly slams his fist into the window and watches the large sheet of glass shatter before the Chancellor fell to the ground and everyone saw who was entering the room.

The warrior took one step inside and everyone saw his mechanical red and black armor with tubes going inside his arms and legs while also seeing a red dragon painted acrss his metal chest plate. They all read the reports of who this man was and they knew who was standing in front of them. It was Desric, the Grand Master of the Order Of Assassins.

As Desric steps into the room, he removes his helmet and reveals his face to the Jedi who are horrified at the site of this murderous monster. Thanks to the serum Count Dooku gave him, Desric's face has been fully repaired and gives of an evil smile as he looks at the Jedi. After all the pain and long wait, Desric was ready to have this moment that he had dreamt for so long.

While Desric stood in front of everyone, the Chancellor manages to get back up off the ground before dusting off some of the glass that flew on him. "How dare you barge into my personal residence! Who do you think you are?!"

"Chancellor, I don't think-"

"I'll take care of this Master Jedi." Palpatine said, ignoring the fact that Death was standing right in front of him, ready to strike. "I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic and I will not be bullied by any thug who happens to-"

In a split second Desric viciously grabs the Chancellor but misses his chance when Shaak Ti used the force to pull Palpatine away from harm. With the Chancellor in her arms, Shaak Ti, her Jedi, and a couple of clones leave the room quickly. "Take him down now!"

Once the Jedi left with his target, Desric watches the door close before the guards and clones separate him from the Jedi. He gives off a low growl before his helmet slides over his face before the clones begin to open fire on him. However, before the clones could pull the trigger, Desric manages to leap above the clones and guards and grabs his sabers, before the real fun began.

After he landed behind the clones and guards, what happened next was horrifying. Desric ignited his black sabers and in a split second he lunges toward the clones and begins to cut every blaster in half. Each clone is helpless as Desric quickly begins to disarm them before using lethal force to get his target. Once some of the blasters were cut in half, Desric goes from defense to offenses as he soon begins to gut some of the clones in half.

Screams of pain can be heard as he chops off several limbs and slices through the chests of the fallen soldiers. As Desric manages to kill a few clones, some clones were able to draw their pistols and began to open fire at him. However, as the shots hit Desric in the chest, back, and shoulder, they were all stunned to see that none of those shots were able to kill him. Little did they know, that Desric had created a new set of armor that was completely made of Mandalorian Iron, making him completely unstoppable.

With an armor, than can basically protect him from a slash of a lightsaber, Desric was a dragon that would bring death to all how stood in his way. His armor was iron, no blade could pierce him. His teeth were his swords. His claws were his spears. His wings were his jet pack. The force of his ferocious punch, was like a thunderbolt. And a gaze into his eyes, meant death.

After feeling several shots being fired at him, Desric lunges towards the clones and guards that fired at him and put's away his swords before he uses his fists to beat the hell out of the clones that attacked him. He first lunges over to one clone and chokes the life out of him with one hand before he watches the clones aim their blasters at him. At the moment they fired upon him, Desric uses the clone in his grasp as a shield and watches the clones gun down their own brother.

With his "shield" useless, Desric throws him outside the building before hearing a horrific scream as the clone plumitted to his death. Desric then activated one saber and uses it to slice some of the remain blasters in half while he used his fists against the clones. He looks over to one clone and grabs his helmet before slamming it at the side of a wall, crushing the skull inside the white bucket helmet.

Others suffered the same fate as well, for Desric had also been able to knock a clone to the ground before driving his boot so hard onto the clone lying beneath him, that it crushed his ribs. Desric then pulls out his second saber and leaps above them before pulling off a full three sixty spin above the clones and guards. Once Desric landed behind them, he looks back and sees the soldiers standing behind them lose their heads before their decapitated bodies fell to the ground.

As he began to walk to the door to catch up to the Jedi, he sees a dying clone lay beneath him. He looks down and hears the clone struggle for air, for he was the clone that Desric crushed his ribs. Before Desric decided to end the clones life, he had a better way of killing this clone.

Outside the room, the Jedi guarded the Chancellor and had finally reached the elevator. All they had to do now was wait for the elevator to reach their floor. But as they waited with the Chancellor and a couple of clones, the could hear the fight going on in the room, and they were praying that the clones were taking care of Desric. But deep within their subconscious, they knew that they had not seen the last of Desric.

While they waited for the elevator. They all could hear the screams of clones dying and the sounds of bullets being fired and sabers begin drawn out. As they waited, it suddenly became quiet, and Shaak Ti feared for the worst. What came shortly was the sound of a clone screaming in pain before hearing silence once more.

"Stay behind me." Shaak Ti said.

"Yes." The Chancellor responded.

In a split second Desric comes bursting out of the room, running toward them at full speed with a clones beaten to a pulp in his left hand. The clones draw their weapons and open fire at Desric, but the assassin uses the clone as a shield and is able to continue running toward them like a predator chasing his prey.

Since the clones could not get a shot on Desric, the Talz Jedi Knight uses the force to push Desric away from them. However Desric manages to jump from the ground to the wall, avoiding the attack. He then jumps to the second wall, but Shaak Ti anticipates this move and is able to push Desric into the wall. Not a moment later, the elevator arrives and the clones escort the Chancellor inside before the Jedi saw that Desric had recovered from that attack and was staring down at them.

The Ithorian Jedi looks back and sees Desric getting ready to sprint towards them. Biut as Desric took only two steps towards them, the Ithorian unleashes a scream so loud and so powerful that it tears the hallway down and brings the ceiling on top of Desric, crushing him. The Jedi soon enter the elevator and they were relived that the worst was over. But as they left and headed down to the city floor, Desric removes the rubble on top of him and runs toward the elevator doors. He rips them open and looks down into the dark elevator shaft. It looked like this fight would soon take place in the streets.

As the elevator headed down to the streets, everyone was recovering from the loud attack the Ithorian lashed out at Desric. Shaak Ti is relieved that she had the Chancellor safe and right beside her. "Ithorians…war throats, quite powerful."

"So I've heard." The Chancellor said before they saw the city in front of them while the elevator continued to head down to the floor.

As the elevator was drawing closer to the city floor, everyone was staring at the battle that was taking place far from the Chancellor's. But as they stared, something caught the corner of their eye. They looked beside the elevator and saw Desric free falling right beside the eelvator. As he looks inside the elevator, he sees the look of horror and disgust in their eyes, and also sees a clone carrying a rocket launcher.

In a split second, the clone fires the rocket at Desric, and a large cloud of black smoke soon covers the entire elevator, causing the Chancellor to give a few coughs before they had all finally reached the city floor.

 _City Streets_

As the Jedi, clones, and Chencellor left the elevator filled with black smoke, Shaak Ti informs them what they need to do. "Everyone! Quick! Get to the ship!"

As they ran out into the streets, they were all stunned in horror as they all saw an army of assassins, all lined up and ready to devour the Jedi. Not a moment later, Desric hovers above the army and smiles behind his red helmet. Without saying a word, Desric's assassins march toward the Jedi, while others used jet packs to fly after them. However the Ithorian Jedi steps forward and unleashes his powerful scream, tearing the floor beneath the assassins and sending the mercenaries flying across the street.

However, Desric manages to stay still and tries to fly toward the Jedi. He did not give that easily. After giving a long scream for only a couple of minutes, the Ithorian had to catch his breath before allowing his friends to escape with the Chancellor. As the Jedi ran, Desric saw that his jet pack had ran low on fuel and he soon detaches it from his back, while other assassins do the same as well. The hunt was far from over.

While the Jedi ran away from the assassins, Shaak Ti knew they needed back up. "Trooper call for support!"

"They're jamming our communication! We're on our own!" The Clone responded.

As they ran beside a building, three of Desric's assassins leaped in front of the Jedi. With their sabers ready, the assassins attempt to slash at the Jedi but missed for they watched the knights leap over them with ease and continued to run off with the chancellor. However the clones were not as acrabatic as the Jedi, and the Assassins tore them to shreds with their black swards, before throwing their amputated bodies off the side of the street.

The three robotic assassins look down and see the Jedi running away from them and soon leap off the side of the building they stood on and began to persue the Jedi. It isn't long until Desric jumps in front of his assassins and runs after them as well.

While the Jedi continued to run across narrow bridges, and jump from building to building, Desric and his assassins followed them and it wasn't long until the Jedi began to fend off Desric's assassins. It was a clash between black and blue. Good and Evil. The Jedi Knights of the Republic, against The Order Of Assassins. As their sabers clashed with one another, the jedi used the force to push them away before they continued to run. They knew that with Desric leading them, they wouldn't stand a chance against them. The best thing they could do was run to the Chancellor's bunker.

As they ran away from these monsters the Jedi soon jumped onto a large speeder that soon began to carry them across the city. But it didn't seem to stop the assassins from coming, a few moments later, Desric and his assassins soon jump onto the same speeder as well before they drew out the black sabers.

Shaak Ti and the Ithorian Jedi lunge toward the assassin with their blue lightsabers before they were in for the fight of their lives. While the two Jedi were doing their best to fend off the assassins, a third assassin leaped onto the speeder and was heading toward the Talz Jedi who was carrying the Chancellor. Before the assassin could attack them, the Jedi force pushed him off the speeder.

However, instead of plummeting to his death, the assassin that was thrown off soon pulled out a grappling hook and fires it at the moving speeder before slowly being pulled back onto the speeder while the Jedi continued their fight with the assassins. However while the Jedi continued to fend off the oncoming attacks from the assassins, Desric lands on top of the speeder and slashed his sabers and the speeder's engines. Soon the speeder began to fall straight to the ground.

"Everyone! Get off now!" Shaak Ti said before she and her knights jumped off before Desric and his men were caught in the crash. After jumping off the speeder, Shaak Ti had her Jedi knights run off with the Chancellor inside a nearby subway station. However before she ran into the station, she turns around and sees Desric and his assassins run out of the flames with his assassins following him.

 _Subway Station_

Still on the run, the three Jedi continue to carry the Chancellor to safety as they reach the subway station and cross the station where several subway trains were going at high speed. Leaping over oncoming trains, and running across railways that were not occupied yet, the Jedi felt that this was the place where they could lose the assassins for good.

However the assassins were right on their tail. Leaping over the trains and running at full speed, the assassins were determined to kill the Jedi. It wasn't long until Desric and his men surely reached Shaak Ti and her knights. Although his main objective was to get the Chancellor, he wanted nothing more than to kill a Jedi Master who was a member of the Jedi Council. If he killed a member of the council, he would be seen as a nightmare that would strike fear into the Jedi.

While he was fighting Shaak Ti, with two of his black sabers, several of his assassins attacked the Ithorian Jedi and the Talz Jedi that was carrying the Chancellor. As if it were a dance, Desric and his assassins would often switch their opponents on order to confuse the Jedi, hoping that they would make a mistake that would cost them their lives.

At the same time, while everyone was fighting, everyone was fully aware that they were standing on active tracks, meaning that there were oncoming trains coming left and right every few seconds.

Leaping over trains, the Jedi and Assassins were at each others throats as they continued to attack one another. At the same time Desric was fighting Shaak Ti and was overpowering her with vicious oncoming attacks. Although the Jedi were trained to handle these sort of attacks, most people who fight with hate and anger are generally off balance, making it easier to defeat. But this was different with Desric.

Although his attacks were oncoming with anger and hate, they were coming toward her with precision and accuracy. He was not a typical brute that wage war against the republic. He was a trained warrior, whose tactics almost surpass even the Jedi.

While the two fought, both Desric and Shaak Ti managed to lock blades with one another before Desric managed to give a full round house kick directly to her face, causing Shaak Ti to stumble back into an oncoming train. With her headtails at the edge of touching the train moving at high speed, another train moves beside them as well, locking the two in a tight space.

Desric attempts to slash and stab at the Jedi Master, but as he does so, Shaak Ti manages to avoid most of the attacks before watching Desric's blades hit the side of each train that was moving, creating sparks as they fought against one another. But as they foughtDesric saw a train heading straight for them, and immediately jumps out of the way before Shaak Ti jumps as well.

When the Torgrutan Jedi lands on the other side of the train, she sees an assassin running straight for her, and slashes down at her. However the Jedi manages to block a few several attacks before cutting off his robotic limbs right in front of her. With that assassin taken care of, she looks forward and sees another assassin heading straight for her.

Tired and almost out of energy, Shaak Ti uses the force to push some of the robotic limbs at the assassin before an oncoming train runs him over to quickly finish the job.

Across the station, both the Ithorian and the Talz Jedi continue to fend off several assassins, while also protecting the Chancellor as well. Seeing that they cannot handle these assassin on their own, the Ithorian Jedi manages to leap over to his friend who was protecting the chancellor and manages to cut an assassin in half.

With the Chancellor safe for now, the two Jedi are relieved that at least they gotten rid of some of the assassins. The Talz Jedi speaks to the Ithorian with his alien-like language, thanking his Ithorinan friend for his help.

Palpatine takes part in this conversation. "Yes, brilliant work. Master Yoda would be proud."

A moment later, Shaak Ti is able to rejoin with the group as she jumps over an oncoming train to meet them. "Quick! We have to leave!"

In a split second, the train passes by and Desric pops up behind the Jedi, striking fear into their hearts. Suddenly the Jedi felt cornered as Desric walked toward them with his two black sabers and takes a step closer to the Jedi, forcing them to take a step back.

As Desric moved closer, he blocks several of the Jedi's attacks and manages quickly kick them both to the side before focusing his attention to Shaak Ti and the Chancellor who was hiding behind her.

Facing a great threat, Shaak Ti holds onto her saber tight and is ready for whatever tricks Desric had up his sleeve.

As Desric approaches her, he stands tall and has his helmet slide above his face to show the Jedi the face of the man that was going to give her a slow and painful death. "And so the hunt ends. A valiant effort, but as you can see ultimately futile…"

"So tell me…Jedi. How now shall you challenge me?" As Desric talked to Shaak Ti, Chancellor Palpatine noticed that Shaak Ti was using the force to quietly tie one of Desric's Grappling hooks onto a nearby train. "You have nothing left…but your death."

"I don't think so…" Shaak Ti said before she activated the train and Desric was suddenly pulled away form the Jedi and Chancellor and was sent to who knows where.

Impressed by Shaak Ti's intellect, the Chancellor is relieved that the threat has been taken care of. "Excellent work Master Jedi."

"Hurry! We need to reach the bunker!" Shaak Ti said to everyone before they all ran out of the subway station. But as they made their escape, they had forgotten that two assassins survived the fight. The Jedi may have gotten the best of them now, but soon they will meet their demise.

 **The Jedi may have gotten rid of Desric for now, but the hunt is still not over. That's gonna be it for this chapter everyone, so what did you all think? Do you think the Jedi can fend off the assassins long enough for them to win this battle? Will Desric come back with a vengeance? All will be answered in next weeks chapter.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter then please leave a comment, or...if you are enjoying the story so far, then feel free to fave and follow this story that will takes us all the way through 2017 before we finish before the premiere of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi!**

 **See you all next week! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! We're really starting the story pretty strong here folks! If you all remember last time, I believe I left you all with Desric persuing the Jedi and the Chancellor through the streets of Coruscant. Will they be able to escape? Will the Republic be able to fend off these invaders? We'll find out!  
**

 **Before I go further, Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my Ocs. Okay everybody let's start chapter 3!**

 **The Battle Of Coruscant: Part III**

 _City Streets_

As the battle for Coruscant continued to take place in the city, many clones and droids were being killed and destroyed in the battle. As the fight for the city went on, many young padawans were being thrown into the conflict where they were eager to fight for their home. But as the battle continued on, many Jedi were being killed on the battlefield. And while the padawans fell, alongside the clones and few Jedi Masters, the streets were stained with blood.

With the battle drawing to it's close, both sides of this conflict were fighting with their last bit of strength to destroy the other. However, the Separatists had a distinct advantage over the Jedi and clones, for they had the assassins on their side. With the help of the assassins, the Separatists were able to launch coordinated attacks on areas the Jedi were not expecting.

Not only were these assassins great tactitions, but they were also strong warriors as well and were just as skilled as the Jedi. With the help from these trained killers, the Jedi were caught off guard and were unaware that their leader, Desric Dameris, was alive and waging war on them.

As the fight continued on, Master Windu flew across the city sky on top of his new Vulture Droid that he highjacked. Flying around buildings and through narrow tunnels, Windu used his purple lightsaber to cut down any droids that flew into his path, and thanks to his fellow clones, reclaiming the skies seemed possible.

While Windu flew above the streets, he looks down and sees several tanks rolling down the streets, unleashing their fire upon retreating clones. He decides to take a small detour and dives down to the tanks and forces his Vulture droid to fire down at the tanks. The heavy machines were caught off guard, not realizing that one of their own droids had been taken over and used against them. In an instant the tanks were completely destroyed and the clones screamed in joy before rallying their brothers and pressing forward against the invading droids.

With that taken care of, Windu flies around to see if any more troops were in need of any dire help. The Jedi master soon flies around the city, but suddenly feels a strange disturbance. He looks behind him and sees an Assassin Interceptor lock onto him. Having remembered of what had happened last time, Windu does not waste any time and pulls his Vulture Droid up, snding him flying toward the sky in an upward flight.

The Assassin follows him and fires all of his cannons at what appears to be an easy target. But as the assassin fires at him, Master Windu uses the force to deactivate his droid before the two of them plummitted so fast that they flew past the Assassin. Seeing that they were now behind the Assassin, Windu reactivates the Vulture droid and opens fire at the assassin who was now the sitting target. In a matter of seconds the assassin did not stand a chance and was blown up into the sky.

But, as Windu flew down to the streets to assist any clones, he did not realize that he had disturbed a wasps nest. He turns around and sees two interceptors locked in on him. Seeing that he now had two more assassins chasing after him, he now realized something about these assassins. They were not just killers, they were also warriors dedicated to each other and were loyal to one another. If one man killed a member of their clan, then dozens would rise to avenge their fallen.

In a matter of moments, the assassins open fire at Windu, and the Jedi Knight tries to deflect some of the oncoming fire, but the Assaassins were able to shoot down the Vulture Droids engines, sending Windu on a downward spiral.

As he fell toward the surface, Windu spots a bridge filled with marching droids and decides that this was going to be the spot to crash his droid. In an effort to stop this army of droids, Windu manages to crash his Vulture Droid across the bridge, where he was able to wipe the droids clean off of the bridge before the clones rallied behind him.

As he ran beside his clones, his wrist comm. goes off. "What is it Commander?"

" _Gneeral Windu, we saw your fighter droid crash. Are you alright?"_ A Clone Commandr asked.

"I'm alright Commander. I'll be handling the fight from down here." Master Windu said, knowing that he had no way of getting back up in the sky. "Continue to keep the fight contained and drive these droids out of the sky."

" _Copy that General. Good luck."_ The Clone said before Windu deactivated his comlink and drew out his purple lightsaber and ran into the ongoing battle.

As he ran beside his clones, Windu uses his lightsaber to block all incoming enemy fire before deflecking them right back to the machines that were firing at them. With a life time of training and knowledge of the force on his side, the Jedi Master is more than a match for these battle droids.

While Windu runs through the streets, he soon is reunited by his mentor Master Yoda who is also aiding the clones in this ongoing conflict. With two Jedi Masters on their side, the clones feel more safe and more confident that they can win this fight.

"All troops! Forward! Keep up the pressure on the right!" A Clone Captain said while his men ran past him at the droids that were pressing forward, but were losing more droids instead.

"Sir, what about our left flank?" A Clone asked.

"The Jedi have the left." The Captain said, feeling confident that Master Windu and Master Yoda would be more than capable of handling the clone's left flank.

While the clones pushed forward, Master Windu is scene running across the battle field and uses the force to push a wave of oncoming droids. Master Yoda sees his student and jumps beside him, before the two washed away more than 300 hundred droids in an instant.

The two split up to cover more ground and the humming of Windu's slightsaber is heard as he waves it across oncoming red bullets and slashes through several dozen battle droids. At the same time, Master Yoda could be seen across the battlefield, cutting down the droids in lightning speed before force pushing a few across the streets. However the two saw a small army of new droids marching across the streets and alongside the buildings as well.

These droids were tall and skinny, while also having spider-like legs and a large round head. They had no arms, but had three blasters around each of their heads. These were the Separatist new Sniper Droids. These droids must have been the newest addition to the Droid Army as well, for they had extrodinary accuracy and were also precise with their shots.

Showing no fear, Yoda runs towards these new droids, and like tress in a large forest, the Jedi Master cuts them down one by one. Windu sees this occur right in front of him and joins his Master before the two were both locked in a battle against these droids.

As the droids fired down at them, Windu uses his lightsaber to deflect several shots comoing at him and sees a few droids get destroyed from their own bullets. However some of the droids rotate their heads and suddenly they all began firing how powered laser beam and the Jedi master.

Not being able to move forward, Windu sees a beam come right for him and uses his lightsaber to control the beam. As he felt the heat draw close to him, Windu redirects the beam at several droids marching for him, and the laser cuts through the droids with ease before redirecting the laser at the droid firing it at him and watches the machine explode.

With these new droids taken care of, the two Jedi Masters regroup and deflect shots that were being fried from the droids. Having each other's back, now seemed the perfect time to uncover the reason why the Separatists decided to attack Coruscant.

"Stange is the enemy's strategy." Yoda said while he delfected oncoming fire.

"A massive invasion, but no attempt to take the Temple or Senate." Windu added. This was strange indeed. These droids only seemed focus on attacking large public areas and the assassins only seemed focused on attacking small populated areas. However none of them were making an attempt on the Senate or Jedi Temple.

"Unless…an elaborate distraction?" Yoda asked.

"To hide their primary objective." Windu stated.

"Palpatine!" The two said in union, realizing that this invasion was just a distraction for the Jedi while the Assassins would work in the shadows to kidnap the Chancellor. Once they knew what was really happening, Windu uses the force to propel himself into the air before landing inside a flying gunship.

Without any thought of hesitation, Windu has the ship turn around and head straight for the Chancellor's hidden bunker where he hoped that he would not be too late.

 _Tunnels_

Wit the battle continue on, Shaak Ti and her two Jedi Knights have been running through an underground tunnel for almost two hours, trying to reach a pod that would take the Chancellor to his bunker. However the two had realized something, the Assassins were no longer on their tail. While her two Jedi believed that they had finally been able to lose them, Shaak Ti feared that this was the calm before the storm.

As they reached the pod, they were relieved that once they got inside, it was a stright shot to the bunker. Shaak Ti watches her Jedi and the Chancellor run to the pod. "Get inside! Get to the bunker!"

"My dear, what about you?" Palpatine asked.

"I will stay here…and hold them off." Shaak Ti responded before she looked behind and stared into the deep dark tunnel.

"But we are not sure that they're still following." The Chancellor suggested.

"Make no mistake Chancellor. The ARE coming." Shaak Ti responded before she looked toward her to Jedi Knights and said her good byes. "Protect the Chancellor, and yourselves."

"This selfless sacrafice will be remembered in the archives of the Jedi Order." Palpatine said before he and the two Jedi Knights ran inside the pod and activated it

As she heard the pod's doors close behind her, Shaak Ti stared into the darkness while the pod took off in the blink of an eye. While she waited for the enemy to come, she draws out her saber and does not blink as she stares down the tuneel, until she heard the sound of marching soldiers coming her way.

Her eyes narrow as she soon sees shadows of silhouettes march toward her before she saw the glowing eyes of these half men, half machine, assassins. As they marched closer to her, Shaak Ti could clearly see they're armor and can clearly see that there are about fifteen to twenty Assassins. Leading them were three of Desric's most trusted asassins, Pain, Misery, and Ruin, who have been waiting for the chance to kill a Jedi Master. Shaak Ti then activates her blue lightsaber and is ready to hold these monster for as long as she could. Even if it meant by sacrificing her life.

In an instant, one assassin makes the first move and lunges toward the Jedi Master and activates his black sword before Shaak Ti deflects an upward slash and sees several more assaassins jumo into the fight as well, including the three Shadows of Death.

Using her lightsbaer to delfect several shots, she tries to kill off a few assassins, but these warriors had trained all their lives to kill Jedi. An attempt to kill one assassin seemed near impossible. The Togrutan Jedi decides to run down the tunnel while trying to get into a better position to try and fend off these robotic monster.

"Killer her!" Pain said. "Bring me this Jedi's head!"

Soon enough, all of the asassins run toward Shaak Ti and chased after, like wolves running after a single dear. And like wolves, they each were out for blood.

While she was being chased by these assassins, Shaak Ti manages to block a few shots before attempting to land a few blows towards the assasins. However her attempts to kill even one assassin, was not strong enough to stop this ongoing attack.

As she blocked one attack from an assassin in front of her, Ruin jumps high into the air and screams at the top of his lungs before slamming his fists down at the Jedi Master. However Shaak Ti sees this attack come from behind her and dodges out of the way just in time, before she felt Ruins fists shake the ground beneath them. Not wasting any time, she drives her saber down onto his neck, attempting to decapitate this monster. However Ruin's sister, Misery, was able to block the attack with her own black saber.

With their blades locked, Shaak Ti looks down and sees Ruin reach for his sword. She knew he was going to attack her exposed chest. While looking at Ruin she looks forward and sees the assassins close in on her. Out of instinct, she places her hand up and force pushes the whole pack of assassins, sending them to fly back and fall onto the floor.

Seeing that she can not take them all together, she makes a run for it. However, scent of fear filled these tunnels, and the Assassins knew that they had this Jedi on the run. Getting up on their feet, the Asassins quickly run after Shaak Ti and are able to catch up to her in a short amount of time.

Surrounding her like a cornered prey, each assassin had a chance to strike at the Jedi Master. While she was able to avoid getting hit by their black sabers, Shaak Ti was running out of time and out of options.

As she held her ground, blocking several strikes from each assassin, Shaak Ti looked forward and saw an Assassin running toward her with his saber raised high. She anticipates the attack and deflects the saber slash before she was able to cut his arm completely off, and uses the force to send him crashing into several assassins. With one assassin taken care of, she reaches her hand out and pulls the fallen Assassin's sword before igniting the black saber.

Now that she had two weapons, she was ready to fend off these monsters. In the blink of an eye, she lunges toward several assassins and attacks them. Using both swords, she is able to disarm several assassins, by cutting off their hands and arms, while also cutting off some of their legs to immobolize them. However she was only able to get a few assassins. Most of them were wearing Mandalorian Iron Armor, making them practically invulnerable to saber strikes.

However, thanks to her years of training, Shaak Ti knew that each strike she made would have to be precise. Using her sabers for both offense and defense, the Jedi Master was able to make well precise strikes on places that were not covered in the iron armor. Such places included joints, such as the elbows, shoulders, and knees. She also struck other places that would end the lives of these killers, like the neck.

Holding her ground, Shaak Ti managed to disarm, dismember and decapitate several Assassins. As she stood in front of these trained killers, she looks forward and sees a trail of dead assassins, as well as several limbs and scattered throughout the tunnel. But as she looks forward, she was only able to destroy only seven of the fifteen assassins that were persuing her. Among those included, Pain Misery, and Ruin.

Knowing that she was able to handle more than half of these assassins, Shaak Ti knew that this fight was far from over. She readies her two swords and looks at the assassins standing in front of her. Without even blinking she runs toward them and attacks them with all the fight she had left.

 _Bunker_

About thirty minutes after Shaak Ti stayed behind to make her final stand against the assassins, the pod carrying the Chancellor and the two Jedi Knights finallay reached the bunker. Wasting no time the three of them quickly leave the pod and make a run for the bunker that was so close.

As they ran toward the entrance to the secured bunker, several large doors began to close behind them. They all knew that if there was ever an attack on Coruscant, the Chancellor would have to be safely secured in the most heavily guarded place. Fearing that someone would betray the Chancellor, only the Jedi knew about this secured location and would protect the Chancellor at all cost.

With the last doors closing, the Chancellor runs inside his bunker while the Ithorian and Talz Jedi run behind to secure this place. With all three of them inside the large room, the room was dimly lit with only a few lights. But it was enough for them to see.

Believing that the battle on the surface would end soon, the two Jedi felt relieved and safely assured that their objective was complete. The Chancellor was safe inside his bunker and the both made sure that no one followed them. However, they were unaware that someone had fed the information about the bunker to a certain assassin.

In an instant, two black sabers ignited and the two Jedi were in shock to see that somehow Desric was able to find the bunker. Not knowing that they walked into Desric's trap, the two suddenly realized that there was no where left to run, they were locked in the room with a dragon.

As Desric ignited his sabers he makes an attempt to grab the chancellor but suddenly the two Jedi rush over and block and defend several strikes Desric made. With two blue lightsbaers locked in a battle against two black sabers, the two men had Desric pinned. But as they pressed down onto their lightsbaers that Desric was blocking, they hope that this would be enough to tire him out before they could press forward and kill the leader of the assassins.

But as they locked sabers with Desric, something changed. Desric removes his helmet and the two Jedi see the face of the man attacking them before he gave an evil smile. In an instant he shuts his eyes tight before quickly reopening them, only to appear glowing in a shade of yellow. The two Jedi were confused at what was happening but they both soon saw Desric's viens glow yellow before his muscles and entire body began to grow. They soon saw the young man before them suddenly grow almost eight feet tall with muscles strong enough to crush a man's skull.

The two were in shock to see that their foe grew large and strong. Suddeny the tables were turned and Desric now began to press hos swords down at the Jedi who soon went from offense to defense. With his eyes and veins glowing yellow, and his entire body large and strong, Desric soon unleashes all of hell onto these Jedi and shows no mercy.

 _Tunnels_

Meanwhile, in the tunnels, Shaak Ti does her best to fend off the remaining assassins that were attacking her. While she was able to kill a couple of them with her two swords, it still wasn't enough to hold off the rest of them. Seeing that she could not finish the rest of them, she goes back on the run and decides to only use her weapons as tools to defend her self.

While she ran from these monsters, she does her best to block several attacks made by each of the remaining assassins, including Pain, Misery, and Ruin. But as she ran away, it wasn't long until they all surrounded her. Shaak Ti knew that this was then of her fight. Despite the odds stacked against her, she was not going to go down without at fight.

However as she blocked one last attack from the assassins, she suddenly heard and saw a small green light blinking on their wrists, and suddenly the assassins decided to back off and retreat. While some were angered that they were not going to kill the Jedi, others like the Shadows of Death, knew that she would soon meet her fate.

As Shaak Ti watched each of the assassin disappear into the dark tunnel. She suddenly realized something and feared the worst. "No…"

Without wasting anytime, the Jedi Master uses the force to help push her faster through the tunnel, hoping that she would reach the bunker before it was too late.

 _Bunker_

While Shaak Ti ran toward the bunker, the two Jedi were all alone with Desric who was angrier and yet happier than ever. As the Grand Master of the Assassins launched his attack against the Jedi, they did not last long against this monster. With every slash and stab, the two Jedi tried to hold their ground, but it was not enough to stop Desric's forward attack.

As Desric attacked them, he decides to split up these two jedi and handle them separately. He first punches the Talz Jedi across the face with his metal gauntlet before watching the Jedi fall to the ground. With one Jedi temporarily taken care of, Desric focuses his attention to the Ithorian Jedi. Blocking only a few attacks from Desric, the Ithorian Jedi did not last long, for Desric soon decided to end this Jedi's life by slashing his two swords across his belly, gutting him like a fish.

With one Jedi dead on the floor, Desric looks over to the Talz Jedi, who is scene standing in front of him with a look of hear in his eyes. This Jedi knew that he was going to die.

While he was able to deflect a couple of slashes, Desric sensed that this Jedi was weak and soon kicks him in the chest before watching him fall to the ground. As the Talz tried to recover from the attack, Desric slams his boot down onto the Jedi's right arm, completely crushing it while hearing the Jedi scream in pain, before thrusing his saber into the Jedi's mouth to permanently silence him.

In only a few mere moments, Desric had killed two Jedi and knew that there was only one left, and she was on her way. While he waited, he looks forward at Palpatine. "You're mine old man."

"I'm not afraid of you." The Chancellor said. "You wouldn't dare harm The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Whatever would your masters say?"

Tired from his long hunt, Desric has had enough and grabs the Chancellor. "You're lucky they want you alive."

Not a moment too soon, Shaak Ti rushes into the room and suddenly sees her two Jedi Knights lie dead on the cold floor while also seeing Desric, who has grown large in size while also carrying Palpatine. "Chancellor!"

"Shaak Ti, my dear, you've come to rescue me." Palpatine said, relieved that Shaak Ti survived and was hear to rescue him.

Angered that this monster had killed her friends, Shaak Ti rushes towards Desric out of anger and attempts to decapitate this monster. But her anger surely makes her attack sloppy and Desric senses this before he soon blocks the attack with ease before slamming the Jedi Master against the cold metal wall. "You're anger has made you off balance. That is not the Jedi way."

While Shaak Ti struggles for breath for Desric had been able to wrap his left hand around her throat. Desric surely smiles at how easily he can snap her neck.

"You are tired, my dear." Desric said as he watched Shaak Ti struggle in his grasp. He soon decides to take her lightsaber. "You won't be needing this, I've got something else for you."

As Desric placed her lightsaber on his belt, Shaak Ti looked down in horror as she soon saw Desric reach for something in one of his pockets.

 _Streets_

Several minutes after Desric's final encounter with Shaak Ti, the leader of the assassins is scence walking outside onto the streets with the Chancellor before the two saw an escort shuttle land right before them. As the ram to the ship extended its way to them, Desric looks up and sees General Grievous walk out with two Magna Guards. "I see that you're mission was a success."

"The strategy worked perfectly, General." Desric said as he soon handed The Chancellor to the General of the Droid Army. "He's all yours General."

And just like that, Desric and General Grievous both exchanged nods before Desric activated his cloaking device to regroup with his assassins unseen.

However, shortly after Desric left the Chancellor alone with Grievous, the droids soon saw a Republic gunship heading for their way. Quickly activating the guns, the droids were able to shoot the gunship down with ease, however they were unaware that Master Windu jumped off before the ship crashed.

As he landed right behind the escort ship, the Jedi Master watched as droids forced the Chancellor inside the ship before looking toward Grievous, who soon extends out all four of his arms and activates four of his lightsabers.

Without even blinking an eye, Windu uses the force to crush several of Greivous' ribs before the general fell on one kneee and gasped and coughed for air. However the doors of the escort ship surely closed and Mace WIndu watched as the ship quickly flew off with the Chancellor off the planet. Fearing the worst, Windu quickly runs toward the bunker to see if anybody had survived the attack.

 _Bunker_

As Windu ran into the bunker he looks inside and sees two Jedi lying dead. One with his gut slashed almost completely in half while the other one had a stab wound goig directly into his mouth. He then looks up and sees the horror of what had happened to Shaak Ti. Windu looks at her in horror, "Shaak Ti!"

He looks forward and sees Shaak Ti's entire body hang from the ceiling as it is completely wrapped in barbed wire that is giving off electric currents. Shocking the life that was out of her. As he looks at his dear friend, her eyes are wide open while a noose of normal barb wire was wrapped around her throat and headtails and was the reason why she was hanging from the ceiling.

His heart was filled with sorrow as he saw one of his close friends was brutally murdered by the hands of some monster. He soon activates his lightssaber and cuts Shaak Ti loose before watching her lifeless body fall onto the floor. As he removes the wire from her, he notices that there was writing across her face and chest saying:

 _Ha Ha Ha Jedi! You're Too Late!_

 _This is the beginning of the end!_

 _Soon your world will burn!_

 _Assassin Shuttle_

After Desric made his way back to the shuttle, he and his remaining assassins that survived the battle, went into several shuttles where they each flew back to their war ship.

As his shuttle took off into the sky, Desric looked down at the city and watched the droids retreat and head back to their ships, knowing that the fight was going to take place above the planet of Coruscant. But as he and his assassins watched the city burn to the ground, Desric knew that his part of this battle was now over.

While looking at the lightsaber he collected from the fallen Jedi Master, Shaak Ti, he is more than pleased of how this mission ended. Now it was time for him to head to his new base on Zanbar where he will have a chance to check on his new apprentice and entertain his three new guest that arrived there not too long ago.

 **Okay everyone that'll be it for this chapter! What do you guys think so far? With Desric burning everything to the ground, will the Republic be able to recover from such a blow? Will Ahsoka and her friends be able to come to the Republic's aid? Who knows!**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter or the story so far feel free to leave a comment, and follow/favorite this story to get all the latest updates! I'll see you all next week with another brand new chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! It's feels good to upload another brand new chapter to The Assassin: The Final Stand! With all the excitement happening on Coruscant, Desric has shown the Jedi the true meaning of fear. But while the Republic struggles to push back the droid invaders from their home planet, lost stars struggle to grasp onto the dark reality of the assassins.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Okay guys let's start the chapter!**

 **Aftermath**

 _Hyperspace_

An hour has passed since the crew of _The Cursed Angel_ discovered the truth behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple, and Ahsoka's false crime. An hour has passed since everyone learned that Desric had survived his death at the battle of Theed on Naboo. It had been an hour after the crew all discovered that Barriss had been secretely working for Desric this entire time. It had been an hour since _The Cursed Angel_ was under heavy fire and everyone abandoned ship. But it had been only an hour after Ahsoka watched some of her friends get captured by the Assassins before she watched Aaron go down inside the burning ship before she, Grace, and Ventress, jumped to lightspeed on an escape pod.

After the three girls watched their friend die inside the burning ship before it exploded, what felt like an hour traveling through hyperspace, felt like a century. As time slowed down for them, their hearts will filled with sad and misery, knowing that they lost their most rtusted friend.

As the escape pod continued to travel through the vast cold of hyperspace, Ahsoka and Grace were both in pain and sorrow, as if Desric and Barriss stole ach of their hearts. When they watched the ship blow up from the inside they felt as if they failed Aaron. Without him, the bond between each and everyone was broken. They also cannot forget that they watched Jaybo and Marcus get captured by Assassins and were going to be tortured just like Derric.

Instead of fighting, they all knew that they were all outmatched in every single way possible. They were caught off guard by Barriss, they watched their friends get captured, they watched their home get destroyed, and they watched their true friend die in the explosion. For the first time in their lives, they were broken, defeated, and the only thing they did was run.

After they watched the ship get destroyed, Grace knew that they couldn't go to Coruscant. If they did, it would be too late and she and her friends would have been killed. Out of fear, for the first time in her life, Grace made the decision to run back to her home on Onderon. Like a little girl who saw a horrifying monster, Grace did what most little girls do, she ran and hid in the place she felt safests. In doing so, she typed the coordinates to Onderon where she thought she would be safe.

 _Onderon_

As the escape pod exited out of hyperspace, the three girls began to hear loud beeping noises as they looked at the planet of Onderon. They did not know that they had exhausted all the fuel in the escape pod and one of their engines was blown out. Grace rushes over to the controls and sees a layout of the pod as it highlighted one of its destroyed engines. Ventress get's behind Grace. "What's going on Cameran?!"

"We've lost one of our engines…" Grace said while she tried to stabalize the ship. "I'm trying to transfer power some power from all of our engines to this particular engine."

As they all flew down to the planet's atmosphere, they watched flames form on the side of the pod as it began to fly faster towards the surface. While Ahsoka stayed quiet, still in shock, Grace and Ventress were at the controls. "Can't you get us to slow down?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Grace said to the hairless witch. "If I sacrifice some power to our busted engine, we have less power to slow us down!"

While the two argued, they quickly entered the planet's atmosphere and tried to get the pod to slow down as mcuch as they could.

 _Unifar Temple_

While the girls struggled to slow down their escape pod, someone looks up into the skies with a pair of binoculars and sees a large ball of flame enter the planet's atmosphere. The binoculars lower down and it is revelaed that Saw Gerrera was looking through the binoculars. Without looking away from the sky he calls to his two close friends. "General Tandin, you may want to look at this."

"What is it Commander?" General Tandin said as he walked beside his closest ally. As the General looked through the binoculars, he watched as the ball of fire slowly make its way to the surface of the planet. "Hmm, now what is that?"

"Could be a Separatist drop pod?" Saw said.

"Or it could be a normal escape pod." The General suggested.

"Either way, I would like to take a squad down their to investigate." Saw suggested.

After Saw made the suggestion of investigating of what was going to crash in the valley's, the General knew what to do. "Go. Take a small band of soldiers to see what this is."

"I'll go with you as well." A voice said behind them before the two men turned to see that Lux Bonteri was walking behind them.

General Tandin looks over at Saw and watched the young rebel respond with a nod. "Very well. But you must hurry, that pod is going to crash in the valleys in a few miuntes."

"Come on Bonteri." Saw said as he patted his friends shoulder before the two soon quickly ran through the palace to gather a few men that would go with them to see what was going on.

 _Valleys_

As the pod flew closer to the valley, Ventress and Grace struggle at the controls. They knew that they would all die if they didn't pull the ship up a little bit. Ahsoka looks over as she watches Grace yell at Ventress while they both took hold of the controls. "Pull up! Pull up!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Ventress yelled before they all saw their pod slightly lift up. Once they saw that they were not falling on a downward position, but now at an angle, the risk of dying was being lowered.

But they knew that their pod was going to crash, and each of the girls knew that they were getting closer to the ground. Grace looks at a computer screen and sees that they were decending close to the ground. In a few moments they were going to crash. "EVERONE! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Not a moment later, each of the girls in the escape pod strapped themselves in before they each watched their pod slam it's side against the cold rock ground, before skidding across the floor like a rock skipping across a pool of water. As the pod crashed, it spun and dragged it's metallic body across a valley while the three girls inside held onto dear life while their pod made a slow stop before it could crash into a near by forest.

After their pod came to a halt, Ahsoka, Grace and Ventress unstrapped themselves and slowly got oout of their seats. Using the force, the former Jedi and Sith push the glass at the front of the pod. As they climbed out of the pod, they all looked past the pod and saw the destruction they brought forth to this valley.

While there were no civilians nearby, they all saw trial of torn valley leading up to their pod. They felt as if it were a miracle that no one was hurt. But despite their survival, they knew that this didn't compare to the horror they saw not to long ago when they watched _The Cursed Angel_ get torn apart and destroyed with Aaron inside it.

As they looked at the valley, they heard a strange noise come from behind them and they soon realized that their pod and slowly bursted in flames from the inside. With a cloud of black smoke beginsing to form above the pod, the three girls slowly looked out into the distance before Grace saw two faces she was happy to see.

Out in the distance, across the valley, Saw and Lux are seen riding their dalgos and were heading towards the crashed escape pod while a few men were riding behind them as well. Grace felt so happy and relieved that her friend and lover were on their way to rescue them. For Ahsoka, she saw this as a sign of relief from all the pain she recently endured. But Ventress, on the other hand was very hesitant. Despite her recent "good" deeds, she was still a wanted criminal and she was concerned of her safety if these rebels would welcome her with open arms.

As the rebels road to the crashed escape pod, Lux gets off of his dalgo and rushes over to his girlfriend. "Grace!"

When Lux rushed over to Grace, the two lovers held each other close before they began to lock lips with one another. Grace decides to break the kiss. "How did you know we were here?"

"We saw your pod falling from the sky. We thought you were a droid drop pod." Lux explained while he held his angel close, afraid that he almost lost her.

While Grace and Lux held close to each other, Saw looked at who was standing amongst his friends and quickly grabbed his blaster before he got off his dalgo. "Hands up Ventress! Stay where you are!"

"Saw lower your weapon!" Grace said, begging her friend not to do anything stupid.

"Do you know who this is?!" Saw asked while he got closer to Ventress with his blaster while his men surrounded the witch. "Do you know who she used to serve?!"

"Saw she helped us!" Grace said. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

With every nerve in his body telling him to pull the trigger, Saw struggles to lower his gun, but eventually the tension eases as Saw puts down his rifle and his men shortly do the same as well. In the midst of the confusion, both Saw and Lux are confused as to what led them crashing landing on Onderon.

"Would someone tell us what's going on?" Lux asked. "Where's everyone? Where's Aaron."

Suddenly there was nothing but silence, and the two men saw tears forming in Ahsoka's and Grace's eyes. By only looking at the expression and tears in their faces, both Saw and Lux suddenly realized that the worst had come. They realized that Aaron was dead.

"No…" Lux said as he suddenly began to cry with Grace. At the same time, Saw felt the anger inside him suddenly build up. In an instant he leaves a scream out of anger before slams his fist onto the floor. He had never this sort of pain since the death of his sister Steela. It seemed like the people that pushed him to be better were all dying. As the rebels tried to accept the fact that the brave man who fought beside them in their time of need was dead, Lux has grace climb with him on top of his dalgo while Ahsoka did the same with Saw, and a rebel brought up a spare steed for Ventress to ride on.

Surely the goup left the crashed escape pod and headed towards the city of Iziz where the three girls would explain what had happened after the events that occurred when they last saw each other.

 _Unifar Temple_

An hour had past since Grace, Ahsoka, and Ventress returned to Iziz with Saw and Lux. After they were rescued when they crashed, no words were spoken amongst these friends.

When they reached the city, the people of Iziz were happy to see that their "princess" had returned. After Onderon was liberated from the Separatists, Grace decided that she would stay and try to live a peaceful life with Lux. While she lived inside the palace, she did what ever she could to help the people within the city. While her friend Saw was making sure that the men were being well trained in the art of war, Grace attended the women and children. They loved her, and they saw her as girl fit for royalty and they saw her as their princess.

Although Grace didn't like that unofficial title, she did enjoy seeing that she was bringing hope to the people. But, despite this time of piece, she knew that she belonged on the frontlines and she decided that she would do her best to defend Iziz from any potential threat.

However, as the group walked through the city, and made their way to the temple, the people saw the girl that the women and children looked up to, hang her head in sorrow. They did not know that she had lost her best friend to a mad man, a monster.

Once they all reached the temple, the three girls were kindly welcomed by General Tandin and King Dendup, but this moment of happiness was surely put to an end when Grace and Ahsoka explained what had happened to their friends, they told them what happened to Aaron.

The two girls told that Desric was behind everything that unfolded on Coruscant. They told them that it was Desric that smuggled the nano droids to blow up the temple and that it was him that made Ahsoka look like she killed Letta. The girls also mentioned that Desric knew that Aaron would go insane and used Aaron's insanity to get him to tear down his trut in Grace, Anakin, and the rest of his friends. Once they explained everything that led up to Ahsoka walking away from the Jedi Order, the surely told them about the dark truth they discovered.

Grace and Ahsoka soon told their friends that the reason why Desric was able to get the upper hand of them, was because Barriss was secretly feeding Desric information. Everyone in the temple was stunned to learn that Barriss was Desric's secret apprentice, and that once everyone on the ship discovered the truth, Desric's large army had them corned before they began to tear _The Cursed Angel_ apart. While Marcus and jaybo were able to escape, they were surely captured by the assassins. Despite their fortunate escape, Ahsoka, Grace, and Ventress all watched the ship blow up with Aaron inside.

The entire temple mourned in silence as they were all stunned to hear that Aaron was killed by the same people that attacked Iziz not to long ago. With everyone now caught up to the events that occurred after the liberation of Onderon, they all felt pain and sorrow for Grace and Ahsoka's loss. Although Tandin, Dendup, Saw, and Lux, knew Aaron for only a short time, they all knew what it meant to loose a close friend and ally.

 _Coruscant_

Shortly after the ground invasion of Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by Desric and was soon escorted to General Grievous' ship where a battle above the planet was taking place. With the Separatists trying to make an escape with the Chancellor, several Republic Warships exited hyperspace before hundreds of clone starfighters began to engage the droid invaders that attacked their home.

In the midst of the battle that was taking place in cold space, two Jedi Starfighters began to fly through the battle where they both began to fly through burning Separatist ships and Republic ships that were struggling to stay alive in this battle. Following the Jedi were several clones flying right behind them where they were acting as an escort to make sure the Jedi would reach their main objective.

Inside a yellow starfighter, Anakin Skywalker looks beside him and sees his master, Obi-wan Kenobi, fly in a red Jedi Starfighter. "Master, General Grievous' ship is just ahead of us. The one crawling with vulure droids."

"I see it-oh this is going to be easy." Obi-wan said in a sacarstic tone, realizig that they were going to be fighting a hellish battle before they reach the Chancellor.

As the two men stared at Grevious' ship, they saw a swarm of Vulture Droids flight right toward them, like a swarm of angry wasps. Anakin soon looks over at his faithful robotic companion R2. "Here we go R2. This is where the fun begins."

 **Alright everyone that's gonna be it for the chapter! BAd I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, with all the excitement happening around Desric, it was time to get back to our group of friends who have just lost their a member of the family, to a monster.**

 **Will Ahsoka and Grace be able to come back from this? Will there be any retribution? We'll find out next time!**

 **If you are enjoying this story, like and follow this to get the latest updates. See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! We're already on chapter five, and this story is starting to kick into high gear. I am so happy to see that this story is slowly getting more and more views each day, so thank you to all who are supporting this story. With that being said, it looks like we finally we're able to catch up on our group of friends who have suffered a terrible loss. With Aaron gone, will Ahsoka and her friends be able to recover from such a defeat. Who knows? We'll soon see in this chapter here folks.  
**

 **Star Wars is owned by the Mouse at Disney, while I just own my OCs. Okay everyone, let's begin Chapter 6!**

 **Into The Dragon's Lair**

 _Zanbar_

Several hours after the invasion of Coruscant, a Seperatist Warship comes flying out of lightspeed and hoves above the planet Zanbar. Soon after it's arrival, an escort shuttle comes flying from one of the ship's docks and heads down through the surface of the desert canyon planet.

As the shuttle headed for the planet, in a fast aggressive motion, the ship begins to approach a castle-like base where several hundred assassins are training, preparing to finish the Republic once and for all.

 _Castle_

As the shuttle approaches the castle, hundreds of assassins look up to the skies and see the shuttle suddenly slow down it's speed before it begins to hover above a large courtyard.

Among the assassins, Barriss Offee is scene standing in the large crowd before she orders her assassins to form up. She knew who was inside the shuttle. As she watched her assassins form up in lines to solute her and her master, Barriss looked to the side and saw how loyal her assassins were to her.

After she betrayed Aaron and Ahsoka, Barriss quickly climbed the ranks of The Order Of Assassins. The young padawan who grew up in the Jedi Temple was no more. Now she was Mistress Barriss Offee, second in command of the legion of assassins. With a title like that, Barriss was at first nervous about how loyal Desric's assassins would be to her. However, it was Desric himself who granted Barriss enough power to have control over his army of Assassins. But, Desric still wanted the Shadows of Death to be loyal only to him.

When Barriss abandoned her "friends" on _The Cursed Angel_ , Desric felt that she was not yet ready to reveal herself to the Jedi, not yet anyway. Instead being by her Master's side, Desric had her feed him the information about Chancellor Palpatines secret underground bunker. Once he had that information, Barriss was sent to Zanbar, where the assassins had a second hidden castle where they would wait for their next moment to strike against the Republic.

As the shuttle made it's decent, Barriss stands in front of Desric's army that consisted of several dozen cybernetic assassins, several mechanized Deathwatch soldiers, and a few hundred normal assassins.

The shuttle lands in front of Barriss before the doors slide open and the fallen Jedi watches the Shadows of Death come outside of the ship before they form up outside the ship. At the same time, Bo-katan is scene flying above the ship before she lands besides Barriss and stands aside before the true master behind this army came out.

Not a moment to soon, the whole courtyatd becomes silent and suddenly only the sound of footsteps can be heard before Barriss kneels. Not a moment too soon, Desric walks off the shuttle and sees his apprentice kneeling before him while looking at the large army he has created.

He steps off the shuttle and as he walks towards Barriss, Bo-Katan and his Shadows of Death kneel as he passes by. He soon approaches to Barriss who looks down at his feet. "Welcome home, Master."

"Rise my young apprentice." Desric responded before he watched Barriss stand up before her master. "Come, we need to talk."

Barris nods before she follows beside her master. As the two walked through the large army every Assassin and Deathwatch soldier soon kneel as the Grand Master Of The Order Of Assassins walks past them. "I see you have been busy with the army, my friend."

"I have Master." Barriss said. "We have been able to create more of your cybernetic assassins and we have doubled security in case of any attack on this base."

"And Maul?" Desric asked, wondering about his new weapon's condition. After Desric destroyed Aaron, he wanted to bring Maul to Coruscant where he would unleash him against the jedi. But, however, there were some small problems they have been having with the former Sith. As it turned out, the syrum, they've created to control this monster is only temporarily. If Desric would have brought him to Coruscant, Maul would have only been useful for less than an hour, before the syrum wore off.

If it had worn off during the invasion, Maul would have surely killed the Jedi, but also Desric himself. So, instead of taking him to Corucscant, Desric had sent the former sith to Zanbar where Barriss and several doctors would see if they could permanently control him.

"We think we may have found a solution to your problem." Barriss said. "The doctors say that they have found a way to keep him under your control with out breaking free."

"Show me."

"Yes Master." Soon the Master and Mistress of The Order Of Assassins soon walked inside the castle where they began to see several things from this castle that was different from the one on Rhen Var.

Compared to the castle on rhen Var, this one was more fortified and was larger then the last castle. It sat on the edge of a cliff where it overlooked a vast desert. This castle carried large shield generators that would protect it from an attack by unwanted enemies. This castle also carried three large anti-airguns that could be used to destroy Republic gunships.

Inside this castle, were several large roomes that were used to train these new assassins, while also carrying a large armory and firing range to test out some new weapons. This new castle also carried more labs in order for Desric to transform some new recruits into half men, half machine warriors.

As the Master and Apprentice walked through the halls of this newly fortified castle, the two of them walked and watched as their new army of assassins began to grow stronger then ever. While they walked deep into the lower levels of the castle, the two of them began to walk past the prisoner cells where they each began to see familiar faces inside each cell.

Inside each cell, the two of them walked past three prisoners that were enduring a hellish life after each of them were captured by Desric and his men. Inside the first cell was Jaybo Hood, who was strapped to a chair inside his cell, while he had small wires strapped to his head and a red button was placed outside the cell. For fun, if an assassin walked by and saw Jaybo's cell, they would get a chance to electrocute him. Although it wouldn't kill him, it would be extremely painful.

In the second cell, both Desric and Barriss looked and saw Marcus Coven who was chained to the wall where they both saw several large bruises all over the Twi'leks body. When this former inmate of the Republic Prison was brought to this new hell hole, the assassins threw him inside this cell where they took turns beating the hell out of him. But they would never kill him. Each assassin knew that Desric wanted each of these prisoners would endure hell for as long as possible. But Desric would decide when to finish them.

And finally the Master and Apprentice reached the third and final cell, and inside was Derric Nalto, who was straped to a table with only one arm. After Derric was captured on Rhen Var, Desric's doctors and engineers removed Derric's entire left arm and soon replaced it with a robotic arm. This was his frist steps into becoming one of Desric's newest assassin drones. But when Desric had him defeated and amputated, the Grand Master of Assassins decided to keep Derric with out an arm until they were ready to put him through the full operation. In truth, Desric wanted Derric suffer the way he has suffered all this time.

After Desric and Barriss walked past the three cells, the two of them walked down to the labs in the lower levels of the castle where they soon a sinister, yet familiar face. When they reached the lab, they saw the former Sith Lord, Darth Mal inside the center of the main lab, where he was hanging from the ceiling with several tubes attached to multiple areas across his entire body.

When Desric walked into the lab and saw Maul hanging from the ceiling, he looks over to his apprentice. "You've been busy, haven't you my young apprentice."

"We are trying to find a way where Maul will be completely under our control with out the possibility of him breaking free and killing us all." Barriss said before she took a slight pause. "And I believe we've found a way."

Barriss soon signals one of the doctors to come by. The doctor soon speaks. "When we first able to keep Maul in a seduced stage, a you can see here, we began thinking of ways of how you can keep him in your control, and then we came up with this…"

As the doctor talked, a small panel in the floor opened in front of Desric, and soon an exo suit began to slowly rise in front of them before the doctor continued. "What we have here is a exo suit that will be attached to Maul and once the suit is strapped onto him, we will attach several small tanks of the syrum that will be injected through out his body the entire time he's wearing it."

Desri was impressed of what his men have accomplished. For the first time, the demon that once terrified the Jedi now bends to his will. Even though he was more than excited, his face however did not show his expression. "Will it affect him on the field."

"The suit shows no restrain on Maul's mind but however, he will carry the memories of what he will do to your enemies." The Doctor said.

When Desric learned that Maul will not forget what he will do in the future, he knew that once he is fnished with the former Sith, there's no doubt that Maul will surely kill everyone including Desric himself. Desric knew that once he was fnished with Maul, he will soon kill him.

After examining the progress Barriss and Desric's assassins have produced, the Grand Master of the Assassins knows that he needs to contact someone to inform him of what is happening now and how it will affect the future. Desric soon speaks. "Clear the lab."

With out a moment's hesitation, everyone in the lab soon leaves while all the dodctors drop what their doing and leave. Desric watches as the exo suits sinks back into the floor before watching Maul rise up in the ceiling before the panels above him close, leaving Desric all alone.

The lights soon turn off and a blue hologram brightens the room. Desric looks up and sees a large hologram of the Sith Lord Darth Siduous appear in front of him.

"Darth Sidious…" Desric said as he kneeled before the large hologram.

" _Desric Dameris."_ The Sith responded. _"I am most pleased at seeing that your attack on Coruscant crippled the Republic."_

"Thank you my Lord." Desric said. "But, the Jedi were able to rescue the Chancellor."

" _It does not matter, the end of the war is near."_ Sidious responded. _"Remain hidden on Zanbar until I give you your next set of orders. Soon the war will cast a dark shadow across every corner of the galaxy."_

"But Count Dooku was killed my Lord." Desric said, as he remembered that when he first reached Zanbar, he learned that Count Dook was killed by the hands of Anakin Skywalker before he and his master rescued the Chancellor. He also learned that General Grievous abandoned ship before making a jump to Utapau. With Dooku gone, and Greivous on the run, victory seemed so far away.

" _His death was a necessary step to bring forth the destrction of the Jedi."_ The dark lord of the Sith said. _"I have found a new apprentice who will replace Darth Tyranosous' place. One far younger and more powerful."_

 _Coruscant: Padme's Penthouse_

Long after the Separatists retreated from Coruscant, the Chancellor of the Republic was soon rescued by none other then Anakin Skywalker and his Master Obi-wan Kenobi. After the Chancellor was saved, everyone looked to Anakin as a hero. Not only did he rescue Palpatine, but he also save his master from near death when the two of them made their way to Grievous' ship and also defeated Count Dooku as well.

After had all the praise from the senators and people of Coruscant, there was only one person he wanted to see. IN secrecy, Anakin had met padme and the two for them were more than happy to see one another. But Anakin's heart and love for Padme grew even more when he learned a beautiful truth. Padme was pregnant. Anakin was going to become a father.

That night, the two of them stayed in Padme's penthouse where they began to talk about leaving this life behind once the war was over. They both wanted to go to Naboo where they could disappear to a place only the two of them would know. Padme even suggested that she could become a teacher while Anakin would live a lake house with his child. For the first time in their lives, they were blessed with a beautiful gift, and they were willing to disappear from their worlds and live on Naboo as a family.

However, later that night, as Anakin slept, he turned countless across his bed as he muttered words and saw horrific images in his head as he slept. He soon began to see visions of Padme in pain, screaming for her life while also hearing cries of a baby being born. All this pain and suffering was too much for Anakin to see and surely the Jedi Knight wakes up and breathes deeply as he tries to forget the images in his head.

He had not seen horrific images like this. Not since the death of his mother from the sand people. If this was a vision of what was to come in the future, he feared for his wife's fate. If she died in child labor, he would not know how to live life without her.

"Anakin…" Pdame said as she woke up and saw Anakin with a look of horror on his face. "Is everything okay."

"It's alright Padme." Anakin said as he kissed his wife on the forehead. "It was just a dream."

While Padme slept peacefully, Anakin was concerned for his wife's safety and well being. If what he saw was a vision of the near future, he feared for Padme's life. The last thing he wants is for his wife to suffer a horrible fate. The question was, however, is there anything he can do to prevent this from happening?

 **How are you all doing? I hope you guys feel good after reading this chapter. Well it looks like Desric's forces are slowly regrowing and it also seems that Sidious may have some plans for this assassin to carry out into the future. On the other side of this coin, it looks like Anakin is beginning to have nightmares of a future that may lead him down a dark path.**

 **For future reference, we are going to tap into small points from Revenge Of The Sith in order to tell where our heroes and villains are during this timeline. So I hope this clear things up as to why we're jumping to different events that ocurred during Revenge Of The Sith.**

 **Well that'll do it for this chapter of The Final Stand everyone, I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story and of your new to this story and are enjoying it, then go ahead and hit the like and favorite button at the bottom of the screen to get the latest updates. We'll see you all next week with the newest chapter! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone welcome back for another chapter of The Assasisn: The Final Stand where it now looks like Desric is readying his forces for another attack on the Republic. But with this evil growing across the galaxy, who will stand up and rise against it. We'll find out here in this chapter. Now before we go any further, I have to mention that if you haven't read The Shadow Of Desric, you're gonna get a minor spoiler but it's just a minor spoiler that'll be explained. Now before we start, Star Wars is owned by Disney, while I own my OCs. Okay Let's start!  
**

 **An Empty Funeral**

 _Onderon: Unifar Temple_

Several days have gone by since Ahsoka, Grace, and Ventress crash landed on the planet Onderon. In those days that have gone by, the city mourned for the loss of Aaron Carter, for it was he who inspired the rebels to take back their home and save the people from the tyranny of the Separatists. When they learned that he died in vein, because he was betrayed by an ally he did not expect to be his enemy, the people of Iziz had not felt this loss since the death of Steela Gerrera.

When King Dendup, and General Tandin learned about Aaron's fate, it was decided that the palace would hold a funeral for Aaron. But with no body to bury, this funeral was going to be the greatest loss everyone had faced. It was then that Dendup and Tandin offered a solution, by which they would hold stack large mounts of wood where an empty coffin would be placed. Although it was the best they could come up with to honor Aaron, in Ahsoka's eyes, their best was all that mattered.

However on the night before the funeral was to be hold, Ahsoka slept in her room where she tossed and turned all around her bed as she began to sweat and breathe heavily while she dreamt of a horrifying nightmare. In her dream she remembers the horrifying events that unfolded before she watched Aaron die in the vast dark and coldness of space.

 _"Aaron!" Ahsoka yelled as she quickly ran to Aaron's aid while the girls had made it to the escape pod as the ship began to fall apart from being bombarded by enemy fire._

 _"Hang on Aaron I'm gonna get you out!" Ahsoka yelled before she looked for something that would cut him fee from the wall._

 _Aaron looked beside him and saw that the ship was on the near brink of destruction. If they stayed any longer, they would all die. "Ahsoka listen to me, you gotta go! NOW!"_

 _"NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Ahsoka screamed as the ship was slowly being engulfed in flames._

 _"You don't have much time!" Aaron said. "Go! Get out of here! Warn the Jedi! And stop Desric!"_

 _As Ahsoka tried to free her lover, Ventress uses the force and pulls Ahsoka inside the escape pod while Ahsoka screams and cries while she tries to run back to Aaron's aid. However, the dathomir was able to get her inside the pod before the hatch was sealed tight while Ahsoka was banging up against the glass window. Aaron looks at his beloved angel one last time before the escape pod jumps ff the ship. "Good bye my love…"_

"AARON!" Ahsoka yelled as she was suddenly awake and saw that she was all alone in her room. She looks around and realizes the man she truly loved was no longer with her. As she lied down on her pillow she closes her eyes before tears suddenly form and fall down the side of her face.

In silent, she cries in pain and feels her heart break. No one in this galaxy loved her more than he did, and she loved him more than anyone in this world. If she could, she would gladly take her life in order to be with her true love. But alas, she would not be willing to go through with it, her friends still needed her and the people responsible for this pain were still out there.

" _So this is what it feels like, when someone takes away everything from you."_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she remembers those exact words that Aaron once told her when she learned about the fate of Aaron's family. She remembers feeling pitty and sorrow for Aaron when she watched him go on a downward spiral when he learned that it was Desric that murdered his family. Although she tried to convince him to let this go, Aaron told Ahsoka that she did not know what it felt like when on person took everything away that was important to her.

Now, as Ahsoka tried to get back to sleep, she suddenly was in Aaron's position. She now understood his words for it was Desric who reached into Ahsoka's heart and ripi it out as she watched Aaron die in _The Cursed Angel_. She also sees that Barriss played a part in this too, when she betrayed everyone and was responsible for Aaron's demise.

With those two people responsible for her suffering, Ahsoka knew what she had to do. But first she needed some rest, she was going to need her energy for tomorrow. However, it looks like she won't be needing that much energy for it the day of Aaron's funeral.

 _Courtyard_

As the sun began to rise on a new day, the entire city of Iziz was empty. The markets that sold goods to the people of the city were closed, the streets and schools where childrend would play were empty with not a single soul nearby. All over the city, there was no attending their daily lives, everyone had only one thing to do before they went back to their lives. Everyone had decided to attend Aaron's funeral.

With an enormous crowd gathering at the courtyard in front of the palace, they all watched and saw a large pile of wood stacked in front of the large crowd. Everyone also saw Ahsoka wearing a black gown while Grace was wearing a black dress who were standing on both sides of the pit. Soon everyone saw King Dendup and Lux walk to the front of the crowd before a band began to play subtle music when Saw, Tandin, Ventress, and several soldiers began to walk with an empty coffin that was wrapped in an Onderon flag.

As the band continued to play for the crowd, the coffin that was being carried by Aaron's friends and allies, was walked to the large stack of wood where it was surely placed in front of the whole crowd to see. Once it was placed, Saw, Lux, Ventress, and Tandin all stood by Ahsoka and Grace before they saw a line of Onderon Soldiers solute to the crowd before they removed the flag from the coffin and folded it in front of Saw before it was given to him.

Although Saw knew that Ahsoka deserved to have this flag to remember Aaron, she convinced saw that Aaron made Saw into a better man then he was before the tow of them met. So Saw agreed that he would keep this flag to remember the bravest man who ever fought beside him.

Once the opening ceremony was over, King Dendup walks in front of the crowd and sees everyone dressed in black and dark clothing. "My fellow people of Onderon. Today we pay our respects to a great man who inspired many to protect the ones we hold close to. Aaron Carter was not only a good man, he was loyal friend, a faithful ally, and an honest soul. This is something you rarely find in a single person. He was never afraid when the odds were stacked against him. He never gave up on his friends and family. So today, we pay our respects to a man who still inspires people to do the right thing."

As Dendup continues his eulogy to the people of Iziz, Lux looks beside him and sees Grace lower her head in shame as she cries silently next to her lover. Across the other side of the coffin, Ahsoka lowers her head and mourns in silence as she remembers the good man Aaron was. It seems like it was only yesterday that they were planning to run away from this war and were ready to start a new life and perhaps even a family. But now, the day will never come.

While everyone mourns for Aaron, Dendup continues with the eulogy. "An old friend once told me, 'Death is a natural part of life. A path we must all take. Although the journey sorrowful when we leave our loved ones, we live in the hearts of those we've left behind. So now we honor our fallen."

Dendup soon looks over to General Tandin and gives a nod, signaling the General begin Aaron's burial. Soon the General grabs a torch that had a ball of fire at the end of the tourch and the General places it at the bottom of the fire wood before the flames began to slowly engulf the wood and slowly reach the empty coffin. In most funerals, it is proper to bury a body, or burn it as well.

But because Aaron was destroyed in deep space, Ahsoka and Grace had no body to bury or burn. In their best effort to honor Aaron, they hoped that this funeral would be enough to honor their friend who stood by them.

As the funeral was coming to a close, with the fire slowly dying down and ash falling beneath the brunt wood, everyone in the large crowd slowly began to leave knowing that the funeral was coming to a close. However as everyone left, Grace, Lux, and all but one friend stood back as they were ready to leave this funeral.

Being only person that was standing by the brunt wood and coffin, Ahsoka stood in silence as she mourned for the loss of the person she truly loved.

While everyone stood far behind Ahsoka, Grace and her friends feel a great loss. Lux then breaks the silence. "I can't take any more funerals. I've been through enough."

Saw looks over at Lux and Grace who are standing beside him. "We've all been though enough. Except in this one, we have no body to bury or burn, and this is the best we can honor him."

After hearing her friends comment on this funeral, Grace takes a deep breath and looks over at Ahsoka who is tanding by the burnt wood and coffin. "He tried to warn me of what was going to happen, and I was too blind to see what he was trying to show me. I failed him, in life…. I won't fail him in death."

When Grace made her promise, she remembers having conversations with Aaron trying to convince him that he was only chasing a ghost and he was only tearing his friendships apart when he was trying to prove that Desric was still alive. But with every attempt to convince his friends, Grace saw Aaron as only a mad man who could not burry his past. But after she learned the dark truth to Aaron's survival, Grace felt as if she abandoned Aaron in his time of need. If she would have listend to him, they could have prevented the things that unfolded on Coruscant and Aaron would have been alive.

While everyone mourned for the loss of Aaron, amongst all of the friends and allies, Ventress makes a comment. "We can avenge him."

Suddenly everyone looks over and is shocked to hear that a sith turned bounty hunter is thinking about avenging Aaron's death. But soon their minds began to become more clear when they realized what they could do to honor Aaron in death. They could find the people responsible for this pain and make sure they face justice.

"She's right…" A voice said and everyone turned to see that is was Ahsoka who agreed with Ventress. "We can avenge him."

When everyone heard Ahsoka agreeing with Ventress, it was as if the fire insdie them was building up and they were determined to find the people responsible for Aaron death.

"I'm in." Grace said. "We will find these people, and we will make sure they pay for what they did. And we will not abandon Jaybo, Marcus, and Derric."

"We will need an army, if we are going to attack them." Ventress said.

"We will help you." Lux said before Tnadin and Dendup agreed. "Aaron was our friend too, and we won't let these people get away with this."

"I don't even mean to be the negative one in the group, but do we even know where these people are?" Saw asked who was in but a bit concerned about this mission they were about to take.

Grace soon remembers some vital information she leanred when she was still working for the Assassins. "I think I may know where they are now."

"Then it is decided." General Tandin said to the group. "I will gather all of our soldiers and we will meet beack here in a few hours.

As everyone left to gather all the men and women that could fight, Ahsoka looks over at Ventress and is curous as to why she is doing this. "Why are you doing this Ventress? We both know that this is not your fight."

Ventress looks down at the young girl and takes a deep breath. "This may not be my fight, but it is what Marcus would want me to do."

The two women soon nod their heads in respect and soon leave to rally their army. They were going to make sure that Desric regret making them into martyrs.

 _Coruscant: Opera_

While everyone was preparing to wage war on the Assassins, Anakin Skywalker was summoned by the Chancellor who was attending an opera. As the Jedi Knight walked into the large theater, Anakin saw the Chancellor sitting by his loyal advisors while the show was performing right in front of them. "You wanted to see me Chancellor?"

"Yes, my boy, I have some great news for you and your master." Palpatine said before looking at his advisors. "Leave us."

Out of respect, each and every one of Palpatine's advisors surely got up and left their seats before leaving Anakin and the Chancellor alone.

"According to my intelligence, General Greivous has been spotted to the Utapau system deep in the outer rim." Palpatine explained.

"Good, soon we will be able to kill that monster and end this war." Anakin commented.

Palpatine looks to his friend who was like a son to him and knows something is troubling him. "Is something troubling you?"

"It's nothing Chancellor." Anakin said.

"Anakin…there's no need to hide your emotions." Palpatine said. "I know the Jedi are using you to spy on me. It appears that they don't trust me."

"They only want what's best for the republic." Anakin said.

"Anakin…" Palpatine said as he tried to get the truth out of his close friend.

"They don't trust you." The Jedi Knight said who gave relief to the Chancellor.

"In a time of war, sometimes even the closest of allies can become your greatest of enemies." Palpatine said. "Tell me, do you know the difference between the Jedi and the Sith?"

"The Jedi are selfless and they only care about protecting the people."

"And the Sith?"

"They only care about themselves. They just want to watch the world burn."

"Tell me my dear boy, Have you've ever heard about the tale of Darth Plagueis?" The Chancellor asked the young Jedi.

"No…" Anakin responded before the Chancellor looked to his close friend and smiled as he was going to tell this young Jedi about the tale of the Sith Lord who was able to manipulate the force to create life. Soon Anakin would learn about a Dark Lord of the Sith was able to use his power to prevent the ones he cared about from dying.

 **Whew! How's everyone doing? I hope the funeral wasn't too sad for you guys, but we needed to have this funeral for Aaron in order to push Ahsoka and the group into rising up against Desric. But while her friends are getting ready to retaliate against Desric, it looks like Anakin is learning the truth o the Sith Lord who cheated Death itself.**

 **Well that'll do it for this chapter of The Final Stand everyone, I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story and of your new to this story and are enjoying it, then go ahead and hit the like and favorite button at the bottom of the screen to get the latest updates. We'll see you all next week with the newest chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys welcome back! Happy friday everyone, today is the official release day of not only this new chater but also the final Wolverine Movie "LOGAN" I for one am so excited for this chapter and can't wait to get in line to see the last wolverine movie! On the last chaoter I believe I left you all in sorrow and mourne as our characters paid there respects to Aaron. Before I go any further, i have to say that A LOT will be revealed in this chapter! So boy you guys are in for a show today.  
**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Okay guys let's start the chapter i GO!**

 **Resurrection**

 _Vast Space_

 _Hours have gone by since the fall of The Cursed Angel. After Desric and his men opened fired on Aaron's ship, the large vessel was surely destroyed along with its captain. Once the ship fell, two escaped pods were deployed, one with Ahsoka, Grace, and Ventress, while the other pod was carrying Jaybo and Marcus._

 _Although the girls were able to escape, Jaybo and Marcus were not so lucky, for they were soon captured by Desric and his men._

 _With three of Aaron's friends in his grasp, including Derric, Marcus, and Jaybo, and three on the run heading to Onderon, there was nothing standing between him and Coruscant. In the blink of an eye, Desric's ship, along with several dozen Separatist Warships soon made a jump to lightspeed before they would reach Coruscant to bring the war to the heart of the Republic._

 _Once every ship made the jump to lightspeed, it was quiet, cold, lifeless. The ambush that took place not to long ago was over and left the destroyed vessel where it was floating aimlessly in space. As large pieces of debris floated in the dark coldness of space, there was no life to be scene until about a couple of hours later, a light began to shin upon the ship's destroyed body._

 _The light searched across the ship before it is soon realized that the owner of the light belonged to a utilitarian starship that was scavenging for parts or anything valuable that would be sold for the right price._

 _As the scavenger ship gently flew across the destroyed ship that was torn in half, several scavengers came outside of the ship in space suits and floated on top of_ The Cursed Angel _and surely entered the ship. While some searched the outside of the ship, a few flew intside to see if there were any guns or weapons that could be sold to the Republic, Separatists, or even a third party._

 _While one scavenger floted in the dark cold ship, with only a single light, he sees an open door and walks inside to see that this was once someone's room. He surely sees several photos and small figurines floating around before leaving the room and entering the armory. But all he saw was nothing but destroyed weapons, including several large droids that were blown to bits when the ship blew up._

 _However as the scavenger looked closely in the armory, he sees something odd. He spots a strange solid structure against against the wall. He shines his light before he touches it and feels that it is cold and made of solid metal. Curious as to what this is, he flips it around and sees a body imprint on the other side of the large slab of metal. They did not know, but it was Aaron Carter who was trapped inside the frozen carbonite._

 _Terrified, the alien inside the space suit gives a loud scream before a few of his friends come rushing in to see what was the problem. They shine their lights in the armory and see that their friend had found someone incased in frozen carbonite. After realzing that they wasted enough time onboard this ghost of a ship, the scavengers decide to take what they came for, and soon grab the carbonite with Aaron inside it._

 _Once all the scanvergers were inside their box shaped ship, they look at the carbonite and see that Aaron had somehow survived the fall of_ The Cursed Angel.

 _In their native language the aliens argue amongst themselves to decide on what they should do with the person insde the carbonite. "Chaba un nida sal?" (What should we do with him?)_

 _One of the aliens attempts to open it until one of his friends smacks his hands. "Nunta! Naro chiba waoh!"(No! Don't open it!)_

 _One of the aliens looks at the controls and sees something shocking. "Nisha! Chando wandoo sal!" (Look! He's still alive!)_

 _The captain of the ship walks by and sees that Aaron was alive but his vitals were critical. "Guando wandoo ningi sal!" (He's barely alive)_

" _Chaba un nida sal?" (What should we do with him?)_

" _Nishgi vara dun sal." (We can't help him here.) "Nishgi van tu prao nara bangish sal." (We'll dump him at our next stop)_

 _Soon the aliens were all in agreement as they left Aaron's cold iron coffin in the middle of the ship as it began to prepare to jump to lightspeed. While the scavenger aliens went to the controls of their ship, the captian began to type in the coordinates to their next stop. "Nashgi grapa ban tao?" (Where are we going now?)_

" _Chaska pran mashti." (A place a lot like home.) "Jakku."_

 _Suddenly the stars began to stretch and time was almost at a halt before the large ship made a jump to lightspeed before they would reach the scavenger planet of Jakku._

 _Jakku_

 _After the ship exited hypspace for a few short hours, the sand planet of Jakku was in their sights. As the ship entered the planet's atmosphere it began to fly to an open crater where a small village was at the center of the crater._

 _Once the people of the ship began to see the scavenger ship make it's decent, the people began to gather around the ship as they were all excited to see that more supplies had come to feed their families._

 _As the doors of the ship opened, several of the scavengers began to hand over several supplies to the villagers while also receiving some amount of profit from the things they sold. But as the aliens sold their supplies, the captain looked around for a doctor. "Chingo wanda soan?"_

" _Doctor?" One of the villagers asked who was an old man with short white hair and white skin. "Why what do you want? What do you need a doctor for?"_

" _Nanto bein salvos?" (Not for us.) The captian said before leading the man to Aaron's carbonite coffin. "Chingo sangar en mashta ni."_

" _You found him in space? In this carbonite prison?"_

" _Sali." (Yes.)_

 _The old man looks at the carbonite and examines the body trapped inside. "Is he still alive?"_

" _Guando wandoo ningi sal." (He's barely alive.) "Basta ni chingo wanda soan?"_

 _(That's why we're looking for a doctor.)_

 _After giving this some thought, the doctor looks at his small alien business partner and makes a decision. "Alright, I'll take him off your hands."_

 _The captain nods and soon looks behind and sees that his crew was able to sell everything from their ship. As the ship flew outside of the crater, the old man looks up and watches the ship fly off this planet before two young girls walk beside him and held him drag this iron coffin to the home that belonged to the old man. It was time for Aaron to wake up._

 _Dream_

 _Like a bad dream, images begin to flash in Aaron's mind as he remembers the events that unfolded before the destruction of the cursed angel._

 _"Aaron!" Ahsoka yelled as she quickly ran to Aaron's aid while the girls had made it to the escape pod._

 _"Hang on Aaron I'm gonna get you out!" Ahsoka yelled before she looked for something that would cut him fee from the wall._

 _Aaron looked beside him and saw that the ship was on the near brink of destruction. If they stayed any longer, they would all die. "Ahsoka listen to me, you gotta go! NOW!"_

 _"NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Ahsoka screamed as the ship was slowly being engulfed in flames._

 _"You don't have much time!" Aaron said. "Go! Get out of here! Warn the Jedi! And stop Desric!"_

 _As Ahsoka tried to free her lover, Ventress uses the force and pulls Ahsoka inside the escape pod while Ahsoka screams and cries while she tries to run back to Aaron's aid. However, the dathomir was able to get her insde the pod before the hatch was sealed tight while Ahsoka was banging up against the glass window. Aaron looks at his beloved angel one last time before the escape pod jumps ff the ship. "Good bye my love…"_

 _As Aaron watched the Ahsoka's escape pod flee from the Desric's warships, he builds up all the strength he could summon to break free. He falls onto the ground and sees that the ship is on the brink of destruction. Without wasting anytime, he runs to the armomr and actvates a secret chamber he installed if he captured Desric. But now this chamber was going to be his savior._

 _Activating the carbonite process, Aaron does the unthinkable and jumps inside the chamber before his body is encased in carbonite. With the ship falling a[art, perhaps this will atleast save him. But it was a gamble. With no one to wake him up, he could remain a sleep til the end of time. But suddenly Aaron sees a bright light flash in front of him and it is blinding him…_

 _House_

Suddenly without warning, Aarin wakes up violently and sees an old man flash a light in his eyes. Disoriented and confused as to where he is Aaron looks around and sees that he was lying on a bed inside a small house where this old man was taking care of him while two young girls where standing by looking at him.

The first young girl looked around Aaron's age. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin who was also wearing beige clothing. The other girl was a lot younger than the first. She looked like she was ten, and but she had shorter brown hair then the other girl and she had brown eyes as well. Aaron couldn't believe it but this little girl almost reminded him of his little sister Tyra who was his whole world until Desric came to his home and killed her for pleasure.

As Aaron tried to gain a sense as to where he was, his mouth is dry and he looks around to see if there was any water nearby. "Water…"

As Aaron begged for water to quench his thirst, the older girl reaches for a glass of water and hands it over to Aaron, but before she could feed him a small sip, the old man takes the glass from her and looks into Aaron's eyes. "Who are you?"

Aaron tries to reach the water but as he moves his arm he suddenly feels restraint. He looks down and sees that his arms and legs were tied to the bed. "Wh-where am I?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions." The old man said. "Who are you?"

"My name…is Aaron Carter…" Aaron said.

"Why were you frozen in carbonite?" The old man asked.

"My ship was under fire…" Aaron said as he tried to explain what happened. "I thought I would be safe if I encased myself in carbonite. Now if you don't me asking, I need to know something. Where am I?"

"You are in a small village in Jakku. This is my house and those are my daughters, Avlin and Lianna." The Old man said as he pointed to his oldest daughter, Avlin, and youngest daugher, Lianna. "My name is Joran Tendoorah."

"What happened?" Aaron asked Joran.

"A scavenger ship found you in space before they brought you over here." Joran responded. "My daughters and I took you here and woke you up. But you you were in deep sleep after we thawed you out of your carbonite prison."

"How long was I unconscious?" Aaron asked before seeing Joran give a discomfort look. He also looks at Avlin who is worried about Aaron right now. Aaron looks at Joran and is now concerned. "How long was I asleep?"

"You've been unconscious for five days." Joran said. "When we thawed you out, you're vitals were at critical level. Since you're chamber was damaged there have been some side effects. You're bones are very vulnerable right now. For the time being you will have to stay in this bed until they are strong enough to be reset and properly treated."

As Joran explained to Aaron about his current condition, all he heard was that he was asleep for five days and Ahsoka was somewhere out in the galaxy believing he was dead. With his heart slowly breaking, Aaron cannot believe the words he is hearing. He refuses to believe this. Aaron soon starts to cry in pain as he tries to get off of the bed so that he can leave Jakku and try to find Ahsoka.

But as Aaron tried to get off he struggles and feels a lot of pain. As Joran tries to hold the young man in place, Avlin rushes in to try to help her father. As she watched Aaron struggle, she tries to comfort her father's patient. "Stop, please. You're gonna hurt yourself even more. We need you to stop."

As he heard Avlin's words, Aaron soon begins to calm down. But as he stopped struggling, he closes his eyes and gives off a loud cry of despair while Joran grabs his two girls and slowly leave the room. Aaron bangs his head against the pillow benath him and feels his world come crashing down for he was on a planet where not any one of his friends would find. He was all alone now. His friends were gone, and the woman he loved believed he was dead.

 **Well guys, this is gonna be where this chapter will end for this week, so what did you think about this chapter? Did any of you actually thought that Aaron was really dead? Were you surprise to see that he had survived the ships destruction at the end of Shadow Of Desric? Well it looks like he's back, but he's still banged up pretty badly. It's gonna be a while until we see him at his full strength, but because of his resurrection we got three new characters to this story! How will they help him, and how will they affect the course of this story is still a mystery.**

 **Alright that'll do it for this chapter of The Final Stand everyone, I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story and of your new to this story and are enjoying it, then go ahead and hit the like and favorite button at the bottom of the screen to get the latest updates. We'll see you all next week with the newest chapter! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! What's up? Happy Saturday! Welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin:The Final Stand! It seems that all the pawns and knights are moving across the chessboard. With everyone scattered across the galaxy, the dark side of the force is growing stronger. I'm not gonna reveal anything but let's just say, that the war is far from over.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **The Darkness Growing**

 _Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

Across the galaxy, on the planet of Coruscant, knews of war escalating began to rise when the people of the city learned that more troops were being deployed to several systems throughout the galaxy. The people even learned that Master Yoda himself was being sent to the planet of Kashyyyk where he would aid the Wookies in an attempt to stop an invadinig Separatist attack on the planet.

While the people were in panic, believing that this war would destroy the entire galaxy, the Jedi Council sat in their chamber where they argued and debated about what there next move should be. With Count Dooku no longer a problem, only one key figure remained left to end this violent game that was tearing the galaxy apart.

As the Council sat in the chamber where all the masters were summoned, with the exception of some of them joining this meeting through hologram, Anakin looks at each of them with urgent news. While everyone sat and prepared for this meeting, a holographic image of Grace appears in the room as well.

As Anakin steps towards the center of the room, he and Grace look at each other with a smile on their face, relieved that each of them have survived this war this long. Hopefully with their intel, they'll be able to put an end to this war. Mace Windu soon speaks to the Jedi masters. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. Now, the reason we are all summoned is because Skywalker and Cammander Cameran have important intel that is vital to ending this war."

"Yes Master." Anakin said before he began. "The Chancellor has informed me that our spies have reported seeing General Grievous on the planet of Utapau."

" _And I am certain that Desric Dameris, the leader of the Order of Assassins, is hiding on Zanbar."_ Grace said before she gave a slight pause for the Council to take in the information the two friends just gave to them.

" _Hmmm, vital information this is."_ Master Yoda said. _"In order to end this war, send someone to capture Grievous, we must."_

" _I agree."_ Master Mundi said while everyone began to agree with Yoda. _"The question is, who should we send to carry out this notorious task?"_

While everyone began to think on who they should send, Anakin speaks up. "The Chancellor believes that I should be the one to lead the campaign."

Once Anakin spoke, a look of concern is scene on everyone's face, especially Windu. Hearing that Chancellor was interfering with their Jedi Order, Windu believed that Palpatine was forcing them to make Anakin in important figure in their order. Windu soon speaks her mind. "The Coucnil will makes its own decision. Not the Chancellor."

"Yes Master." Anakin said in disappointment while Grace looked at her friend with pity. She knew that Anakin was fit for the task and knew that he would end this war quickly if he was sent to go after Grievous. But she knew, out of respect, she could not interfere with the Jedi Council.

" _I believe Master Kenobi should be the one to go after Grievous."_ Master Mundi said.

" _I agree."_ Master Yoda said before every member of the Jedi Council began to agree with the decision of sending Obi-wan to Utapau to capture Grievous.

"Then it is decided. Master Kenobi will be the one to go to Utapau." Master Windu said.

At the same time, Obi-wan looks at the hologram of Grace and speaks up for her. "And what of Desric."

Windu closes his eyes before he gives a small sigh. "Because our respources and troops are being stretched out the galaxy, we cannot send troops to a random system where you think Desric is hiding."

" _General Windu, a good friend warned me about Desric's intentions, but I was too arrogant to believe him. And surely, the invasion of Coruscant occurred and I watched my friend die. What am I saying is that this is an enemy you do not want to underestimate. If Desric survives this war, he will return bringing fourth an army that will destroy us all."_ Grace said.

As the Jedi heard Grace's warning about Desric, every Jedi Master thinks about the news she just gave to them. They soon reazlized that she was right. If Desric survives this war when it is over, he will return with a larger force to bring fourth a new war. Suddenly, the Council reached a decision.

"We may be able to send you one ship to Zanbar. But before we send you the ship, you must provide us confirmation that Desric is on the planet." Master Windu said. "Contact the Council once you are certain that Desric is on Zanbar."

" _Yes General."_ Grace said.

"Then it is decided. Master Kenobi will be sent to capture Grievous while Commander Cameran and her men will investigate Desric's whereabouts before we send troops to help her capture Desric. May the force be with us all."

As the meeting came to a close, everyone in the chamber began to leave, knowing that this war was almost to a close. If Obi-wan is successful in capturing Grievous, then this war will come to a close, knowing that the droid army will not last long without their General. Also, with Grace going after Desric, Grace will have her chance at avenging Aaron's death. But in order to do so, she will need the support of the army to help her successfully destroy Desric once and for all.

 _Zanbar: Assassin Castle_

As the Republic began to spread their forces throughout the far reaches of the galaxy, across a vast ocean of stars, Desric was also prepping his assassins for war. While the Jedi focus their attention on General Grievous, Desric knows that somehow the Jedi will send someone to come after him once Grievous is taken care of. Although he is concerned about the fact that someone will find him, he hopes that it won't be long until his Master's plan is complete.

While he waits for the Republic to come to his home, he walks around his quarters and sees the sun begin to slowly set on the horizon. He walks out onto the balcony and looks beyond his castle of assassins, only to see a vast forest and desert cliffs. He soon looks down and sees his three Shadows of Death circling his apprentice, Barriss Offee.

As he looks down at the courtyard, he watches his shadows slowly circle around barriss, like sharks in blooded water, waiting for the time to strike the fallen Jedi.

With her arms crossed, Barriss looks around and sees the shadows taunt her, trying to get her to lose her focus as they circle her. However, their tactics are no use, and suddenly Ruin makes the first move and sprints over to Barriss. The padwan senses this attack and flips over the brute assassin before watching him run beneath her before she lands behind her. But as she lands behind Ruin, Misery takes out her whips and launches them toward Barriss.

With the whips coming out of Misery's gauntlets in lightning speed, the fallen padawan sees this attack coming from behind her and dodges the whips before she watches them hit Ruin instead. Once the tip of the whip made contact with ruin, it gives off a small bolt of lightning, shocking the large assassin in the back.

However, after Barriss watched Misery attack Ruin, she looks around and sees Pain is missing. But then a disturbance in the force is sensed, and Barriss looks up before Pain deactivates his cloaking device and lunges at her from above. Barriss moves out of the way quickly before Pain lands beside her before he attampts to slam his fist in front of her face. But the Jedi anticipates this move and places her forearms up before blocking the attack.

After Blocking Pains, attack, she returns the favor and gives two punches to Pain's face before seeing Miisery and Ruin come after her. With all three assassins atcking her from all sides, the padwan is able to hold her ground. She looks to the left and watche Misery give a left kick to her chest while also watching Pain lunge toward her with a light hook.

In the blink of an eye, Barriss grabs Misery's legs before pulling her in front of Pain's oncoming attack. Using Misery as a shield, Barriss watches Pain slam his fist at the back of Misery's skull before she falls to the ground. Realizing what he had done, Pain looks over at Barriss and charges at her. But as the assassin ran over to her, she puts her hand up and uses the force to slam Pain's body against a stone wall.

With two assassins down, Barriss looks behind and sees Ruin come at her like a savage anaimal. Using all of his strength, the large assassin throws his fists wildly as he watches Barriss quickly dodge every attack he had to throw at her. Feeling that this has gon long enough, Barriss palces her hands up before pushing Ruin to the ground.

As she watches all three assassins slwoy rise up to their feet, she sees each of them look at her with disgust before they each begin to ready their weapons. While Misery prepares her shock whips, Ruin pulls out two large blasters, and Pain activates his suit's energy. As the assassins lined up and prepared for an upcoming fight, Barriss reaches into her black tunics and pulls out two curved red lightsabers that once belonged to the Sith Assassin, Assasjj Ventress.

In a split second all three assassin run over toward Barriss before she too begins to sprint at them in full speed. Ruin once again makes the first move and pulls out his two blasters before unleashing a storm of bullets. Using her new lightsabers, Barriss blocks every one of Ruin;s bullets before she leaps forward and runs across the large assassin before cutting his two blasters in half. As she continues to run across ruin, she steps on his face before jumping pver him and the other assassins and lands behind the three of them.

As she lands behind them, Misery takes out her two whips and lashes them at Barriss. The fallen padawan sees both of the whips come at her before she holds her red lightsabers up before blocking that oncoming attack, but as the whips retract away from her, Barriss suddenly realizes that Misery's attack was only a distraction for her two assassin to attack her.

After she blocked Misery's attack, Barriss looks in front of her and sees both Ruin and Pain running toward her. While Ruin resolves to his fists, Barriss watches red streams of energy coursing through his suit. As Barriss is able to avoid Ruin's punches and jabs, she looks beside her and sees Pain's energy build up before blasting to beams of pure energy at Barriss.

As she watches the beans of energy come at her, using the force to guide her, Barriss is able to block the beams before watching them deflect off her sabers and hit Pain's chest causing him to get knocked flat on the ground. After watching Pain fall, Barriss looks behind and sees Ruin and Misery come after her. Using the force, she jumps above the two, but as she jumps Misery shoots her whips at her, hopping to grab Barriss' ankles in order to pull her down.

However as she the whips come out and fly towards her legs, Barriss anticipates this move and slashes the whips in half before they can even wrap around her ankles. As Barriss lands behind the two, she runs over to them and begins to swing her sabers at both Ruin and Misery. Trying to avoid her attacks the two could feel the heat of the blades come close to their skin as they avoid each slash. But as Barriss watches them avoid her attacks, he uses the force and pushes them against the wall, caushing them to crash and fall on their faces.

After she was able to take care of Ruin and Misery, Barriss looks up and sees Pain get up on his feet before he takes out a black saber. With out a moment's hesitation, the two run toward each other before Barriss and Pain attempt to kill each other. With their blades clashing and blocking each other's attacks, their swords lock and sparks begin to fly across as they try to break each other's hold.

However, as they push against one another, Barriss is able to push forwards before forcing Pain to go from offense to defense, for he knew that he was outmatched against Barriss. It doesn't take long until Barriss gives a side kick to Pain's facing, causing him to stumbe back. This was the moment she was waiting for. Without wasting any time, Barriss lunges over to Pain and cuts his saber in half before crossing her swords in front of Pain's neck.

Before she could make a move, the sound of clapping ands can be heard as it echos across the courtyard. Barriss and the assassins look around and see a single person walking toward them as he clapped his hands. It isn't long until they realize that it was Desric who was clapping. As Barriss retracts her lightsabers, the assassin run to her side before the four of them bow to their master.

"You have done well, my Apprentice." Desric said as he looked over to Barriss.

"Thank you my Master." She responded.

"You have been my greatest triumph, and a warrior such as yourself should no longer wear the past you discarded." Desric said as he reffered to Barriss' jedi tunics before he presented a large crate to her. "You will become an instrument of destruction. With you fighting alongside me, we will restore true balance to the galaxy. In time we will make things right and rebuid the world the Jedi have corrupt."

Soon the crate opens and as Barriss looks inside she sees a polished set of armor that was assembled for her. As she look back at her master, Desric is pleased to see his apprentice approves her new armor. "For glory's sake. For vengeance sake. We will end this war."

Using the force, Barriss watches her new armor float in front of her before it easily straps onto her body with ease. With her shoulders and forearms covered in metal plating, she watches the shin graurds and knee caps strap onto her before a black cape clips onto her shoulders. With her new armor Barriss turns around and sees Desric's army of assassins look at her.

With out any hesitation, they kneel to her and Desric. Every assassin, including the Shadows of Death, as well as several death watch drones, bow to her and her Master. Barriss looks out to the crowd and repeats Desric's words. "For glory's sake! For vengeance sake! We will end this war!"

In a split second the sound of thunderous applause is heard across the canyon as every assassin cheers for their newest member who will help them end the Jedi once and for all.

 **Alright that'll do it for this chapter of The Final Stand everyone, I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story and of your new to this story and are enjoying it, then go ahead and hit the like and favorite button at the bottom of the screen to get the latest updates. We'll see you all next week with the newest chapter! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! What's going on? Welcome back for the ninth chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! With everybody reading themselves for the coming fight, who will be left standing over the other. Will Ahsoka and Grace be able to stop Desric, or will the leader of the assassins march his armies across the galaxy. Just so you know this is going to be a quick chapter, so enjoy! Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs.  
**

 **Preparing For Battle**

 _Onderon_

Shortly after Grace contacted the Jedi on Coruscant, she was relived to hear that they were at least going to send her some troops to help her bring Desric down. However, the thing was that they would only arrive, if she was able to prove that Desric was on Zanbar. In order for her to take him down, she would have to inform the Jedi ahead of time I order for them to send her a battleship to Zanbar.

After she finished contacting the Jedi, she walks out of a small tent where she was the only one inside. As she walks outside of her tent, she looks out and sees General Tandin and many of his soldiers training in the forest they were in. Because there was no where to train these troops in Iziz, everyone agreed that it would be best if the troops were trained outside the city where no civilians would be harmed.

As she walks out of her tenet, she watches Tandin examine the troops while Saw checks the guns and heavy weapons with Lux. On the sidelines, Ahsoka and Ventress were outside watching the soldier prepare for a fight they were not ready for. Grace walks over to her to friends to tell her the news.

"Well?" Ventress asked with her arms crossed.

"They will send at least one battleship to Zanbar only if we can prove that Desric is there." Grace said.

"So we may not be getting any support at all?" Ahsoka asked. "Desric is too cunning. If he sees one of our ships, he'll know something's up and he'll escape."

"The way I see it is that we need to know ahead of time before we call in for support." Grace suggested. "When we arrive on Zanbar, we'll need confimation that he is there before we call in for clone support."

As the girls talked, the three men walk up to them to see what was the plan and how they were going to execute it without losing as many soldiers.

"What's going on?" Tandin asked.

Grace leads the small group to a small round table where she begins to explain what their current situation is. "The republic will send in one starship to help us if we can prove that Desric is on Zanbar. But…the thing is that once we make the call, it'll take a while for the Republic to arrive, so we would have to get to the planet ahead of time to confirm that Desric is on the planet before we start the battle."

"And how do you suppose we get there?" Saw asked. "Security is going to be tight."

"I gotta agree with Saw on this one." Lux said. "As soon as our ships exit out of hyperspace their gonna see us coming."

"I've been thinking about that and I think I may have come up with a solution." Grace said before she pulled up a hologram of the planet Zanbar. "In about a few days, a meteor shower will hit the planet and it looks like the perfect window for us to land on the surface."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Tandin asked.

"We use escape and drop pods to land our troops onto the planet's surface." Grace said. "Once we get some boots on the surface, we'll make our way to their castle and see if we can get confirmation that Desric is there."

"So let's say if we survive the meteor shower, if we land on the planet without crashing, if we make it to the castle without being detected, and if we happen to spot Desric, how do you plan on cantacting the Jedi?" Saw asked. "Cause once you make a call, they'll track it down before they find us."

Ahsoka and Grace both look at each other before they look at Saw with concern. "That's the part where we're stuck at. We tried using a secured line once with Derric when he was sent to Rhe Var, but the assassins were able to block his signal before he was captured."

"When you worked with the Republic, didn't they still use morse code?" Lux suggested.

"Yeah….yeah they did." Ahsoka said.

"Well then when we spot Desric, we can try to send out a signal to contact the Jedi." Lux said.

"If we do that, we'll have to do it somewhere remote and it's also a big gamble." Ahsoka said. "Although the signal will be weak enough to be almost undetected by Desric's men, it may also not be strong enough to contact the Jedi."

As everyone realized that they were taking a big gamble by using morse code to contact the Jedi. However, Grace realizes that there was something else they needed to know. "You should all know that there's a flip side to this attack. If we attack their castle, and they are too much for us, we not be able to get off that planet. Meaning this may be a suicide mission."

After a brief moment of silence, Tandin thinks of a solution if things were to go wrong and this attack fails. "If this mission is a failure, I will inform our ships to pull us out if these assassins are more than a match for us."

While everyone began to think about the coming fight they would all endure, Ahsoka and Grace both knew that they were going to the jump into the home of a dragon whose thirst for death and destruction had inspired his followers. They both knew that not everyone would make it out.

Ahsoka takes a deep breath and looks at Lux, Tandin, and Saw. "I can not thank you enough for what you are all doing right now. But know this. If you choose to come with us to Zanbar…you may not return."

When the three men heard that they were going to face a threat they had not faced in so long, Ahsoka and Grace would understand if they did not decide to joing them in their fight to rid the galaxy of Desric. But as the three men looked at each other, Saw reaches into his holster and places his blaster rifle on the table in front of Grace and Ahsoka.

Soon enough, Lux places his pistol on the table while General Tandin places his large rifle on the table as well.

"We will follow you Ahsoka." Lux said to his old friend.

Saw soon steps in. "Your friend and my sister were both victims of a monster. If I can help you find the one responsible for this, I will fight beside you."

"These men that you speak of, are a threat that will not rest until they destroy all that we hold close." General Tandin said. "We will make sure that every last one of these killers are dead to the last one."

"Well then…" Grace said. "It looks like we will all be heading to Zanbar."

"Since we are all going to Zanbar, I suggest you train your men well, and make sure every weapon is ready for a fight." Ventress said. "Once the fighting starts, these men are not going to stop until they see each and every one of us die."

The three men nodded as they were all aware of what to expect when they reached Zanbar. But even though Grace and her friends trained them enough to defeat a Separatist army, they were not ready to take on an army of well trained assassins. In the coming days, they would all need to be ready if they were going to avenge Aaron's death and destroy Desric once and for all.

 _Utapau_

Across the galaxy, while Ahsoka and Grace prepare their friends to launch a full frontal assault on Desric's assassin's, a Jedi Starfighter soon exits hyperspace as it approaches the planet Utapau.

As the fighter flies down to the desert like surface, multiple large pits are scene where it looks like the people of this planet have built their civilization in these deep circular canyons.

Once the fighter flies down to one of the nearby pits, it soars down the stiff cliffs where it surely finds a suitable landing pad to rest the fighter. As the engines begin to deactivate, the main hatch opens and Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenodi walks off of his fighter before surely encountering several Pau'ans.

As Obi-wan walks to the tall humanoid aliens, he bows in front of the out of respect before one of them speaks to him. "Greetings young Jedi, what brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately the war." Obi-wan responded.

"There's no war here." The elder Pau'an said. "Unless you brought it with you."

"With your kind permission I would like some fuel for my ship, and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous."

When Obi-wan mentioned the name of the cyborg general, the elder Pau'an calls forth several engineers to refuel the Jedi's ship. "He is here! We have been held hostage, and they are watching our every movement!"

"I understand."

"Tenth Level! Thousands of Battle Droids!"

"Tell your people to take shelter." Obi-wan warned the elder. "And if you have warriors…now is the time."

Once the two were informed that General Grievous was surely on the same planet, the two men bow in respect before Obi-wan heads into his fighter. He looks to his astromech droid. "Take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Commander Cody, I've made contact."

The young droid responds with several high pitched beeping noises before the Jedi leaves his ship and watches it soar off into the sky to inform his friedns that the fighting would soon begin. With no support or back up, the Jedi knew he would face the killer of Jedi, alone.

 **Well this was a nice little quick chapter for you folks. At least we now know where we are in the time line of revenge of the sith. Alright, that's gonna be it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll see you all next week with a much more longer chapter. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Happy Friday! I'm glad to upload a new chapter for The Assassin: The Final Stand! With things beginning to go in motion, everyone is ready to make the next move in this game of chess. But while Grace and Ahsoka are readying their army to face off against Desric, across the galaxy, someone else is ready to make the next step to the new future. Star Wars is owned by the mouse known as Disney, while I own my OCs. Okay guys let's start the chapter!  
**

 **New Wounds, Returning Nightmares**

 _Jakku: Village_

A day had gone by since Aaron had woken up from his carbonite slumber. It has been a day since he was brought back into the world of the living by a fellow man on Jakku who informed him of how long he had been asleep after he was thawed out of the carbonite. When Aaron found out that he had been unconscious for five days on Jakku, his heart began to fill with anger and pain, for he was all alone, and the woman he loved believed he was dead.

After spending the night alone in a single room inside a small house, he begins to wake up and tries to get out of his bed. In spite of every word Joran, said to him, the man who resurrected him, Aaron was determined to get off this planet t find Ahsoka. But as he began to get off his bed, his left leg was in sheer pain, his right arm was hurting like hell, while some of his ribs were killing him from the inside.

As he tries to get out of bed, he aches in pain while he attempts to stand on his two feet. But once he gets off of his bed, it doesn't take long until the large amount of pain takes its toll and causes Aaron to lose his balance. Before he could even take a single step, he falls completely on the ground and gives a small scream in pain.

Lying on the cold floor, Aaron struggles to get up but as he tries to get up, the pain from his legs and ribs soon begin to become too much for Aaron to handle. But it isn't long until Joran comes into the room and rushes toward Aaron and tries to help him.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Joran said as he grabbed Aaron and helped him to get back on his bed.

"I can't stay here…" Aaron said, exhausted and in a lot of pain. "I have to find my friends…"

"You're not going anywhere." Joran said. "Not until you're bones are healed."

As Aaron lied on his bed Joran hands him a small cup of water. Aaron takes a few small sips before he looks over at Joaran. "Why are you helping me?"

"I couldn't just leave you to be in that carbonite prison forever." Joran said. "At some point, every man has to wake up from the nightmares they've seen."

"Thank you…" Aaron said.

"Don't thank me." Joran responded. "You are not out of the darkness yet."

After hearing Joran's last sentence, Aaron looks behind Joran and notoices something familiar. He looks on top of a nearby shelf and sees a medallion that was very smilar to the symbol of the Order of Assassins. Aaron's curiosity and fears began to take over. "That medallion! Wh-where did you get it?!"

"It belonged to a boy, born in this village, without a mother." Joran said as he pulled up a small basket of medicine and syringes. "On old legend. We have to straighten your bones."

As Joran grabs Aaron's legs he begins to try to straighten his fractured bones as much as he could. Once Aaron felt Joran grabs his leg as tight as ever, Aaron began to ache in pain. But once Joran was finished with his leg, he grabs Aaron's right arm and straightens the bones that were fractured. Aaron clencthed his teeth and cured in silence as he felt more pain then ever.

"The boy you spoke of…who was he?" Aaron asked as he tried to recover from the pain and watched Joran prepare some special medicine.

Joran closed his eyes and took a deep breath while he prepared the medicine. "His name was Desric Dameris…"

Aaron's eyes open wide and is in shock as he had discovered that he was in the village Desric had grew up in. "Desric Dameris? The leader of the Order of Assassins? He was born here?"

When Aaron mentioned who Desric was, Joran immediately stops and looks at Aaron directly in the eye. "You know him?"

"Know him?" Aaron said. "He killed my family, butchered them and set them on fire. He then raped the woman I loved, framed me for many crimes, tortured me, and left me for dead, twice."

"I am sorry…" Joran said after he learned a little more about the man who was lying on top of his bed.

"Is the legend you spoke of true?" Aaron asked. "This is where Desric was born?"

Joran readies his medicine but also takes a deep breath before he begins to tell the legend of Desric. "Along time ago, it was time of plague, many of the people in this village were suffering and struggling to live. The legend is that there was an assassin who was left for dead in this village by his own men. A woman from this village took him in and cared for him. It wasn't long until they fell in love with one another, and they were married in secret but the assassin knew that if any one of his brothers found out about his love for this village woman, she would be in danger. So he left. But what he did not know was that she was with child, his child."

"Desric was the child…"Aaron said.

Joran nods in response before he continues. "But as time went by the plague began to spread across the village like wild fire, and a few months later, the mother had become infected with a disease, but not before she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Unfortunately the disease took its toll and the mother died shortly after delivering the child. But, the mother had a brother, a protector, who was now an unready uncle caring for an unwanted child."

"What happened after…" Aaron asked.

Joran continues the story. "As time went by, the brother did what he could to protect his nephew from the spreading disease. But once the plague died out, the uncle soon began to feel the weight on his shoulders of raising a child in this world. Unfortunately the uncle became an alcoholic and instead of raising his nephew he was angered at the world for leaving him alone with no one to help him raise his nephew. And so, he drove his nephew out of this village at a young age. After he drove Desric out to wonder alone in the desert, the uncle believed he had seen the last of his nephew."

"But?" Aaron asked. He knew something was going to happen.

"Not too long ago, many assassins were sent here to this village." Joran said. "And it wasn't long until Desric returned to the home he left, only to see this place become a prison. Every few months, Desric will send his men over here to over see the people who are suffering in this place they call home."

"Why hasn't anyone ttried to escape?" Aaron asked, wondering why anyone in this village hasn't left.

"He's got spies lurking in every dark alley in this village." Joran responded. "They will kill anyone who attempt leave this place. This is his prison now. We are his prisoners, and he would not want to hear his story told."

Soon enough, Joran grabs Aaron's legs and holds it in place while he hears Aaron yelp in pain. Joran soon grabs three syringes and prepares Aaron for what is about to happen. "In order for you to stand, your bones need something to help them heal faster. These syringes will be inject in your arms, ribs, and leg."

Without any warning, Joran violently jabs the three syringes in Aaron's arm, ribs, and leg. In a split second Aaron screams at the top of his lunges as he feels the needles inject the special medicine to help his bones heal. As Aaron struggled on the bed, as his body was fighting the medicine being injected inside him, Joran begins to leave the room as he hears Aaron scream in pain. "Stay in this bed, until you feel like you can stand."

As Joran leaves, Aaron struggles on the bed and feels the veins in his body pulsate the blood and medicine that is flowing throughout his body. It doesn't take long for the pain to knock Aaron unconscious.

Shortly after the syrum was injected into his fractured bones, the pain was too much for the wounded young man, and soon enough the pain caused him to pass out. As he lied on his bed, everything began to quiet down and his mind began to rest but also in his current situation, he was not out of the woods yet.

"What did I tell you?" A voice said which caused Aaron to open his eyes and look around. But what he saw was a face he had not seen in a long time. Sitting right next to his bed was Suffering, the assassin who tried to kill him and his friends on Onderon, the same assassin who committed suicide right in front of him. "What did I tell you Aaron? You knew nothing about what you were dealing with? You had no idea of what Desric was really up to."

As Aaron tries to get up out of his bed, Suffering puts his hands up and has an evil smile. "No, please, don't get up. Do you think any of this would have happened if you would've finished what you started on Naboo. Put a bullet in Desric's brain. You might have actually shifted the course of history. If you would have killed Desric on Naboo, maybe the order would have fell, maybe Steela wouldn't have died, or maybe Barriss wouldn't have turned or…hehe…maybe your friends wouldn't gotten captured and tortured. Who knows? That's some domino shit right there. Like I said, who knows? Maybe you wouldn't be here right now."

"It's not true Aaron." Another voiced said, but when Aaron looked to see whose voice it was, he was speechless. Standing beside the door was his father standing next to his mother and little sister Tyra. Tears began forming in his eyes as he saw the family he had lost so long ago.

Also standing next to his family was Steela, who was his trusted alley that he lost in Onderon during the liberation of the planet.

"You did what you had to do to stay true to who you are. No one can blame you for what you did." His deceased mother said to him. "You did your best to protect the ones close to you, and that's all anyone could ask for…"

"No that's weakness…" Suffering said. "If you had just did it, you've would have changed things. You would've got your vengeance."

"Your vengeance is what kept you going." Another voice said but this time Aaron was horrified at who he saw next. Walking in the room was the fallen Grandmaster of the Order of Assassins, Desric's father. "You told me you were not gonna rest until you found the ones responsible. That's what you said. Hmmm…remember that?"

"It's okay Aaron." Steela said as she sat beside Aaron.

"You did your best." Tyra said while she held onto her big brother's hand. "It's alright."

"No it's not alright!" The Grandmaster said. "You know damn well what you need to do! You gotta kill my son!"

"No Aaron." His father said. "Revenge is not the way to solve this."

"Remember what Ahsoka said." Aaron's mother said. "Revenge will not bring you peace."

"You don't have to change who you are to avenge us." Tyra said.

"See, that's you're problem right there." Suffering said with an evil laugh.

"What…what's my problem?" Aaron asked.

"You never changed." Suffering said. "But war changes you whether you like it or not."

"You don't have to change Aaron." Steela said. "Not if you don't want to."

Tyra comes closer to her brother and does her best to comfort her big brother who she saw as her hero. "You don't. It's alright Aaron."

"You told me you would have your vengeance." The Grandmaster said. "You had no idea what you were talking about, did you? Did you? You saw how everything was, but you chose not to accept it. Even though when my son and I forced you to see it. We showed you. Did you adapt? Did you change? No. You had my son defeated right in front of you with your gun pointed at him…and you let him get away. This is it. This is how it's going to end. You're gonna die slowly while my son destroys everything you fought to protect."

"I didn't know who I was talking to. I said I would do what I ever I could to avenge my family. But I didn't know who you really were. But I know now. I know who I am. I know what happened and what's going on right now. I now know. You didn't show me shit. You, you're dead. Everything that you were is dead. And it's not over. Not while I got some fight left in me!" Aaron said as he began to rise up and try to stand in front of his angels that were comforting him and the demons that were torturing him now.

Aaron takes a deep breath before he continues. "It's not over! It's not! It's not over! I didn't forget what I said and what I promised! I kept fighting with all my heart so I could do what I could to help the family I have left! I'm not giving up! You hear me?! I'm not giving up! People like me they can live! They can find peace! That's what I'm gonna do! I'M NOT GIVING UP!"

After his scream, Aaron blinks his eyes before he suddenly realizes that he was only one in the room. The people he saw were no longer with him. As he looked to see what had happened he realized something. He was standing at the center of the room. It would appear that the medication helped him finally stand. Although he faced his angels and demons, the next test he would face would come sooner than ever.

 **Alright that'll do it for this chapter of The Final Stand everyone, I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story and of your new to this story and are enjoying it, then go ahead and hit the like and favorite button at the bottom of the screen to get the latest updates. We'll see you all next week with the newest chapter! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys what's going ? Happy friday and welcome back for another brand new exciting chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! I'm happy to see that this story is getting more views each day and I hope to see more familiar faces and new comers get a chance to read this story! With that said it looks like with Aaron struggling to overcome his dark past, Ahsoka and the rest of the group are arming their forces to launch an attack that may be enough to kill Desric once and for all. But with war spreading over to more systems, will be possible to end this war and destruction before it tears the galaxy apart? Star wars is owned by Disney while i own my OCs. Okay guys, llllllllet's start!  
**

 **The Coming Storm**

 _Kashyyyk_

Across the galaxy, on the jungle planet Kashyyyk the native Wookies are preparing for war as the Separatists begin to mount up their forces to destroy every single one of these walking carpets. However, with the help of Master Yoda, and his army of clones, the wookies now have a chance to protect their home from the machines that have come to take it.

While the wookies are reading their wooden ships that will attack the droids from above, the clones are preparing to fight alongside these cunning warriors who were ready to die. Dressed in their green camouflage armor, the clones ready there weapons and mount their heavy guns onto their vehicles. These clones new that this battle could be their last. With a large army of droids readying themselves for the attack, the wookies and clones are facing a large threat.

Overseeing the preparation for the assault, Master Yoda looks down onto the white sandy beach while his two Wookie companions, Tarful and Chewbacca, walked beside him. As the Jedi Master looked across the sea that was surrounding multiple islands, a clone commander in green armor soon walks over to the Jedi before he kneels beside him. "General, the droids are starting up their main power generators."

"Then now, the time is, Commander." Master Yoda said to the Clone Commander while the Jedi held tight onto his wooden cane.

"Yes Sir." The Clone responded before he soon activated his comlink to contact his troops that were on the beach with the Wookies. "Captain, ready the men. The droids are advancing to the beach."

On the white sandy beach, the Wookies scream and howl at the top of their lunges as they watch one of their own stand before them all and raise his sharp staff before charging toward the shore where they watched the droids moving closer to them. With their wooden spears, shields, and blasters, the Wookies showed no fear as they stormed down the beach to destroy every droid in sight.

As the droids approached the beach on ton top of their tanks, they began to open fire on the Wookies and Clones on the beach. But as they quickly began to reach the beach, the droids were unaware that there were hundreds of clones attacking them from above, inside the large trees that overlooked the beach where the machines were approaching.

With shots being fried across the beach, from the trees, and above the sky, the battle begins to unfold in front of the eyes of Master Yoda as he watches several droids get blown to smithereens, but also watches several Clones and Wookies die on the beach.

But the battle only beginning, the skies soon become a battlefield where several droid gunships begin to open fire on several Wookie fighters that are flying across the battlefield. But with no bombs to drop from their wooden fighter, the Wookies have an alternative idea on how to take care of the tanks.

While more tanks approach the beach, a few wookie fighter fly directy above the moving tanks before the droids surely hear the screaming sound of Wookie warriors swing above them. Once the wookies landed onto the moving tank, the strong beasts knock down every droid on top while also tearing their metallic bodies in half with their bare hands. Once the droids were taken care of, the wookies attach a couple of bombs onto the tank before quickly jumping into the water before the tank explodes in a ball of fire.

As the battle continued, Master Yoda watches the battle unfold on the shore where the Clones and Wookies are holding their position better than expected. With not even one droid making it's way onto the beach, the Clones and Wookies are holding their ground, destroying every machine before it could reach the beach.

But the skies however, were a different battlefield entirely. Although the Republic is holding their ground on the beach, the skies are being torn apart as several droid and wookie fighters are being destroyed causing loud thunderous explosions above the beach. While Yoda watched the battle, a droid gunship takes one shot at the tower, Yoda and his closest allies were in.

After the gusnship made it's first shop, it isn't long until the gunship is destroyed by a Wookie fighter. As Yoda recovers from the shot that was fired close to him, he watches the gunship crash onto the shore before he watches more dorids advance to the beach. He knew that this fight was going o be longer than expected. But as he contintued to watch the battle occurring right in front of him, he began to sense a disturbance in the force. Although the Separatists were on the run, he knew the war was drawing to a close, but he could still sense that the Dark Side was growing stronger then before. But how could it be?

After the death of Count Dooku, Yoda could sense that the Dark Side growing strong. He feared that once this war was over, a new threat would rise to finish what the Sith had started. He feared that a new threat would put the galaxy in danger.

 _Zanbar_

While the Jedi were being stretched across the galaxy, trying to prevent the Separatists from spreading to new worlds, there were other threats that were hiding in the shadows. As the Separatists continued to move their droids across the stars, the Order of Assassins were laying wait on the planet Zanbar, where they waited their next order to strike a cripple blow to the Republic.

As the moon sat at the center of the night sky, the castle that was home to hundreds of assassin, was lit up like a beacon. With hundreds of assassins inside the castle, training and preparing for a fight against the Republic. While some were inside the castle, others walked outside the gates and across the walls where several guards were on the look out for spies that could find vital information that would lead to their destruction.

While the Assassins were training behind their walls, the guards were not aware that a small probe droid was hiding in the forest that sat across a small valley that separated the forest from the castle

Hiding behind several trees, the droid uses it's one eye to zoom in on the castle as it began to document everything it saw from it's hiding spot. While the probe droid examines the castle, it begins to see that there are several guards protecting the walls and front gates, while also standing by three anti-air guns that could easily blow a fighter to bits. The probe also begins to look at the courtyards where it sees several dozen assassins training. But with those assassins trainging, there's no telling how many other assassins are actually inside the castle, or if Desric is inside at all.

While the guards on the walls walked by each other, carrying their snipers, one of them does a quick scan of the valley, only to spot a strange object at the edge of the forest. Instead of shooting it on sight, the assassin guard walks across the wall before he goes inside the castle.

As the Assassin walks inside the castle, he begins to walk up a stone spiral staircase before he reaches the top and opens the door and enters Desric's private quarters. As he walks into the room, he sees the Grandmaster of assassins stare at the moon and stares from a large window. Without even taking two steps, Desric senses that something urgent has surfaced. "What is the reason of why you have you have left your post, assassin?"

As the assassin stairs at the Grandmaster's back, he swallows any fear he had before informing his Grandmaster. "We've spotted a probe droid at the edge of the forest across the valley. Should we destroy it?"

Desric closes his eyes before responding. "It is them, I now it is."

"I beg your pardon Master?" The guard asked.

Desric turns toward his assassin to give his orders. "Do not fire the probe droid, until I give you the order. We will let these people believe that they got upper hand."

Not arguing with his master, the guard obeys his master. "Yes Master. Consider it done."

As he watched the guard leave the room, Desric could sense that Grace was up to something. After he defeated Aaron and left him for dead, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Aaron's friends would launch an assault on his castle. As he began to prepare for the future, knowing that an imminent attack was approaching, Desric looks at his hand and sees that it is shaking.

 _No…not now…_ he thought to himself as he saw his hand shaking before he blinked twice and saw his vision was becoming blurring. As Desric tried to regain his vision and take control of his hand, he shakes his hand and clentches a fist before slamming a nearby desk. He takes in a few deep breaths before he presses a small red button on his desk and watches a wall slide open revealing a small lab where a med droid was standing by.

The droid activates before looking at Desric. "How can I be of assistance Grandmaster?"

"Prep the syrum and syringes, I need another injetion." Desric said as he began to remove his clothes and armor.

"Yes Grandmaster." The dorid responded as it went to a nearby table to prep Desric for another syrum injection.

 _Ondeorn_

Across the vast ocean of deep space, the rebels of Onderon are preparing themselves for the attack that would take place on Zanbar. While Grace and Ventress are preparing their troops for battle, Ahsoka and her friends are inside their tent where they are watching live footage of a probe droid giving off video of a castle of assassins that are based on Zanbar.

As they watch the live video being played right in front of them, Ahsoka looks at how the assassins were stationed inside this castle. She watches how some of them were standing guard at the front gates while others were walking across the walls with their snipers ready. The probe droid sees one assassin stand on top of the wall before pulling out his sniper to scope out the valley and forest that sat across the castle. Ahsoka watches the assassin do nothing but continue his patrol before slowly walking inside the castle.

While Ahsoka watches the footage, her friends, Lux and General Tandin are beside her as they watch the probe droids footage. At the same time, Lux was documenting everything the droid was picking up so that he could inform his friends and allies of what to expect when they launch their attack on Zanbar. Tandin also took this moment to examine these new assassins. After he heard of what happened at the invasion of Corucant, he knew that these assassin were strong and skillful enough to outmatch the arm of the Republic. But while Lux and Tandin were looking at the castle and assassins, Ahsoka was looking for two people in particular.

With the droid feeding the rebels valuable information to help them commence their attack, Ahsoka was looking for Barriss and Desric. She wanted to make sure that those two were at this castle and would still be there when the attack began. She knew that Barriss would be there since she chose to abandon her friends and side with an insane psycopath who's very existence was a reminder of the horror she and Aaron faced. She still couldn't believe that Barriss was the one who framed her and was also responsible for setting her friends up for an ambush that killed Aaron. When she and her friends would surely arrive on Zanbar, Barriss is one of the first people Ahsoka wants to face when they storm the castle.

As she looked at the castle, she began to search for Desric as well. After Grace contacted the Jedi, Ahsoka learned that the republic will only send a ship to Zanbar, if she and her friends can confirm that Desric was inside the castle. Also, Ahsoka wanted to make sure that Desric was here so that she could avenge Aaron's death. Despite what Barriss did, Desric was the number one person Ahsoka wanted to come face to face to when the rebels would launch their attack on his castle.

While she looks at the castle, Lux finishes writing down all the things the droid was able to pick up. "Alright, based on the footage the droid was able to send us, we can assume these assassins are heavily fortified inside their castle."

"Not only that, but they are also well armed." Tandin added. "Did any of you notice the weapons they were carrying? Most of the guns they had were high-powered weapons that are sold at the black market. Which means these assassins are more than capable of tearing our forces apart before we even reach the front gate."

"Well once we find a way to mount our heavy artillery onto the pods we're going to landing in, we can use them to launch an assault from the safety of the forest while it provides us some cover fire while we storm the front gate." Ahsoka said.

"We're taking a pretty big gamble by launching an attack on this castle." Tandin said. "Even if we attack this castle, we're still not sure if Desric is at this castle."

"He's there. I'm quiet sure he's there." Ahsoka said with confidence. "Once we land on Zandbar we'll be able to get a chance to confirm that Desric is on that planet. And once we do, we'll contact the Republic and we'll have some back up that'll help us rid the galaxy of Desric once and for all."

After Lux and Tandin heard Ahsoka's determination on making sure this attack would be a success, the two men look at her before they nod. Lux speaks first. "Very well then Ahsoka. If you are certain about this we will be right beside you on Zanbar."

"Thank you Lux." Ahsoka said before looking at Tandin. "Generalmake sure the men are ready. We only have two days to prepare for this before we reach Zanbar. The meteor shower that approaches Zanbar will be sooner than we think. We need to reach the planet before the shower starts."

"Yes Ahsoka." General Tandin said before he walked outside his tent to oversee that his troops were ready before they would all be deployed to Zanbar.

After Tandin left, Lux looks at Ahsoka who has a face of sheer determination and vengance. "Are you okay Ahsoka?"

"I'm fine." Ahsoka said. "We need to get ready. We're running out of time, and we have to be well prepared for when we arrive on Zanbar. There's no telling what we'll find and we'll be fighting against the man who tore our lives apart."

Before Lux could say another word, Ahsoka leaves the tent to join her friends. With lux standing alone in the tent, he begins to wonder if his friends have gone too far. Both Ahsoka and Grace have allowed Desric to get the upper hand of them. Ever since the funeral, Lux has watched the two women he's cared about be consumed by vengeance. Hopefully with Desric's demise, the two of them will find piece.

 **Okay guys that's gonna be it for this chapter of The Final Stand everyone, I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story and of your new to this story and are enjoying it, then go ahead and hit the like and favorite button at the bottom of the screen to get the latest updates. We'll see you all next week with the newest chapter! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey** **everybody! Welcome back for another brand new chapter this week! With only one week until Star Wars Celebration, marking Star Wars 40th Anniversary, we are all excited for what's to come next week! Anyway, without getting into any detail, we're gonna start the chapter pretty soon. Disney owns the rights to Star Wars, while I simply own my OCs! Okay guys lets start the chapter!**

 **Old Wounds**

 _Jakku_

After having gone through his hallucinations and face his angels and demons, Aaron's strength began to slowly come back. As he began to slowly walk, he noticed that Joran was standing outside the door and was watching him try to walk towards him. But as Aaron took one step, he begins to stumble and almost falls to the ground. Joran rushes over to Aaron's aid, but Aaron places his hand up. "No!...I got this…"

As Joran watches his friend struggle to get off the floor, Aaron summons all the strength within him to stand on his two legs. It isn't long until Joran sees Aaron stand up once more before taking another step. Only this time, Aaron decides to take it slow and takes a smaller step. Joran soon watches the young man slowly walk toward him before the two come face to face to each other.

Without saying a single word, the two men nod to each other before Aaron gives Joran a pat on the shoulder. _Thank you._ Aaron thought in his head before he walked past Joran. He knew that he didn't have his full strength, but at least he could somewhat walk for now.

Before Aaron could reach the door, Joran places his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Aaron, try not to cause to much cause too much trouble."

Aaron nods to his friend before he walks out of the house and feels he heat of the blinding sun touch his skin. As he walked out into the sandy streets of the village, he looks around and sees dozens of people walk through the streets while also seeing some of them stand on top of the buildings overlooking the village. But while he looks around to see where h was exactly at, he surely realizes that this village was at the center of a large crater.

 _What?_ Aaron thought to himself as he saw that this village was naturally sealed off from the outside, the perfect place to keep these people from leaving. He also noticed that there were several wired poles that sat into of the ridge of the crater. He assumed that these were a way to make sure that no one would ever leave this place. _I guess Desric decided to turn his home into a prison._

As Desric decided to walk through the village, he saw the streets come to life where he saw dozens of men and womenwalk through the markets and struggle to survive in this village. While some had more than enough to pay for food an clothing, others were not so fortunate where they had to beg and trade in their valuable goods to have a single pice of meat or fruit. At the same time he saw several families walking through the markets as well.

He watched as several children played around in the streets while their parents would try to reason with the merchants and some of their products. Aaron witnessed that while some were able to sell some of their products others were not so reasonable. He saw a single mother of two try to negotiate with a male merchant who sat in front of a red tent. While the mother could not afford to buy her children any food her clothes, the merchant would be willing to give her what she needed for a "trade."

Aaron was soon disgusted when he saw the merchant place his hand on the woman's bra strap and slowly remove it. The merchant had a smug look on his face before he slowly took the woman inside his tent and "temporarily" closed up shop while the two children played in the dirt, not knowing what was going on.

With his heart full of rage, Aaron clenched his fist and makes a B-Line toward the tent to stop this from happening. As he walked toward the tent he looks around and sees a large shard from a broken mirror. He slips it in his pocket and makes his way to the tent. But before he could reach the tent he hears a voice call out to him.

"Aaron…" The young man turns around and sees Joran's oldest daughter with her little sister standing right by her leg.

Trying to remember her name, Aaron pauses for a second and tries to remember this girls name. "Avlin…right?"

"That's right." She said as she had a small smile grow on her face while she combed her bernett hair behind her ears.

As Aaron walked over to the two, Avlin's little sister rishes over to him with a smile and laughter. She jumps on him and giggles. "What about me Aaron? Do you remember my name?"

"You…little one…" Aaron said as he smiled and poked her nose, which caused the little girl to giggle more. "You're name is Lianna."

As Lianna laughed and hugged him, Aaron decides to carry her with his arms, despite the fact that he was not at his full strength. Avlin soon noticed that Aaron was now walking. The last time she saw him, he was lying on her father's bed, screaming in pain. "I see you're doing a lot better."

"Well thanks to your Father's remedy, I'm feeling a lot better." Aaron said. "But he also told me that I should take it easy."

"If you want, let me take Lianna off your hands." Avlin said while she extended her arms out to carry her little sister.

"No it's okay. I don't mind." Aaron said to reassure Avlin that he was more than capable of carrying Lianna. In truth, it had been a long time since he carried a child in his arms. The last time he carried a kid, was his little sister on her tenth birthday. But that was before his whole life changed when Desric and his assassins slaughtered his entire family. To be honest, Lianna reminded him of his little sister. Small, happy, and full of energy.

"Alright then." Avlin said. "Do you want to take a walk with me. There are still a few things I need to get to make dinner."

As Aaron began to think on what he should do, he looks back at the tent and sees the women who went inside, come bursting out of the tent before leaving with her children. _I guess she made the right choice then._ Aaron thought to himself, relived that at least nothing happened to the woman. Aaron soon looks over at Avlin and says, "Sure…"

"Yay!" Lianna said as she wrapped her little arms around Aaron's neck. Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at seeing how excited Lianna was excited to know that her new nest friend would be with her and her big sister. Avlin also couldn't hold back her smile when she saw that her little sister was excited.

With Lianna happier than ever, Aaron walks beside Avlin while carrying the little girl in his arms. Throughout the day, the three of them walked through the village and visited a few markets where Avlin needed to find food. As they walked around, visiting new markets, while Avlin was buying some food to prepare for dinner, she would always give Lianna a little snack to have.

And while Lianna would have her snack, she would always want to feed her new friend. With a small piece of fruit in her hand, Lianna holds it up high with one hand and has Aaron open his mouth. Aaron plays along and smiles with an open mouth as the little girl surely places the food in his mouth before making delicious moans to get the little girl to laugh.

Avlin looks back and sees how much fun the two are having and smiles when she sees how happy the two have become. It was as if the three of them were a family.

As the day went by, the sun began to rise at the center of the sky and soon started to set on the horizon. While walking through the streets, Aaron also saw that many of the people were scared and soon rushed inside their homes. "What's going on? Why are these people so eager to get inside their homes?"

Avlin looks over at Aaron with a look of concern in her eyes. "My father told you about who comes here, right?"

"Yes…" Aaron responded.

"Every few weeks, several assassins will come here to see if this village is thriving. But they'll also come here to drop off a few of their own men to keep track of what is going on? So, whenever the sun drops from the sky, the assassins come out at night to make sure that there are no villagers trying to escape. And they also like to have their "fun" too."

"What do you mean?"

"At dusk, the streets belong to them, the village belongs to them. They can do whatever they want, including murder, and no one will do anything about it." Avlin said.

"Has anyone tried to stand up to them?" Aaron asked, wondering if there has been a single person who has stood up to these criminals.

"Only a few have, and they were immedietly silenced." Avlin said. "With no weapons, we do not have the tools we need to stop them."

Avlin turns around and makes sure that no one is hearing this conversation. She also looks up and sees the sun quickly set and the moon slowly rise to the sky. "We have to go, now."

Aaron nods and realizes the potential danger. The last thing he wanted was to see these two girls hurt. Aaron soon picks up Lianna before the three of them quickly make their way back to their home.

Once the three of them reach their small house, Joran quickly rushes over to them. "Avlin, where have you've been?! The sun is setting! You know what happens when the sun goes down."

"Relax Papa." Avlin responded. "Aaron, Lianna, and I were walking through the markets. I was able to get us some food for tonight."

While the two looked at each other, getting ready to argue, Aaron places Lianna on the floor and is excited. "Aaron, you wanna see my room?!"

A smile grows on Aaron's face. "Sure."

Joran and Avlin both watch as Liana leads Aaron away from the living room before they went off to see the little girls room. Once Aaron was no longer in the same room, Joran speaks. "Avlin, I need you to listen to me. You have to be careful when you're with Aaron."

"What is it Papa?" Avlin asked.

"I don't want you to get too attached to Aaron. Once he's at his full strength, he is out of here."

"What?! Why?! You know what happens to people who try to leave. The assassins will execute him."

"You have to listen to me on this. You and your sister are not safe. As long as he stays in this house, in this village, you and Lianna will be in more danger than you think."

"What makes you think that you can just force him out of this place and watch him die shortly?!"

"Believe me when I tell you this. He has they eyes of a man who has a dark past. He also bares the scars of a misfortunate history. I fear at some point the assassins will find out who he is and when they do, they'll use you and your sister as leverage."

"Papa, I think you're being a bit dramatic."

"Did he ever tell you about his past, or even notice that he has a burnt bracelet wrapped around his hand." Joran pointed out."Avlin, I need you to be careful when you're around him. One day you will have children and you'll understand. You have to trust me on this."

After hearing her father's words sit in her head, she turns away from her father and heads into the kitchen where she would prepare the dinner.

That evening, the family of three sat around the table while Aaron sat beside them. Sitting on the center chair, Joran watched Avlin set the table while Lianna sat beside her father. Aaron soon took a seat and sat across from Joran before Avlin sat beside him as well. Once everyone had a plate full of food, the four began to eat. But Joran's words made Avlin silent. As they eat their food, the room was silent, no one spoke a word. Not even Aaron wanted to say anything.

As everyone ate their meal, Avlin soon noticed the bracelet Aaron was wearing, the one Joran pointed out not to long ago. She looks closer and sees that there are words engraved but they were hard to see, the bracelet was completely burnt. Avlin soon builds up the courage to ask Aaron a single person. "That bracelet…on your wrist. Who did it belong to? Was she important to you?"

Aaron looks at his bracelet before closing his eyes and takes a small sip of water. "It belonged to my sister. Her name was Tyra. She was a little older then Lianna. She would have been 12 if she was still here."

"What happened?" Lianna asked before her father intervened.

"Avliin!" Joran said.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind." Aaron said before he took another sip of water before he began to tell his story to this small family. "A few years ago, I lived in a small village on Saleucami. I was a farmer, I was happy back then. But after my sister's tenth birthday,my village was attacked by assassins led by the most ruthless member of all their kind, Desric. He murdered my father, butchered him before he gunned down my mother and sister and set them both on fire. This bracelet was her birthday gift. When I saw them burn down with my home, Desric tricked me, making me believe that clone troopers were responsible for this and it worked. I was so vulnerable and I allowed my anger and rage blind me from realizing that Desric was the one who murdered my family."

Joran and Avlin are speechless as they hear the tragedy Aaron went through.

"After being tortured and trained by the assassins, I led a squad to overrun a small Republic base. That is when I realized just how ruthless Desric was when I saw him destroy a nearby village, leaving no survivors. I attacked him but failed to kill him before he left me for dead." Aaron said. "But that is when I met the woman who not only saved me but would also be the woman I was destined to be with. Her name was Ahsoka, she was a Jedi."

When Joran and Avlin learned that Aaron fell in love with a Jedi, they were confused. They knew that Jedi were forbidden to fall in love, so how could they keep their love a secret?

"She took me in, helped me get through the pain I went through before I met a few friends who understood what I went through. It wasn't long until Desric framed me for a crime before launching a strategic attack on Naboo. I was released from prison by the Jedi before I led an attack to kill him once and for all. When I confronted him, he forced me to watch him rape Ahsoka right in front of me before I attacked. I watched him burn and fall to his demise before I went to my love's aid."

"But that mistake would forever haunt me because not too long ago, I learned that Desric was alive and well. And by the time I figured out his true intentions, it turns out that one of my friends was secretly a spy who was feeding him all the intel he needed to launch an attack on the Republic. But before he did, he attack my ship and captured half of my friends before he blew up my ship, with me inside. The next thing I remember was waking up in your home."

After they heard Aaron's story, the room was silent. Avlin looks at Aaron as if he was a poor and tortured soul. "What happened to Ahsoka?"

"She escaped with few others." Aaron said. "But as of right now, I don't know where she is. All I know is that she is alive, out there, and is fighting to protect the friends she has left."

With Aaron's last comment made, Joran looked outside and saw the moon shin in the night sky while Avlin reached her hand over to Aaron. As Aaron saw that Avlin wanted to comfort him, he extends his hand out and grasps onto it. He feels her warm hands grab hold onto his and feels the soft comfortable skin. At least now this small family knew what kind of pain Aaron was coping with and why he must leave so that he can be reunited with his one true love.

 **Alright everyone that's gonna be it for this weeks chapter. I hope you all enjoyed seeing what Aaron is up to while his friends are readying themselves for the final part of this long war. If you guys enjoyed this weeks chapter feel free to leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you are enjoying the story so far, fave and follow this final story for the latest updates. I'll see you all next week for another new chapter! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! HAPPY STAR WARS CELEBRATION! In case you didn't know already, It's the 40th Anniversary of Star Wars! 40 Years of the Force touching the lives of many, including mine. It was star wars that brought us fans the true meaning of science fiction and fantasy and it always helps us cope with the force within us when it comes to choosing the paths of the light and dark.  
**

 **Because of this remarkable franchise, that has captured the hearts of many, Star Wars stands as not just the movies and tv shows, but also a way of culture for all of us to set aside our differences and enjoy a world of adventure and heroism from different points of view. Also, in case you forgot, WE GOT THE LAST JEDI TRAILER TODAY!**

 **After you are finished watching the trailer for, I don't know the tenth time, feel free to go ahead and read the latest chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand. I won't get into too much, but I hope you enjoy it! Star Wars is owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Okay, Let's start the chapter!**

 **Heretics**

 _Zanbar_

With the Jedi stretched across the galaxy, trying to prevent the Separatists from spreading to new worlds, there were other threats that were hiding in the shadows. While the Separatists continued to move their droids across the stars, the Order of Assassins were laying wait on the planet Zanbar, where they waited their next order to strike a cripple blow to the Republic.

As the moon sat at the center of the night sky, the castle that was home to hundreds of assassin, was lit up like a beacon. With hundreds of assassins inside the castle, training and preparing for a fight against the Republic. While some were inside the castle, others walked outside the gates and across the walls where several guards were on the look out for spies that could find vital information that would lead to their destruction.

While the Assassins were training behind their walls, the guards were not aware that a small probe droid was hiding in the forest that sat across a small valley that separated the forest from the castle

Hiding behind several trees, the droid uses it's one eye to zoom in on the castle as it began to document everything it saw from it's hiding spot. While the probe droid examines the castle, it begins to see that there are several guards protecting the walls and front gates, while also standing by three anti-air guns that could easily blow a fighter to bits. The probe also begins to look at the courtyards where it sees several dozen assassins training. But with those assassins training, there's no telling how many other assassins are actually inside the castle, or if Desric is inside at all.

While the guards on the walls walked by each other, carrying their snipers, one of them does a quick scan of the valley, only to spot a strange object at the edge of the forest. Instead of shooting it on sight, the assassin guard walks across the wall before he goes inside the castle.

As the Assassin walks inside the castle, he begins to walk up a stone spiral staircase before he reaches the top and opens the door and enters Desric's private quarters. As he walks into the room, he sees the Grandmaster of assassins stare at the moon and stares from a large window. Without even taking two steps, Desric senses that something urgent has surfaced. "What is the reason of why you have you have left your post, assassin?"

As the assassin stairs at the Grandmaster's back, he swallows any fear he had before informing his Grandmaster. "We've spotted a probe droid at the edge of the forest across the valley. Should we destroy it?"

Desric closes his eyes before responding. "It is them, I now it is."

"I beg your pardon Master?" The guard asked.

Desric turns toward his assassin to give his orders. "Do not fire the probe droid, until I give you the order. We will let these people believe that they got upper hand."

Not arguing with his master, the guard obeys his master. "Yes Master. Consider it done."

As he watched the guard leave the room, Desric could sense that Grace was up to something. After he defeated Aaron and left him for dead, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Aaron's friends would launch an assault on his castle. As he began to prepare for the future, knowing that an imminent attack was approaching, Desric looks at his hand and sees that it is shaking.

 _No…not now…_ he thought to himself as he saw his hand shaking before he blinked twice and saw his vision was becoming blurring. As Desric tried to regain his vision and take control of his hand, he shakes his hand and clentches a fist before slamming a nearby desk. He takes in a few deep breaths before he presses a small red button on his desk and watches a wall slide open revealing a small lab where a med droid was standing by.

The droid activates before looking at Desric. "How can I be of assistance Grandmaster?"

"Prep the serum and syringes, I need another injection." Desric said as he began to remove his clothes and armor.

"Yes Grandmaster." The droid responded as it went to a nearby table to prep Desric for another serum injection.

Desric soon steps into the lab and walks to a nearby chair while he watches the droid inserts the serum inside the syringes. The droid soon looks over at Desric and sees him without his armor and clothing. Seeing that the serum was able to heal Desric's severe burns and scars, the Grandmaster is at a hundred percent health. But after getting several dosages that are almost on a daily basis, the serum is soon taking its toll.

Desric would never tell his followers, but ever since his attack on Coruscant, the serum was becoming something he enjoyed too much. About a day after he would be exposed to the drug, Desric would notice several side effects that would occur. Such side effects included blurry vision, uncontrollable muscle twitches, and in rare cases, voices in his head.

The only way for him to keep those effects from occurring, he needed the serum to keep him stable. It was ironic. The one thing that saved him and made him stronger, was slowly driving him toward the edge of insanity.

As Desric sat in the chair, the droid walks over to him before inserting the serum inside specific parts in his body. Two injections were given to him on each of his arms and legs, while one injection was given to his spine and the other one was given to the back of his neck.

With the serum slowing coursing through his body, Desric soon realizes that his vision is becoming more clear while he soon felt more control of his muscles. He soon gets up before walking to a nearby mirror and looks at a reflection of himself.

The droid walks behind Desric. "Is they're anything else you require Grandmaster?"

"That will be all." Desric said before the droid walked away and powered down.

As Desric stares into the mirror he sees his long blck hair getting in the way of his face. Feeling as if he had no control of his urges, he sees a raor nearby and and activates it. With only a moment of pause, Desric goes for it and begins to shave his head. Soon he hears the sound of buzzing pass by oover his head as he shaves every inch of hair on his head. He soon watches large strands of hair fall onto the floor. In a mater of minutes, Desric looks at the mirror and sees that his long black hair was no longer on his head. All that he saw was tan, bald, shaven head. He places his hands on his head and feels the cold skin while also feeling his vains pulsate the serum to his brain as well.

After spending a few minutes on shaving his head, Desric soon straps on his armor and hears his communicator go off. He walks over to it and son sees an image of the dark loard, Darth Sidious, standing before him. "My Lord…"

Desric kneels onto the floor and respects the Lord of the Sith. _"Desric Dameris. I am most impressed to see that you have survived this long, my assassin."_

"My army is ready to serve you my Lord." Desric said. "All we need is an order, and we will give you victory." Desric said.

" _Hmm…then why is it that my sources tell me that your fortress has been compromised?"_

"What?!"

" _My sources tell me that the your enemies are gathering and are preparing to launch an attack on your castle."_

"Let them attack." Desric said. "This fortress can withstand a frontal assault and my army will destroy all those who attack this place."

" _Do not let hubris become your downfall Desric."_ Sidious said. _"Leave Zanbar and randevu with me on Coruscant."_

"As you wish my Lord." Desric said before the hologram disappeared.

Once Desric was given his new orders, his anger builds within him. With all the anger and rage in him, Desric needed to find a way to get it out of his system. And suddenly he had an idea. He reaches for his communicator. "Pain, Misery, Ruin, bring the prisoners out in the courtyard."

" _Yes Grandmaster."_ They responded before Desric walked down to the cortyard. As he walked down the steps he soon regrets not killing Grace, Ahsoka and Ventress. If he would have either captured or killed them, the Republic would not have been able to learn about his whereabouts. Now that he was aware that an attack on this base was inevitable, he needed to unleash his anger out on something.

As he reached the courtyard, he stays within the halls and overseas his three shadows bring Derric, Marcus, and Jaybo out into the courtyard. Standing in front of the three pillars were three pillars where they each were going to be strapped.

While the three men struggled with each step they took toward the pillars, Desric looked at his three assassins with an evil smile. He was more than eager to blow off some steam by watching three of his enemies suffer for his pleasure.

With Derric, Marcus, and Jaybo strapped to the pillars, Ruin decides to walk in front of Derric. After their first encounter on Onderon, Derric and one of the Shadows of Death, the two of them have become bitter rivals, each trying to prove who was the strongest on the battlefield. But everytime Derric fought Ruin, he was outmatched and beaten. Now Ruin was ready to watch his greatest advisory suffer.

"You three have drawn quiet a crowd." Ruin said as he stood before Derric who was giving him a disgusted look.

"If they came to hear us beg, they will be disappointed." Derric responded.

"Are you sure…" Ruin said before he watched some assassins strip three men of their clothes before beginning the torture. In truth, Derric knew what to expect for he had already knew about some of the methods the assassins use for torture. When Derric was being recruited by these killers, he was beaten to a pulp everyday while he spent his time fighting alongside these monsters. Although he was familiar with the pain, he was still no looking forward to it.

While the three men were stripped of their clothes and were chained to the pillars, they each watch Pain, Ruin, and Misery walk toward a chest where they each were reaching for something inside that would make this moment more pleasurable, for them anyway.

Derric watched Pain reach inside the box before pulling out two gauntlets that were giving how amoutns of electricity. Misery also pulls out a whip that had small hooks attached to the tips of three strands that were at the end of the whip. And finally Ruin reaches for something far worse. He grabs a small poll but sonn extends itself before giving off melting heat at the end of the tip.

Before they all begin to torture the three prisoners, Ruin walks in front of the crowd of the assassins and speaks. "There can be no greater heracy! Let them be an example to all who break from our order! These will be the first of our enemies who will ALL suffer the same fate when we take over this world!"

Without warning the torture begins and Pain starts things off when he stands behind Marcus and uses the gauntlets to electrocute the Twi'lek. The crowd watches as they hear Marcus scream at the top of his lungs when the feels countless bolts of lightning coursing through his body. At the same time, Misery readies her whip and a loud crack can be heard from the whip before it strikes Jaybo's exposed back. Jaybo cries in pain as he feels the small hooks cut through his skin with each time the whip leaves a deadly kiss on his back. The young boy feels tears forming in his eyes, and keeps his mouth open with no scream coming out.

While Marcus and Jaybo were being tortured, Derric looks forward and sees Ruin walk towards him with a heated pole that had a small glowing red plate at the end of it. Struggling to break free to save himself and his friends, Derric knows of what is to income. Ruin was going to brand him. But as Derric struggled, his chains onlty got tighter and offered him more restriction. Within a few steps, he looks up and sees Ruin standing before him and can already feel the heat coming off the plate.

Without warning, Ruin forces the hot branding iron onto the left side of Derric's chest. The heat of the iron was too much for him and it causes Derric to give the oudest scream that could be heard. Both Marcus and Jaybo look over their shoulders and see Derric screaming in pain. They knew that out of the three of them, he was suffering the most. They watch as Derric pleads for his life and all watch as Ruin removes the iron and sees that he has given Derric a brand that had a symbol that was given to traitors and cowards. For the rest of his life, Derric would bare the mark of a traitor and spineless man.

With the torture coming to an end, the tree men were unchained from the pillars and once they were set free, their bodies had no strength in them to hold them up. Instantly, Derric, Marcus, and Jaybo fall to the ground while their blood formed a pool around their bodies.

Desric looks over to a few assassins standing by and has them run over to the three bodies before dragging them back to their cells, before leaving trails of blood behind. All the while, Barriss looked at her former friends and felt something she had not felt in a long time. Pitty.

 **Okay guys that'll be it for this chapter here! I hope you enjoy the rest of your friday! If you are new to this story, and you like it, go ahead and favorite and follow this story for the latest updates. If you are at the Star Wars Celebration Convention in Orlando, go ahead and enjoy the rest of your day! May The Force Be With You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I hope everyone is enjoying their Friday! Here's a new chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand. This is gonna be a quick chapter but I hope you all enjoy it. Before we continue any further, I have to mention that Star Wars is owned by the Mouse, while I own my OCs. Alright here's Chapter 14!**

 **Master and Apprentice**

 _Zanbar_

sSeveral minutes after Derric, Jaybo and Marcus were tortuted by the assassins, the three friends were dragged down to the lower levels of the castle where they left a trail of blood behind them. As they were being dragged by several assassins, they were on the brink of losing conscience. Each of them had went through hell when the three Shadows of Death tortured them. Marcus was electrocuted by Pain, Jaybo was whipped by Misery, and Derric was severely burned when he was branded a traitor by Ruin.

As they reached the dungeon, each of them was throne into their cells before the assassins watched them fall flat on the cold floor. With little strength left in them, the three prisoners just lay on the floor while they heard the assassins laugh at their helpless state.

Marcus is the first to attempt to get up, but as he tries to get off the ground, his arms and legs had no strength left, causing him to fall on the floor. He soon looks over at Derric and Jaybo. "Jaybo…"

"Yeah…." Jaybo responded.

"I think we should have trusted Aaron…" Marcus said, recalling the time when Aaron new that the assassins were alive and that Desric had survived the battle on Naboo. If they would have trusted him, then perhaps they would have been able to stop Desric before any of this madness unfolded.

Jaybo nods at his friend and suddenly hears Derric moaning in pain. He looks over and tries to help his friend. But with a stone wall separating the three of them, all they could do was only talk to each other. "Derric…are you alright…"

Derric only moans and tries to get up on his feet. But every time he moved, his chest burned and he could still feel the scorching heat from the iron that severely burned his chest. As he lies flat on his back, he places his hand on his chest and feels his burnt skin had a permanent mark of a coward and traitor, a heretic.

Not only did he have this permanent mark, he had forgotten that he was also missing his left arm. He was angry with not only Desric, but with himself as well. If he had trusted Aaron from the beginning, this could have been prevented. Not only would his have not been captured, he would not have been tortured by Desric and would not have lost his left arm. But instead of trusting his friend, Derric only saw Aaron as a blind man who could not burry his dark past. But after he watched _The Cursed Angel_ get destroyed, and watched Jaybo and Marcus get captured, he felt as if he failed Aaron. He was his closest friend, and he watched him die.

While the three prisoners rot in their cells, Desric was high up in his quarters as he walked back and fourth, thinking of what to do with Derric and his two friends.

With the three Shadows of Death in the room as well, Barriss watched her master pace back and fourth, muttering small words to himself. She could sense that Desric was in great distress and was growing more mad than ever.

Suddenly, Desric stops in his tracks and looks out his window, overlooking his large castle and watching his large army grow in strength. He knew that in order to strike fear into his advisories, he needed to send a clear message to them. He then turns towards his followers with a decision. "There's no doubt that the rebels of Onderon will support, Aaron's friends in rescuing the prisoners. Soon enough they will arrive here and will launch an attack on this base. Well we will send them a clear message for when they arrive. We will execute the three prisoners right in front of them. I want to watch their hope die as we put down each of the prisoners one by one. Then, we will launch a full frontal assault before we drive these rebels back to their home planet and burn their home to the ground."

As he watched his close followers approve his decision, there was one person he wanted to approve this choice of action. He walks over to Barriss, and sees that she is in conflict. With his attention focused on Barriss, he wants to have s a small conversation with her in private. "Leave us."

Soon enough, the assassins surely walk out of the room before Desric and Barriss are the only ones in the room, alone. "Well…" Desric asked.

"What?" Barriss asked.

"I may not have a strong connection to the force, but I can sense that there is great conflict within you, my…apprentice." Desric said.

"There isn't. My mind is clear." Barriss firmly said. "My loyalty is with you."

"Then you have no problem at all with watching your three friends get executed?" Desric asked.

"They are not my friends anymore." Barriss said. "They are spineless prisoners who serve a corrupt government."

"Good." Desric was pleased to hear that Barriss was loyal. But he wanted to see how loyal she was. "Because when the rebels arrive, you will be the one to execute all three of them."

"What?" Barriss was confused now. She didn't think that she was going to be the one to kill Marcus, Jaybo, and Derric.

"Before the fighting begins, you will have all three of the prisoners on their knees. You will then take out your red lightsabers and execute each and every one of them. You'll save Derric for last, so that he can watch his two friends die by your hand and so that the rest of Aaron's friends watch you cut Derric in half." Desric said.

"Perhaps Ruin should be the one to execute him." Barriss said which angered Desric. "He's been wanting to kill Derric for sometime, maybe it is best if-"

Before Barriss could finish her sentence Desric smacks the left side of her face with his backhand. A lound crack can be heard when the apprentice feels her master smack her across the face. "DO NOT FORGET THAT I AM YOUR MASTER! REMEMBER YOUR LOYALTY IS TO ME! ME ALONE!"

As Barriss feels Desric wrath, she watches her master scream at the top of his lungs and breath in anger and rage. But suddenly she decides that she had enough of Desric's blind rage. She lifts up her hand and uses the force to choke Desric's throat. As Desric struggle to breath for air, Barriss decides to inform her "Master" of something else.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that I was the one who went back to Naboo to save you." Barriss said, who was right. If it wasn't for her, Desirc would have died from his wounds he received after the Battle of Theed. Everything Desric built after Naboo, was because of Barriss' will to save the one person in this galaxy who was making sense of this war. "Remember this 'Master', do not forget that everything built would not exist if I didn't save you."

As Barriss continued to choke Desric, she does not see that the Grandmaster activates a small button on his wrist before his lab opens right in front of Barriss. But as the doors slid open, she sees a familiar face she was not expecting. She soon sees Maul walk into the room with several wires and tubes attached to his spine and neck. Somehow Desric was able to find a way to take full control of the former sith. As she watched Maul come towards her, she watches him ignite his infamous red lightsaber.

Seeing that she was not strong enough to hand this Sith, who murdered more Jedi and innocent people than her, Barriss releases Desric from her grasp before reaching for her two red lightsabers.

Before she could ignite them, Desric stops Maul from doing anything else. "I have not forgotten that. But let me tell you this. I raised an army stronger than the Jedi feared. I attacked Coruscant and left it in a burning blaze. I destroyed Aaron Carter once and for all, and soon enough I will crush this last remaining resistance before my true Master cleanses this galaxy once and for all."

Barriss says nothing and turns around to walk away. But as she walks out of the room, she hears Desric call out to her. "Sooner or later, Barriss, your true loyalty will be tested. When it happens, make sure you choose the right side."

 _Onderon_

Across the galaxy, while Desric's men were getting ready for the inevitable attack on their new home, Ahsoka and Grace were rallying their army to launch an attack to avenge their fallen. With everything prepared for the invasion, Ahsoka and Grace watched the Onderon Military load up dozen's of escape and drop pods.

Now that they all agreed that the best way to launch a surprise attack on the castle on Zanbar, the group knew that they would have to use a meteor shower to hide their pods from being spotted. With their small army loading up their weapons and heavy artillery, Ahsoka and Grace are more determined than ever to launch this attack on Desric and his men.

For too long, this monster has lived long enough to destroy the lives of innocent people.

For too long, Desric's evil has spread across the galay and has influenced the cruelest of minds. Ahsoka and Grace were certine that he had only a few days left before they would make sure that they would be the last people he would see before the two women send him to hell.

 **Alright everyone that's gonna be it for this chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little short for you but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. I'll see you all next week! I also want to thank those who are following this final story and I hope to here more from you all in the future! See ya next week, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody! Welcome to a new chapter for The Assassin: The Final Stand, and boy do we have a big chapter this week! I don't want to get into any potential spoilers but I am happy to upload this new chapter and I hope you all enjoy as well. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright everyone, let's get started!**

 **A Spark**

 _Utapau_

It had been only a few hours since obi-wan arrived on the remote planet Utapau. Thanks to a reliable source from the Chancellor, the Jedi were soon aware that General Grievous was hiding on the desert planet. Once Kenobi arrived at the large village Grievous was hiding, Obi-wan knew that he needed to handle this mission with great caution. Finding Grievous would be easy, but capturing him would be more difficult. Not only was he chasing after the last general of the Separatist army, he was also going after the monster that slaughtered dozens of Jedi in this war. Every lightsaber Grievous carried signified a Jedi he defeated in combat, so the odds were stacked against him.

As the Jedi settled ontop of his large greenish Varactyl, Obi-wan could hear his beast give off loud echoing roars while it stood tall and proud. Thanks to some reliable villagers, Obi-wan knew that Grievous was hiding on the tenth level of the city where thousands of battle droids were preparing themselves for war.

It isn't long until Kenobi and his large steed, swiftly and quietly, run through the base while not being detected by any droids. Soon enough they could hear the General speak in front of the Senators that were aligned with the Separatists.

"It won't be long until the armies of the Republic track us hear." When Grievous spoke, he struggled to breathe, for his lungs had not yet fully recovered after his visit to Coruscant when Mace Windu almost completely crushed his ribs with the force. "I am sending you to the Mustafar System in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet. You will be safe there, until this war is over soon."

"Safe?!" Viceroy spoke outloud as he stood up from his chair and faced the cyborg General. "How can we be safe, when Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grasp General! With Count Dooku dead, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe!"

"Be thankful Viceroy…" The General said. "…that you have found yourself in my grasp. Your ship is waiting."

Unbeknownst by every senator and droid in this base, no one saw a cloaked figure standing above this chamber who had just learned where the Separatist Senators were heading now. Obi wan knew that this may be his only chance to engage Grievous. If the General gets away, there's no telling what he will do once he escapes. The Jedi Master soon discards his cloak before leaping off the small platform he was on. He soon lands behind the General.

"Hello there…"

As soon as those words left Obi-wan's mouth, the two Magna Guards activate their electric staffs. Grievous turns around and sees the Jedi standing before him. "General Kenobi, you are a bold one. Kill him."

With every droid circling around him, Kenobi watches four guards walk towards him. He activates his lightsaber and readies himself for fight. That is until he spotted a large vent hanging above the droids. With no hesitation, Obi-wan uses the force to drop the large vent on top of the four droids that were approaching him, destroying them.

Suddenly every droid in the room activates their blasters and a wave of clicking can be heard when Obi-wan notcies that every blaster was aimed at him. Grievous then looks at the situation and soon takes charge. "Back away! I will deal with this Jedi filth, myself!"

"You're move." Obi-wan stated.

"You fool!" Grievous said as he discarded his grey cape. "I've been trained in your Jedi arts, by Count Dooku…"

As the General readied himself, he soon grabs two lightsabers in each hand before Obi-wan watches the General split his two arms into four. Suddenly the hissing sound of four lightsabers echoes the room while General Grievous gets in a readied stance. "Attack, Kenobi!"

As Obi-wan got in a readied stance, Grievous decides to turn this fight to his favor, where he decides to use his top two arms as propellers, while his bottom two simply drag across the floor. As Obi-wan watches the blades et closer to him he knew that he had to think of something fast before it was too late. But as he examined the propelling hands, he knew that those were the only exposed points where he could strike.

Soon enough, Obi-wan makes the first move and strikes at Grievous' top arms. But suddenly the General blocks the attack before the two are locked in an epic battle. With each time they slashed the other would block and launch with a counter attack soon. But as the fight went on, Obi-wan manges to ct off one of Grievous' hands.

When the Gerneal watched one of his hands fall to floor with one of his lightsabers, the cyborg grows angry and becomes more ferocious with his attacks. But his anger made his striks sloppy and was enough for Obi-wan to cut off a second arm as well. Suddenly the tables were beginning to turn and the Generals began to lock their lightsabers with one another.

It wasn't long until the army of the Republic arrived and decided to crash this partying. With clones crashing through the windows, and jumping into the base, the clone army began to unleash all out war on the droid army that was occupying this planet.

While their armies clashed, Obi-wan and Grievous ignored their tropps fighting around them. They both knew that this battle was between the two of them. "Army or not, you must realize you are DOOMED."

"Oh I don't think so." Obi-wan said before the two Generals launched toward one another, more determined to destroy the other.

 _Zanbar_

While the Republic struggled to end this war, across the stars a meteor shower was heading straight for the planet Zanbar. When the assassinssaw the large rocks hurdeling toward their planet, everyone began to take shelter. Several assassins ran inside their castle for cover while others acted calm and collected before they activated the ray shields to protect their base.

Although the meteor shower was nowhere near the castle, the assassins watch the night sky fall upon them and strike the mountains and forests that were miles away from their home. But little did they know that the meteors were not the only things falling from the sky.

After the meteors were finished striking the planet's surface, there was nothing but silence in the forests that were almost torn to shreds from the shower. But suddenly the sound of metal clanking could be heard as it was soon discovered that some of the meteors were quite different from the others. They were drop pods. Seeing that the coast was clear, the pods open up and soon about a hundred soldiers began to crawl out of the pods while others were loading up their weapons and ammunition.

At one of the containers, Ahsoka, Grace, and Ventress are seen walking out of their pod. "What a ride?" Grace said while she watched her two friends rub their sore shoulders that were a little banged up from the ride to the planet.

The three girls soon walk out of their pod before they see General Tandin, Saw, and Lux walk out of their pod with several soldiers coming out. Lux was relieved that the landing was finally over. "Well that could've have been worse."

"Any casualties?" Ahsoka asked.

"Negative." The General said. "Everyone seems to be alright , a little banged up, but alright."

"Good." Ahsoka responded. "Let's make sure al our weapons are functioning well, and are ready for transport. We gotta about ten miles to cover before we reach the castle."

Once, everyone began to walk through the forest, Ahsoka and grace were aware that their arrival would not go unseen. For some reason they knew that someone they once knew was watching them right now.

While the Onderon soldiers began to walk through the forests. The assassins were recovering from the meteor shower. Although their base was not directly hit by any of the large space rocks, the impacts were able to cause the ground to shake, making the castle shift and move slowly along the side of the cliff.

But after the shower was finished, one person in the castle was making sure that everything was running at a hundred percent efficiency. Barriss was at the control center where she and several assassins were loking at numerous montiors in the room. Searching for any sign of the army Desric believed was coming.

With everyone looking at several sectors set up across the castle, Barriss stands by, ready for anything to show up. Suddenly one of her assassins finds something on one of the monitors. "Ma'am we got several unknown objects in sector seven."

Barriss walks over and sees several light dots all gathered in a forest that is close to the mountains. She knows who these people are. She knows what's going on. "It's them."

"Are you sure?" The assassin asked.

Without even saying a word, Barriss begins to leave the room to ready her army for a fight to the death. But before she leaves, she orders her assassins, "I want every man and woman, at the ready for when the fighting starts!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The assassin responded before everyone in the control room begins to inform every assassin in the castle of what is coming their way.

As the assassins ready themselves for war, deep in the forests, Grace and her friends are readying their army to attack the lion's den where all the assassins are being based at. The young girl pulls out a holo map of the srea and points out to her men their current position. "Okay, this is where we are. And this is where the castle is at. By my calculations we should reach their base within a few hours if we walk on foot and if we are very careful not to get spotted."

The men nodded while Grace allowed Ahsoka to tell everyone their plan of attack. "We'll split up into three groups when we reach the valley that's opposite of the castle. Grace and Ventress will lead two groups that'll stand by the east and west side of the castle, while everyone remains at the front of the valley at the edge of the forest. When you reach your positions, drop your communicators and return back here."

When everyone heard about what AHsoka had said, the soldiers were confused. "What? Why have us go to our positions if you want us to come back here and leave our communicators there?" Saw asked.

"By now, the assassins are probably using our commincators to track us. If we leave them at Castle's sides, they'll believe that we're going to attack them from the sides." Ahsoka said.

"Which will make them move most of their forces to where they believe the attack will take place. Leaving their front weak enough for an attack." Grace added.

"And that is where we will attack." Ahsoka said. "But before we launch our assault, we need confirmation that Desric is on this planet. Once we are certain he is here, we'll contact the Republic for backup."

With everyone informed of what their job was, the girls watch General Tandin get the men up on their feet before veryone prepared for the long walk to the castle where the fighting would begin. But Ahsoka and grace knew that this fight was going be a lot more challenging then they thought. They were literally walking into the den of the monsters that haunted their lives.

 _Jakku_

As the sun rose on the horizon, Aaron stretched his feet and walked outside of his room and saw that the girls were nowhere to be seen. But the silence was soon broken when Aaron suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor, followed by screaming.

Aaron runs into the kitchen and sees several bottles of alcohol lying on the floor. He looks up and sees Joran sitting by the table with an empty bottle in his hand. "Joran!" Aaron said as he quickly rushed over to aid his friend.

"Let me help you…" Aaron said while he sat beside Joran and tried to remove the bottle from his hand. But the old man refused to let go.

"I see, you've regained your full strength…" Joran said trying to sober up. "…You have to leave theis place now…"

Befroe Aaron could say a word, tears begin to form in Joran's eyes and they soon fell down across his face like a small waterfall. "It's all m fault…it's all my fault…if I hadn't been scared, if I had been a better uncle, I would never have drove him away from his home, and into the arms of my brother in-law, his father…"

"What…" Aaron's world was blown. He was in shock when Joran revealed the truth that HE was Desric's Uncle, the one who lost his sister and was responsible to raise Desric. "You were the man in the story you told me?"

Joran nods as he puts the bottle down and covers his face in shame. Aaron is still in shock. "Then it is true. Desric is your nephew, your kin."

"No…" Joran said. "The boy my sister brought into this world is gone, replaced by this monster…"

When Aaron tries to take in the information o what he had just learned, he had more questions. "Do the girls know? Does Avlin know?"

Joran shakes his head and is ashamed that his daughters do not know the truth. "No…I didn't have the heart to tell her. How could I tell her? She does not need to know that the monster torturing her people is her own blood. Or worse, if she does find out, I don't want to lose another child to the evil that is the Assassins. No, I will not tell her the truth. Would you be able to tell your children of what you went through?"

Aaron thinks deep on Joran's words and gives him a response that surprises him. "Yes…one day I'll tell them. I'll them everything that happened. The good, and the bad. Those who lived and those who did not. But then I'll tell them how luck I am that I made I out."

As Joran looks at Aaron, feeling as if he was trying to help him relieve the pain Joran did when he first met Aaron. The two felt is if they were connected. For the first time, Aaron felt as if he had a father sitting right in front of him. But their moment of silence was broken when Avlin runs inside the house screaming. "Has anyone seen Lianna!"

"What?!" The two men said.

"Lianna! She's missing! I can't find her!" Avlin said in panic.

Without even blinking Aaron runs out of the house to help Avlin find her little sister. The two had never been this frightened in their entire life. For Avlin, if anything happened to her sster, she would never forgive herself. As for Aaron, he lost one sister before, and the last thing he wanted was to watch this young child disappear off the face of the galaxy.

The two friends run through the streets screaming for the little girl. "LIANNA! LIANNA!"

As the two ran through the city, like a father and mother would to save their child, Aaron and Avlinsearched every part of the village, and yet there was no sign of Lianna. Their fears came to an even worse discovery when they saw an assassin ship hover avoe the village before slowly making its decent to land. Aaron knew that this could only mean one thing _Oh God…_

Aaron knew that the assassins had Lianna but he knew that they were not going to kill her. No. They weregoing to recruit her and make her an agent of evil, just like them. He had to stop them before it was too late.

Aaron and Avlin run toward the small ship and watch three assassins gathered around Lianna. Two of them were holding the little girl by the arms while one of them was at the ship watching the two drag the screaming girl inside the ship. The whole village gathers and watches this horror unfold before them and yet they did nothing. They knew they were no math for these trained killers and so they just watched them take this little girl away. Avlin pushes her way through the crowd before seeing her sister get dragged away. She unleashes a blood-curdling scream. "LIANNA!"

Lianna looks back and sees Avlin and Aaron push their way to the front of the crowd. She tries to struggle to freee her self and run back into the arms of her sister and friend. "Avlin! Help me! I don't want to go with them!"

"Quiet girl!" One of the assassins said as he tightened his grip on the little girl.

"Hey!" A single voice from the crowd brings silence to this chaos. The assassins look around and see Aaron walking toward them, alone. "Let her go!"

The assassin grows a smirk onhis face. "Look at this. This filthy peasant thinks he can give us orders."

"I said, let her go." Aaron said as he slowly continued to walk toward them.

"Or what?" The Assassin said before he and his two friends pulled out their blasters, causing the whole crowd hid in fear.

"Or in the next five minutes I'm gonna make you regret putting your hands on her." Aaron said.

The three assassins laughed in pleasure as they saw how much courage and foolishness this one single person had. It had also been a while since they killed the last person that stood up to them. This would be the perfect time for them to make an example of this man and kill him right in front of everyone else. The first assassin walks over and holds onto Lianna with his left hand while he held a pistol in his right hand.

Aaron watches the other two assassins walk over to him like wolves surrounding a wounded animal, ready to strike. In his head, Aaron begins to think of how this will go down. Above all else, he knew he had to make sure that Lianna was not going to get hurt. _Okay, I got two heading for me, both with blasters. One holding Lianna, also caring a blaster._

Aaron reaches in his pocket and still carried a large shard of a broken mirror he found not to long ago. As he clentched the knife within his pocket, the two assassins begin to circle him while also pushing him from side to side, like bullies on a play ground. However, one of the assassins soon throws a punch to Aaron's jaw, and Aaron manges to duck beneath the blow before grabbing hold of the assassin's arm and thrusting the sharp broken mirror into the arm.

A blood curdling yell can be heard before the second assassin pulls out his gun and aims it at Aaron. Aaron looks ahead of him and acts fast before kicking the first assassin down to rush over to the assassin pointing the blaster at him. In just mere seconds, Aaron manages to rush the assassin head on before swatting the pistol away and begins to throw several punches to the face. At the same time the assassin holding Lianna, ;ooks up and sees several of the villagers start to come to Aaron's head. He holds up the pistol at the crowd and screams, "Stand down or I'll shoot you all like animals!"

As the fight continued on, one of the first assassin that attacked Aaron, manages to get the broken mirror out of his arm before running over to Aaron who is beating the second assassin to death with his bare hands. He grabs Aaron by the shoulder before pulling him off his friend and throws Aaron to the ground. With both assassins going after him Aaron gets up quickly and manages to get back up on his feet.

On his feet, and ready for the coming fight, Aaron gets his fists up just when the assassins begin to throw several punches at him. The people of the village are shocked to see that just one man is able to hold his ground against these killers. They watch as Aaron blocks several of the punches while also throwing a few blows onto the two assassins. However the two assassins are also able to land a few punches to Aaron's face, chest, and ribs.

In one moment, Aaron lands a heavy kick to one of their kneecaps and watches one of the assassin fall to the ground before focusing his attention to the second assassin. But as he rushes over to him, the trained warrior grabs hold of a pistol and aims it at him. Aaron dives to the ground and sees the broken piece of mirror onto the ground. As his body hits and rolls across the ground, Aaron grabs the mirror and throws it at the assassin's hand, causing him to drop the blaster.

As he sees the blaster fall, Aaron acts fast enough to catch it before quickly getting behind the assassin and get him in a headlock while also aiming his blaster at the assassin holding Lianna hostage. The assins holds liana close to him before pressing the blaster against her small head.

"Drop it!" He ordered. "I SAID DROP IT! I'll kill her! Believe me I'll do it!"

In a calm subtle, but also tired voice, Aaron aims the gun at the assassin's head. "I believe you…"

However, before Aaron could pull the trigger, one of the assassins manages to get behind him and jabs a small knife into Aaron's back, causing Aaron to ache in pain. But not only was he in severe pain, he also flinched and shot the assassins hand instead of his head. While the assassin screamed in pain, he releases Liana from her grip and the little girl soon runs over to her older sister who is in tears when she is reunited with her baby sister.

But while Lianna and Avlin held each other close, the two and the entire village watched the three assassin unleash their anger on Aaron. With Aaron wounded, he is unable to get the small knife out of his back before the three assassins head toward him and began to beat him to a bloody pulp. Each of the villagers watch as one man who stood up against these monsters and was almost able to beat them. But he didn't fight them for his own personal gain, he did it to protect one of their own. This small act so selfishness, manages to ignite a spark within them and suddenly each of the villagers began to shout and yell at the top of their lungs, demanding the assassins to stop.

"You want to all get slaughtered like animals?!" One of the assassins said before picking up his blaster. "Fine! We'll kill every last one of you!"

As the assassin pulls the trigger, not a single shot his fired. He pulls the trigger several more times before hearing nothing but the sound of an empty gun.

Aaron looks up at his captors and laughs. "Gun's empty…" He said before he held the magazine that usually goes into the gun in the first place.

Suddenly all three asssins looked up before seeing all the villagers surround them with no way out. Knowing that there were in no condition to continue to fight, the three of them try to reason with the villagers but their words meant nothing to the villages. As Lianna and Avlin came over to Aaron's aid, Aaron could hear the assassins scream as the villagers rose up and took their home back from these monsters.

When the assassins were finally defeated and killed, the villagers came to Aaron and held him high for they praised the man who gave them the courage they have lost for so long. In Aaron's heart, he was pleased to see that atleast the three most important people in this village were safe. But he knew that his fight was far from over.

 **Whew! That's it for this chapter here guys! So what did you think? Was it long enough for you guys? At least we know the village is now free from these monsters. Well that'll be it for this week guys. Thanks for taking the time to read it and I hope more and more people get to follow this story. See you all next week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Happy Cince De Mayo! I hope you also enjoyed your day yesterday to all the heavy star wars fans! Well it looks like things are going to kick off soon and I hope to hear from you guys when you read this chapter, so enjoy! Also Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs.  
**

 **The Return**

 _Coruscant: Chancellor's Office_

Much time has passed since the Jedi had contact with Obi-wan Kenobi, and Commander Grace Cameran. With the war near the point where both the Republic, and the Separatists could be destroyed, the Senate and Jedi knew that in order to end the war quickly, they had to cut off the remaining heads of this snake. Now thatr count dooku was out of the way, the Jedi knew that their next primary target was General Grievous, but Grace knew that Desric was readying himself to finish off the Republic once and for all.

Knowing that Grace had a proven point, the Republic was willing to send in some small support, but once they have heard that General Kenobi has engaged Grievous in combat, there's no telling whether or not the republic will send Grace and her army some support.

As the sun was rising to the center of the sky on the planet Coruscant, the Chancellor was sitting quietly in his office, looking over several schematics of how the Republic was going to rebuild it self once this war was finally put to a close. However he felt a presence approaching behind him and turns around. He soon looks up and sees that it was his dear friend Anakin Skywalker approaching. "Anakin, my dear boy, what brings you here?"

"Chancellor, we've just received word from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous." Anakin said in the report.

"Well we hope Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Palpatine said. "Have your masters heard anything about Commander Cameran."

"She and her men have reached Zanbar, and are ready to strike of what seems to be the base where Desric Dameris is stationed on." Anakin said before he lowered his head and was upset at something. "I should be there with them."

"It's upsetting to me to see the Council doesn't seem to appreciate your talents." The Chancellor spoke. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a full Jedi Master?"

"I wish I knew." Anakin responded. "More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Council…I know there are things about the force that they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you. They see your future. They know your power will become too strong to control." Palpatin said as he placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder before the two began to walk through the Chancellor's large office. "You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created about you. Let me help you know the subtleties of the force."

"How do you know the ways of the force?" Anakin asked who was curious as to how the Chancellor was knew about the force.

"My mentor taught me everything about the force, even the nature of the Dark Side." The Chancellor said.

Anakin walks in front of his friend and is now more curious. "You know the Dark Side?"

"Anakin…if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects not just the dogmatic view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a great and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the force." As the Chancellor spoke Anakin's eyes narrow as he son begins to slowly circle around the old man. "Be careful with the Jedi Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife, from certain death."

"What did you just say?" Anakin is stunned to hear the Chancellor's silver tongue find out the truth of Anakin's secret.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you."

Anakin soon grabs his lightsaber and ignites its blue blade before holding it toward the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. "You're the Sith Lord."

"I know what's been troubling you, my old friend, listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since, I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience." As the Chancellor spoke, he slowly walks in front of Anakin and hears the humming of the lightsaber move behind him. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to."

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, it makes you stronger." The Chancellor the turns around to face Anakin but sees the young Jedi retract his lightsaber.

"I'm going to turn you in to the Jedi Council."

"Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?"

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"You have great wisdom Anakin." The Chancellor said. "Learn the power of the Dark Side and you will be able to save Padme."

 _Jakku: Village_

About an hour has gone by since Aaron inspired the villagers to rise up against the assassins. When the villagers defeated the killers that invaded their home and held them hostage for more then twenty years, they praised Aaron for inspiring them to rebel. While the villagers treated Aaron like a hero, a leader, Aaron didn't feel like either of them.

In his mind, he was only doing what had to be done to protect Lianna. He lost one sister in his life already, he wasn't ready to lose another. But the people thanked him for helping them find the courage they had lost. They were so happy that they were now free to live their lives on Jakku or even leave this place and expand their lives across the stars. Although Aaron was happy to see the people ready to start a new life. He knew he couldn't stay to help them.

As the villagers began to go back to their homes, and start their new lives as free men and women, Aaron was at the assassin's ship and was looking at the ship's main data frame. He knew that searching for his friends would be impossible to find. He had been gone for some time now and there's no telling where they would be.

However he knew that wherever they were, they were going to be near an assassin outpost. Knowing Grace, and Ahsoka, Aaron knew that if his friends believed he was dead, his friends would do anything to avenge him. As Aaron searched the records of where this ship originally came from, he saw something unique. This ship wasn't from Rhen Var at all, it was from another planet called Zanbar.

Aaron soon pulls up a holomap of the galaxy and sees that trip from Jakku to Zanbar would take him a while to reach the planet. Without even knowing, he hears someone enter the ship. Aaron looks behind and Joran standing close to him.

"I see you have recovered from your recent injury." Joran said. Aaron placed his hand behind on of his shoulders and felt a small band aid that was covering his knife wound he had received when he was rescuing Lianna. "I can not thank you enough for what you did for Lianna."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do." Joran said. "All of this, the assassins, Desric, it's all my fault. I should have been there for him when he needed me the most. This is my undoing, my failure. And one of my daughters almost paid for it."

"You've redeemed yourself with Avlin and Lianna." Aaron said. "You know, for the first time in my life, after so long, these past few days have made me think of you guys as the family I had before I lost them. You remind me much like my father, Joran, Lianna also reminds me of my baby sister."

"How old was she?"

"She had just turned ten, before Desric took her from me."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be. The most important thing is that you three are all safe." Aaron said. "You, Avlin, and Lianna are now free from Desric."

"How can you be so sure?" Joran asked.

"Because I'm going to find him, and make sure he doesn't destroy any more families." Aaron said, now more determined then ever to drive his knife through Desric's cold heart. When Joran heard Aaron's words on how he intends to kill his nephew, Joran has nothing to say at the moment. Aaron looks to his friend and knows that there is great conflict within him. "Joran, this is something that has to be done. Desric has become-"

Before Aaron could say another word, Joran holds his hand up to stop Aaron from speaking. "The boy my sister brought into this world is gone Aaron. I watched him disappear into the dessert. My nephew is dead, replaced by this monster. When you find him, make sure you finish what you started long ago."

"I will." Aaron said. "I'll make sure of it."

As Joran hears his friend's promise on ridding the galaxy of the monster that consumed his nephew, he gives Aaron a slight nod before Aaron leaves the ship to make sure this vessel was ready to part Jakku.

When Aaron steps outside the ship, to his surprise he sees the whole village gathered around to see their here leave their free world. Infront of the crowd was Avlin and Lianna looking at him. Sad that their new friend was leaving. Aaron walks over to them, and suddenly Lianna ruuns over to him in tears before hugging his legs. Aaron looks down and hugs his little friend and holds her close.

"Please don't go Aaron!" Lianna said as she sobbed on him while Aaron picked her up. "Please don't go!"

Aaron holds the little girl close and tries to calm her down as best as he could. "Ssssshhhhh…it's okay to cry little one."

"I don't want you to go…Big Brother." Lianna said which soon began to warm Aaron's heart.

"Lianna, I promise you, I will come back…" He said to try to calm her down, but also tried to hold back the tears. "I love you. Forever. I love you forever, and I'm coming back."

These words were enough to calm down Lianna and Aaron soon sets her down before he looks at Avlin. "Where will you go?"

Aaron looks at the beautiful girl and gives her a firm answer. "I'm gonna find my friends. My fight isn't over yet, and I tend to help my friends end this war. What about you? Now that your people are free, where will you go?"

"There's a planet that I've always dreamed of going. Dandoran. It's the perfect place for Lianna to grow up." Avlin said before she gave Aaron a big hug. "Good luck Aaron. I hope you find her. And once you do, don't ever let her go."

Aaron hugs his friends that reminded him so much of his family before he breaks the hug and knows that it is time for him to go. But before he could leave, he hands a small device to Avlin. "I have to go. But I want you to have this. If you ever decide to head to Dandoran, use this to contact me and I will know where to find you guys."

"I will." Avlin said. "Goodbye Aaron."

With that the crowd of people watch Aaron walk into the ship. Before the doors could shut behind him, he looks back and sees, Joran standing with Avlin and Lianna by his side, waving goodbye at him. Aaron smiles before he waves goodbye to his family and the doors soon sealed shut.

Aaron soon walks to the main controls of the ship before he actives the shuttle and he soon hears the soothing humming noise of the engines and thrusters.

The whole village watches the ship slowly fly above their home before bursting into the sky and vanishing right before them. Once Aaron was out of the planet's atmosphere, he soon sets his coordinates to where these assassins originally ame from and in the blink of an eye, he sees the stars slowly stretch before makes a jump to lightspeed.

 _Zanbar_

As dawn began to break on Zanbar, Ahsoka, Grace, and the rest of their friends were reunited at the top of a hill that was only a mile away from the front gates to the Assassin's home. Grace and Ahsoka look at each other and know that once the fighting starts, they'll only have a small window to find and kill their target: Desric.

Ahsoka looks down a pair of binoculars and sees the assassins readying their troops for battle. "It looks like their taking the bait." She said. "Ready to surprise them?"

Grace gives a nod and looks over to her friends and army. She calls out to one of them. "Saw!"

Saw comes out of the crowd and is armed with a rocket launcher. He walks over to Grace and Ahsoka before he aims his large weapon at the Assassins castle. But before he pulls the trigger he looks over to Grace and Ahsoka. "Saw…wreak havoc." Grace said.

"With pleasure." Saw said before he pulls the trigger and everyone sees a rocket come storming down the valley as it comes closer to the assassin's castle. But before the rocket could reach the base, Grace pulls out a detonator and presses a big red button on it. As it had turned out, the communicators weren't the only thing the rebels left behind earlier. Grace had ordered them that they would also leave some explosives on each side of the castle, making it almost impossible for the assassins to stop the rebels from entering their home.

When the detonators exploded, the rocket also explodes at the entrance of the castle. With the South, East, and West side of the castle destroyed, the assassins are caught off guard and suddenly they were vulnerable. The next thing they heard was the sound of an army charging down the valley while their heavy artillery began to fire rockets and grenades at the castle ahead of them.

As Grace watches her men charge she reaches over to one of her troops, and is given an assault riffle. Already armed with two pistols, she knows that someone else will need this weapon more then her. She looks over to Ahsoka and hands her the weapon. Having realized that she no longer has her lightsabers, Ahsoka accepts the rifle and charges down the valley with Grace. Grace, now more determined than ever, is ready to wipe the assassins off the face of the galaxy. "Remember your fallen! Hold nothing back! TAKE YOUR VENGEANCE!"

 **Aaaaannnd that's where we'll stop this chapter! Don't worry, next we're pulling out the stops and we're charging full speed ahead when we see next weeks chapter! Well on the brightside, Aaron knows where his friends and is on his way to Zanbar. Will he reach it in time, or will he be too late. We'll see next week.**

 **I want to thank everyone who enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope to here from you guys in the future. If you are liking this story so far, please leave a comment or favor and follow this story. See you all next week! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I am SO PUMPED for this new chapter! I don't want to give anything away but you guys are in for a show today! Star Wars is Owned by Disney while I own my OCs! Okay everyone enjoy the show!  
**

 **A Wind Of Vengeance**

 _Zanbar_

After the Onderon Rebels launched tgheir first assault onto his castle, Desric feels the whole base shake from the inside. He looks around and sees dust fall from the cracks of the walls and roof above him. He knew that it would be only a matter of time before the rebels would fight their way into this base. But as he leaves he orders some of his assassins to do their best to erase any important information regarding on how he intended to end this war.

At the same time he goes to his lab and has Maul released from his prison and orders him to escort the Grandmaster to his shuttle along with Bo-Katan. With the former Sith under his control, he so desperately wanted to unleash his power into these rebels. But he had the feeling that now would not be the time. After walking down through the lower levels of the castle, the two men and a around 50 of Desric's assassins, including his new deathwatch assassins and the Shadows of Death, Desric and Maul board a stolen Alderaan Cruiser while the small army of assassin follows behind them

With the chaos running wild outside their front doorstep, Desric watches the last of his assassin load up the shuttle before activating the engines. He looks back and sees Barriss standing by several assassins who were loyal to her, wearing black and purple armor with green markings. "And what of me Master?" She said.

"Rendevou with me when this battle is over." Desric said. "I will send you coordinates on where we will meet up."

"Yes Master." She responds as she turns and begins to walk away to end this fight before it gets any worse.

But while Barriss walks away, she hears Desric call her out. "Barriss…" She turns around and sees the doors slowly close in front of Desric. "…have fun."

Meanwhile, while Desric prepares to get off this planet, Grace watches her men charge she reaches over to one of her troops, and is given an assault riffle. Already armed with two pistols, she knows that someone else will need this weapon more then her. She looks over to Ahsoka and hands her the weapon. Having realized that she no longer has her lightsabers, Ahsoka accepts the rifle and charges down the valley with Grace. Grace, now more determined than ever, is ready to wipe the assassins off the face of the galaxy. "Remember your fallen! Hold nothing back! TAKE YOUR VENGEANCE!"

In mere seconds the entire rebel army approaches the breached castle and like water in a sinking ship, they begin to overwhelm the assassin's defenses. With Grace and Ahsoka leading the frontal assault, the two friends begin to unleash all Hell upon the assassins. But they knew that they for in for a fight. When they launched their attack, like a swarm of angry insects, the assassins return the favor by releasing their vast army on their invaders.

Grace and Ahsoka were caught by surprised when they both saw just how large Desric's army really was. They were unaware that Desric had managed to recruit Deathwatch and turn them along with a fdw other assassin's into advanced cyborgs. When they saw the swarm of cyborgs hovering above them, they feared that this fight would end sooner. However, from out of nowhere, several shots are fired at the hovering drones.

Using their improved vision, the flying drones look beyond the castle and see Ventress using a sniper rifle. But by the time they could react, Ventress manages to fire one of the cyborgs head clean off. With one of their own destroyed, the flying machines look at where the shots were fired and soon see Saw and General Tandin manning some heavy guns before Saw fires a rocket directly at them.

The Deathwatch dornes act fast and move quickly out of the way, but suddenly the rocket launcher explodes and releases four individual rockets. Using their built in jetpacks, the droids begin to fly around the castle and above the battle as the rockets locked onto them and followed them around the battle.

Ahsoka And Grace watch as they see four of the drones try to escape each rocket. But one by one, they were surely destroyed when the rockets caught up to them and caused each and every flying drone to explode. Once the first four drones were destroyed, the wrest of them began to fly toward Saw, Tandin, and Ventress. Ahsoka takes out her comlink. "Thanks Saw, but you're about to have company."

" _We can handle them."_ Saw responded. _"Just find Desric and kill him!"_

Ahsoka watches a far and sees Saw, Tandin, and their men fend off the swarm of drones that were hovering above them. When Ahsoka and her men watched the drones fly over to their friends, she sees Lux and a small squad running over to her. "Ahsoka!"

"Lux!" Ahsoka said before Grace came in to join the two. "How are we holding?"

"Our men are having trouble getting into the East and West entrences. But I was able to learn that Desric plans on leaving." Lux announced which sent a chill go down both of the girl's spines. If Desric, escapes, they may never get another shot like this. "He's readying his ship down on the lower levels of the castle."

"Lux have you and your men hold this position." Grace said. "Ahsoka and I will try to stop that ship from leaving."

"We'll try to hold this position, but you'll have to hurry. I fear that this fight will far from over." Lux said before he gathered his men and tried began to try to heal some of the wounded soldiers that were caught in the corss hairs at the beginning of this fight. He also sends some of his men to help Saw, Tandin and Ventress.

When Lux left to save as many soldiers as he could, Ahsoka dn Grace gather their rebels and soon begin to push forward. As they ran toward the front doors of the castle, they saw several assassins, setting up turrets and barriers to prevent these rebels from entering their home. Ahsoka and Grace have their men take cover as they were soon faced with endless enemy fire.

Using several walls and large crates as cover, they use this to protect them while they fired several shots at the assassins guarding the doors. When the firing stopped, Grace peeks her head around the corner and gets a quick look at the assassins before began to shoot at them again. Seeing that she won't be able to shoot the head on, she'll have to try something else. She looks at her belt and grabs a grenade before tossing it to a friend. "Ahsoka!"

The togruta rebel looks over and sees Grace toss her a grenade. She then looks overat the assassins constantly firing at Grace's position. Using the force, she guides the grenade as she threw it toward the well armed assassins.

While the assassins conrinued to fire at Grace and her squad, they look over and see a grenade land right in the middle of them. They panic and jump to take cover. However the blast from the detonator manges to kill a couple assassins while the others were on the floor incapacitated. This gave Ahsoka and Grace the perfect time to move up. As they ran to the front entrance the two squads watched at some of the surviving assassins struggle to get to their weapons.

However they were unable to reach their weapons in time before the rebels gunned them down. With the front entrance taken care of. Grace kicks the door down and both squads see a small band of assassin running down the hallways.

Grace pulls out her two pistols and fires directly at the assasins running to them. But they soon unsheathed their infamous black sabers in order to block most of Grace's shots. Before the rebels could fire any shots, the assassin were close enough to cut them all in half. Soon the two squads led by Grace and Ahsoka were in for a fight.

One of the assassin drives her saber down to Ahsoka and the young togruta instinctively uses her rifle to protect herself before the saber cuts clean through the blaster. With no weapon to protect herself, Ahsoka dodges several attacks from the assassin while her friends do their best to fend off these monsters. As Ahsoka dodges several strikes she manages to grab hold of the Assassin's arm while slashing her saber.

Out of anger and instinct, Ahsoka drives her fist into the assassin's face before kicking her to the ground in order to take her saber. Now that she had a weapon similar to her lightsabers, she was more comfortable in this chaotic battle. Using the black saber she begins to cut several of the assassins down like trees. Although they were highly trained, they were no match to a trained Ex-Jedi.

Ahsoka begins to slash her way through the assassins that were brave enough to attack her. While she continues to fight her heart out, an assassin runs behind her with his saber ready to thrust. However before he could attak the young girl, he did not notice that Grace had him in his sight. In an instant, Grace pulls the trigger and shoots the assassin dead center in the head. Ahsoka turns around and sees the assassin fall to the ground dead before looking at Grace's smoking barrel. She reaches for the assassin's saber and activates her second saber. "Thanks Grace."

Grace responds with a simple nod before the two fight thir way through the lower levels of Desric's castle. With every turn they made, with every hall they ran across, Ahsoka and Grace faced countless assassins.

In the higher levels of the castle, Barriss looks outside a balcony and watches the battle unfold in front of her. She watches as the rebels and assassins were locked in battle with one another. At the same time she sees that these rebels were not only holding their ground, they were also managing to push forward against her army of assassins. Feeling that she could not hold it in any longer. Barriss decides to take part in this fight. She takes out her lightsabers that once belonged to Ventress and ignites their red blades.

"I'm not here as a witness!" She said out loud before she let out a battle cry and jumped into the fray.

As she jumped into the battle she and her loyal assassins enagage the rebels. Barriss looks in front of her and sees three rebels looking at her. "Traitor!" One of them yelled before the three of them ran to the Jedi that once helped them reclaim their home of Onderon.

When Barriss sees the rebels charge at her, she watches them run toward her with confidence, but she knew all too well at how these rebels worked. In the blink of an eye she uses her red lightsabers to block every fire that was shot by the rebels before she begins to tear down the rebels in half.

She starts things off by cutting one of their blasters in half before chopping off one of the rebel's hads clean off. Before the rebel could scream in pain, his voice was silenced when Barriss decides to drive one of her sabers into his heart. She looks beside her and sees one rebel aim his blaster at her head while another behind her does the same as well. In an instant she ducks beneath the shot fired at her before she slashes her saber across the rebels belly, gutting him like a fish. At the same time the lightsaber also managed to attack the rebel behind her by cutting his leg clean off.

With the rebel beside her struggling to stay alive, she drives both of her lightsabers into his throat and manages to hear the rebel gasp for every last drop of hair before she suddenly decapitates him. With two rebels murdered, she looks down beneath her and sees the last of the three rebels struggle to reach for his blaster. She uses the force and picks up his entire body up before throwing it out of the castle, causing him to fall nearly five stories high.

At the same time, while Barriss was doing her best to cut down these rebels, her loyal assassins did their part as well. While they watched their commanding officer cut down these soldiers, the well armored assassin continued to slaughter any rebel that was brave and foolish enough to attack them.

These new assassin unsheathed their swords and began to butcher each rebel that came in their way. While they attacked, there were some rebels that tried to fight back when they fired countless shots at them. But thanks to the Mandalorian Armor they acquired, these rebels were not affected at all from these attacks. They simply just watched the bolts bounce off of them before they attacked their foes and decapitated countless bodies.

While the battle was taking place, Lux lead a small squad of rebels in to the courtyard where they soon saw several power generators. If they could take out these generators, they may be able to weaken these assassins just a little.

As the rebels ran to the generators, they were suddenly ambushed by a squad if assassins before they could reach them. Lux alerts his squad. "Everyone take cover!"

The rebels soon dove behind several stone statues and pillars while the assassins began to fire a storm of bullets at them. While they were taking cover, Lux and his rebels began to return fire to the assassin that were guarding the generators. Lux looks beside him and sees one of the rebels scream to him. "Captain! We need to think of something fast!"

Lux nods before he looks past the assassins before looking at the generators. Lux then looks beside him and his rebels and notice that one of them was carrying something very crucial. "Grenade! I need a grenade!"

One of the rebels tosses him a small grenade before looking at the assassins. "I need you guys to cover me!" He yelled before the rebels responded by coming out of their cover and started to fire every shot they had at the assassins, not giving them a chance to fire back.

With the rebels providing Lux the perfect cover, the assassins decide to hide behind small barriers that were set up in front of the generator. But because they were taking cover from the heavy fire, the assassins were un able to see Lux dip his grenade in a sticky substance before throwing it as far as he could to the generator. In one single throw, Lux watches the grenade soar across the air before sticking onto the generator. "Everyone take cover!"

In the blink of an eye, the rebels stop firing and take cover giving the assassins the perfect chance to open fire on them. But that chance was taken away for they did not notice that the grenade was beeping right behind them. Before a single shot could be fired, the grenade explodes and causes the generators to release an enormous explosion and it shakes the cliff the castle was standing by. With the power generators destroyed, the castle was completely defenseless.

Inside the dungeons of the castle, Derric, Marcus, and Jaybo feel their cells shake while listening to the sounds of explosions and men screaming in pain as the battle continued to take its course.

But as they sat in their cells they felt a large explosion shake them up off their small beds. As the three of them watched several assassins run past them to head to the surface, the ray shields that kept them locked inside their prisons cells suddenly disappeared, as if they were shut down. The three friends slowly walk outside their cells before slowly look around to see if there were any assassins left inside.

Seeing that there was no one near them, the three friends quickly ran into the lab where they saw several doctors frantically finishing up their work while also destroying any loose information that could jeopardize the future. Derric looks over and sees his new mechanical arm sitting on top of a table and quietly moves in.

As he he moves closer to the table he looks beside him and sees a small blaster sitting right beside him. Seeing that he now had a weapon he ends up standing right behind the doctors and shouts at them. "Alright no body move!"

The doctors look behind them and see Derric pointing a blaster at them while Marcus and Jaybo stand right beside him. "What do you want?!"

"I want my arm!" Derric yelled before he shot one of the doctors standing. Feeling a burning rage grow inside him, Derric's patience is wearing thin. "NOW!"

The doctors rush as they soon struggle and scramble to get Derric's arm ready. Orignally, they were given orders by Desric to have Derric's whole body and become a cyborg, leaving only his brain and organs human in a shell of machine. But since Derric wanted his arm now, the doctors had to amek a few modifications.

While Derric lid on the operating table he hands the gun over to Marcus and inserts several pain reliever meds into his left shoulder where his arm was going to be inserted. At the say time Jaybo keeps an eye in case if any assassins decided to come insie the labe.

But soon enough, the doctors begin the surgery and suddenly Derric begins to scream in pain and agony when the doctors began to operate on his arm. Both Marcus and Jaybo watch in horror as they watch large amounts of blood squirt everywhere. The sounds of screaming were sometimes mixed with the sound of several mechanical tools going off while the doctors cut open Derrics stub of an arm to attach the wires and metal shells to his bone and nerves. However in a short time, the doctors had finally, successfully, attached Derric's new arm.

With the battle continuing through out the day, Grace and Ahsoka had fought through countless assassins before the two finally reached the hangar bay. Once they reached the entrance, they felt the whole castle shake as they watched the power go off. _No!_ grace thought before she tried to open the doors but utterly failed.

"Stand back Grace." Ahsoka said before she used her black sabers to cut the doors wide open. In a matter of seconds, Ahsoka managed to cut a large circle on the door before the rebels ran in and stormed the hangar bay. It isn't long until they see and Aldeeran Cruiser readying its engines.

"There he is!" Grace said but soon watched the ship slowly leaving the hangar bay. "Shoot him down!"

The rebels line up and unload their clips of ammo and Grace and Ahsoka see their shots hit every single part of the ship. Although the rebels were able to successfully shoot several areas of the ship. Their shots were useless when they saw the bolts get bounced off the ship. As it turned out Deseric was able to activate the shields before the power went out.

Both Grace and Ahsoka watch in anger as the ship lifts up off the runway before quickly flying out of the hangar bay. "NO!" The two of them yelled right after Desric managed to escape them once again.

Anger and enraged that this monster managed to get away from them again, Ahsoka and Grace were furious. However their anger went away when Ahsoka heard her comlink go off. _"Ahsoka! Grace! Are you guys there?!"_ It was Lux talking to them.

"We're here Lux." Ahsoka responded. "What's going on?"

" _We're getting hit pretty hard!"_ Lux said. _"I don't know how much time do we got! Saw, Tandin, amd Ventress are running out of men and ammo!"_

"Hang in their Lux, we're heading up to help you guys!" Grace said. Without wasting any time, the two girtls gather the remainder of their squads to head back up to the surface.

With the battle tearing the castle apart, Barriss and her loyal followers continue to tear the rebels into pieces with their swords and sabers. As they cleared a hallway, Barriss soon walks over to a nearby balcony and watches the battle continue in front of her. She watches her assassins begin to turn the battle into their favor. With rebels being overpowered, and outmatched, they try to retreat out of the castle and run back into the woods.

But as the rebels retreated, while they also carried their wounded in an effort to save as many of them as they could, the rebels were soon gunned down by the assasins, who began to flush out these soldiers.

As Barriss watched the rebels try to escape, her assassins stood by her while they watched the world burn in front of them. However they were all un aware that three certain prisoners were sneaking up behind them. Before the assassins could turn around, the two of them had their throats slit before Barriss was tackled to the ground.

Shocked, and alarmed, Barriss looks around to see what was going on and sees her two guards bleed to death before seeing that their was a metal arm pressing against her head. She looks up and sees Derric more angry then ever while Marcus and Jaybo secure the balcony. She then hears Derric scream at her in anger. "Look at this Barriss! Look at what you've done! Do you think this madness will end when this war is over!"

Forced to watch the rebels she once called friends, get slaughtered and torn apart, Barriss watches the surviving rebels try to escape while the assassins chased them out of the castle. The rebels were getting killed by the minute.

While the rebels began to retreat back to their drop pods, Ahsoka and Grace amanged to catch up to their surviving army and tried to provide them with as much cover as they could while their friends escape. However Grace was determined to push back.

Ahsoka looks over and watches her friend and several soldiers try to push back and kill as many assassins as they could while the wounded escape. The young togruta runs over to her friend. "Grace, what are you doing?!"

"We can push them back Ahsoka!"

"We're losing more soldiers by the minute! We have to retreat!"

"No! We can still end this! We need to keep pressing forward!"

"Grace look around!" Ahsoka said before her friend watched as her army of rebels were slowly getting consumed by the assasins. She watched as several assassin unsheathed theur swords before they began to cut down several rebels into pieces while several other assassins used their blasters to shoot directly at the rebels. Grace evene looks at the sky and watches the Deathwatch Drones continue to bombard her firneds. Although Tandin, Saw, and Tnadin were able to take them on, their soldiers on the other hand, were being butchered like animals.

As Grace watches her army slowly fall before her, she suddenly remembers a moment when she thought she could win a losing battle. She remembers the battle of Onderon, where the rebels were fighting the droid army to liberate their home planet, but were outmatched by Desric's Shadow's Of Death. She thought she could take on these monstors and win, but instead, she got Steela killed.

With the battle continuing, on, Grace suddenly realized how she has allowed her hate and anger for the loss of Aaron to drive her to near death. If she was going to live and fight another day, she needed to let go of her anger and vengeance. She then makes the right decision. "Retreat! Retreat back to the drop pods!"

As the rebels turn their backs to the assassins, they do their best to run into the trees, hoping that they would atleast have some cover that would protect them, but before they could escape, everyone begins to hear a sound echo across the skies, before hearing a howling scream and a low humming sound break the skies.

The rebels look up and are in shock as they surely see Rpublic fighters and gunships fly above the battle. Grace and Ahsoka have never been so happy to see the Republic. As they stop running, a gunship lands between them and the assassins before its doors slide open and a few dozen tropers jump out of the ship. But what shocked them even more was that these troopers were not dressed in their traditional white armor. Their was was orange and have white marks that resembled to Ahsoka's facial markings. It would seem that these clones were the ones that were loyal to Ahsoka and were willing to die for her.

With several dozen troopers surrounding them for cover, a familiar face comes out of the ship. Ahsoka and her friends were speech less. "Rex…"

It appeared that Clone Captain Rex, had decded to come to Zanbar to help his dear friend who lsaved his life many times. It was now his turn to return the favor. "We heard you needed help."

The clone captain reaches behind him and pulls out something that shocks Ahsoka. Sitting on Rex's hands were Ahsoka's lightsabers-the ones she forged when she was a part of the Jedi Order.

Ahsoka puts away her two swords and grabs hold of the lightsabers she had left behind. She activates them and their green blades and everyone watches the sabers glow green and give off a familiar humming sound. With the Republic now at their side, the rebels now have a chance at winning this battle. With Ahsoka and Grace leading the charge, the rebels and clones storm the castle with more power then ever.

While Ahsoka and Grace charge at the front gates of the castle, with Rex and Lux at their sides, Ventress uses her sniper to take out any assassins that were hiding and were ready to jump out at them for an ambush. Before those assassins could ambush the soldiers with their guns and swords, they didn't see Ventress pull the trigger and send a bullet through their brains.

At the same time, Saw and Tandin activate their rocket launchers to fire at several Deathwatch Drones that were targeting Republic Fighters. With the rebels shooting at them from the fround, and the fighters attacking them in the air, the drones stood little to no chance as they were easily destroyed and blew up in the air.

Ahsoka and Grace look up at the sky as they watched the drones explode from being destroyed by fighters and rockets. At the same time, the rebels and clones storm the front courtyard of the castle, Ahsoka uses her lightsabers to deflect several shots that were fired at her and her friends. While Ahsoka defkected the bolts being fired, Rex comes from behind her and shoots several shots that easily killed the assassins.

With Ahsoka and Rex leading their clones through the castle, Grace and Lux lead their rebel army and charge at the assassins. As the battle began to reach its end, with the assassin's defeat in clear sight, Grace and Lux fire their blasters and shoot down every assassin that remained in the castle. While they attacked the last surviving assassins, Grace and Lux run side by side with one another while they gun down the assassins that were trying to escape. Everyone knew that even one survived, they would be a great threat to them.

As the sun rose to the center of the sky, Ahsoka, Grace, and the rest of their friends managed to kill the last of the assassins. The whole group looks back as they see the dead lying on the ground that consisted of not just assassins, but also clones and rebels.

Tired and exhausted from the battle, Grace feels as if she has used up all her energy. Lux holds her close and allows her head to rest right on his chest. Ahsoka and Rex both stood side by side as they looked back and saw that they have killed every single assassin that was in this base. But Ahsoka knew that this fight was far from over. Even though they managed to kill every assassin here on Zanbar, there were some that managed to escape. One of those was none other than Desric himself.

Ahsoka looks up at the sky and watches a republic starship lower down to the planets atmosphere before watching several gunships fly down to the castle to help establish communication. This was a great victory for the Republic, but the war was not yet over.

 **Wooo! Alright everyone that is the end of this chapter! What did you guys think of the battle? With a lot of things happening, I hope I was able to cover everything. Well that'll be it for this week, I'll see you all next week for a new and more interesting chapter. See ya guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying their awesome Friday! Here is the next chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! With all the exciting action that happened in last weeks chapter, how do we follow up with that? Well then we place a few pieces into play while some are brought back into the game. Star Wars is owned by the Mouse, known as Disney, while I own my OCs. Alright everyone, enjoy!**

 **The Return**

 _Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

An hour has bogne by since Anakin learned the truth about Palpatine. After learning that the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was a Sith Lord, the one responsible for this war, the young Jedi rushed to the Jedi Temple where he intends to warn the Jedi Council of Palpatine's intentions. But after realizing that they were not in their chamber, Anakin rushes down to the hangar bay where he sees Mace windu and several Jedi Master with him, preparing to leave the planet. "Master Windu, I must talk with you."

The Jedi Master quickly responds. "Skywalker, we've just received word that Obi-wan was able to destroy General Grievous, and that Commander Cameran was able to destroy most of Desric;s secret army. We're on our way now to make sure The Chancellor returns Emergency Power back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Anakin said which sent a chill down Windu's spine.

Master Windu's eyes widen. "A Sith Lord?!"

"Yes, the one we've been looking for." Anakin responded.

"How do you know this?" Windu asks.

"He knows the ways of the force. He's been trained to use the Dark Side."

"Are you sure?" Master Windu asks.

"Absolutely." Anakin says.

"Then our worst fear has been realized." Windu says. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful." Anakin adds. "You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

"For your own good stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion within you Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment." Windu disagrees, as he felt as if there was conflict within Anakin.

Anakin then replies, "I must go Master -"

"No! If what you've told me is true, you will have gained my trust. For now remain here. Wait in the Council Chamber until we return." Windu says as he enters a gunship with his fellow Jedi Masters.

"Yes master." Anakin says as he watched the four Jedi Masters leave in one of the clone gun ships. As he watches it take off out of the hangar bay the young Jedi fears that sooner or later he will have to intervene in order to make sure that justice is served.

 _Zanbar_

Across the stars, the planet Zanbar was slowing rotating around its star as dawn slowly began to rise on the surface. Outside the large planet, a Republic starship stands guard of the planet and is the one ship protecting this system until more ships arrive. But as the clones and officers were checking the readings an unknown, ship that was small enough to fit only a few people, comes exiting out of hyperspace.

It only takes a while for the clones and officers to realize that this ship was classified as an assassin ship. In a matter of seconds, the clones ready their canons to blast this ship into pieces, but before they do so, one of the officers wants to make sure that this ship should be warned before engaging. "Attention Unknown Vessel, this is Admiral Constantine, you are entering a Republic controlled system in a Separatist mercenary ship. Identif yourself or we will open fire on you."

Suddenly a voice could be heard on the speakers of the control room. _"It's Alright Admiral, this is Shadow 1 from Shadow Squad."_

"Come again Soldier, did you say Shadow 1?!" The admiral responded.

" _That's right, and here's my authorization code."_ Aaron said before the Admiral surely received several codes that showed proof that he was part of the Republic.

As Aaron sat inside his ship, he had alsmot forgotten that he had signed a controct stating that he was no longer an officer of the Republic. After what happened between him and Anakin on Coruscant, Grace made him sign a contract that granted him freedom from prison but also stripped him of his ranking in the Republic Army. But after what happened on Coruscant during Desric's attack, Aaron hoped that the invasion would have prevented the Republic from fully stripping him of his title.

After waiting for almost a minute, Aaron suddenly hears a response from the Republic ship. _"You're codes seem to check out with us Commander. It's good to have you back. Regroup with the rest of your squad on the surface of the planet."_

"Will do Admiral." Aaron responded before he soon began to decent to the planets atmosphere. _Allright, here we go._ Aaron thought to himself as he was having mixed emotions on what he was going to see when he reached his friends. He had no idea what he was going to do, or what he was going to say to them. The last time he saw them was watching them escape Desric before _The Cursed Angel_ was destroyed. He had no idea what to expect when he was going to be reunited with his friends. He also did not know how they would react once they found out that he had survived the explosion.

One thing for sure was that he was ready to see Ahsoka, his angel. It had been a while since the last time they last saw each other. Aaron couldn't imagine the amount of pain she felt when she watched him die right in front of her. While flying the ship, he looks at the radar and sees a large structure approach him.

Aaron looks up at the window and sees a castle with white smoke coming from the structure. He feared that something terrible must have happened. He hoped that his friends were alright.

 _Castle_

After the Republic arrived to Zanbar to help Grace and Ahsoka, the rebels and clones were able to defeat the assassins. Although Desric managed to escape with a small portion of his army, Grace and Ahsoka were at least pleased that they now have Desric on the run.

With the clone army setting up communication at the castle, the rebels were in charge of arresting the assassin that managed to survive the battle. Since they were in the castle, what better way then to put them in their own prison cells. While the rebels began to walk the assassins down into the dungeons, three familiar faces begin to step into the sunlight.

Ahsoka and Grace turn around before they see Jaybo and Marcus holding Barriss with handcuffs around her wrists. Words could not express of how relieved they were to see that their friends were alright. Marcus looks down and sees a large group of friends waiting for him in the courtyard, amongst them was Ventress. Without warning Marucs runs down over to her and wraps his arms around her.

Although Ventress was glad to see Marcus was okay, she hadn't warmed up to the idea of hugging. But in a matter of seconds, Ventress returns the hug. Marcus soon whispers something in her ear. "I knew you would come…"

While Grace looks over at Ventres and Marcus, she looks up and sees someone walk behind Barriss and Jaybo. Walking behind the two was her closest friend Derric. Although Grace's face did not express any emotion, inside, she was shocked and at a loss of words when she saw Derric walk behind Barriss with his robotic arm. She was so disgusted at the fact that Barriss was the one that was soley responsible for tearing their friends apart.

When Jaybo and Derric came walking down to their friends, the two of them watched as several clones came walking over next to them. Derric looks at one of them and speaks. "Commander, I think you missed one."

Derric soons hands over Barriss over to the clone. "Make sure she doesn't get away this time."

"Yes sir." The clone responded before everyone watched Barriss get escorted to her cell that once held Derric as her prisoner.

When the cloens left with the traitor, Derric walks over to Ventress with something for her. "Ventress, I think these belong to you."

Derric reaches behind him and pulls out Ventress' two lightsabers that Barriss stole from her not too long ago. As Ventress takes back her lightsabers, Derric had something else to say. "Words cannot describe how grateful we are that you came back for us."

Ventress did not know how to respond and decides to bring up a different topic. "What will happen to your 'friend?'"

"I suggest we take her back to Coruscant after things are settled here. We still need to make sure that this new base has a firm grip on this part of the galaxy." Derric said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Jaybo asked. "I'm just asking cuase remember – even though we captured her, she's still a threat. Maybe it would be best if…"

Suddenly everyone knew what Jaybo was thinking of, and the whole group was silent. Saw soon speaks. "I think that would be the best thing. Who knows what she's capable of? She's too dangerous."

"I don't like it one bit." Marcus added. "Sure she held us prisoners, but this is not how we do things. We're not executioners."

"Marcus, she tortured you and was about to execute you with the three of us…" Jaybo responded. "…and you don't think she won't do the same thing if she lives in the end."

"It won't happen again, because this time we will make sure that she doesn't get away everything she did to us." Lux added.

"Lux is right." General Tandin said. "Her actions will not go unnoticed, and soon enough she will face the charges and will become a war criminal once she is arrested by the republic."

With everyone, arguing and debating on what to do with Barriss, only three stood silent. Grace, Derric, and Ahsoka were all thinking on what to do with the person they once called friend. For Derric, this was much harder. At one point in his life he actually loved Barriss and was willing to walk away from this life to be with her. But after what she did to him and his friends, he did not know what to do.

For Grace and Ahsoka, they were both angered at the two sides that were debating. Part of them wanted to execute Barriss right in front of everyone, so that her actions would not go unpunished. But they knew deep down, this would not solve anything. If they executed Barriss, then they would be no different from her and Aaron's death would be in vein. Although they hated the idea of locking her up so that she could live the rest of her life in prison, they knew it would be the right decision.

The two girls look at Derric and give him a nod. "Quiet! All of you!" Derric shouted out loud to stop the group from debating.

Grace and Ahsoka soon walk up and look at their friends. "As much as we would want to execute her right now, and punish her for all the things she's done to us, we cant. It can't be that way. It can't." Grace said.

"We're not like those assassins we fought. We're better then them. Executing Barriss here would only make us sink down to their level. Aaron would not have wanted this." Ahsoka said before continuing. "The right decision would be to take her back to Coruscant so that she can be put on trial against the Republic. Although we don't like the idea of her living the rest of her life in prison, it's the right choice."

After hearing the reasons why Barriss should live, Grace and Ahsoka watched their friends nod and respect their decision on allowing this criminal to live. Before a word could be spoken Captain Rex soon walks up to them with important news. "Commander we got news of an incoming ship heading our way."

Ahsoka was ready to respond but remembered that she was no longer Commandfer Tano anymore. Grace soon responds to the clone captain. "What? Is it one of ours?"

"No Commander." Rex responded. "It fits the description of one of the assassin ships. It looks like it must have returned from hyperspace."

"Is it just one?" Ahsoka asked.

"We believe so." Rex responded.

"The anti-air canons were destroyed during the battle, and with the castle almost destroyed, we have no way of defending our troops." Grace said before looking at Rex. "Rex I need you to see if you can find any rocket launchers. If this ship does attack, I want it blown out of the sky."

"Yes Commander!" Rex said before running over to his men, ordering them to prepare their rocket launchers to fire at the oncoming ship. While the clones grabbed their weapons and were ready to fire at the incoming ship, Grace had Marcus and Jaybo make sure that the prisoners were locked in their cells. The last thing they wanted was for the assassins to escape and wreak havoc on the cones and rebels.

As the ship surely approached the castle, everyone had their blasters aimed at the vessel. If this thing fired at them, they would make sure that this ship would not live to see another day. But while the ship came closer to the castle, everyone saw how it was slowing down and how it was activating it's landing gear before hovering above the courtyard.

With tension quickly rising, nobody knew what was happening. While some of them thought that this was a diversion of some sort, others believed that Desric had sent a messenger to warn them of something. Their hearts raced at a high rate as they watched the ship land in the middle of the court yard.

Soon after it landed, the ship begins to lower the ramp and everyone waits with their blasters and weapons ready. Suddenly no sound is heard but in a moment, everyone suddenly begins to hear a single pair of footsteps walking through the ship. Ahsoka and Ggrace look at each other in confusion as they hid behind several barriers.

However they soon see a pair of boots walking down the ramp and suddenly Ahsoka slowly steps up and begins to walk to the ship before seeing a shadow step into the light.

Everyone was speechless, breathless, at a loss for words. Nobody believed that this was happening. Stepping off the ramp of the assassin ship was Aaron Carter.

Everyone looks at Aaron as if they were looking at a ghost, and while they stared at him, Aaron stared back and tried to say a single word. But with every emotion going through him, he couldn't say a single word.

Grace looks forward with tears forming in her eyes as she suddenly dropped her blasters onto the floor and was in shock. Aaron looks past Ahsoka and sees that every single one of his friends were alright and reunited. Aaron soon speaks out one word as he takes a step toward the one person her cared for the most. "Ahsoka…"

The suddenly begin to walk toward each other at a quick pace before the two began to run toward one another. With tears forming in their eyes and flowing down at the side of their cheeks, Aaron and Ahsoka ran into each others arms crying with tears of joy. Like a child who had been lost and reunited with his family, Aaron could not help by cry as he was glad to be reunited with Ahsoka and his friends. Suddenly Aaron's looses his strength and falls onto the ground with Ahsoka in his hands as he tried to realize that this was no vision or dream, it was real.

Everyone watches Ahsoka and Aaron stand on their feet while they kissed each other passionately. Soon enough the two of them walk over to their friends who were all in shock of Aaron being alive. Up until now they all thought that he was dead. Seeing him reunited with his true love, each of his friends were surprised and happy that he was alive.

Words could not describe how each of them felt for Aaron when he walked over to them. While Derric and the guys were undoubtedly happy that their friend had returned from the dead, Grace had nothing to say. The tears in her eyes were all that needed to show Aaron how much Grace missed him. After everything Grace put him thorugh on Coruscant, seeing him alive felt as if she was forgiven for all the hurtful things she said and did to her friend.

As the sun began to set, everyone felt as if a part of them had returned back into their lives. For now, everyone took advantage of this moment and wished that it wasn;t a dream or vision. Every single one of Aaron's friends watched as he and Ahsoka cried in their arms and kissed each other for after what seemed to be a long time, Ahsoka and Aaron were finally reunited.

 **Well, were any of you guys expecting that? After so many chapters, so many weeks, Aaron is back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! With Aaron finally reunited with Ashoka and his friends, what will happen? Will Aaron lead them to victory? Or will something change their team? All will be answered soon! See ya next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey **everybody! It's been a while since e last saw each other and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! In the last chapter Aaron had finally reunited with his friends. But even though the group is finally back together, how long will this last? We'll find out sooner than later. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Okay guys! Enjoy the newest chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand.**

 **Torn In The Middle**

 _Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

A few hours have passed on the planet of Coruscant since Anakin had told master Windu about the truth of the Chancellor ebing the Sith lord they have been searching for years. After Windu learned the truth, he and Jedi Masters Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Master Kit Fisto were scent to the Senate to arrest the Chancellor for his crimes. But even though Anakin knew how dangerous the Sith Lord was, he remained inside the Jedi Temle, locked in the Council Chamber, waiting for his masters to return. As he sits and waits, memories begin to surface in his head, memories of him and his wife living a peaceful life on Naboo.

He wanted to hold onto this fantasy of his for as long as he could because of the recent nightmares and visions he was having. In his visions, he could only see Padme screaming in pain as he also heard the sound of a baby crying for dear life. He feared that if his visions were true, Padme will die in childbirth.

But after discovering the truth about Palpatine, Anakin was being torn from the inside. If the Chancellor had learned the secret of cheating Death, maybe there's a chance that Anakin could save Padme and possibly his unborn child.

However, now that Windu as on his way to the Senate, Ankin knew tat this Sith Lord would not go quietly. Knowing that the Jedi and Sith Lord will confront one another, Anakin will have to choose. He would have to either listen to his Jedi Masters and help them end this once and for all, or listen to his heart and try to find a way to prevent Padme from dying.

 _Zanbar_

As the moon rose on Zanbar, small fires inside the castle were lit up to keep the troopers and rebels warm in the cool desert night. It had only been a few hours since Aaron arrived onto the planet, and it had only been a few hours since he was reunited with his friends and, most importantly, Ahsoka.

When Aaron arrived, he did not expect a flood of emotions going through bith his mind but also his friends as well. He also didn't exopectto be so speechless for the first few hours after he arrived. Every moment, his friends were still in shock and were hoping that this wasn't a dream at all. With everyone sitting around a small campfire, including Ventress and the Rebels from Onderon, Aaron didn't know how to explain on how he survived. He had to think of something to tell them.

"Disorienting." Aaron started while Ahsoka lied on his shoulder for comfort. "I can think of a hundred different words on what it felt like but disorienting is what comes first…After I watched you get into the escape pods, I was able to free myself from the ship, but I knew that I had very little time to find a way to survive it. So, I ran into the armory where I knew Jaybo installed a cryo chamber. I was hoping that it would atleast protect me from the blast."

Derric suddenly interrupts the group. "Wait, when did we have a cryo chamber installed in the ship? And for what purpose?"

"A while back, Aaron convinced me that we needed to make room for some sort of place that was going to hold any one that was deemed to dangerous." Jaybo said to his friend. "I never thought that it would be used to protect someone from an explosion."

Aaron nods. "When I got to the chamber, the ship had a few minutes left bfore it was going to detonate, so I hopped into the chamber and the last thing I remember was cold…and darkness."

"When we saw the ship explode, we all feared for the worse." Grace said. "We would've come back for you but…"

Ahsok then speaks up. "We all thought you were dead."

"You had every right to believe that." Aaron said before he gently kissed Ahsoka on the forhead.

"So what happened next?" Lux asked.

"When I went under, I didn't think I was ever going to wake up. I thought that I would remain inside that cold coffin forever – drifting in space until the end of time. But I was lucky enough to have a scavenger ship pass by the wreckage after the attack. They found me, but they didn't wake me up. They brought me to a planet far out in the outer rim called Jakku."

Aaron said before he took a small pause. "The next thing I remember, I was waking up, I was lying on a bed inside a small house where a man and two daughters were watching over me. They said I had been thawed out for a few days, and that I had suffer so much injury. If it hadn't been for them, I would have never been able to leave the planet."

"Words cannot describe how we felt, when attended your funeral." Grace said.

Aron gives a small nod to his friend before continuing. "I gotta tell you…it felt like I had been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else."

"What happened to the people you met?" Lux asked.

"It turned out that they're village, was a small outpost the assassins would visit."

"What?!" Grace asked.

"It wasn't even an outpost." Aaron clarified. "It was more like a prison camp. Every few weeks a supply ship would come by and drop off food, clothes, medical supplies, before the assassins would take half of what they got. They were practically starving the villagers."

"How did you get off?" Ahsoka asked.

"One day, one of the assassins grabbed one of the man's daughters who helped me. She was barely ten, and her older sister watched them as they dragged her to their ship. I alone stood against them, but it wasn't long until the villagers finally stood up and took their home back. After the assassins were defeated, I hopped in their ship and looked through their databanks to see where the ship originally came from, and it lead me here."

"After your funeral, we knew that they would have a base on this planet, and we decided to launch an attack before Desric could escape." Grace said. "But we didn't expect how much of an army he had until our forces began to die down."

"I'm not surprised." Aaron said. "I heard what happened on Coruscant and I knew that the only people string and fast enough to take down several d=Jedi and clones at the same time would be assassins."

"There's something else." Grace said before Ahsoka nodded to deliver the news.

"Although we managed to take this castle, Desric and several dozen of assassins, including Maul, the Shadows, and Deathwatch, managed to escape before we could get to them." Ahsoka said.

"Desric has always been a coward." Aaron said. "He will run and hide, and attack when we least expect it. That's how he's been able to get the best of us."

"There is a positive side to this." Lux said.

"We were able to capture Barriss. Maybe now we can be able to find out where Desric is and what he's planning next." Marcus said.

"What about after all this? You think we should let her walk away from this?" Saw asked.

Aaron shook his head, as he knew that Barriss still had to pay for the crimes she committed to the Republic and to her "friends." "We'll keep her locked up and once we know everything about Desric's whereabouts and intentions, we'll send her to a Republic Prison. They'll know what to do with her."

As the night got colder and the moon shined bright into the sky, Aaron get's up and decides to take a stroll around the castle. "Tomorrow we'll contact more support to secure this planet."

While everyone watched Aaron walk away from the group, Ahsoka gets up as well and follows her friend. She catches up to him and holds onto his arm. "I miss feeling the warmth of your hands." He said to her.

A small smile appeared On Ahsoka's face as she continued to walk beside her friend. She leans her head against his shoulder while they walk. "Who were those people that helped you?"

"His name was Joran, and his daughters were Avlin and Lianna." Aaron said. "It hadn't been for them, I would be dead on a desert planet."

"How are they now?" Ahsoka asked. "Do you know if they're okay?"

"I made sure that no one would ever hurt them. I'm not sure if they left the planet, but if they are still there I'm going back there to relocate them to a more safer place." Aaron said. "I made a promise that I'd come back and help them."

"When we're finished with Desric, I'll come with you." Ahsoka said.

Aaron looks down at his angel and smiles before the two locked lips with one another as the moon blissfully shined down on them. After a long time of being separated, they're love had been reunited despite all odds.

 _Coruscant: Senate_

While Anakin was at the Jedi Temple, Master Windu and his three Jedi Masters begin to enter the Chancellor's office. As they enter the room, they see Palpatine sitting in his desk, examining blueprints and schematics on a project that will bring order to the Galaxy. The Chancellor suddenly turns off the monitors and looks at the Jedi entering the room. "Master Windu, I've just received word that General Grievous has been destroyed. I must say your timing is impeccable."

Master Windu ignites his lightsaber. "In the name of the Galactic Senate and Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor."

Suddenly the other Jedi masters ignite their lightsabers and the Chancellor sees several Jedi unsheathe their blue and green sabers, with Windu leading the front with his purple saber.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Palpatine asks.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Windu said.

"I AM the Senate!" Palpatine proclaimed as his voice deepened.

"NOT yet!"

The Chancellor then gets up off his chair and pulls out a lightsaber beneath his sleeve. "It's treason then." The Sith ignites the blade before he soon lets out a loud roar as he lunges in front of the masters.

 **Alright everyone that's gonna be it for this chapter. Well what do you guys think? Should the group punish Barriss for all the wrong and pain she has inflicted on them, by executing her, or was sparing her but allowing her to live with her crimes and horrible decisions the better choice? Sorry if it seemed short but do not worry, the next chapter will be longer and more juicy! See you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Welcome back for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand. I don't want to give too much away for this weeks chapter as the title speaks for itself. Anyway, Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Enjoy he chapter everyone!**

 **Order 66**

 _Utapau_

On the other side of the galaxy, on planet of Utapau, deep within the pits of the planet, a great battle is being taken place to liberate the Utapaun citzens from the Separatists. As the fight goes on, many clones and droids are being killed across the battlefield while they each tried to gain an advantage of the other during the battle.

Republic Gunships soon fly into the cities to provide reinforcements while Republic AT-TEs are being dropped to provide more firepower to take down droid turrets that were surely gunning down several duzzen clones like fish in a barrel. Running through the battlefield on his green feathered varactyl, Obi wan stops his four legged friend in front of Clone Commander Cody. Having successfully defeated and killed General Grievous, the Jedi Master was aware that victory was in his sights. However it was going to have to be a hard earned victory.

"Commander contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels." He says to the clone while he watches several clones establish a small control point that was safe for their gunships to land and deploy troops.

"Very good sir." He says while looking up at the Jedi Master sitting on top of the giant lizard. But before he could forget, the clone reaches for something on his belt. It was Obi-wan's lightsaber. At the beginning of the battle, the clone had found the Jedi's weapon on the floor before continuing his fight with the droid army. He knew it was time to return it back to its rightful owner. "Oh and by the way, I think you'll be needing this."

"Thank you Cody. Alright let's get a move on we've got a battle to win here." Obi wan says after he takes back his lightsaber be he commands his varactyl to run to the higher levels of the pit. Hopefully if they cover more ground, this battle will end sooner.

After he left the commander receives a message from his holocom. He pulls it out and a small hologram of the Chancellor appears. _"Commander Cody. The time has come. Execute Order 66."_

"Yes my lord." Cody says as he looks at his clones piloting a nearby AT-TE. He then has them aim the walker's large canon at Kenobi, who was riding his varactyl alongside a steep slope. "Blast him!" He orders before the canon shoots a large bullet at Kenobi, but misses by only a few feet only to hit the rocky slope and cause Obi wan and his varactyl to fall into the water deep within the pit.

The clones watched as their former general fall along the side of the cliff, while they heard the blood curdling screams his varactyl was giving before there was nothing but silence when the two of them fell to the water at the bottom of the pit. The clones had accomplished their newest task. They had killed Obi-wan Kenobi.

 _Coruscant: Chancellor's Office_

With the moon shinning on Coruscant, the Chancellor activates his long range communicators while he wore a long, heavy, dreaded cloak that was covering his face that was scared and deformed from the conflict he arose from when Master Windu and several of his knights attacked him. But thanks to his years of training an recent years of manipulating the mind of a particular Jedi, Chancellor Palpatine rose up against his adversaries as Emperor Palpatine.

Now that the most powerful Jedi on Coruscant were taken care of, having killed all of them like a wolf among sheep, the Dark Lord of the Sith knew that in order to ensure his victory against the Jedi, he had to make sure that they were wiped out from the face of the galaxy.

Knowing that the Jedi were fighting against the Seperatists across the stars, he knew that they were not alone. As it turned out, their clones were programmed and had chips installed in their brains that allowed them to obey several contingency protocols without question or hesitation. This is where the Emperor knew that this was the perfect opportunity to activate Order 66.

After contacting several clone officers on several planets, such as Mygeeto, and Felucia, the Chancellor knew that the clones would obey the protocol and would surely kill their Jedi Generals. Since the Jedi were too busy fighting against the Separatists, the last thing they would expect would be their own soldiers turning on them in the middle of a battle.

After contacting the clones, the Chancellor knew that each Jedi across the galaxy would surely be killed by the clones they fought beside with for years. Once he finished contacting a clone officer on Kashyyk, he pulled out a hollow map of the galaxy and saw a small clone army on the planet Zanbar, deep withing the outer rim. He activates his long range communitcator to try to contact the clone officer that was on the planet's surface.

 _Zanbar_

With the sun at the center of the sky, Aaron and his freidns watched as their clone army continued to set up a base the Republic could use to expand their boarders on the galaxy.

While the soldiers were working on the base, Saw and the rebels were busy counting all the captured assassins that survived the attack not too long ago. But Barriss, on the other hand, was put in a cell in the lower levels of the dungeon. Derric agreed to be on watch duty while Aaron landed his new ship inside the large hangar bay.

In addition to having the castle being rebuilt for the republic, Grace ahd received word that another starship was heading it's way to their location. But for some reason, Grace could not reach out to the Jedi to inform them that Desric was still alive but had only a few hundred soldiers to fight for him. With any luck, hopefully the Republic will be able to track him down.

As the clones continued to work on their new base, Aaron and his friends gathered around a large room inside the castle where a large round holotable stood before them. Aaron activates the table and looks at several holograms of where Desric may have run off to.

"Hmm…I think we can narrow out the fact that he'll come here again, but we still have no idea of where he was heading." Aaron said. "Derric did Barriss ever mention anything about where Desric was heading?"

"No." Derric responded. "All she told me was that once she was off this planet, Desric was going to give her a set of coordinates of where the two of them were going to rendezvous."

"Do you think he'd return to the planet you came from?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't think so." Aaron said. "From what the people of the village told me, Desric despised that planet the most, so it's safe to say that he would not want to return there any time soon."

"What about Rhen Var?" Derric suggested. "There's always a chance he could turn up there."

"Or what about a system within the Republic?" Lux added which suddenly made everyone on edge. "Perhaps with the help of Barriss, Desric may have hidden bases on several Republic systems."

"It does seem that those places may be a good place to start searching for him." General Tandin said.

"We should inform those systems and have them start searching for this terrorist." Saw said.

"If Desirc is hiding on one of our controlled systems, I can notify every clone and jedi to be on the search for him." Rex said.

With everyone giving off several suggestions on where Desric is hiding, and how they were going to find him, Aaron knew that this fight was far from over. By now, Desric has probably established a hidden base and is now rebuilding his army. The last thing he wants is for Desric to have more then enough time to launch another attack on the republic.

While Aaron and his friends were trying to figure out where Desric was, Grace walks into the room. Aaron suddenly falls back into reality and look over to his friend. "Grace, were you able to get a hold General Kenobi?"

"Actually, I haven't been able to get a hold of any of the Jedi Masters." Grace said which suddenly shocked everyone in the room. This was something out of the ordinary.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Grace, what are you talking about?" Aaron also asked.

"I've been trying to get a hold of any Jedi Master near this system but none have been able to respond to my calls. I even amplified the frequency and still, I haven't been able to get a hold of anyone. But I did manage to get a transmission from the office of the Chancellor. He says General Greivous was destroyed and Separatist Senators have agreed to allow diplomacy with the Republic Senate. The war is over. He's encouraging all Jedi to return back to the temple."

"Grace…are you serious?" Aaron could not believe what he was hearing. Was the war finally over? If so, this meant that the Republic and Separatists were now going to be able to find peace. This also meant that Desric would have no where to hide. If the Republic and Seperatists formed a truce, this meant that Aaron could inform every system in the galaxy about Desric, making the search for this monster much more easy.

While everyone was celebrating about the news they had just received, several clones gathered around a small hologram. They huddled inside a tent, and saw a hologram of the Chancellor wearing a large cloak over his head. _"Attention all clones…Execute Order 66…"_

Every clone watching the hologram began to blink their eyes as they felt a strange force controlling there every thought and movement. _Execute Order 66._ Shortly after they heard the Chancellor announce Order 66, they all began to load their weapons and soon set their blasters from stun to kill. "You heard the Chancellor, Execute Order 66."

Several clones began to inform their brothers as they all began to load up their blasters to kill any Jedi within the planet.

While the clones began to march over to the castle, a lone rebel watched the small clone army march onward to the castle. She walks to one clone wearing orange and white armor and is curous as to what was happening. "Trooper! What's going on?!"

"There's been a rebellion. The Jedi have betrayed the Republic and are planning to kill the senate."

"What?"

"Don't worry, the situation is being under control. The Chancellor has issued Order 66."

"What's Order 66?"

"Terminate all living Jedi."

 _What?!_ The rebel girl is in shock and fears for Ahsoka. She was a jedi and did this mean the clones were going to kill her? The rebel reaches for her blaster and pulls it out without any hesitation. "Someone tell Ahsoka!"

The clone reacts to the rebel and fires a signel shot into her chest killing her instantly, the sound of the single shot echoes across the castle while a few rebels watched a clone gun down one of their own.

"Traitors!" One rebel yelled as he soon pulled a small blaster and began firing at the clones ahead of him. Suddenly the castle became a battlefield once again, but now the Rebels were locked in a battle with the Troopers they fought beside with. Now they were going to fight to the death against these white armored troopers.

Aaron and his friends heard several shots being firred from outside and everyone races to the front door to see what was going on. Rex and several clones run beside them and rush to see what was happening outside. "Trooper, what's going on?! Are we being under attack?!"

" _Yes Captain! The rebels have betrayed us!"_ The Clone on the comlink said which stunned every one of Aaron's friends.

"Get a hold of yourself trooper!" Rex said. "What happened?"

"The Chancellor has issued Order 66." The Clone responded. "The rebels attacked our men when they were told about the order."

 _Order 66._ That was all the clones standing beside Aaron and his friends needed to hear in order to activate the chips inside their brains. Without even blinking the clones begin to aim their weapons at Ahsoka, all except for Rex. "Ahsoka Tano, you are under arrest! For crimes against the Republic and have been ordered to be terminated!"

"Rex tell your men to stand down!" Ahsoka ordered before she activated her lightsabers.

"My brothers! What is meaning of this?! Stand down this instant! Do you hear me?! Stand down!" The Clone Captain yelled as he watched his brothers aim their blasters at Ahsoka, Aaron and the rest of their friends.

"We've been order by the Chancellor sir. We can't disobey a direct order." The clones said.

As Aaorn heard the sound of their balsters clicking, Aaron reaches into his belt and throws a small device onto one of the clone's armor. In an instant, large amounts of electricity began to course through the soldier's armor as well as several clones standing by him. But ince the cloneas watched Aaron attack several of their brothers, the bond they shared with Aaron and his friends was now over.

In response to this betrayal, the clones began to fire several shots at Ahsoka while her friends took cover beside her. Rex jumped behind a wall and watched as Ahsoka was deflecting several shots that were being fired at her. He was cought in the middle of this sudden mutiny. Before he cvould even react, Ahsoka had been able to redirect the shots back to the clones and surely killed them.

"What the hell was that?!" Grace asked.

Before anyone could ask a single question, they all turned around and saw more clones arriving to their position. "Everyone get ready for a fight!" Aaron said before every single one of his friends reached for their weapons.

However, Saw runs behind Rex and wraps one of his arms around his neck while he held a small pistol on his hand and pressed it against Rex's head. "There's not going to be a fight!"

"Saw what are you doing?!" Aaron said. "What are you doing?! Release Rex!"

"Everyone get to the ship in the hangar bay! We'll be right behind you!" He said to his friends while also looking at General Tandin. "GO!"

Every one of Aaron and his friends make a run for it to the hangar bay, while Tandin decided to stay with Saw and Rex. While the the three of them watched while several clones aim their blasters at them, Saw whispsers something to Rex. "Did you have any part of this what so ever?!"

"Saw…what ever is happening right now…I am not a part of this." Rex said as he struggled to breath with one of Saw's arms choking him.

"How do we know we can trust you?!" Saw asked while the three men could hear the clones screaming at them, ordering them to release their captain, or die.

"If I wasn't I would have killed everyone." Rex responded.

"Saw! We need to move now!" Tandin said.

"When I tell you to, run." Saw said as the tention slowly began to build up. "Now!" In an instant, Saw throws Rex onto the ground before throwing a single grenade at the clone squad facing them. Suddenly the grenade goes off and shakes the whole hallway as the clones were killed during the explosion but slightly injuring Saw and his two friends. "Get to the ship!"

Without even flinching, Rex and Tandin make a run for it to catch up with the rest of the group while the clones were recovering from the explosion.

While Saw, Dendup, and Rex were on their way to catch up with their friends, Aaron led the small group down to the lower levels of the castle where they hope to reach Aaron's ship in time. But while they ran through several hallways and passed several rooms, every clone they encountered was informed about Order 66.

Seeing that these clones were longer the allies they fought beside with, Aaron activated his sword and began to cut down several clones while Grace shot her two blasters and Derric used his mechanical arm to smash their bucket helmets. The clones were caught off guard and were easily killed by Aaron and his friends while they ran toward the hangar bay.

But as they ran deeper within the castle, they ran past through the small dungeon where Barriss and her men were being held up in. While everyone ran past the room, ignoring the prisoners, Derric suddenly stops in his tracks as he ran past the room. Aaron looks back and sees his friend standing beside the room. "Derric what's going on? We gotta go!"

"Aaron…I can't leave her..." Derric said while looking into the dungeon before looking at his best friend. "You know what I have to do?"

Without arguing, given the situation, Aaron willing agress to what Derric was about to do. "Just be sure to reach the ship in time."

Derric nods before watching his friends leave him behind while he ran into the dungeon. As he ran past several cells with assassins locked up inside, curious and afraid of what was attacking their castle, Derrics runs over to one particular cell. He looks inside and sees Barris wearing her black armor while also wearing several restraints that were preventing her from using the force.

The fallen Jedi looks up at Derric and gives him a stern look. But suddenly Derric uses his robotic arm to smash open the lock on the cell. The young Jedi was stunned and shocked as to what was happening. "Derric…what are you doing?"

"Something I hope I won't regret." Derric said as he ran into the cell and picked up Barriss off the ground. "The clones have betrayed us and are killing anyone who gets in their way!"

"Why do you suddenly care so much about me now?" Barriss asked, who indeed had a good point. Why would Derric free a prisoner who betrayed him and his friends from death.

"Call it a second chance, or I don't know, but I don't want you to be executed by some clones." Derric said while he and Barriss were inches away from each other. "We need to move. Aaron is getting everyone back to the ship."

While Derric and Barriss were running through the castle, the group reaches Aaron, ship before they see Marcus and Ventress working on the ship's engines. Aaron screams at the top of his lungs. "MARCUS! READY THE SHIP!"

The adult Twi'lek is at a loss of words, as he had no idea of what was going on. "Whoa whoa whoa, where's the fire?"

"The clones have turned on us!" Ahsoka said. "They're taking any prisoners that rebel against them."

Without even hesitating, Marcus nods and allows the small group to get on the ship. While everyone ran inside the ship, Marcus noticed that the group was short a few friends. "Aaron, where's everyone else?"

"They'll be here." Aaron said. "Just get to the controls and ready the ship. Ventress I need you to man the guns. If the clones did betray us, we need to be ready for a fight."

Both Marcus and Ventress run to their stations as Aaron waited for everyone else to arrive.

After narrowly escaping the clones, Saw, Rex, and General Tandin run through the castle as they closely reach the hangar bay where their friends were waiting for them. But following behind them were several clones that managed to catch up to them. Having believed that the Jedi and Onderon rebels have betrayed them, the clones were taking in no prisoners.

As they ran down several stairs and narrow hallways, Saw and Rex ran through the castle with ease while General Tandin was providing them with cover fire.

While Aaron waited for Rex and the oters to get to the ship, he soon saw Derric with Barriss still handcuffed and was still wearing her force collar. "We made it Aaron!"

"Did you see Saw when you were getting her?" Aaron asked.

"No…I thought they would have beat us here." Derric responded.

"Just get inside the ship." Aaron said. "We'll leave once they get here, and Derric…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me regret your decision." Aaron said who only saw Derric respond with a simple nod. With every nerve in his body telling him "no", Aaron allowed Derric to save Barriss from being executed by these clones as if she was a rabid animal. Although he believed that this person was the sole reason why their family was torn apart in the first place, he had to trust Derric on this decision.

With almost everyone on board the ship, Aaron waited at the ship's ramp before he saw Rex, Saw, and Tandin run into the hangar bay. Aaron looks back inside the ship to warn Marcus. "Marcus! Get the engines ready! They're here!"

"I'm on it!" Marcus responded before the ship's engines began to hum and soon glow blue while the thrusters were heating up and preparing itself for take off.

Aaron watches the hangar bay get clensed as the thrusters surely began to blow everything away. Aaron watches his friends struggle to get to the ship. "Come on! Hurry up!"

As the ship was ready to take off, Rex, Saw and Tandin, were only a few feet away from the ramp before Aaron saw A small squad of clones catch up with the group. Once the first clone drew out his blaster, Aaron pulls out his before firing at the squad. Tanding soon turns around and covers his two friends while they approached the ship.

"Get inside the ship!" Aaron yelled before Saw and Rex quickly jumped onto the ship's ram and were almost safely inside. All that was left was General Tandin.

"General get aboard! We gotta get out of here!" Aaron yelled while Saw watched the General crouch behind a crate and was pinned by gunfire. "We'll cover you!"

While Aaron and Saw were firing back at the clones, the aged General saw his moment of opportunity and began to run to the ship. But once he was out in the open, one clone used his rifle and aimed directly at the General.

The clone pulls the trigger as one shot surely flew across the hangar bay and pierce through Tandin's back.

Aaron and Saw watch in horror as they saw their friend get shot behind the back with his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Saw is the first to respond. "General!"

Tandin watched as Saw tried to get off the ship in order to save him, but Aaron was the only one holding him back. If Saw jumped off the ship to save Tandin, the chances of Saw being killed were high. Aaron sadly knew that there was nothing Saw could do.

As Tandin fell on his knees, several clones fired several shots behind Tandin before the old man felt every single shot go through him. Saw struggled to get off the ship to save his friend. "Let me go! I can still save him dman it!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Aaron yelled. "He's gone!"

"Noooo!" Saw yelled as he watched his close friend fall onto the floor as he watched the ship ready itself for take off.

"Marcus get us out of here!" Aaron yelled while he still held Saw with both arms as the ship's were slowly closing. The last thing the two saw was a small band of clones gather around Tandin's body before the ship bursted out of the hangar bay.

After the ship, escaped the planet, Aaron and his friends were still in shock as to what had happened. While Saw remained near the door alone, he sat on the floor and mourned in silent, and mourned over the deaths of his close friends who were betrayed by the soldiers they fought side by side with.

Not knowing where they could go, Aaron watched as Marcus entered several coordinates before the ship made a jump to lightspeed. Many questions were running through everyone's minds. What had just happened? Why did this happen? And has this happned to everyone else?

 **Whew! Glad that chapter is over. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it surely informed us where we are in the timeline of Revenge of the Sith and where we're heading in the near future. I hope you all enjoyed his chapter and I hope to hear from you all. See you all next time. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody! I am excited to come back with another brand new chapter for The Assassin: The Final Stand! If any of you read the last chapter you probably know where we are, timeline wise, in the Star Wars Universe and things don't seem to be well for our fellow heroes. How are they going to get out of this situation, I do not know, but we'll surely learn more in this chapter. Enjoy! Star Wars is owned by Disney, while I own my OCs.  
**

 **The End Is Near**

 _Corusant: Senate_

It had been only mere hours on the planet of Coruscant since the Chancellor announced Order 66 to every known part of the galaxy. With the great Jedi Purge spreading across the galaxy, the Dark Lord of the Sith stared at his shattered window where he watched the Jedi Temple burn in flames.

The night sky was lit orange as the Jedi Temple was burning bright into the night. The Chancellor had a smile grow across his face, an evil smile. Everything he had planned and waited for so long was finally unfolding in front of him. Now that his new apprentice, Darth Vader, was at the temple, the Jedi would be caught off guard when they saw one of their own fall to the dark side while leading the 501st to wipe out the Jedi Order.

With all the Jedi Masters and their padwans across the stars, Palpatine knew that they would not expect to betrayed by their own clones. But since the stringest Jedi were fighting to end this war, the less-skilled Jedi, padawans, and younglings were left alone in the temple. Like a wolf among sheep, the Jedi would not stand a chance against Vader and his forces.

While his new apprentice was slaughtering the Jedi, in their own home, Palpatine sat behind his desk before he heard own of his royal guards inform him something. The old, deformed, man acknowledges his guard. "Send him in." He simply said.

Soon the doors to his office slide open as he finally sees a familiar face walk through his office and approaches his desk. The figure suddenly kneels before the Sith Lord before speaking to his Master. "Master Sidious, I have returned."

The figure is soon revealed to be Desric Dameris, the Grandmaster of the Order of the Assassins. Palpatine steps off of his chair before walking to Desric. "I am most surprised to see that you have managed to escape your captors."

"I was able to bring my most strongest warriors here." Desric said. "Right now, as I speak, they are hidden here on this planet and are awaiting your orders my lord."

"How fortunate. Raise my old friend." Sidious said as he placed his hand on Desric's head. The Grandmaster soon stands in front of the dark lord before Desric saw how deformed Sidiou's face was, under the hood. Desric was breathless as he stared into the eyes of the man he admired his whole life. Ever since he met Count Dooku, Desric wanted to meet the man Dooku answered to, the man who was solely responsible for all this war. Now that he was staring face to face with the Sith, Desric felt as if a lifelong dream had come true.

Desric soon asks a single question to his Master. "What is thy biding my Master?"

"Keep your forces hidden my friend." Sidious said. "When the time is right, I will summon you and we will bring order to this galaxy."

"As you wish My Lord." Desric responded with a simple nod, before he soon began to walk out of his office.

Once Desric walked out of his office, Palpatine returned to his desk and watched as all the pieces in his grand plan were set in motion. With Lord Vader at his side, the Sith will rule the galaxy with fear and tyranny as they watched the Chancellor's Empire march across the galaxy. In addition to Lord Vader, Palpatine would also have Desric serving him as he would also have control over a criminal underworld empire. With Vader spreading fear across the galaxy on the surface, Desric would be wiping out any hidden forces that would dare challenge against Palpatine's rule.

Knowing that Darth Vader would have his armies hold the systems in line, and Desric would be using his assassins to silence any voice that spoke of rebellion against him, Palpatine would have complete control over the galaxy. Any chance of a rebellion would be useless as Desric would have his assassins and spies spread out to every corner of the galaxy.

The Chancellor soon looks onto his desk and prepares to announce to the Senate that great changes were soon approaching, and it would be time to launch the next phase of his plans.

 _Hyperspace_

Right after Aaron and his friends escaped the clones that turned on them, on Zanbar, Marcus toyed in a set of coordinates before Jaybo activated the engines and the ship made a jump to lightspeed. However, not everyone was able to escape the clones.

Before everyone made it on the ship, General Tandin was shot dead by several clones before he fell and watched his friends escape the clones that once fought beside them. While Aaron and the others mourned the loss of a friend, Saw on the other hand felt as if he lost a father.

After the death of his sister, Steela, Saw felt like had no other family left in this galaxy. It wasn't until Tandin decided to take Saw under his wing and train him to become a great General that would lead his people to a bright future. With Tandin now dead, Saw's heart began to slowly grow with anger and hate.

With the ship flying through hyperspace, Saw gets on his feet and sees a group huddle around each other as they discussed as to what had happened on Zanbar. The young rebel slowly walks over to the group and looks at Captain Rex. In an instant, Saw slams the clone into the wall before whipping out his pistol and holds it against the pinned clone. Aaron and Ahsoka yell out at Saw. "Saw what are you doing?!"

Saw ignores his friends while he had his finger on the trigger. He looks directly into Rex's eyes and soon demands answers as to what went wrong on Zanbar. "You are going to tell me what happened on Zanbar! If you don't I will put a bullet right between your eyes!"

Grace steps in and tries to intervene. "Saw listen to me, you don't want to do this!"

"Stay out of this Grace!" Saw said without looking away from Rex. "Because of this clone and his brothers, Tandin is dead."

"Saw, Rex is the only one who may know what happened." Ahsoka said. "He can't tell us if he's dead."

Aaron steps in as well. "Saw! We said back the hell off!"

While Aaron tried to diffuse the situation, Ahsoka steps close to her friend and places her hand on Saw's shoulder. "Saw…it's okay…" She said before Saw slowly began to lower his gun. Once Saw lowered his blaster, he slowly begins to release his grip on Rex before the clone is able to catch his breath.

Aaron walks up to Rex and is also curious as to what happened to the clones. "Rex, we need to know the truth. What happened on Zanbar?"

As Rex watches how everyone was confused and terrified at the fact their clones turned on them. Rex begins to recall several events that may lead to the truth as to why the clones turned on them. He takes a deep breah before he begins to tell his friends the truth of this deception. "Several months ago, while I was on a mission General Skywalker and two other Jedi, one of my brothers blindly walked up to the one of the Jedi and shot her in the face. We were all shocked to see how this one clone was once fighting along side the Jedi before he unknowingly killed her."

"Unknowingly?" Aaron asked while the others were confused as well.

"When we interragated the clone, he said that he had no memory of killing the Jedi." Rex explained. "What he did tell us though, was that he felt something in his head controlling him to fulfill some kind of order. He said he couldn't control himself. Later on we learned that he had occurring nightmares in his sleep and in a way to rid himself of the nightmares, he killed himself."

"I can't believe this…" Ahsoka said who was shocked out of everyone else, knowing that she was once a Jedi and had trouble believing that a clone could turn against a Jedi so easily.

"While I and Commander Wolf had trouble believing this, a close brother of mine known as Fives, was not ready to put this dillusional theory to rest." Rex said. "So while everyone else moved on, Fives went digging for answers, and he found something."

"What did he find?" Derric asked.

"Since all clones share the same internal structure, Fives decided to perform a thorough scan of both the clone's body and his." Rex said. "That's when he discovered a small tumor located in the dead clone's brain while Fives saw a chip wired into his brain. To our knowledge, we were unaware that there were chips wired inside our brains and to see that the dead clones chip decayed and appeared to be a tumor, Fives believed that this was the reason why the clone went rogue."

Rex sighs and begins to dive deeper into this story. "However, before Fives could prove anything, the Chancellor believed that Fives went mad and issued a man hunt to capture Fives. I and Wolf were among of the clones that were ordered to hunt down one of our own. But before Fives could tell us the truth, he was shot did by his own brothers. After his death I felt that it was my duty as his brother to pick up were he left off."

"And that's when you found the chip?" Aaron asked.

"Rex nods before pointing at a scar on the side of his head. While everyone believed he received that from battle, Rex reveals the story behind his scar. "While no one was requiring my services, I found a chip on the side of m brain. I knew that if I began telling everyone, I would have shared the same fat as Fives. So…I decided to keep this to myself but secretly I've had several clones go through an internal inspection where I have removed several chips from their brains. Among those clones were Wolf and a lost clone named Greggor."

"So that's what happened?" Marcus asked. "The reason why the clones turned on us was because their chips malfunctioned?"

"No…it doesn't seem right." Jaybo said. "If it were the case, how could all their chips malfunction at once?"

Aaron soon remembered something. "Wait, when the clones were turned on us, they mentioned something about following an order they were given. Something called Order 66. Do you know anything about that Rex?"

Rex had sudden look of shock on his face, as he feared that the gourp may have discovered a dark seceret the Rupblic was holding. "Order 66 is a protocol ordered that can only issued by the Chancellor or Sentate, declaring that the Jedi are a threat and must be terminated immediately. Every clone who is issued this order, must eliminate the their Jedi Masters as soon as possible."

When Rex told everyone the truth of Order 66, everything began to fall into place. Aaron was now figuring out the truth. "So each clone has a chip in his brain, the Chancellor has an order that can get every Jedi killed, and any clone who disagrees with the order will unwillingly follow it anyway."

"It still doesn't make sense?" Grace asked, why would the Chancellor issue an order that would have all clones kill the Jedi.

"I don't, but when we get to Onderon we'll learn more about this." Aaron said.

"We should reach the planet in a couple of hours." Marcus suad.

After everyone heard Rex's theory as to why the clones betrayed them, everyone had a single question. Why would the Chancellor issue Order 66? What could be the main reason as to why the Chancellor would deem the Jedi too dangerous to be left unchecked? The ship remained silent as it flew through hyperspace with everyone asking for more questions about this deception.

 **Alright everyone that is going to be it for this chapter. For this chapter, I wanted to give some time to explain the reasons why the clones turned and why Rex wasn't as well as showing where Desric is during this mass chaos. I hope you guys found some joy in this chapter, next time I'll give you guys something more and something that'll grab your attention. See you all next time. Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody how are you all doing? Comic-Con 2017 is finally happening! I am so excited to see what's coming up and I also very happy to upload a brand new chapter for The Assassin: The Final Stand! With the galaxy falling apart, and after narrowly escaping Order 66, how will Aaron's friends react to this new world that is burning down the galaxy each of Aaron's friends fought to protect? We'll see soon. Before I begin the chapter, Star Wars is owned by Disney, which is now making the new star wars park called Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge! How cool is that! Oh yeah, and I own my OCs. Alright everyone, let's start the chapter!  
**

 **No Mercy On The Innocent**

 _Onderon_

After flying through hyperspace for several hours, Aaron and his friends soon exit hyperspace and see Onderon in their reach. Following their discovery of Order 66 Ahsoka and the rest of the crew were all shocked to hear that each clone had chips inside their brains that made them follow orders to kill Jedi without question. With that horrific discovery unearthed, everyone knew that not only Ahsoka, Barriss, and Ventress were in danger, but also the crew as well.

Since the clones were already ordered to kill every Jedi, or forcewielder on sight, anyone who darted to try and help the Jedi would be deemed as a traitor and would soon be killed. Once the clones saw Aaron and his friends "kidnap" Rex, each of them knew that the clones would surely be after them. Now that the crew had a new enemy to watch out for, they needed to find a place to lay low and try to figure out the reason for this deception.

As the ship began to fly toward the surface of the planet, Aaron, Saw, and Jaybo were all at the ship's controls while everyone was at the back end of the ship, strapped to their seats as they waited for their ship to land at the palace.

But while the ship began to reach the city of Iziz, something was wrong. Smoke could be clearly seen from a distance. Aaron and Saw were at a loss of words when they noticed the smoke was coming from a place that was not too far from Iziz. But once they began to closely reach their destination, it soon became clear that the smoke was coming from another place. Aaron's eyes suddenly widened as well as Saw's eyes when they discovered that the smoke was coming from Iziz. Fear began to course through their bodies, when they discivered that something horrifically had happened to the city.

 _Oh no._ Aaron thought to himself when the soon landed the ship on at the center of the city. When the ship began to descend to the clear plaza, Aaron and his friends rushed over and discered the horror that had happened to the city. Grace, Saw, and Lux were shocked most of all when they discovered that their city had been set a blaze with the men, women, and children dying on the floor. Once the ship began to lower its doors, the three children of Onderon rish out to see what had happened to their city.

"No…no…no, no, no…" Grace said while she and Lux ran outside and saw undless dead bodies lying on the ground. For both of them, it felt as if history had repeated itself. Lux and Grace knew all to well what it meant to lose those closest to them when they learened that their families were slaughtered like animals by the very own people they thought they could trust. But for Saw, his anger and hate grew slowly within. Seeing the burnt bodies on the ground, Saw felt as if he had failed to protect his people. When he won the civil war that was tearing his home apart, Saw was given a great responsibility into protecting the people of Iziz. Seeing the dead bodies, meant to him as if he had failed his one purpose in life.

While everyone began to exit the ship, everyone soon rushes over to the Unifar Temple where they hoped that maybe some people may have fled to the temple and may have survived what ever had attacked them.

While everyone ran up the steps to the temple, everyone began to see several soldiers lie on top of the steps with bullet wounds while others were missing several limbs from what appeared to be saber strikes. Aaron's fear began to grow even more as they noticed that the doors to the temple to the were broken down. It seems that the rebels must have barricaded the door from the inside, but it also looked like it was no match to whatever must have attacked them. Everyone soon saw lifeless bodies beyond count when they ran deeper into the temple.

Out of instinct, they each began to cry out to anyone who had survived the attack. "Hello! Is anyone still here?!"

"Can anyone here us?!"

"Dendup!"

"Anybody!"

"Is anyone still alive?!"

While everyone searched among the dead for anybody ho had survived the attack, Grace and Ahsoka make a horrifying discovery. Ahsoka calls out to Aaron and the group. "Aaron!"

Aaron turns around and rushes over to his angel while the rest of his crew soon runs over before they see Ahsoka and Grace on their knees with tears flowing down their eyes. Aaron looks down and soon falls to his knees in an instant when he sees King Dendup lying on the ground with a spear going through his chest. Saw and Lux were more devastated than anyone else when they looked their King's lifeless body.

While everyone mourned for the dead, Aaron looked up and saw a wall standing in front of him where he noticed that someone had spray painted something to send a clear message to anyone who found the bodies of those who were shown no mercy.

 _In war, you will bring death to all who follow you._

 _Coruscant_

Night had fallen on Coruscant, but with the night sky lit up with lights soaring across the skies, something else was lighting the dark sky. Across the large city, Senator Padme Amidala cried as she watched the Jedi Temple burn into the night sky. It had only been a few hours after she discovered that several clones were sent to the Jedi temple to eliminate the potential threat of any Jedi causing harm to the people of Coruscant.

Fearing that her husband, Anakin Skywalker, may have been caught within the crossfire of this horrific event, Padme's heart sank within her while she cried for the jedi who were being killed to the last one standing. Not only were full grown Jedi knights were being killed, but also young padawans and younglings as well were being shown no mercy.

While Padme feared of what was happening across the city, she sees a Jedi Starfighter qquickly dock next to her penthouse. Her fears were soon washed away when she soon saw Anakin come out of the ship and rush toward her. The two lovers soon wrapped their arms around her for they each feared for their safety knowing that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic. Padme is the first to ask about her husbands safety. "Oh Anakin, thank goodness you're safe! I was so worried about you and I can see the fire coming from the temple!"

"I'm alright Padme, I just came to see if you and the baby were safe."

"We're fine, but what's happening?!"

Anakin released a small sigh before he began to tell his pregnant wife of what the terrifying truth the Chancellor have told him. "The Jedi have betrayed the Republic."

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"I'm certain. I watched Master Windu attack the Chancellor, right in front of me."

"I can't believe this…"

"As far as I know the Chancellor has issued an order for all Jedi to be arrested or killed if they are deemed a threat to the republic. I, alone, am the only one the Chancellor truly trusts."

"Well what are you going to do?!"

Anakin turned his back to his wife and stared at the burning Jedi temple. "I will not betray the Republic. I'm gonna finish what I started from the beginning. I'm gonna end this war once and for all."

"How…"

"The Chancellor has recently discovered that all the Separatist Senators are located on Mustufar. He wants me to go there, and put an end to this war." Anakin said as he slowly began to walk toward his ship. He then looks back at his wife and feared for her sfety. In truth he wanted to stay behind to make sure that she was safe by his side, but he knew if he wanted to make sure the galaxy was safe, he must go to Mustufar to wipe out the Separatists were destroyed once and for all.

"Wait here until I return." Anakin said before his wife rushed in to hug him and give him one last kiss before Anakin was sent off to end the Clone Wars.

"Anakin, I'm so scared." Padme said.

"Don't worry Padme. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Anakin said before he walked inside his ship. "I'll be back for you and the baby as soon as possible."

As Padme watched her husband activate his ships engines, she soon watched Anakin fly across the skies of Coruscant before leaving the planet to end this war that was tearing this galaxy apart. 3PO soon walks beside Padme, and tries to comfort her. "Don't Miss Padme, I'm sure Master Anakin will be quiet alright."

 _Onderon_

On the other side of the galaxy, Aaron and his friends walked amongst the dead in the temple and slowly mourned for the loss of these innocent people. Knowing that who was soaly responsible for this, Aaron felt as if Desric had repeated history. Watching Derric, Marcus, and several of his friends stack the bodies outside the temple, Aaron began to have sudden flashes of memories go through his mind of the pain and tragedy he witnessed when Desric slaughtered his family and whole village. Seeing that Desric had done the same thing to these people, Aaron's hate and thirst for vengeance began to slowly grow more within him.

While everyone was slowly removing the dead from the temple, Jaybo was at the ship that was docked in the temple's landing bay where he was trying to see if what had happened to them on Zanbar and on Onderon, may have happened elsewhere across the galaxy. But while he was searching to see if anyone was sending out a signal, Jaybo soon hears a signal reaching out on a broad signal. At first Jaybo hears nothing but static, until he soon begins to narrow in on the signal and soon gats a clear message. _"Hello…this is Obi-wan Kenobi, reaching to any surviving Jedi out there, can anybody hear me?"_

Jaybo's eyes quickly widened and soon reaches for his communicator to contact Aaron and his friends. "Aaron! Get back to the ship! I've got a clear signal of a surviving Jedi!"

" _Copy that Jaybo, were on our way!"_ Aaron said in the wrist comm. before each of his friends soon rushed through the temple and quickly ran inside the ship before they began to hear Obi-wan's distress signal reaching out to anybody."

" _Hello…this is Obi-wan Kenobi, reaching to any surviving Jedi out there, can anybody hear me?"_ Obi-wan said once more.

Aaron soon presses a small button on the control panel before responding to Obi-wan's beacon. "Hello…Master Kenobi, we're receiving you're message."

" _Aaron, am I glad to see you."_ Obi-wan said as a small hologram appeared in front of everyone. The hologram soon notices Ahsoka standing beside Aaron. _"Ahsoka, I'm so glad to see you're alive."_

"What's going on? What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

" _I've recently made contact with Senator Organa, and informed him that my clones turned on me on Utapau."_

"The same thing happened to us too on Zanbar, and on Onderon." Aaron said. "Cpatian Rex was the only one who didn't turn and he informed us that the clones were given an order from the Chancellor to kill the Jedi. We don't know why but we believe that there's something going on that we do not know."

" _Senator Organ informed me that he was able to find Master Yoda encountered the same thing on Kasshyykk when his turned on hi as well."_ Obi-wan said. _"We believe that we may find something at the Jedi Temple."_

"Then that is what we'll do too." Aaron said. "We'll rendezvous with you two at the Jedi Temple. If there are any surviving Jedi there, we can try to ensure the survival of the Jedi."

" _Aaron, I thank you for your bravery, but going to coruscant is too dangerous for your crew."_ Obi-wan said. _"Sneaking into the Temple may be more difficult then what it seems."_

"With all do respect Master," Ahsoka said. "What happened on Zanbar, Utapau, Kasshyykk, and Onderon, was not a coincedince. We need to know what happened."

After a brief moment of silence, Obi-wan finally responds to Ahsoka and her friends. _"Since Master Yoda and I are closer to Coruscant, we'll probably reach the temple before you do, and it'll be a more easier for the two of us to sneak into the temple. But you are welcomed to help us uncover the truth."_

"Very well, we'll see you on Coruscnat then." Aaron said before he discontinued the signal and everyone was left in the room in silence.

Aaron looks around and sees that everyone feels as if Desric had reached into their hearts and ripped everything they held close to them. "Ever since we were pulled into this war, Desric has been manipulating and ruining our lives. Wherever he is, what ever he is planning, it ends soon. I am tired of letting this monster kill everything we fought to preserve. No more. It's time we kill this monster, if this path ends with us dying with out last breath, we will make sure Desric is killed with us."

While everyone felt a burning fire grow within them Derric looked outside the ship and saw Barriss standing in front of a pile of bodies stacked up alongside each other. Most of the pile consisted of men, women, and children.

Derric steps outside the ship and stands right next Barriss. The young girl soon notices Derric stand beside her before she stares at the pile of bodies stack up on each other. Feeling that she was responsible for all this death and suffering, Barriss feels an enormous amount of guilt on her. She soon speaks with regret. "I have lived my entire life following lies and false leaders."

"I know what it means to believe in a lie." Derric said. "Did you know that this would happen?"

Barriss soon shakes her head as she looks at several children lying in the pile of corpses. "I feel as if I can hear their last screams. They must have tried to hide from Desric. Hoping…beyond hope."

While Barriss began to feel regret for following Desric, a tear begins to form at the corner of her eye and Derric suddenly seas the tear leave a trail down her face.

"Barriss…" Derric said in a calm tone before the young girl soon turned towards him. "It's not over…not yet. I know that we still have a chance to stop Desric."

"Even if we manage to find him, and stop him, how can I forgive myself for all the pain I caused so many?" Barriss asked.

As if time had repeated itself, Derric suddenly remembers Barriss having the same conversation with him after Derric learned the truth about the Assassins. At first, Derric felt pain and regret for all the people he killed because of some false code he believed in. But Barriss reminded him that it wasn't too late to change. Now it seemed that Barriss was the one who felt as if she could never change her dark past.

Derric steps closer to Barriss and pulls out a key in his pocket. He soon walks behind his friend and soon begins to remove the restraints that were strapped to her wrists and neck. Barriss is atfirst shocked. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"A friend once told me that it's never too late to change." Derric said before he stood before her. "And you start by taking responsibility for your past and then you use whatever strength you have left to help others."

Without saying another word, Derric and Barriss' lips soon move closer to each other before the two soon lock lips with one another. Like two lovers who have been torn by war, Barriss and Derric kissed and hoped that this moment would last forever. For Barriss, who was too blind to see what she was becoming, Derric was a beacon of light who managed to forgive her for taking a dark path. For Derric, words could not express how he felt when he saw Barriss realize the pain she caused and was now ready to stand by her friends side. After so long, the real Barriss was finally reunited with her friends.

 **Well what'd ya know? Barriss has finally come back. After having this character kept so long on the wrong side of this war, it felt good to finally have her come back into the light and be amongst her friends. That's gonna be it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it I hope to see you all next time when I upload a new chapter! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody welcome back for a brand new chapter for The Assassin: The Final Stand and I am very excited that we finally got to this chapter of the story. To me this is one of the memorable chapters of this story so far and I hope you all enjoy reading it as I did when I wrote it not too long ago. So before we go any further I have to mention that Star Wars is property owned by Disney and I alone just own my OCs. Okay everyone enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end.  
**

 **Love Across The Stars**

 _Onderon_

An hour had passed after Aaron and his friends discovered that Desric had decided to pay a visit to Oderon, right before the assassins slaughted the people of Iziz, including King Dendup. After everyone discovered the city in ruins, Saw and Lux watched the aftermath of what Desric is truly capable of. When the two men saw the piles of burnt bodies of the people of Iziz, Lux and Saw were heartbroken to see many men, women, and children, stacked up on top to each other, as if they were deceased cattle after they were sent to the slaughter house.

For Aaron, Grace, and Derric, time felt as if had repeated itself. Seeing the dead lying all across the city, made the three remember how cruel and evil Desric was when he and his assassins slaughtered their entire family. Seeing the burnt bodies reminded Derric of his brothers that died when their ship was shot down by Desric's men on Ryloth when they were making a trade run with the Twi'leks. For Grace, the site of dead corpses cruelly reminded her of her parents that were killed on her home of Tatooine.

But for Aaron, this was all too familiar to him. After he discovered the city in ruins, with the people lying dead all around them Aaron began toremember his family on Saleucami. He remembers how it all began as if it were yesterday when he first watched his friends get torn apart by Desric's men disguised as clone troopers. It was then that Aaron soon discovered that his hime was also attacked and burned to the ground with his Mother, father, and Sister all dead, butchered like animals.

However when Aaron saw how much pain and death Desric caused on this one planet, Aaron began to remember what he saw on Jakku when he saw just how far Desric was willing to go when he soon began to torture and punish the village he was born on and was willing to make sure that his Uncle and his Uncle's children would suffer the way he suffered.

Not long after the group began to properly burn the bodies, Aaron and his friends received a message from none other than Obi-wan Kenobi. They soon learned that what happened to Aaron's clones on Rhen Var was not a coincidence. As it turned out, Obi-wan's clones also betrayed him on Utapau while Yoda's clones turned on him and the wookies on Kashyyyk as well.

Hearing that this was no coincidence, Aaron knew that somehow Desric and the Sith were responsible for this. While Obi-wan and Yoda believed that the Sih were responsible for this, Aaron had the strangest feeling that Desric was somehow involved in this and if this monster somehow survived this war, then his wrath and ruin would spread all across the galaxy and destroy countless more cities like Iziz.

What's worse is that Desric may also turn his attention to Jakku and decided to pay them a visit as well. Thinking of Desric killing Joran while making his daughters watch made Aaron feel a dark cold go through his soul. He lost one family when this whole thing started, the last thing he wants is to see another family suffer a cruel fate. Desric had to be stopped.

While everyone moarned and properly burned the bodies of the dead, everyone knew that it was time for them to leave this planet. The galaxy needed their help. With everyone on board the ship and with everyone in agreement that Desric needed to be stopped, Jaybo activated the ship's engines before the shuttle began to leave Onderon before it made a jump to lightspeed.

 _Hyperspace_

With the ship in hyperspace, as it was traveling to Coruscant, Aaron looked around the small ship and saw his friends ready themselves for when they arrived on Coruscant, Aaron was relieved to see that Barriss had abandoned the Assassins and was now siding with them.

He watches as Derric sits right beside her while he begins to help Barriss remove several peaces of her armor that was given to her by Desric. When Aaron learned that Barriss felt guilt and sorrow for the childredn and women that were killed on Iziz, he knew what if felt like when he too was once an assassin for the Order and felt nothing but guilt and regret for all the men he killed for Desric. But thanks to his friends, especially Ahsoka, Aaron was able to leave the Order Of Assassins.

Now, thanks to Derric, it looks like Barriss was taking her first steps on the path of redemption. Barriss didn't know it, but Aaron forgave her for what she did to him on _The Cursed Angel_ when everyone learned that she was Desric's hidden spy and was responsible for Desric's uprising on Onderon, Ahsoka's expulsion of the Jedi Order, and his death in deep space. Despite all the wrong she did, Derric seemed to never give up on her and because of that, Barriss was able to see all the wrong she had done and all the pain she had caused. Now She was able to put this dark past behind her and was ready to redeem herself in the eyes of her friends.

After traveling through hyperspace for some time now, Jaybo soon received a message coming from Bail Organa's ship. "Aaron we're getting a message from Senator Organa!" The young man shouted in order to get his friends attention.

"Let's hear it." Aaron said before Jaybo nodded and acceptedthe message and suddenly a hologram of Bail Organa, Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoad all appeared right in front of them. "Gentle men."

" _Relieved to see you and your friends alive, we are."_ Master Yoda said before the Grand Master looked around and saw each and every one of Aaron's stand beside each other as one. _"Unfortunate though, that not everyone shares this luxury, it seems."_

"We all feel the same way Master." Ahsoka said as she is cruelly reminded of all the sorrow she felt when she learned the truth about Order 66 and the fate of every Jedi across the galaxy.

" _Unfortunately, it seems that our situation continues to get worse as Senator Organa has just informed us that a message has been sent from the Jedi Order, it says to all Jedi that the war is over and wants everyone to report back to the temple."_ Obi-wan said.

Upon hearing this information, Ahsoka feels a chill go down her spine. "What?! Are you sure senator?!"

" _Yes…"_ Bail said. _"My sources were able to intercept this transmission and it seems like this is the best way to reach out to any surviving Jedi."_

"If that is the case we need to head back to the temple to warn the Jedi!" Grace said. "If any one received this message they'll easily fall into the trip and be killed."

" _Do you believe so?"_ Master Yoda asked.

"Yes master, there's too much at stake." Ahsoka said. "We have to make sure that the Jedi Order survives this dark time."

After a small pause, the three holograms look at each other before they look down upon Aaron and his friends. Master Obi-wan speaks. _"Well it seems like we are all in agreement here."_

" _Our ship is just a short time away from reaching Coruscant."_ Senator Organa said. _"I will smuggle Master Yoda and Master Kenobi into this city while I head down to the senate to try to dig up a few things."_

"Then that's where we'll head too." Aaron said, "We'll head down to the Jedi Temple and see if we can help you guys."

" _Very well then, it looks like we need to end this conversation. I fear that if we keep this too long, some one will be able to intercept this."_ Bail said.

Before the three men ended their transmission, Ahsoka had to know something. "Wait. Master Ob-wan, I need to know something, have you heard anything from Anakin."

As the hologram heard Ahsoka's question, the old Jedi lowered his head. _"Unfortunately, I've heard nothing about Anakin."_

" _Fear not young."_ Master Yoda said. _"Trust in the force. Trust in young Skywalker."_

Ahsoka looks up at her former masters and nods before the three men disappear, leaving the room in small darkness.

An hour had passed inside the ship, and in that time, everyone was getting ready for the coming storm they were going to face once they arrived at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. But knowing that they were going to be heading to the heart of the Republic, there was no doubt that the crew would be facing an army of clones, the same clones that were ordered to kill the Jedi and those who would try to protect them.

While their ship was traveling through hyperspace, Aaron walked through the ship making sure everyone was getting ready for when they arrived that the Jedi temple. But thanks to their new ship, Aaron had almost forgotten that thanks to the assassins, this ship would be able to get safely into the temple, undetected by radar. At least they won't have to worry about getting blown out of the sky, and since Coruscant was filled with flying speeders and gunships, one ship was not going to be easy to detect.

Although getting into the temple would be easy, it was still going to be hard on both Ahsoka and Barriss for what they were going to see once the crew walked through the halls and passages inside. If what happened to Iziz was happening on a galactic scale, there was no doubt that the two former padawans were going to see not several, but hundreds of their former friends and allies lying dead across the temple. When the two left the Jedi Order, for their own reasons, they left when the war was tearing the order in half, young padawans were being sent to the line of fire to die while their masters were arguing amongst themselves about their views towards this war.

Now After coming back after quite some time, the two were not ready to see what horrific aftermath Desric and the Clones have done to the Jedi.

As Aaron entered the cargo room, he saw Ahsoka sitting on a small crate while she looked down at the ground, trying to concentrate and focus on the force. But As she tapped into the force, she felt nothing but pain and tragedy. Aaron walks up to her and sits on a crate right beside her. But as he sat down, he his heart began to heart unusually faster. He then has the courage to speak. "Hey…"

Ahsoka looks up and son noticed Aaron. "Hey…"

"Jaybo just told be we should be reaching Coruscant in a couple of hours…" Aaron said.

"Okay…thanks." Ahsoka said with no emotion.

Aaron knew what Ahsoka was going through and knew he had to some how comfort her. "Ahsoka, you don't have to enter if you don't want to, there's no shame in staying here."

"Aaron…" Ahsoka said before the two looked each other in their beautiful eyes. "I have to go. I have to know what happened."

"Okay…" Aaron said before he planted a kiss on top of Ahsoka's forehead. "I just don't want to see you in pain."

Ahsoka smiles and closes her eyes while she and Aaron lean their foreheads against each other. "I won't be. I have you."

While the two comforted each other in silence, Ahsoka noticed Aaron was fiddling around with something in his pocket and for some reason she sensed a small amount of fear coursing through Aaron. "Aaron, what do you have in your pocket?"

"Something I grabbed from Jakku before I left." Aaron said before he took a deep breath. "I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and running into you on Saleucami was the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how long this will last, but I want you to know that my heart will always belong to you so…"

Aaron builds up the courage within him to reach inot his packet before pulling out two small silver rings. "Marry me." He said before he saw Ahsoka's jaw begin to slowly drop and small tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Hundreds of emotions and questions were going through Ahsoka's head as she did not know what to say. She loved Aaron with all her heart, but she was afraid of the future. If they were together as husband and wife, she was afraid of how long this marriage would last, given their current situation. For all she kenw, this marriage could last a day, a month, or hopefully even decades. That's if they survive this war. But somewhere in her heart, Ahsoka knew what to say.

Not a moment too soon, Ahsoka looks up at Aaron and smiles. "Yes…"

After Ahsoka and Aaron knew that there love could not be kept in the dark for so long, the two agreed that if at any moment, they should be married, now seemed like the right time. Given the current state the galaxy was now in, Aaron and Ahsoka were afraid about this marriage. They feared the possibility of it not lasting very long, for they knew that Desric and the Sith were in league with one another, and that going against them seemed suicide. But they wanted everyone to know that they wanted to show their relationship to the galaxy.

Once everyone learned about the wedding, not much was done, given the fact that their ship was soaring through hyperspace and a proper wedding seemed impossible to have during this dark time. However, Ahsoka and Aaron decided that the wedding would take place in the ship's large cargo hold, seeing how it was large enough to fit everyone in the room. To both Aaron and Ahsoka's surprise, Marcus offered to perform the ceremony.

Remebering that out of all the friends that were present, Marcus was the only one that was married, Aaron didn't know that the Twi'lek still remembered how a marriage ceremony was preformed.

In just a few minutes, Aaron was standing in the middle of the cargo room, while Marcus stood beside him. Wearing his current tunic, Aaron tried to clean up as best as he could if he was going to marry Ahsoka. While the two men stood waiting for the bride to come on down, Jaybo activates a small radio and begins to play some small sutbtle romantic music. It wasn't long until everyone looked down and saw Rex holding Ahsoka by the arm before the two walked down the room.

Since Rex saw Ahsoka as a close friend, Ahsoka felt that he should be the one to walk her down and give her hand in marriage to Aaron. While the two walked down the cargo room, Aaron's heart was filled with joy in a time where people were losing their homes and loved ones to a mad man who destroyed his life long ago. Aaron felt that if his family was here, they would never be more prouder than him right now. Aaron imagined his little sister Tyra walking down the room spreading flower pedals to everyone across the room while his mother would be standing amongst his friend and his father would be standing beside him.

If they were still here, Tyra would be thrilled to see Ahsoka marry her big brother who she looked up to and would love having a big sister. Aaron's mother would also love having another daughter in the family and would treat Ahsoka as if she was one of her own. If Aaron's father was here, Aaron knew that his father would give some advice on how to become a great husband and eventually a better father than him.

As Ahsoka soon stood beside Aaron, Rex let's got of her hand and slowly stands with the rest of their friends before Marcus begins the ceremony. He soon signals Jaybo to stop the music before he soon speaks to everyone, especially Ahsoka and Aaron. "Rember this moment in time. For after these vows are said, you both shall say to the galaxy…'This is my husband, and this is my wife."

After a moment of silence Ahsoka and Aaron look each other in the eye before they begin to say their vows simultaneously to each other while they also placed their rings into each other as well. "I Ahsoka (Aaron), accept you Aaron (Ahsoka) to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you. Trusting what I do not yet know. With respect that you will do your duty, and have faith in your abiding love for me. My love for you, will outshine the stars in the galaxy."

A moment of silence is seen as the two lovers both look at Marcus, knowing that they both finished their vows for each other. Marcus then looks at the two lovers in happiness. "Very well then, you are now husband and wife. You may show the galaxy that you are now one."

Aaron and Ahsoka smile with joy, before the two move in close and lock lips with one another. From this moment on Aaron was now Ahsoka's husband and Ahsoka was now Aaron's wife.

 **Awwww. Well that'll conclude this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Well after 3 years of writing this story, after 2 stories and so many chapters, Ahsoka and Aaron are now married!**

 **For this chapter I wanted to make it special and show Ahsoka and Aaron in their happiest moment and as we get closer to the eye of the hurricane, their love will be put to the test.**

 **We'll that'll be it for now. I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and I hope to see you all next time when I upload the newest chapter. If you are new and are just tuning in, and you like what you see, feel free to favorite and follow this story for more updates. See you all soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! What is going on! I am back with a brand new chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand and I'm happy to upload another new chapter! I'm glad to see that some of you enjoyed last week's chapter it was nice to see Ahsoka and Aaron have their moment with one another. But like always, innocence and happiness cannot thrive in this universe it has to be stamped out. And It looks like it's time to pull Aaron and Ahsoka back into the real world.  
**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright everyone enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Amongst The Ruins**

 _Coruscant_

All seemed quiet on the planet of Coruscant. The city of the Republic was a lifeless shell of metal that stretched across the planet. Everyone on the planet remained quiet and shocked of the horror they witnessed the night before as the sun began to slowly rise up on a new day. But this was the first day of a world without the Jedi. Not too long ago, the Chancellor had informed every commander of his clone army that the Jedi were now enemies to the Republc.

Within a matter of hours, every clone across the galaxy was given Order 66 which ensured the chancellor that every clone was going to terminate their Jedi generals. But with the Jedi being executed without question, without morse, Palpatine knew that Coruscant was the safe harbor to all the Jedi, because of their precious temple. When the Chancellor realized that he had to act quick before the Jedi learned of this deception, he would be killed without action. But the Chancellor was not alone in this act of darkness, for he had the trust and loyalty of one Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker.

However that name had no meaning to the fallen knight. The Jedi who stood for all that was good, was now gone, replaced by Darth Vader, Lord Sidious' new apprentice.

Once Sidious now had Lord Vader at his side, he now had a new knight in this game of chess he had been playing for so long. It was time to execute the next step in this game of war. To ensure that the Jedi on Coruscant would not betray this corrupt Republic, The Chancellor commanded Vader to go to the Jedi Temple, with the 501st, to wipe out the remaining Jedi on Coruscant.

When the moon shined down upon the city, the jedi were unaware when they saw hundreds of clones march onto their steps, while being led by a fallen knight. The Jedi were caught off balanced when they saw the clones open fire upon their own while Vader began to cut down the innocent with his lightsaber. In a matter of hours, the temple stood silent, for the not only did most of the clones died, but most of the Jedi within the temple as well.

As dawn approached on a new day, a small shuttle is scene exiting out of hyperspace. Within the ship, Aaron and Ahsoka stood in front of the controls while Marcus flied their ship to the planet's surface.

Even though Aaron and Ahsoka just said their vows, in a small wedding that occurred while they were flying across the galaxy, their happiness was shortly lived. They feared that what happened to them on Zanbar, with their clones turning on them, may have happened on Coruscant, where the entire clone army was stationed at.

"Well…we're finally here." Aaron said to Marcus while the ship flew down to the planet.

"Yep." Marcus replied. "I hoped that the next time we would be here would probably when the war was finally over."

"I fear it may be over." Ahsoka said. "I feel nothing, but cold and emptiness."

Aaron looked to his wife, who was placing her hand on her heart before placing it on her forehead while she closed her eyes. "Do you feel anything at all?"

"No…" Ahsoka said. "That's the thing. I feel nothing. It's as if the force has died out."

"That can't be good." Aaron said. "Marcus, do you think you can fly us to the temple."

"I'm already on it. You should get everyone ready for when we land. I think we may be getting a warm welcome for when we arrive." Marcus said while he and Jaybo both operated the ship's controls.

While their ship was entering the planet's atmosphere, Aaron and Ahsoka walk through the shuttle where they saw their friends sitting on two benches that were right in front of the ship's main door.

As they walked passed their friends, Barriss is the first to speak up. "Well?"

Ahsoka looks down at her friend and knows what she is asking for. She quickly responds. "We're entering the planet's surface and we should be able to reach the temple in a short time."

Barriss looks up at her friend and gives a small sigh. She knew that this was not the answer she was looking for. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." Ahsoka said in am mournful tone. She thought she could hide the truth about the Jedi from Barriss, seeing that she felt as if all of this was her doing. Seeing that she could not spare Barriss the truth, Ahsoka closes her eyes and sughes before telling her friend the truth. "I feel nothing at all. I sense only silence and cold."

"That doesn't mean we won't find anything at the temple. There may still be some survivors." Aaron said.

"What are we suppose to be looking for anyway?" Saw said out loud.

"Master Kenobi and Master Yoda, said that we may be able to find out who was responsible for this attack. If it was Desirc, we'll know for sure." Aaron said.

Before Aaron could speak antother word, he soon hears Marcus' voice echo through the ship's speakers. _"Hey guys were closing in on the Temple…but I think you may want to take a look at this."_

Fearing that something was wrong, everyone rushes over to the front of the ship, where they witnessed something they never hoped to see. As the ship flew directly at the temple, everyone watched large clouds of black smoke surround the temple entirely. Ahsoka and Barriss were most shocked out of everyone else. To them the Temple was once their home, and not only that, the temple was also home to innocent younglings and padawans who were innocent in all this, now it was a ruin. No, it was a tomb.

Everyone was breathless when they saw the Jedi Temple in ruin, even Ventress was a bit shocked when she saw the temple create large clouds of black smoke. Despite her emotions towards the Jedi, she found somewhat of a small form of respect to her enemy. Seeing the temple destroyed, and left to rot like a flesh wound, made her what kind of animal would do this to the Jedi.

As the ship flew around the temple, Aaron knew that even though the fight was over, that didn't mean that their enemy was gone. "Marcus land this ship in one of the hangar bays."

"Yes Aaron." Marcus said before he and Jaybo flew the ship through a large could of black smoke slowly landing in a nearly destroyed hangar bay where they saw several destroyed fighters and small fires still burning a blaze.

While the ship landed, and the doors began to lower themselves, everyone began to grab their gear and started to leave the ship. But as they began to leave, Aaron looks over to Jaybo, Marcus, and Rex. "Rex I need you to stay here on the ship with Marcus and Jaybo. We all need to make sure that our only way out of this mess doesn't get tampered."

"With all due respect Aaron, I think it would be best if I went with you." Rex said. "I need to know how many clones were involved in this."

"Rex…" Aaron said. "We need you to say here for your sake. The last thing we need is for you to fall victim to Order 66. I don't want to have to put down one of my close friends."

While Rex stood silent, Ahsoka places her hand on his chest. "Please Rex…for us."

"Very well then Ahsoka." The Clone Captain said. Through her eyes, Ahsoka saw how distressed the clone was and did not wish to see him in more despair. If the clones were the ones who attacked the temple, there was no doubt that they were going to see countless bodies of clones lying across the temple. Ahsoka did not wish to see Rex walk across the bodies of his brothers.

With everyone else getting out of the ship, the small group slowly walks out of the hangar bay before walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple. But as they continued to walk, through the temple, the surely begin to see countless bodies of fallen Jedi lying across the floors. However these were not just Jedi knights, but they were also young padawans and younglings, who were butchered like animals.

Unfortunately for Aaron, Grace, and Derric, this was all too familiar to them. Not too long ago, the whole group had just walked across the ruins of Iziz, on Onderon where they walked through the dead who were slaughtered by Desric and his assassins. Seeing the bodies of these dead Jedi, was as if the suffering had no end in sight. How many people will die before this conflict was finally over? How many men, women, and children would die before peace was restored to the galaxy?

For Ahsoka and Barriss, walking across the halls of the temple, they once called home, made their hearts filled with cold and sorrow. Walking through the temple, and seeing the bodies of Jedi they knew, the two former padawans felt a disconnection with the force. They felt no sign of life in this tomb. As they looked at the bodies, they could imagine their final screams before they were gunned down by these clones.

While the grouped walked through the temple for some time now, they walked through a large open area where they saw several large display planets rotate around the room. This was place was used as a training ground for younglings and padawans to help them control the living force. A padawan would come here with their master where they would be given a small task, which was to move these large metallic spheres from one place to the other. It was the padawans job to take this task by clearing their mind before allowing the force to flow through them if they were to use it to move these large spheres that resembled to several planets the Jedi favored.

As they walked beneath the rotating spheres, Ahsoka and Barriss felt a small disturbance in the force. They stop within their tracks and slowly look around. Aaron noticed his wife had stopped and walks over to her. "Ashsoka, what's wrong."

"We're not alone…" Ahsoka replied before the two soon heard a familiar sound. Each member of the group suddenly heard several clicking sounds around them which made everyone draw out their weapons. Ahsoka and Aaron were the first to draw out their sabers, while Barriss ignited her blue lightsaber that she thought she had lost. Ventress takes out her two red lightsabers while Derric and Saw pull out two large blasters. At the same time, Grace and Lux take out their small pistols and load them up with new clips of ammunition.

With everyone armed to the teeth, they heard noting but silence. It was as if time stood still and no one was making a single move. While everyone searched for where the enemy would strike, Ahsoka closes her eyes and uses her headtails to locate where the noise originated from. It had been a while since she had used her headtails in action, but seeing her connection to the force was not strong enough, she decided to use a different method in locating the enemy.

As she searched fro where the noise came from, she hears something that no one else was able to hear—the sound of leather gloves gripping onto the trigger of a blaster.

In the blink of an eye, a shot is fired directly at her and Ahsoka opens her eyes before she swats the bullet away with her green lightsaber. Once the first shot was fired, it wasn;t long until the clones reveleaed themselves and were hiding on several platforms that were surrounding the large room.

"Everyone take cover!" Aaron yelled before Grace, Derric, Saw and Lux took cover behind several large pillars within the room. Since they were the only four that had no sabers to deflect the shots, it was best for them to cover their freidns while Aaron, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Ventress handled the clones in front of them.

While the clones began to fire their blasters at the group, Ahsoka, Aaron, Ventress, and Barriss, ran infront of the group where they began deflecting several shots that were being fried at them. But while the clones continued to fire their shots, they soon began to realize that they were getting no where with their current attack so they decided to change things up.

One of the clones calls for one of his brother before everyone sees the clones bring up two rocket launchers. While everyone continued to deflect several shots, they noticed that two cloens were armed with rockets while two clones wielding flame throwers began to run beneath the clones that were on top of the balcony. Seeing how they were about to be outgunned, Aaron points out the new threats that had just entered the battlefield.

"Barriss! Ventress! We got rockets! Take care of them!" He yelled before the two clones above began to fire two rockets directly at the group. However while Aaron and Ahsoka ran in front of their two friends to deflect any shots, both Barriss and Ventress used the force to grab hold of the rockets flying toward them before they threw them toward the clones that fired those same rockets.

But while the rockets flew back at the clones, Ahsoak and Aaron watched the flame troopers ignite their flame throwers before firing a large bright horrific flame at the four friends. Aaron, looks over to his wife, "Ahsoka!"

Without even hesitating, Ahsoka jumps at the head of the group before she used the force two split the flame into two before the rockets killed the clones on the balcony, causing a large explosion that soon engulfed the clones above in a large cloud of flame. However, as the flame reached down to the troopers below, the gas tanks on their backs began to explode, causing an even bigger explosion within this large training room.

"Everyone take cover!" Ahsoka yelled before everyone suddenly ducked behind several crushed pillars and large metallic spheres as the explosion shook the room and reduced it to rubble.

When the explosion shook the room in an instant, the moment when was nothing but silence, Aaron and his friends slowly walked out of their cover before they saw that the door where the flame troopers came from was covered in burnt rock and rubble. However they noticed that a small crushed opening was seen where the rocket troopers were located at during the ambush.

Seeing that this was their one way through this training room, Ahsoka and Aaron signal their friends to come out and move forward through the temple.

As the small group managed to get past the clones, they continued to walk through the temple where they heard nothing but silence, even Ahsoka could not sense any clones within the temple either. For now they were all alone, within this vast temple. As Ahsoka and Aaron in front of the group, they began to see more and more dead Jedi that were lying beside the fallen clones they fought side by side with for many years. But as they began to walk through the large hallways, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Ventress sensed a presence they had not felt in quiet some time now. It felt familiar.

Ahsoka looks over at Aaron with a look of concern. "Aaron, there's someone nearby!"

"We feel it too…" Barriss said while Ventress stood beside her.

Without even thinking, Ahsoka, sprints away from the group, and runs through several hallways and narrow passage ways while Aaron and the rest of the group run after her. "Ahsoka! Wait!"

Aaron is the second to lead the group while he began to chase his wife throughout the temple. But while he would temporarily lose her, he would surely catch up to her at some point, knowing that it had to be someone she knew in order for her to go off running through a war torn battlefield that may still have some unwelcomed surprises.

But as he finally caught up to her he noticed that she stopped dead in her tracks, while starring at something with a blank face with no emotion. Aaron manages to catch up to her. "Ahsoka…what is it?"

Although Ahsoka didn't respond, Aaron looks ahead and sees Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda starring right back at them. Seeing the two Jedi Masters walk through the temple. Words could not express how relieved and happy the two of them felt when they saw that atleast two of their friends managed to last this long in this torn world.

While everyone finally caught up, thy were all speechless when they saw Ahsoka and Aaron walk over to Obi-wan and Yoda. Ahsoka manages to only speak one word. "Masters…?"

"Hello Ahsoka." Master Kenobi said while Yoda walked over to her with his cane.

"Relieved to see you and your friends alive, we are." Yoda spoke while he looked up at the padawan who walked away from the Jedi order. With many questions running through everyone's minds, all would be answered shortly while the remaining Jedi would learn about how this all came to be.

 **Alright everyone that is going to conclude this chapter. Well it looks like Obi-wan and Yoda ran into a little unexpected surprise when they went back to the temple and it seems that Ahsoka and her former masters have not yet learned who was really responisble for killing the children and Jedi at the temple.**

 **What do you think will happen next time? Will Ahsoka learn the truth? Will they find any other surviving Jedi in the Temple, and will Obi-wan uncover the truth? All will be answered in the next chapter!**

 **If you guys enjoyed this chapter, then please leave a comment and subscribe to this story to get the latest updates. I'll see you all next time with the newest chapter! Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Welcome back for the next chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! We are finally in September and as we get closer to fall, things will begin to heat up in this story! With Ahsoka and Aaron, now at the Jedi Temple with their friends, what will they find in the ruins of the place Ahsoka once called home? I am excited that we have made it this far in the stry and I am happy to upload this chapter for you guys!  
**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Enjoy Chapter 25 guys!**

 **The Fall**

 _Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

With everyone, caught in awe as they were all looking at Master Kenobi, and Master Yoda, Ahsoka struggles to speak. Seeing two of her former masters alive, even after all the pain and sorrow they've seen meant that there was still a small glimmer of hope in this war torn world. She is only able to speak only one word."Masters…?"

"Hello Ahsoka." Master Kenobi said while Yoda walked over to her with his cane.

"Relieved to see you and your friends alive, we are." Yoda spoke while he looked up at the padawan who walked away from the Jedi order. With many questions running through everyone's minds, the two Jedi Masters new what this group of friends was going to ask.

"Master, what happened?" Ahsoka said, still shocked to see that she was standing in front of two of her oldest friends.

"From what Senator Organa told us, the Temple was attacked less than a day ago." Obi-wan said. "And it looks like there were no survivors."

"That doesn't mean that it is over." Aaron said. "I thought this place had hidden passages that only the Jedi knew about. Surely that tells us that there may be at least some survivors."

"Agree with you I do, young Carter." Master yoda said before he looked up to Obi-wan and Ahsoka. "Abandon any hope, we will not. Search the temple for any survivors, you will."

"Yes Master." Ahsoka said. "But what about you two?"

"Master Yoda and I will head down to the archives to see if we can find out about who led this attack." Obi-wan said.

"I should go with you." Ahsoka said.

Before Ahsoak could take a single step, Yoda intervenes. "Come with us, you will not."

"But Master-"

"A dark place, this path will take us, I sense." Yoda said to the former padawan. "Help your friends rescue any surviving Jedi, you will."

"And what do you expect us to do with any of these survivors." Ventress spoke out before her two former enemies looked over to her.

Yoda gives Ventress a cold stern look before giving her a response. "Take any surviving Jedi to your ship, you will."

"What?" Grace asked. "General, with all do respect, what about you two?"

"Master Yoda and I can handle ourselves, but if you happen to find any wounded Jedi, you need to take them off planet before the Republic comes back here to make sure that there are officially no survivors." Obi-wan said.

After they were given their jobs on finding any surviving Jedi, Aaron and his friends felt unease. Knowing that at some point they would have to leave Obi-wan and Yoda, meant that this may be the last time they would get a chance to see them. Master Yoda then speaks to the group. "Do not be afraid. Save as many as you can. Have faith in us, have faith in the force."

"Very well then Master." Aaron said to the two. "We'll contact you when we're leaving or if things don't go as planned. May the force be with you."

"And to you as well." Obi-wan. "Goodbye old friend."

After Aaron and his friends accepted their task that was given to them by Obi-wan and Yoda, the group walks and the two Jedi turn their backs to one another before they go their separate ways. As both parties walked away from each other, Ahsoka is the only one who looks back. She had just been reunited with Obi-wan and Yoda, and now they were going their own ways to try to uncover the truth.

In truth she had no problem being with Aaron and the rest of her friends, but deep down, she wantd to go with Obi-wan and Yoda. Seeing her home torn down by these clones, she felt as if she had a right to know who was responsible for this. But even though she was no longer a Jedi, she still respected her former mentor's final decision.

 _Save as many as you can._ With that final order given to her by the last surviving members of the Jedi Council, Ahsoka wondered if they were going to find any survivors inside this vast temple. Would she find anybody she knew, or was already too late to save them?

 _Mustufar_

Across the galaxy, a lone Jedi Starfighter is scene entering the lava planet's atmosphere. As the small fighter flew above the planets volcanos and rivers of flowing lava, the fighter finds a small landing pad leading to a small base that sat at the edge of a river of lava and a waterfall that was pouring unfathomable amouns of moulten hot lava that made the night sky glow red.

Once the fighter lands in front of the base embedded onto the side of a mountain, a lone Jedi wearing a black cloak slowly walks off his ship. The guards stand by the entrance to the base where they allowed the fallen Jedi to enter their base, after they were given orders of the Sith Lord, Sidious to allow his new apprentice to enter the base that was sheltering the remain Separatist leaders.

As the Jedi slowly walk into the room, he sees several droid guards monitering his every movement when they noticed that several mouse droids flee in terror as they sensed a dark presence approaching a room where all the leaders of the Separatist Alliance were plotting a way to overthrow the Republic.

But as the dark lord of the Sith approached the room, everyone stood in silent as they all stared at Sidious' new apprentice. Nute Gunray of the Viceroy Federation is among the first to greet the new Sith Apprentice. "Welcome Lord Vader, we've been expecting your arrival."

Without saying a single word, Lord Vader only waves his hand to suddenly close every single door inside this large chamber. The Separatists were unaware of Vader's true intentions.

Everyone in the room feels a cold chill go through their weak spines. The leader of the Viceroy was a bit confused of Lord Vader's actions. "Is there something wrong my Lord?"

Ignoring Gunray's fear, Vader pulls his lightsaber out before drawing out his infamous blade. The sound of the humming that was coming off of his lightsaber, sent fear through everyone in the room. Vader makes the first move and reaches his hand out to choke a nearby member of the Seperatists. With the life being choked out of him, the old man screams in pain and in terror while Gunray watches in fear. "This is not Sidious' appentice! Kill the Jedi!"

Every droid in the room aims their blaster at Vader before they began to fire several shots at the Dark Lord. However, the new Sith, uses the body of the dead senator as a shield before using the force to throw his body across the room to crush a droid that was firing at him. With his human shield gone, Vader takes out his lightsaber to block deflect several shots back at the soulless machines.

Every one in the room runs and scream in terror as some of them try to make their escape. But as they tried to pry the doors open, they turn around and see Vader slice through several armed guards before focusing his attention to them. The last thing these senators saw was Vader drive his saber through their bodies and slicing them in half before they fall to the ground lifeless.

While Vader continued to attack everyone in the locked room, several droids began to aim their blasters at him before unleashing a storm of bullets at the Jedi. But their blasters were no math for the dark lord's lightsaber, as he was able to black the oncoming bullets with ease. He's spent his whole life training at the Jedi temple, and blocking oncoming fire with his lightsaber was m=among the first things he was taught.

With many years of training on his side, this locked room was a tomb for these senators and military leaders. Knowing that there was no escape for anyone, Vader was sure that tonight he would end the Separatists once and for all and would also end this prolonged war that has torn everything down to the ground.

The Leader of the Viceroy, runs past several guards as he watches the fallen Jedi cut down anyone in his path. "Kill him! Kill him!" He screamed in terror while he watched Darth Vader attack several members of the Separatist.

 _Coruscant_

On the other side of the galaxy, across the stars, the Chancellor had ordered an emergency meeting after the fall of the Jedi Temple. With every senator from every known Republic System, at the Senate, the Chancellor was ready to issue the next stage the Republic will take place in the near future.

Knowing that his apprentice, Lord Vader, was on the planet of Mustufar, the Chancellor knew that the Clone Wars would be brought to a swift end. With every military head of the Separatist Alliance on that molten rock of a planet, Palpatine had no doubt that they would not be a math for Darth Vader. It was as if he was sending a rogue wolf into the den of small pups. Without Count Dooku or General Grievous, the Separatist Alliance was falling apart. It was time for Darth Vader to put an end to this war once and for all.

"My fellow Senators, not too long ago, our greatest allies to the Republic, betrayed our trust." The Chancellor said. "But now, I am pleased to inform you that the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled."

While all the senators sat in their chairs, listening to Palpatine's congressional address to them, Senator Bail Organa was able to reach the meeting. After smuggling Master Yoda and Master Kenobi into the city, the Senator had to made sure he covered his tracks and make sure that he wasn't being watched by any spies. As he walked and sat behind Senator Padme Amidala, he decided to play along with what was happening. "What's happening?"

"The Chancellor's been elaborating a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate." Padme explained while Organa looked cautiously at the Chancellor.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." The Chancellor spoke out loud before several hundred senators began to clap their hands, knowing that this new threat to the Senate would be taken care of. "I know some of you have trusted Jedi with your life, as did I, but I was mistaken when Master Windu led a failed assassination plot against me. The attempt on my life has left me scared, and deformed, but I assure you my result has never been stronger!"

The crowd claps to Chancellor Palpatine's survival, and is in disbelief upon hearing that Master Windu could commit such an act of deception against the Chancellor. While Padme hears the story of the Jedi betraying the Republic, she feared for her husband's life. She knew that Anakin's loyalty was without doubt strong for the Republic, but she feared for the safety of her friends across the galaxy. With the Republic now hunting every known Jedi, and anyone who defends them, she feared for her close friends such as Obi-wan, Yoda, Ahsoka and even Aaron and the rest of his friends.

The Chancellor soon issues the next step in restoring peace to the galaxy. "In order to insure the security and continuing prosperity, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire! For a safe, secure, society!"

As Palpatine declares that this day would be the birth of the Galactic Empire, every senator begins to clap and cheer to a new senate that would lead them to a future of peace and security. Padme and her friends looked at the senate in disbelief when they heard their fellow senators cheer for this drastic change and for Chancellor Palpatine declaring himself as the first Emperor to this new Empire.

"So this is how liberty dies, a thunderous applause." Padme said to herself and her friends. She could not believe what she was seeing in front of her. It seemed like the Senate had decided to trade democracy for a secure tyrannical rule.

 _Mustufar_

Back on Mustufar, Darth Vader had managed to slaughter almost every member of the Separatist Alliance. With Gunray and the leader of the Techno Union, the only ones left in the base, Vader walks over to Gunray who begins to plead for his life. As the fallen jedi walks over to the cowering alien, Gunray is forced to beg for his life. "There's no more need for killing! The war is over! You don't have to-"

Vader waisted no time in listening to Gunray's begging as he quickly slashed his lightsaber across his chest before hearing the leader of the Viceroy scream to death as he fell to the ground. The Dark Lord of the Sith, soon looks over to one last room and sees the leader of the Techno Union, Wat Tambor, slowly get out of his chair after watching his allies get cut down by this Sith.

As Vader watches him reach for a nearby blaster, Vader deactivates his lightsaber before reaching his hand at the alien before using the force to quickly choke the life out of him. As Tambor struggles to breath, loud low toned beeping noises could be heard when Vader choked Tambor's throat with the force. In a matter of seconds, Vader clentches his fist in a quick action and in the blink of an eye, Tambor's skull crushes and falls lifelessly onto the floor.

After killing Gunray and Tambor, Anakin let a small breath of air realizing that he had just wiped out the Separatist leader. Finally the head of this snake was finally cut off and it was time for Emperor Palpatines growing Empire to finally take control of the galaxy.

 **And with that, this will end this chapter here guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it served as a time point to show where we are in terms of what happened in Revenge of the Sith. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and will be much more exciting! I look forward to hearing any of your thoughts and can** **t wait to upload the next chapter! I'll see you all next time! See ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, I hope you are all enjoying your day as we are now in the middle of September and I am glad that we reached this chapter as I have a special announcement at the end of this chapter. To those who wondered about who would Ahsoka and her friends find in the Jedi Temple, your questions will finally be answered and I am excited to hear your thoughts. But first, Star Wars is property owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright everyone, on with the show!  
**

 **No Sanctuary**

 _Jedi Temple_

After arriving at the fallen Jedi Temple, Obi-wan and Master Yoda had fought through waves of clone troopers just to get inside the temple to learn of the Jedi's destruction. After the two surviving members of the Jedi Council ran into Ahsoka and her friends, it was decided that the two of them would make their way to the Jedi Archives and holonet in order to see if they could uncover the truth of who led the attack on the temple while Ahsoka and her friends would see if they could find and rescue any survivors.

As the two Jedi Masters walked through the halls of the burnt temple, Obi-wan and Yoda walked across endless bodies of clones, but also dead Jedi. Master Kenobi looks in front and sees a female Jedi, with long brown hair and white skin, who looked like she was in her low thirties, lying dead on the floor with three small younglings lying beside her. Obi-wan was heartbroken when he saw that no mercy was shown on the children.

"Not even the younglings survived." Obi-wan said as he kneeled down to close their dead open eyes.

Yoda lets out a mournful sigh while he closed his eyes in sorrow. "Yes, but killed by clones, they were not. Killed by a padawan, with a lightsaber, they were."

"But who could have done this Master?" Obi-wan asked who was shocked to hear a new speculation that a padawan of the Jedi Order was able to kill every Jedi within the temple.

"Unsure, I am." Yoda said while he looked at the dead Jedi and then Obi-wan. "The truth in the security archives, we will find."

As Obi-wan mourned for the loss of the jedi, padawans, and younglings, Yoda continues on forward to the security archives while Obi-wan wan follows him. But as Obi-wan continued to walk past more bodies of slaughtered Jedi, many questions began to ran through his head. Who was responsible for this much death and destruction, and who would turn to the Dark Side and kill innocent children? _I hope Ahsoka is having better luck than we are._ He thought to himself while he and yoda continued to walk through the temple halls.

While Obi-wan and Yoda went on their own path to the security archives, Ahsoka, Aaron, and the rest of their friends searched throughout the temple to see of they could find several surviving Jedi.

Knowing that the temple was large and too vast to cover with such a small group, Ahsoka and Aaron knew that everyone needed to be split up into several groups in order to cover more ground and increase their chances in finding at least a few Jedi. Ahsoka and Aaron decided that the two of them would be one group, Grace and Lux would be another, Barriss and Derric, Saw and Ventress, would be the other two groups that would search the temple.

But Aaron knew that even though it was quiet, that didn't mean that there was no imminent threat. For all they knew, there could be more hidden clones waiting to ambush anyone who enters the temple. But it was decided that each group would have an hour to search through the temple to see if they could find any survivors and would regroup near the hangar bay where they could get everyone on the ship and get off this corrupt planet.

While Aaron and Ahsoka were searching one part of the temple, Grace and Lux were walking around the temple with their blasters ready, while they searched for any sign of life. Knowing that they only had an hour to search for anyone, before they got back to the ship, the two friends had to work fast.

As the two walked through a narrow hallway, Grace has a small radar hologram on her wrist while she walked around the temple. "You got anything on radar?"

"No, not yet." Grace said to Lux while they continued searching. "How much time do we have?"

"We got about forty minute before we have to regroup with everyone." Lux said.

While the two continued to search through the ruins, Grace looks down below and sees countless bodies lying across the floor. Lux looks back and noticed his girlfriend in distress and so he walks over to her. "Grace…"

Grace soon gently places her hand up to quietly silence her friend. She didn't want to hear a word from him at the moment.A small tear falls down her smooth face. "Who would be so cruel as to kill and butcher innocent children? How many more people have to die in order to end this conflict."

"Grace, I know this may sound useless, but we still have-" Before Lux could finish his sentence, the two hear the sound of crushed rubble falling down a slope. The two quickly turn before Grace's radar starts to give off a small beeping noise.

"A survivor?" Lux asked.

"Could be. Come on, let's check it out!" Grace said before the two began to run through several slopes of crushed rubble and pillars that had collapsed onto the floor. With every stride they took, the beeping coming off of, Grace's radar began to grow faster. Soon enough, she pulls up a hologram of the radar and sees a red dot ontop of the clear blue hologram. But as they continued to chase after the dot, the glowing red dot grew further away from them until it suddenly stopped. "Lux! It's stopped, get ready!"

"Right!" Lux said before he pulled out his blaster and set it to stun. If it was a Jedi and Lux accidentally shot it, it would at least be knocked out, but if it was something else that was worse for them, the threat would be taken down and killed immediately.

When they began to close onto their target, the two saw a hallway before grace looked at her radar and saw that the target was in the east hallway. They made a turn and saw a fortified barrier made from collapsed metal, rocks, and small debris. There was only a small hole that led through the barrier, but as they looked at this large obstical, they heard nothing but a small subtle growl coming from the other side. Grace looks at her radar before hearing her radar give off several beeps, before the red dot was only a few feet from them.

Grace looks at Lux and gives a small nod before handing him her radar and kneels down to the small hole. Without making a noise she crawls through the small hole before slowly seeing a small figure with brown fur and was up against a closed wall. As Grace finally came out of the hole she sees nothing until she looked at her shadow and saw a smaller shadow right next to her before she heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting right next to her. She turns around and sees a small wookie wielding a green lightsaber run at her at full speed.

"Whoa!" Grace dodges a single slash before grabbing the Wookie's arm and disarms the small yougnling before the lightsaber fell to the floor. She holds the Wookie in her arms and tries to calm him down. "It's alright! We're not gonna hurt you!"

As Grace struggled to hold the youngling in her arms, Lux screams something from the other side. "Grace you got two more objects heading your way!"

The young girl looks forward before the closed wall suddenly began to open up until two small younglings ran outside with their lightsabers. One was a small Rodian girl who was wielding a green lightsaber and the other was a Tholothian girl carrying her blue lightsbaer. The two held their lightsabers up while Grace held the Wookie close to her.

"Grace what's going on?!" Lux shouted but heard no response. He then grabbed his blaster and is ready to come over to the other side of the barrier. "That's it I'm coming over!"

"Lux don't!" Grace said before she looked at the younglings who were ready to pounce on her. Seeing that they have lost so much, Grace understood what they we're going through and was sure that they weren't going to take any chances. "My friend and I are not here to hurt you. We're here to help. I'm gonna let your friend go, and you retract your lightsabers."

The two girls look at each other, before watching grace, slowly release their Wookie friend. Once their friend was let loose, the Wookie ran beside them before they slowly retracted their lightsaber. The Rodian looks at Grace, "Who are you?"

"My friend and I heard a distress call." Grace said. "We're here to help."

The Tholothian little girl, walks up to her and looks up at Grace with a small tear forming at the corner of her eye. "You're too late."

"I'm sorry, but we're here to get you kids off planet." Grace said.

"Is it just you two?" The Rodian asked.

"No, our friends are looking for other survivors." Grace said and knew that there was one person they must have known that would calm their minds. "Do you know Ahsoka Tano?"

"Ahsoka's here! Alive?!" The three children asked who's spirits seemed to be lifted.

"She's alive and is out there trying to find anybody who survived." A voice said before they all looked up and saw Lux standing at the top of the barrier before slowly walking down to them.

"Are there any more of you here? Maybe their hiding in a similar hiding place?" Grace asked before she saw the three children shake their head and mourn. "It's okay, you're safe now."

Lux reaches out his hand and offers to help them climb over their homemade barrier, "Come children, we have little time to waste."

As the Rodian and Wookie walked up to Lux, the Tholothian looks over to the woman helping her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Grace, and that's Lux." Grace said. "What's you're name?"

"That's Ganodi, and Gungi." The tholothian said while she pointed at her two friends. "I'm Katooni."

While the small group managed to get over the barrier the three younglings set up, Lux led the group while Ganodi and Gungi followed beside him, leaving Grace and Katooni at the back of the group. Grace looked down and saw the little girl cry while she walked past several Jedi who may have been her friends before the temple was attacked. Grace wraps her arm around the little girl before holding her close. "It's okay. You're safe now."

While Grace and Lux were bringing the three younglings back to the checkpoint, Ahsoka and Aaron were somewhere else inside the temple. After they departed from the group and began searching for any survivors, the two walked through various hall ways and searched through several rooms as time began to pass by. With little time left, the two began to believed that they were on a hopeless task.

As they continued to search through the temple, Ahsoka was ahead of Aaron, and was using her head tails as a way to help locate any living being that was near them. Aaron on the other hand, was using a small radar, Grace gave them, that was going to help them track and locate anything that came in range of the small machine.

"Hey, you getting anything?" Aaron asked.

"No…" Ahsoka responded. "How much time do we have left?"

"We've got about thirty minutes before we have to head back to regroup." Aaron said before he began to wonder just a few feet away from Ahsoka.

As Aaron wondered, by taking just a few steps away from Ahsoka, and was nearly out of her sight, something, or someone, was watching him. The shadowed figure looks and examines Aaron from afar and notices that Aaron was wearing his tradition black assassin tunics, with a few pieces of slightly damaged armor he had found on the deserts of Jakuu. While he carried his sword on his belt, he also had a blaster with him at the ready.

Holding his breath, the figure noticed that Aaron was getting closer to him and suddenly heard Aaron's device give off several beeping noises when it was pointed in his direction. Aaron looks around and tries to see if he could find out what was making his machine act up.

But as Aaron was getting closer to him, from out of the shadow, a Jedi padawan wearing a brown and beige tunic, came out of no where in front of Aaron befire igniting his green lightsaber and screams at the top of his lungs. Aaron looks up in horror when he saw the distressed padawan come at him with such fear and ferocity. Reacting very quickly, Aaron activates his black sword before the two locked sabers with one another.

The sound of the blades cracking and emitting sparks, could be heard, causing Ahsoka to run over to Aaron's aid to see what had happen. When she saw her husband locking swords with another jedi, Ahsoka was both relieved and worried. She felt relief that they managed to find one survivor, but also feared for Aaron's life for she was afraid that this padawan thought that Aaron was an attacker. "Aaron!" She yelled before running toward him.

While Ahsoka ran to his aid, Aaron looked up and saw the face of the jedi attacking him. He noticed that he had beige skin and that he had a black pony tail that was messy. While they're blades locked, he notice that this jedi had eyes that Aaron had not seen in quiet some time. They were the eyes of a boy who believed the world had ended when he lost everything close to him. He was afraid.

After a moment of locking their blades, Aaron manages to push the young man off before Ahsoka rushes in and uses the force to push the padawan up against a wall before she ignited her lightsabers and held one of them close to his throat.

"Please calm yourself!" Ahsoka said while the young padawan felt the heat coming off Ahsoka's lightsabers. "You're attacking the wrong people?"

Aaron walks up to his wife and surely places his hand on his shoulder while looking at the frightened Jedi. "There's no need to be afraid."

"Okay…okay…" The Jedi responded before Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers. The Jedi rubs his hand across his neck while looking at the Togruta Jedi. "Hey…are you Padawan Tano?"

"I was, at one point." Ahsoka said. "But I don't seem to remember you, unfortunately."

"We never met, but I remember hearing the news of a Master Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, being framed for bombing the Jedi Temple." The padawan said which made Ahsoka and Aaron remember the pain and stress they went through when Ahsoka was framed by one of her close friends for a crime she did not commit.

After a small moment of silence, Aaron hands the jedi back his lightsaber. "What's your name pdawan?"

"My name…" The padawan said. "My name is Kai Yushiro…"

"Kai…" Ahsoka asked. "What's happened here?"

"There were hundreds of clones." Kai said, trying keep himself calm while remembering the horrific events that occurred at the temple. "I've never seen that many clones before. They were led by a Sith Lord. My Master and I did our best to fend off the army of clones. By the time I heard that the Sith was slaughtering innocent children, my master and I were ambushed. I watched him get gunned down. I escaped and hid in some of the vents."

"Kai, do you remember the name of the Sith?" Ahsoka asked.

The padawan only shook his head as he failed to remember the Sith Lord that attacked his home. Aaron then steps in front of Kai. "Kai, Ahsoka and I are here with a few friends, loking for any survivors. We've been given orders to get as many Jedi off this planet."

"Who sent you?" Kai said while he looked at the ground. "Who in this entire galaxy would send you two to save us?"

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda were the ones who sent us here." Ahsoka said which suddenly got Kai's attention. Upon hearing that atleast two members of the Jedi Council had survived, he couldn't believe it.

Aaron plaees his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, it's not safe here any more. We have to save as many as we can, before it's too late."

Realizing that his home was now in ruin, the padawan soon discovers that there was nothing left for him on Coruscant but pain and tragedy. The young padawan looks at his new friends before giving them a light nod.

As the three friends begin to walk back through the temple, it was all quiet while they walked back to the check point they told their friends to meet up. While Aaron looks at his watch and sees that their time was almost up, with mere minutes left, Ahsoka looks at Kai who had his head down in sorrow. Seeing her home in ruins, she knew that her Master was out there somewhere. Maybe her new friend Kai knew what happened to him. She looks at her friend and cautiously asks him a question. "Kai, I hope you don't mind me asking, have you heard anything from Anakin?"

"I don't know…" He said. "After my Master was killed, I was hidden from the rest of the battle."

"Oh…" She responded. _Maybe he's still out there._ She thought to herself. Perhaps there was still a small chance that her master was still alive. But if he was alive, will she ever see him again? Maybe not in this time. If Anakin was alive, it would be best for Ahsoka to leave Anakin's presence a secret. Now that the Sith are returning, her master could hold the key to destroying the Sith. Being around him would allow this dark force to sense them, and in doing so, would lead them right to her and her Master.

While they walked through narrow hallways, and open rooms, Ahsoka, Aaron, and Kai, finally reached the checkpoint where they saw a large group of people standing together. Amingst the group were Ahsoka and Aaron's friends. As they spotted Saw, Ventress, Barriss, Derric, Lux, and Grace, they also noticed that each group was able to find a small group of surivors. While Ahsoka and Aaron managed to find Kai, Saw and Ventress were able to find three padawans while Barriss and Derric were able to find two. But what shocked Ahsoka the most was that Grace and Lux were able to find three younglings, and Ahsoka immediately recognized them.

"Ahsoka!" The three younglings yelled before Ahsoka saw Gungi, Ganodi, and Katooni run at her before they hugged her as tight as they could.

Ahsoka could not hold back the emotions within her as she wrapped her arms around each of the children she became friends with when she was still a padawan of the Jedi Order. "I'm so glad to see that you are safe!"

"Us too!" Ganodi said before Gungi let out a small roar.

"Who found you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Your friends Lux and Grace found us." Ganodi said.

While she watched Ganodi and Gungi's faces fill with joy, Ahsoka noticed how Katooni was silent. Ahsoka kneels in front of her and gives her a war gentle hug. She knew what kind of pain she was going through and realized that not all the youngling were spared from what happened to the temple. While she had Katooni in her arms, Ahsoka could her the little girl cry. Ahsoka also felt her heart fill with pain when she saw thatg Byph, Zatt, and Petro were not with them any more.

"It's okay Katooni." Ahsoka said while she felt small tears fall down the side of her arms.

While AHsoka and Grace were there for Katooni, Aaron walked over to Derric and his friends. "Is all that you could find?"

"This was as many as we could find in an hour." Lux said.

Derric then decides to speak. "If the conditions were different, I wouldn't mind staying here longer to find more."

"You know that I would do the same too…" Aaron said but had a small pause. "But we know that this place is no longer safe and we're not sure if any more clones are coming here."

Despite the fact that they were able to find a small handful of survivors, Aaron and the rest of his friends wanted to stay here and find more survivors. But they all knew that the temple was no on high watch. If the Chancellor decided to send another army of clones to do one final sweep of the place, the whole group wouldn't stand a chance. Leaving would be the best chance to preserve what was left of the Jedi.

While Aaron and his friends managed to get the group ready, they all began to walk to the ship that was parked in a hangar bay not to far from their location. But as the group was walking through the ruins of the Jedi Temple, they were unaware that they were being watched by two people. Two assassins.

As the assassins looked through their binoculars, they noticed that the prisoners on Zan Bar had managed to make it to the Jedi Temple, with their former commander Barriss Offee. But what was most shocking of all was that they saw the most wanted man of the Order of the Assassins, Aaron, alive and well.

As they watched Aaron's large group leave to their ship, one of the Assassins looks at his brother beforehanding him a communicator. "Contact the Grandmaster and tell him that Aaron Carter is still alive."

After walking through the temple's ruins, Ahsoka and Aaron were leading the group as they made their way back to the ship. But while they walked through the temple, Aaron had not forgotten about Rex. Seeing that these padawans were a little bit jumpy with clones, Aaron was able to tell them about the fact that the clones were forced into killing the Jedi. But Rex was among a small group of clones that managed to break control and was now a free man who was willing to risk his life into protecting all that remains of the Jedi.

Once the group finally managed to reach the ship, they all saw the doors lower down before Marcus and Rex were outside wating for them.

Aaron was able to breathe and relax once he saw that everyone was now safe and ready to leave Coruscant. "Alright…" He said to Ahsoka with a smile. "We made it."

Before Ahsoka could say a word, three smoke grenades were thrown in front of the group. "Contact! Contact!" Derric shouted before every Jedi ignited their sabers.

Aaron ignited his black sword before looking at his friends. "Kai! Ahsoka! Get the kids on the ship! Protect them at all costs!"

"I'm on it!" Kai said before he led Katooni, Ganodi, and Gungi into the ship before they saw red bullets fly through the clouds of gray smoke.

"Ahsoka! I told you to fall back to the ship!" He said, while the two were deflect several shots as the survivors escaped into the ship, leaving Aaron's friends out in the open.

"I'm not leaving you!" She said before she saw two shadows run through the smoke. Aaron's fears had come true. These weren't clones firing at them, these were assassins.

"Assassins!" Derric yelled before he and saw pulled out their heavy rifles and began firing a storm of bullets at them. But it was useless, with every shot they took, the assassins were able to jump, dodge, and flip over them.

"Fall back!" Aaron yelled while his friends contuned to fire and retaliate, but were running into the ship as well. However as Ahsoka and Aaron were among the last to enter the ship, one of them fires a small green capsule at Ahsoka and fires it directly at her. While she was able to block it with her lightsaaber, the assassins were expecting that as the capsule exploded and released a small toxic cloud around Ahsoka, causing her to fall onto the floor unconscious. "AHSOKA!"

Aaron was wooried for his wife's life when he saw her fall on the floor. Out of rage, Aaron pulls out his blaster and manages to shoot one of the assassins in the head before the ships door were finally closed. With one assassin lying on the floor dead, the other reaches into his pocket before throwing a small device onto the ship before the thrusters launched and knocked the surviving assassin onto the floor.

As the ship flew off planet, Aaron rushed Ahsoka in a nearby empty room before he sat her down and looks behind to see his friends standing behind him. "Jaybo get us as far away from this place!"

"Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere!" Aaron yelled before he felt the ship make a jump to lightspeed and was far away from coruscant. But he knew that the assassins were now aware of what was going on. They've probabably have attached a traking beacon onto their ship already. Sooner or later Desric was going to find out where they were.

 **That'll be it for this chapter guys! But hey, we finally reunited with several familiar Jedi from The Clone Wars but it looks like not all the younglings were able to make it out during the attack.**

 **As I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, I have a special announcement to make. This has nothing to do with the story but I thought, it would be fun to hear your thoughts on which song do you think is better. Recently I've been listening to several songs that I have to write an essay on so I'm gonna set up a poll on which song do you think is better.**

 **"The Last Goodbye" by Billy Loyd**

 **"Contact" by Cassie Williams**

 **"Carry Me" by Eurielle**

 **Or**

 **"Watching For Comets" by Skillet**

 **I've set up the poll and I would like to hear from you guys and see which song do you think it is right about on an upcoming essay.**

 **I'll see you all next time with Chapter 27! Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys what's going on? Well I am back with Chapter 30 of The Assassin: The Final Stand and it looks like things are not going well for our characters. With Ahsoka and her friends compromised, it looks like they are running out of places to hide from the Empire and from Desric's assassins. What will they do now? Star Wars is owned by Disney and I own my OCs. Enjoy Chapter 27!  
**

 **PS I got a special announcement for you guys at the end of the chapter. *wink***

 **Broken Knights**

 _Coruscant_

Several days have gone by since Desric arrived on Coruscan. After the Grandmaster of the assassins, paid a visit to Onderon and destroyed King Dendup and his followers, Desric was ordered by the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, to return to Coruscant where he would remain hidden until the dark lord would call upon him to serve this new empire.

When he arrived to the large metal planet, Desric and several hundred of his assassins, managed to smuggle themselves into the city by using a Alderaan cruiser to get their small remaining army inside the city. Once the assassins were now in the lower levels of Coruscant, Desric had established a small base of operations in the sewer systems. Knowing that they were all wanted by the Republic, ever since their attack on the city, Desric did not want to risk the chance of authorities spotting him. Even though the clones were now eradicating the Jedi across the galaxy, the assassins were still deemed a threat to the old republic.

After spending several days in the sewers, Desric waited in the darkness while his assassins were prepping themselves to launch a final strike that would end the slightest chance of hope in one quick strike. But while they hid in the sewers, they watched a hologram projection of the Jedi Temple burning to the ground. When Desric watched the temple burn in the middle of the night, the Emperor had given him an order to destroy any surviving Jedi the next morning.

As the sun rose above the horizon, Desric sent our several squads of assassins, to the Jedi Temple where they would try to find any surviving Jedi and make sure they would join their fallen brothers with the force. Desric would have gone to the temple himelf, but the Emperor did not want to put Desric into play at the moment. For now, he needed his head of secret security out of harms way until the Jedi were officially extinct.

While Desric waited in the sewers of Coruscant, he sat in front of several monitors that were watching several sewer systems to make sure that there no clones or policemen coming toward their location. But he stared at the security cams, he received a message from one of his assassins that was inside the fallen Jedi Temple. He takes out his holocom and sees a small hologram of one of his assassins. "Commander what is it?"

" _Master, I have urgent news."_ The assassin said to him. _"Aaron Carter is alive!"_

"What?!" Desric asked in a furious tone. Up to this point, Desric believed that Aaron was long dead when he watched his ship blow up in deep space. Hearing that fact that he some how survived, made his heart fill with hate and rage.

" _He's at the Jedi Temple with several of his men, the prisoners from Zan Bar, and Barriss Offee."_ The Assassin said who watched Desric narrow his eyes and grind his teeth. He also showed Desric live footage of Aaron with his friends standing amongst the ruin of the temple, before they began to walk back to their ship. _"To make things worse, he is rallying a small band of surviving Jedi to his cause."_

"He must be readying an army somewhere. No doubt that he will stop at nothing to destroy us all." Desric said to himself before looking at the assassin. "Follow them back to their ship, kill as many as you can. There's no doubt that they're trying to get off planet to head back to their base. Throw a racking beacon onto their ship, and we will finally know where they're hiding."

" _Yes Grandmaster. It will be done."_ The assassin said before Desric deactivated his holocomm. But once he learned about Aaron's survival, he feared that Aaron was rallying an army that could wipe him out once and for all. The surprise attack on Zan Bar was enough to destroy half of his army, but if Aaron was getting an army, that consisted of many Jedi, Desric feared that Aaron was going to tear down everything he built. Out of anger, he activates a button on his wrist before several tubes going through his back, arms, and legs, begin to pump a syrum that made his veins glow yellow and gave him enough strength to crush his holocomm in his hand.

 _Space_

After Aaron and his friends made they're escape from Coruscant, the ship managed to exit hyperspace and was floating a drift in space while everyone ran through the ship, frightened about the fact that the assassins knew they were still alive and were now harboring several Jedi on their ship.

While Jaybo and Marcus argued about where they would make their next jump, Kai and several jedi sat in a room where they were discussing on what they should do now, knowing that the Jedi Order had fallen and the Empire was now slowly rising. But as everyone argued and debated on whether they should run or hide from this growing threat, Aaron and Derric were in a small room where Ahsoka was lying unconscious on top of a small bench. Aaron watched as Derric insert a small needle in Ahsoka's vein before injecting her with an antidote that would counter act with the poison that had entered Ahsoka's body when they were attacked by the assassins at the Jedi Temple.

While Derric did his work on Ahsoka, Katooni, Ganodi, and Gungi walked into the room and sat around their unconscious friend while Derric was finishing up.

"Will she be alright?" Katooni asked.

Derric looked down at the group of younglings before responding to Katooni's question, "Yes, but she's going to unconscious while the antidote destroys the venom inside her."

While Derric and Aaron looked at each other and were relieved that Ahsoka was going to be alright, Barriss walked in on them before the three saw Katooni grab onto Ahsoka's Hand before she began to cry. Katooni, and the other younglings were afraid if they were going to make it out of this alive. Derric looked over to Barriss and gave her a small nod before she walked into the room and comforted the three surviving younglings.

With everyone in constant debate, Aaron had to say something of he was going to have everyone in a common agreement.

As he walked into a small room, he watched his friends and the surviving Jedi debate with what they were going to do now that the assassins knew that they were alive. But while Aaron walked toward the large group, Kai noticed his friend coming and had everyone become silent as they watched the captain of this ship walked toward the center of the group. Kai feared for Ahsoka's life and wanted to know if she was okay. "Aaron, is Ahsoka going to be alright."

"She's going to make it, but she's going to be unconscious before we land on a system we know for sure is secured." Aaron said before having a small pause. "Which leads us to this. The people who attacked us were assassins, the same ones who helped lead the attack on Coruscant not too long ago. I know their leader, and I know that he will stop at nothing to destroy us all. We all have a choice. We can do one last act of justice, and end him once and for all, or we can run and hope that they don't find us."

"What makes you think he won't stop?" One Jedi in the background said before Kai watched several of the surviving Jedi begin to question Aaron's authority.

"I know this man." Aaron said. "His name is Desric Dameris and I have seen the death and devastation he has brought upon to countless innocents, including my family. I watched him butcher my family, before setting them on fire, and he did the same thing to several thousand innocent people when he attacked Naboo, Corsucant, and Onderon."

While Aaron spoke out to the Jedi, Derric and Grace watched as Aaron tried to persuade the Jedi into fighting with him to destroy Desric's secret army once and for all. They knew that theor group alone was outnumbered and would surely be killed if they went up against Desric's amry of assassins, but if they had the help of the Jedi, their chances of defeating the Assassins were higher than ever. But these Jedi were broken knights who had just watched their whole world and way of life burn to the ground. Right now, running seemed like the best chance for their survival.

"It sounds to me that this sounds more like a personal vendetta for you." One of the padawans said before some of the Jedi began to agree with her. "If we choose to fight for your cause, there's no doubt that it will make absolutely no change to what has happened to the Republic."

As Aaron heard several Jedi agreeing with this padawan, Aaron had to think of how Desric's victory could affect the galaxy. "You're right."

Everyone was shocked when they heard Aaron agreeing to the fact that if they were to Defeat Desric, the galaxy would still be ruled by this new Empire.

"You're right about that. If we manage to defeat Desric, there won't be that much change in the galaxy." Aaron said. "Imperial flags will still be hung across the galaxy, and yes…most of us will die if we go up against Desric's arm of assasins. But if we do nothing, and let him run free across the galaxy, he will have an underground network of assassins. They will hide in every dark shadow on every planet, and they will destroy any chance of hope that decides to rise up against this Empire."

Every Jedi grew silent when they suddenly realized what future would be installed for them if Desric were to survive this war. Everyone's lives would be monitered from the shadows and if anyone spoke out against the empire, then Desric's assassins would deal with any sign of resistance.

"You've all sacrificed so much, and we have all lost the ones closest to us." Aaron said. "But you have a choice. You can run, hide for as long as you can and try to survive in this new galaxy, but you will perish. Or…you can fight with us. Help us make our final stand. Honor your fallen with the courage you have left to make the first step in rising against this empire. Fight with us and you will help us make a final stand and have the Jedi do one final act of justice."

After Aaron was able to get his point across the board, he wondered if the Jedi would see where he was coming from. He looked back as he saw each of his friends curious as they watched the Jedi mumble and mumur in silnce. But they soon watched as they whispered several things to Kai before the padawan walked over to his new friend.

"What did they say?" Aaron asked.

"After giving it some thought. They have agreed that they will help you and your friends." Kai said.

Aaron is soon able to breathe once he was relieved to here that these Jedi were willing to fight along side with him. "Thank you."

"So what's our next move?" Kai asked.

"We need to find a place where we will have the advantage when Desric finds us." Aaron said. "For now rest, and once we land we'll get the preparations ready."

"Okay." Kai said before Aaron's friends began to huddle around him.

"Well?" Grace asked. There's not that many places we have left. If we go to a system that was controlled by the Republic, then there's no doubt we'll run into clones."

"I've been thinking about it, it seems that the best place to go is Rhen Var." Aaron said. "It's the last place the Empire would expect and we know the terrain just as well as Desric, which puts on even gorunds. If that castle is still operational, there's a chance that we may find some weapons and tech that could help us."

"Okay, we'll set our coordinates to Rhen Var." Jaybo said. "It'll probably take us a while to get there so Marcus and I will let you know when we reach the planet."

As Aaron watched Jaybo and Marcus head back to the controls, Aaron, Grace, and Derric, were all standing close to each other. As the three stood and pondered on what their next course of action will be, Grace and Derric had something on their minds. Derric is the first to speak. "Aaron, I want you to know…that I'm sorry for doubting you."

Grace soon speaks up as well. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for what happened back on Coruscant."

When Aaron heard his two closest friends apologize for had happened when they both thought Aaron was going crazy. He could not forget for happened when their friendship was being torn down after Aaron attacked them both. At first he thought he really was going crazy, but after they learned that Desric was live, Derric and Grace felt as if they betrayed Aaron. Aaron soon comes up with a response. "I forgive you. But none of that matters now. Seeing you both here, means that there's still hope left. We have to stand united and be ready for the coming storm….You're my brother and sister."

Grace and Derric felt a small amount of shock when they heard Aaron accept their apology but also heard that he saw them as family. Words could not express the emotions Grace and Derric felt that moment. After everything they went through, Aaron was a brother who stood by their side when they needed him. Now it was their turn to stand beside their brother. And that moment would soon come when their final stand would take place to the planet where it all began.

 **Aww that's pretty cool on how this just ended. It looks like we'll end the chapter here guys but before I leave you, I do have something to say to you all.**

 **Seeing as that we have 11 more chapters left in this story I think it's time we speed things up. Starting now, I will release a new chapter EVERY SATURDAY from now on until the final chapter will be released on the opening of STAR WARS THE LAST JEDI!**

 **After spending the summer uploading several chapters for every few weeks, we can now go back to releasing them on every saturday, leading up to final chapter and to the new star wars movie!**

 **I also have a poll on my profile page for you guys to look at and the poll will still be open, so take at look at it when you get the chance.**

 **I am so excited to do this and I hope to hear from you guys in the future when I upload more chapters! So I'll see you all next week with Chapter 28! Bye guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone thanks for coming back for another brand new chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! It feels so nice to get back on our old schedule, after spending most of the summer to finally finish up this story, now I am so happy to finally upload these chapters for you guys before we see Star Wars The Last Jedi. Alright before we go any further I must say that Star Wars is Owned By Disney while I just own my OCs. Okay everyone enjoy Chapter 28!  
**

 **Paths Coming Together**

 _Corsucant_

Shortly after Aaron and his friends made their escape from Coruscant, the city was going through dramatic change. Clone Officers were searching through the city for any remaining Jedi that may have escaped the Jedi Temple. With every surviving Jedi being hunted down like wild animals, Obi-wan and Master Yoda uncovered a dark truth that led the fall of the Jedi Order. The two learned that it was none other than Anakin Skywalker who turned to the Dark Side and killed dozens of Jedi and Younglings at the temple, the night it was attacked.

Obi-wan was devastated when he watched security videos of Anakin slaughtering innocent children without mercy. Once he saw his friend kneel before Darth Sidious, it was too much for him. Upon realizing that Chancellor Palpatine was in fact the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for, Master Yoda knew that this was going to be their last chance to defeat the Sith once and for all. But in order to do so, Obi-wan would have to face his fallen apprentice, Anakin.

While Master Yoda was preparing his battle with the Emperor, Obi-wan did not know where the Emperor had sent Anakin. He needed to find him by any means necessary.

With sun shining down onto the living city, a small empty fighter is docked onto near penthouse where it is clearly scene that Obi-wan and Senator Padme are having a converstion. Knowing that Padme was a close friend to the Jedi, and also Anakin, Obi-wan knew that she may know where Anakin was scent.

When Padme saw the Jedi Master entering her penthouse, she immedietly hid him from the windows in order to ensure that no spies spotted him. While they were having a small conversation in private, Obi-wan needed to know where Anakin was.

"Padme, when was the last time you saw Anakin." Master Kenobi asked.

"This morning…" She responded. "But it was through holocom, I don't know where he is now."

Although Padme knew exactly where Anakin had left, she feared that exposing his location could put him in danger. If any one learned that he was alive, he would be a target and threat to the Empire.

"Padme I need to know where he is." Obi-wan pleaded. "He is in very grave danger."

"From the Sith?!"

"From himself." After revealing some sort of small truth, Obi-wan had to tell the truth to Padme, whether they both wanted to hear it or not. "Padme, Anakin has turned to the Dark Side."

"What?! No! That's not true! How could you even say that?!" Padme was in disbelief upon hearing that her husband had turned to the side of corruption and evil.

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were." Obi-wan said. "We have been blind this whole tiem, and in or blindness the Sith were able to return. Padme, Emperor Palpatine is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been working for. He has been responsible for everything has happened, including the war."

"No…it can't be…"

"He has been playing both sides of this war as if it were a game. After the fall of Count Dooku, Palpatine managed to twist Anakin's mind and was able to turn him into his apprentice."

"I…I don't believe you." Padme could believe that the Emperor was corrupted, but she still could not believe Anakin's betrayal.

Obi-wan did not want to tell her this, but he needed Padme to believe him. "I have seen several security footage of him…killing younglings. I watched him put them down, as they were terrified and helpless against him. Padme, I need to know where he is."

Trying to hold back her tears, Padme covered her mouth in shock before looking at her friend. "You're going to kill him."

Obi-wan closed his eyes and hated the idea of killing his best friend. "He has become a very grace threat. If he is not stopped, more children will perish." With that comment, Obi-wan began to leave the pent house. As he made his way back to his fighter, he looked back at Padme and soon realized why she was resilient to Anakin's betrayal. "Anakin is the father, isn't he? I am so sorry."

Obi-wan soon entered his fighter before leaving the penthouse. But while the Jedi Master flew back into the dark depths of the city, to hide, Padme could not hold back her tears any longer as she soon fell to her knees and cried.

With the Empire beginning to establish control of the Senate and it's controlled systems, something dark and pure evil was being rattled in the sewer systems. Deep within the darkest sewers, an army was preparing for war.

Upon hearing about Aaron's survival, Desric was furious when he saw footage of him and his friends rescuing several Jedi before they managed to escape. But after he was told that they managed to escape, one of his assassins was able to attach a tracking beacon onto the ship before it escaped.

It wasn't long until Desric looked at several maps and saw that the ship exited hyperspace and was now on Rhen Var.

Once he realized that his greatest enemy was hiding on the same planet he was once trained, Desric was somewhat pleased to see that Aaron was heading back to the castle on that frozen planet. To his knowledge, Desric believed that he would have the upper advantage, since he was practically raised within the walls of that castle, which meant he knew exactly where and how to hit that base.

While Desric walked through the sewers and watched his assassins prepare for war, Pain, one of remaining Shadows of Death, walked beside his master. "It seems you are gathering every remaining assassin, my Master. Why send every single soldier sir?"

Desirc looked at his follower before noticing both Misery and Ruin were walking behind them both. In their eyes, they did not see reason as to why they should attack with all of their remaining assassins. Surely, this matter could be easily handled if Deric were to send his Shadows of Death, and a small band of assassins.

"I know Aaron and his friends are up to something." Desric said with no shred of doubt. "I know the way they think and act, no one better! There's some sort of scheme between those traitors and those miserable remaining Jedi! I think it is time we all pay THEM one last visit!"

As Desric was bent on hell on destroying Aaron once and for all, he felt his vision become groggy and distorted. He looks at his arm and noticed that his vitals were off balanced. He needed something to help restore it. In doing so, he activates his serum dosage before his shadows of death watched the glowing yellow fluid go through his veins. Once Desric felt the glowing liquid go through his body, his vision was restored and he felt his muscles regain their strength.

However, Desric was unaware that his body was becoming addicted to the venom. When he was first given his new armor by Count Dooku, the suit and serum were created to help heal Desrics burnt skin when Aaron left him for dead on Naboo. Whenever Desric would activate the serum, his skin cells and muscle tissue would heal at a faster rate once the chemical entered his body. Not only that, but it would also increase his strength and speed. But now that his body was fully restored and healed, his body was now taking too much of the venom.

If at any point Desric felt physically weak, or noticed that his vision was off, he would take another dosage of venom. Not only would his body be affected by the over dosages, his mind was also affected as well. Every time the serum entered his body, his mind was not as shard as it was before. He became more aggressive and was not able to think clear and make calculated decisions like he used to.

Perhaps Desirc's decision to send his entire army was a side affect for taking too much venom, or maybe it was because Desric made the same mistake Aaron did, when he didn't make sure that his enemy was a hundred percent dead.

As Desric readied his army, he watched several assassins, work on their cyborg counter-parts while others adding several touches to Maul, before they were going to let him loose on Aaron and his friend. When Grace attacked him on Zanbar, Desric made sure that he would save several Deathwatch drones, he created and also made sure that Maul was tightly secured when they fled back to Coruscant. With a tight air force, and a weaponized former sith, Desric had an army that would wipe out Aaron once and for all.

However as Desric watched his assassins get ready, he saw that his holocomm was giving off a beeping noise. He pulls it out and activates it before he saw a small hologram of Darth Sidious. "My Master."

" _I sense a great DISTURBANCE."_ The Dark Lord said.

"I am aware of it too Lord Sidious." Desric responded. "I finally know where Aaron and his friends are hiding."

" _And so you are sending your entire army to wipe them out?"_

"Yes my master. Knowing them, they will seek refuge in the castle they were once trained in, and now that they have several surviving Jedi, I am ready to launch an all out attack on a scale imaginable."

" _Take caution Dameris. Do not underestimate your enemy. Perhaps they are aware of your intentions and are leading you into a trap."_

"Impossible, they do not know what awaits them." Desric soon had a small pause. "I will make sure that every last one of them is killed by my hand."

" _Desric…"_ Sidious said. _"Search your feelings. You know this is a trap. Your anger, your obsession, will be your downfall."_

Ignoring the Emperor's words, Desric was more then determined to send his army to Rhen Var. "You started this war, 'My Lord.' You will thanks me, when I finish it."

Before the Sith could say anything, Desric deactivates the holocomm and sees his loyal followers behind him. He watches his three Shadows, kneel before him. "We will follow you to Rhen Var, Master."

Desric nods before he turned and saw his army of assassins staring at him. Realizing that his army needed a final push to get them in full agreement about the upcoming assault they will launch, Desric knew that something had to be said to his army.

As he looked at his army of assassins, he knew that this was going to be their final battle. "Every path this war has created, has led to this point. The irony is that we created them, and our failure has been punishing us ever since. Make no mistake my brothers and sisters, this is our final stand, and if we lose, a Rebellion will rise against our Empire. But now where they are hiding. Those traitors, and the Jedi are on Rhen Var. They are hiding behind the walls of OUR home. They believe that they are safe behind their stone walls, but they do not know what lies beneath the snow outside their fortress. That castle that once sheltered them will be their tomb! Today we march to WAR!"

Upon hearing their master speak, the assassins raise their blasters and swords as they cheered and believed that victory was within their grasp. With an army large enough to wipe out Aaron once and for all, Desric was ready to wage one final attack onto him and his friends at the planet where this conflict between them began.

 **Oh boy things are getting interesting now that everything is coming together as I planned. I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, but I promises you that the next chapter will be more interesting.**

 **Well that's gonna be it for now, if you like what you're seeing so far, feel free to leave a comment or like and subscribe to this story. I've also set up a special pole for you guys to look at and I hope you cast your votes in soon.**

 **I look forward to seeing you guys next week when I upload the next chapter! Enjoy the rest of your day guys! Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone welcome back for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! Now that the Sith and the Assassins are making the final move, it looks like Aaron and his friends are going some place we are all too familiar with. I hope you all like this chapter and I'll see you all at the end of this chapter. Star Wars is property owned by Micky Mouse, while I just own my Ocs. Enjoy Chapter 29 guys!  
**

 **Bad Moon Rising**

 _Coruscant_

Several hours have passed since Padme learned the horrific truth about her husband, Anakin Skywalker. After Obi-wan cane to her, and told her what he saw in the security archives, the Senator from Naboo had trouble grasping the fact that her husband was capable of killing innocent children at the Jedi Temple. As the sun was setting on the planet, Padme had realized that she had to know for sure.

In doing so, she had her personal ship from Naboo, land on a platform near her pent house. As the ship docked onto the landing pad, Senator bail Organ comes walking off the ship. Up until, now, the Senator of Alderaan was unaware of Padme's true untentions but what he did now was the location she was heading.

"Thank you Senator Organa." Padme said while she saw her friend wait for her outside of her ship.

"You're welcome my lady, but I still strongly suggest that I go with you." Bail responded. Knowing that Padme was heading towards a hostile planet, he believed that he should go with her for protection.

"Thank you Senator, but there's no need for that." Padme suggested. "The war is over, and this is personal."

"I understand my lady, but-"

"Don't worry Senator, I'll be alright. And I won't go alone, 3PO will be with me." Padme said before Senator Organa watched Padme walk into the ship with her friend 3PO.

But as everyone began to clear the landing pad, a cloaked figure suddenly sneaks on board the Naboo ship, just when the doors were closing and the shpi was readying its engines. At the front of the ship, Padme watched as 3PO was getting the ship ready for take off. "You know, I think I am getting the hang of this flying thing."

While Padme worried about what she would find on the volcanic planet, Mustufar, the cloaked figure takes off his hood and revealed himself to be Master Obi-wan Kenobi. After Obi-wan left Padme's home, he knew that she was the only one that really knew where his fallen apprentice was. But seeing that Padme refused to reveal Anakin's whereabouts, Obi-wan felt regret for what he was doing when he smuggled himself onto Padme's ship.

If Padme feared for husbands life, Obi-wan knew that Padme would come to him to learn the truth, leading him straight to his apprentice who has turned to the Dark Side. But Obi-wan hated the fact that he is hiding behin one of his friends in order to carry out an act that would destroy both Padme and Anakin.

If Anakin refused to change his ways and refused to come back into the light, Obi-wan would have no other choice but to put down Anakin. If it came down to that, and Obi-wan was forced to kill Anakin, Padme would be devastated knowing that her husband slaughtered innocent children and would be destroyed if she saw her old friend kill her husband right in front of her. For the sake of the galaxy, Obi-wan hoped that Anakin would see the error of his ways and come back into the light.

 _Rhen Var_

While Obi-wan and Padme made a jump to Mustufar, Aaron and his friends had just arrived on the cold planet of Rhen Var. As the ship flew through the blistering cold planet, Jaybo was flying the ship around the castle that once belonged to the assassins. Seeing the castle, now fully restored, brought back memories to everyone who was at the controls, landing the ship.

For Aaron, Grace, and Jaybo, the last time they were here was just a few years ago, when the three of them decided to come her and kill the assassins upon learning the truth that they were the ones responsible for murdering Aaron and Grace's family. For Derric, however, this new castle was all to familiar. The last time he came here, he was ambushed by the new Shadows of Death, and learned that an army of assassins had returned and that Desric had survived.

But Since Derric was the only person who knew about the new and improved castle, he knew that several additions have been made to this new castle. One of them included a new docking bay hangar that sat beneath the castle. As the ship landed inside the hangar bay, Aaron was among the first to walk off the ship and step back into the place he once called home. "Well, it looks like we're here."

Derric and Grace follow behind him before Grace let out a small breath of cold air. "Yeah."

"Go get everyone at the center chamber." Aaron said, "I gotta go check on Ahsoka."

Derric and Grace respond only with a nod before they got everyone off the ship. As Aaron walked through several Jedi and several of his friends, he makes his way back to the ship and walks inside the room where Ahsoka slept peacefully. He gets closer and kneels down before her as he gently grabs her hand and holds it to his face. Not a moment too soon, Ahsoka's eyes begin to wake.

"Wha-where am I…" She said before looking to Aaron who was happy to see she was okay. "Aaron, what happened?"

"After we got ambushed, one of the assassins shot you with a poison capsule." Aaron said. "When we escaped the temple, Derric was able to inject you with an anti-venom. By now the poison should be out of your system."

Before Ahsoka could say another word she felt the cold air rub through her skin, causing her to shiver. "Why's it so cold? Aaron where are we now?"

"We're on Rhen Var." Aaron said. "By now the assassins, will probably know that we're here. But we're gonna end this right here."

Ahsoka nods, but suddenly remembers something. "The yougnlings!"

"It's okay Ahsoka." Aaron said as he tried to calm her down. "The kids are safe. But we have to get ready if any of us are going to last long enough."

Ahsoka nods before the two decided to get off the ship. As the two of them began to walk down the halls of this large stone castle, Ahsoka and Aaron began to remember every inch of this place. They both remember the hardship Aaron went through when he was being trained by these monsters, the same ones who butchered and slaughtered Aaron's family.

When they finally made it to the center chamber of the castle, Aaron and Ahsoka saw everyone sitting on several stone chairs that circled around the two. They saw the remaining jedi watch over them while their friends were standing in front at them, waiting for them to say something. Aaron is the first to speak. "Words can not express how eternally greatful I am to each and every one of you. But, we need to be ready for when they arrive."

"How do you know they're coming?" One of the surviving Jedi spoke.

"Make no mistake, they ARE coming. By now they propably know we're here and are on their way. And thanks to a reliable source, we know that they are on Coruscant." Aaron said. "Which means they won't be here until morning. That gives us some time to get ready for when they arrive."

"What do you suggest then?" Kai asked.

"From what Derric told me, this castle still has some emergency weapons and ammunition. But the assassins also forgot that there are several training droids still here, and based on my experience they were meant to kill assassins during training." Aaron said.

"Which means we have a small squadron of droids just waiting to be activated." Grace said.

"And with a little bit of tweeks and modifications, they'll be able to help us in a big way." Jaybo said. With his ingenuity, and skills, the training droids will be able to help Aaron's small army fend off against the assassins.

"What if they decide to attack us from orbit?" One Jedi asked.

"The castle has it's own shield generator that'll be able to protect us from an orbital strike." Derric said. "But since we don't have any anti-air canons, there is another way to destroy their ships."

Derric looks over at Aaron before he pulls up a weather hologram of the planet. "Based on these weather patterns, there's a high chance of a blizzard hitting this place, and the high winds on this planet are enough to throw fighters and small cruisers off course. If they decide to use their cruiser, and drones, they won't be able to stop themselves from crashing into the mountains. They'll have to attack us on foot."

"And that's where you come in." Ahsoka said. "These assassins are nothing but killers and mercenaries. You are Jedi. You have all trained your whole lives to become Jedi Knights. They may outnumber us, but they are outmatched. We can beat them."

The small band of surviving jedi, including Kai, all stood up and nodded at Ahsoka. Even though they lost everything and everyone they knew, they each had a sliver of hope, telling them that they will be able to win this final fight.

With everyone in agreement, there was no time to waste. With dawn approaching them in mere hours, everyone wasted no time in preparing for this final battle.

Derric, Marcus, Saw, Rex, and Ventress went to the armory where Derric was able to find an emergency room that was caring several dozen blasters, rifles, and grenades. Rex enters the room and soon inspects everyone weapon to see if it was fit for combat while Marcus and Ventress were counting and carefully carrying out the limited amount of explosives. At the same time Derric and Saw pulled several crates of ammunition and began counting them to see if they had enough to help them last this fight.

With weapons and ammunition being taken care of, Jaybo and a couple of Jedi went down to the lab where they found about a dozen training droids. These were not the typical droids the Jedi sparred with in the Jedi temple. These droids stood at almost nine feet tall. Their long pointed arms and legs made their black bodies tower over the Jedi while their eyes glowed red when Jaybo activated them.

Seeing that they needed to be reprogrammed to obey their commands, Jaybo began to get to work by creating a helpful virus that could allow them to control the droids by command. Jaybo puts on a voice headset before typing in several codes onto a computer while a couple of Jedi began inserting large cables onto the back of the droids' round heads.

It wasn't long until Jaybo launched a virus into each and everyone of the droids. When the virus entered the metallic bodies, the droids began to twitch and stutter before they red eyes glowed yellow, showing everyone that the virus worked. The droids were now under their control. Jaybo activates his head set and gives off several commands before the tall droids respond by saluting the Jedi in front of them. Now the droids could follow their orders, it was time to arm them.

With all the weapons and ammunition counted, Jaybo and Rex spent several hours attaching and modifying the droids with several unique weapons. While some carried small high powered machin guns on their wrists, others carried rocket launchers onto their shoulders and others had deployable shields that could protect them and their friends.

As the night went on, and with only a few hours to prepare, everyone was working double time. With a crate of several explosives all counted for Marcus and ventress spent an hour outside the castle laying out several explosives deep in the small valley of snow that laid out in front of the castle. They needed to find a way to slow down Desric's army so by having a mine field in the snow, the two knew that this would atleast by their friends some time.

While everyone was doing their job, Aaron and Ahsoka were in a small room where they began to explain their plan on how to beat Desric. They all knew that the safest place to be during the fight would be behind the castle walls. If any of them were outside during the fight, Desric's army would tear them apart. Fighitng in narrow hallways and corrodors meant that Desric would have to send his men by small numbers in order to attack them. With every assassin attacking them in a single rush, Aaron knew that they would growded during the attack, leaving him and his friends an easy chance to destroy the first wave that would try to breach the wall.

But once they got past the wall there needed to be a plan to prevent the fight from spreading everywhere. If Aaron could keep the fight contained at the front entrance of the castle, it would be easy to handle Desric's army, but if his army was able to spread across the castle, everyone would soon split up. If Aaron and his friends are going to surivive this battle, they would have to stick together and work as a unit.

But thanks to Jaybo and Rex, Aaron was also going to have an iron calvery behind them. This was a huge advantage for them, not only were they getting more support but Aaron was going to have enough fire power to take out several dozen of Desric's men.

With everyone ready for the coming fight, the sun was going to rise within a couple of hours, and Aaron needed his friends to rest up before the fighting began, in doing so, Aaron established a watch on duty every couple so often to inform everyone if anything happened. Aaron and Ahsoka were the first to take watch and while they watched their friends sleep, the two began to walk through the halls before they saw Barriss and Grace, tucking the three younglings to sleep in a small room.

The two smiled when they saw the children were fast asleep but they knew that more than anything, they would have to protect the children at all costs. Knowing that the fight was going to be butal, and harsh, Aaron decided to strap on some armor that was found inside the armory. Ahsoka voluntarily strapped on a smooth chest plate onto her husband while Aaron wrapped some forearm plates at the same time.

Aaron does the same for Ahsoka and helps her put on a metal breast plate while also giving her some shin guards to protect her legs. As the two continued to wrap each other in protective armor, they walk close to each other and not a moment too soon, their eyes begin to close before they suddenly kiss passionately. As if the stars aligned, the two had almost forgotten that the world they knew was falling apart, they somehow forgot about the losses they suffered, all that mattered was their own galaxy as they kissed fervently they were ready to stand by each other in one final fight.

 **Well everyone that will be it for this chapter guys. Now I know some of you are very eager to see the final battle, trust me, next week's chapter will light a fire under everyone. I can't wait to see you all next saturday to see the beginning of the end! See you all next week!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! What's going on?! This is TheLastSurvivor speaking to you guys and I am excited that we have FINALLY reached chapter 30! After so many months, we are now here! And I cannot wait to hear from you guys at the end of this chapter. I won't give anything away, but for the look at what the title of this chapter is called, s*** is about to go down. Disney owns Star Wars, and I own my OCs! Have fun reading this chapter guys!  
**

 **Crossfire**

 _Mustufar_

Across the vast ocean of stars, a lone ship exits out of hypersapce on the volcanic planet of Mustufar. As the ship began to makes its decent onto the planet, Padme began to think upon what Obi-wan had told her. If Anakin had truly turned against the Galaxy, she feared for the worst. Padme refused to believe that Anakin slaughtered innocent children at the Jedi Temple, but there was something telling her to believe in Obi-wan.

When the ship was within reach of the Separatist base, 3PO lands the ship slowly onto the platform. But while the ship was carefully landing onto the platform, Padme looked out and saw a cloaked figure standing in the distance far from the ship. She soon watches the figure run to the ship and she that it was indeed Anakin, her husband.

As Anakin ran to the ship, Padme knew what she was doing was wrong. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a sharp knife. Every nerve in her body was telling her to get rid of it. Anakin was her husband, she was his wife, and yet she felt as if she needed to hold onto this knife as if her life depended on it.

When Obi-wan planted his seed of fear into Padme's mind, the Senator from Naboo worried if it was too late to save her husband. If Anakin had truly turned to the dark side, if she was stood against her husbands horrific action, would Anakin kill her. If it lead to that, Padme wanted to be sure that she and her child would be safe from the man that destroyed Anakin.

With Padme safely on board her ship, Anakin runs over to the base's platform to see his pregnant. Worrying for their safety, Anakin began to sense a presence in the force. At first it felt strange to feel this suspicious sensation. But it all went away when he saw Padme through the window of her ship. He watched her get off the controls before running the the lowering doors, 3PO was activating. Soon, Padme would know about the truth.

 _Rhen Var_

With the sun rising on Rhen Var, the blizzards began to kick in as the winds also through snow and ice across the sky and ground. But as the blizzard blew against the castle, across the snow valley, was a small mountain peek with an abandoned stone tower standing far from the valley.

While the blizzard continued to blow across the mountains, several figures could be scene walking across the snow. Wearing large cloaks and snow gear to protect them from the killing cold, the figures make it to the tower and take cover behind it. Another figure takes out a pair of binoculars before handing it to his leader before the cloaked figure removes his hood and reveals himself to be Desric.

Desric takes the binoculars and zooms in on the castle that stood before them. Shortly after Desric learned that Aaron and his friends were on Rhen Var, the Grand Master of Assassins wasted no time in preparing his army to launch a full scale assault on Aaron's friends. But seeing how Aaron was taking shelt inside the base, it meant that he also had control of several canons designed to destroy orbital ships. If Desric had his ships exit out of hyperspace above the castle, there was no doubt that Aaron would use those canons to destroy him.

So, in order to gain the upper hand, Desric and his ships exited hypspace in the opposite side of the planet, before flying their ships toward the location of their base. But if they flew too high, Aaron's radards would detect them, which meant Desric had to fly his ships at an extreme low altitude in order to not be detected by radar.

Although the wind speeds were not as strong up above, flying three ships in blizzard conditions was dangerous for Desric. Once he was able to safely land his ships, Desric and his remaing army of several hundred assassins, marched their way to the castle in the middle of the night, when Aaron was preparing for the final battle.

However, traveling in the middle of the night, during a blizzard, was a large risk Desric took. While he and his small army marched over to the castle, the cold night took several victims, as several of Desric's assasins died of hypothermia while some of his assassin drones began to shut down during the night.

With a path of lifeless bodies behind them, buried in the snow, Desric's large army began to dwindle down, but it was still enough to wipe out Aaron and the rest of his friends.

By morning, Desric was rejoiced to see that he had finally made it to the castle, his home. Seeing the castle still standing, meant that this fight would end where it began. As Desric looked through the pair of binoculars, he looks at the castle and watches Grace talk to Jaybo while he was programming several of his training droids.

Once Desric saw his training droids being modified and armed with high power weapons, the Grand Master of the Assassins was both startled and yet impressed with what Aaron's friends were able to do to these droids. Although these droids were designed to kill weak assassins, there were also several failsafe procedures to destroy these droids.

While he watched Grace talk to her friend, he looks around and noticed a couple of Jedi patrolling the castle while noticing that he front gate was sealed shut. He knew that there were more Jedi within the castle and was aware that Aaron was planning something. He was aware that if he wanted to have the upper hand in this final fight, he needed to act fast with a frontal assault.

But as he looked through his binoculars, Pain, one of his personal assassins, walks up to him while looking at the castle. "Master, what about Barriss?"

Desric removes his binoculars and continues to stare into the distance at the castle.

However, while Desric was reading his forces, Aaron and his friends were unaware of what was outside their fortress.

Inside the castle, Aaron and Ahsoka had just finished putting on their armor and watched several of their friends ready themselves for the coming battle. Aaron had a feeling that this fight was going to start sooner then later. But while Aaron and Ahsoka walked through the temple, he walked in a medical room where Barriss and Derric were strapping armor onto each other.

When Aaron saw his friend strapped in armor, the two men nodded to each other. "You look good Derric."

"You don't look bad yourself."

"It's amazing what you can do with another pair of hands." Aaron said while looking at Ahsoka with eyes of love.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Derric said as he looked at Barriss. Both Aaron and Ahsoka were happy to see that Derric was able to bring Barriss back into the light while also rekindling their love for one another. Although at one point, Barriss betrayed Derric and his friends, Derric never stopped loving her even after she committed horrific acts.

"Have all the weapons and ammunition been counted." Aaron asked.

"Yes, all of our weapons have been checked and fit for battle while also counting three crates filled with several hundred rounds of ammuntion." Derric said. "If Desric attacks us with a heavy force we may have enough ammo to last a couple of waves. But hopefully it'll be enough to win this battle."

"Even if we are low on ammo, we do have several Jedi standing by us." Ahsoka said. "Desric may outnumber but have an advantage of outmatching his army."

"Which reminds me, I found this in one of the labs." Derric said before pulling out a small closed glass carrying blue syrum.

Aaron takes a look at the glass and examines the blue liquid. "What is it?"

"I did a little digging and found out that what you're carrying is Desric's syrum. It's what makes him stronger." Derric said. "It gives him incredible strength, makes him faster, and heightens his reflexes and agility. It basically makes him the perfect soldier."

"Are their any side effects? Or any long term effects?" Aaron asked.

"While it does strengthens your body, it does increase your inner anger. But once you take it it'll leave your body within an hour." Barriss said. "Taking too much of it will cause you to become highly addicted to it while also making you bipolar."

"And from what Barriss told me, that's what happened to Desric." Derric said. "After taking too much of this, on a daily basis, it made him more aggressive then usual."

"But one dose won't don't anything?" Aaron asked.

"Based on my current knowledge, that small amount you're carrying will last for about forty minutes at most before the drug wears off." Barriss said.

After learning that this was what made Desric more dangerous than ever, perhaps this could come in handy in the near future. If there was going to be a moment that was too much for him, perhaps this blue drug could help him.

While Aaron and some of his friends were inside the castle, Grace was outside looking off into the distance. Although she couldn't see anything because of the blizzard, she needed to get some fresh air while Jaybo was programming and readying his droids.

Even though his droids were already fit for battle, Jaybo wanted to test their connection to his headset while the blizzard was blowing against the castle. If the blizzard was going to continue on, he wanted to see if there was going to be a problem with the connection between him and his droids.

But while he was preparing his droids, he noticed that there was something wrong with his friend Grace. Ever since they were arrived onto this planet, he was aware that Grace was afraid of the coming future. "Hey Grace do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure." She said before she came over to him.

"I need you to monitor the droids' behavior. I'm trying to see what the range of my headset is." Jaybo said while he walked back to see if he had to be within a few feet to command the droids or if was safe to be at a good distance. "So where's Lux?"

"He's with Saw and Rex." Grace said. "They're getting the weapons ready."

"You know it's okay to be afraid Grace." Jaybo said which caught his friend off guard when she learned that her friend knew that she was afraid. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I know were're gonna make it."

"How can you be so sure?" Grace asked.

"Well the way I see it, is that this is just a nightmare. And nightmares eventually end. Right?" Jaybo asked before he watched Grace nod at him. "From what I've learned after everything we've been through, as long as we have each other, we'll make it."

"Thanks Jaybo." Grace said when she heard her friend try to comfort her.

"This reminds me of story Aaron told me. One time he-" _BANG!_ In the blink of an eye, Jaybo's voice was silenced when Grace suddenly watched a bullet go through the side of his head and exit out the other side before watching her friend's head release a large amount of blood before he collapsed onto the floor.

Across the valley of snow, at the abandoned tower, Desric was looking down the barrel of a smoking rifle. As he watched Jaybo collapse onto the floor dead, he watched Grace rush over to him. He could have killed Grace right there and then, but he wanted her to be the among the last to see her friends die by his hands.

After seeing Jaybo get shot in the head, Grace rushed over to her friend. "JAYBO!"

As she held her friend in her arms, she saw that his eyes were still open while blood flowed down his head and onto her arms. "No….no no no!"

Marcus is among the first to rush over to the scene and falls on his knees when he saw Grace carrying Jaybo in her arms. "AARON! THEY'RE HERE!"

Aaron rushed over and looked up the wall, only to see Grace and Marcus kneeling down their dead friend. "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR POSITIONS!"

In a heartbeat, every sinlge person inside the castle began to run all across the stone fortress as they all grabbed their gear while also going to several vantage points. Aaron runs over to Grace and Marcus and watches Grace hand Marcus the head set, Jaybo created to control the training dorids. "Marcus do you think you can control those droids?!"

"I'll give it a shot!" Marcus said before he ran over to Ventress to get the dorids prepped for battle.

Aaron then looks over at Grace who was crying over their dead friend. "Grace! There's nothing we can do now! He's gone! I need you and Barriss to get the children to a safe place!"

Grace lowers Jaybo's head onto the ground before closing his eyes. Not wasting another minute, the young girl takes off and runs into the castle to meet up with Barriss while Aaron quickly paid his final respect to his friend.

But while everyone was getting ready for the fight, across the field, Desric walks down the slope of snow and faces his army. "Remember my brothers and sisters! They killed our men and women! They betrayed our order! And they're not gonna stop until they destroy everything we've created!"

"Today! We end this once and for all! Today we wipe out the last form of resistance! Today we bring the galaxy to it's knees! No more Separatists! No more Republic! Today the world looks to its new ruler! The Empire!" Pain said before an assassin blew a horn and the assassins cheered and screamed as they ran through several tunnels that were buried into the snow.

"Send waves one and two! Get Maul ready for the fight!" Desric said. "Kill them all!"

As Desric gave his orderes he turned his back to his army and walked back up to the abandoned tower and saw that the skies were now clearing, the blizzard was over. He looks across the field and sees Aaron standing on the wall that surrounded the castle. By this point, the two men could clearly see each other. "Come fourth…MY ARMY"

A trumpet horn is heard as it echoed across the valley before Aaron watched Desric's army come out of the now and run across the valley. The fight was about to begin.

 **Alright everyone we have now reached the final battle between Aaron and his friends against Desric and his army of assassins. But with the beginning of the battle unraveling itself, we lost a character we've all known too well since the beginning of this trilogy. Jaybo.**

 **Jaybo was a good friend to Aaron and stood by him through thick and thin, but now it seems like he will not be joining Aaron and Ahsoka in this final battle. He went from a wise cracking techy on Iego, to captaining the ship that saved the last remaining Jedi in their time of need. Rest In Peace, he will be missed.**

 **Next week's chapter will pick up right where we left off and I can't wait to upload it for you guys! See you all next week for Chapter 31!**

 **P.S. I'm holding a poll on my profile page and it's still open for you guys so if you have the time go ahead and head to the poll. Bye guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone I hope you are all enjoying your Saturday and I am excited to upload Chapter 31! In cased you missed it, the final battle between good and evil is now taking place across the galaxy! With Aaron and his friends readying themselves for the final battle against the assassins, the Jedi and Sith are readying themselves for their final fight against each other. Before we go any further, Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs! See you all at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!  
**

 **The Final Battle**

 _Mustufar_

Across the galaxy, Anakin had watched his pregnant wife land on the volcanic planet Mustufar and rushed in to her aid. With the two running toward each other on top of the landing platform, Anakin rushed in and wrapped his arms around Padme. His heaert was filled with both joy and concern for his wife. Out of all places she could be, this was the last place he wanted his wife to be at. "What are you doing her Padme?! It's not safe for you and the baby."

"I was so worried about you!" Padme said. "Obi-wan…told me terrible things."

"What things?!" Anakin asked. Just by mentioning his master's name, made Anakins anger grow deep within him. Because his mind was twisted by the Emperor, Anakin's hate and anger were soon turned towards one person who he believed was responsible for all his pain and anger, Obi-wan Kenobi.

"He told me that you betrayed the Jedi! That you killed children!" Padme said.

"Padme me you need to listen to me carefully." Anakin responded. "Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me."

"But he cares about us."

"Us?"

"He knows, Anakin, Obi-wan knows, and he wants to help." When Anakin discovered that Obi-wan learned the truth, he doubted that his old master would be able to help him save his wife from death itself. "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost?" Padme asked. "Anakin you're a good person, don't do this."

"I won't lose you like my mother. Everything I did to become the most power jedi ever, I did it for you and the baby." Anakin said, without showing any doubt or regret for the actions he did to save his wife.

Upon hearing that her husband was not changing his mind on turning his back on this life, Padme had only one more chance to bring her husband back. "Anakin, run away with me! Help me raise our child! Leave now while we still have a chance!"

"Don't you see Padme? We don't have to run away. We can build our new lives here. I have brought peace to the Galaxy. I am even more power then the Emperor himself. I can overthrow him. Together you and I can rule the galaxy! We can shape it into the world we want!"

When Padme now realized that her husband was now gone from existence, she took a step back from Vader and shook her head in fear. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-wan was right! There's no hope for you!"

Padme's words pierced through his heart as his love for her was now withering away and was soon making the Anger grow within him. Anakin had heard enough. "I don't want to hear about Obi-wan anymore! The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me too!"

"I don't know you any more!" Padme said while her heart was breaking within her. "Anakin, you're giving me no choice! You're making me do something I don't want to!"

"Is it because of what Obi-wan told you?!"

"It's because of what you've done! What you plan to do!" Padme protested before she slowly reached behind her. While Padme reached behind her back, Anakin looked up and saw a face he thought was dead. Standing inside the ship was Obi-wan looking down upon him and his wife. "Stop now please! I love you!"

"LIAR!" Anakin yelled before Padme turned around and revealed to both Anakin and Obi-wan that had a knife this whole time. When Padme saw Obi-wan walking down her ship, she was just as surprised as Anakin was.

"No!" Padme yelled for she did not know that Obi-wan stowed away on her ship this whole time.

"You're with him! You two came here to kill me!" Withouth even a breath of air, Anakin begins to take padme's when he suddenly was using the force to choke the woman he once loved. When Padme felt Anakin's grasp on the force choke her, she suddenly drops the knife and holds onto her own neck while her husband continued to choke the life within her.

"Let her go Anakin!" Obi-wan said while Anakin continued to choke his wife. He looks over to Padme and sees a river of tears flow down her face. "LET HER GO!"

Anakin soon releases Padme from his grasp before watching her fall onto the floor. When Anakin saw her lifeless body fall flat beneath him. His heart was now filled with regret when he saw his wife lying beside the knife she was going to use to kill him. "You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself!" Obi-wan said before the two men began to circle one another.

"Because of you, she feared me!" Anakin yelled, while starring at Obi-wan with eyes of hate and anger.

"You're anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-wan said before he dropped his cloak. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind and turn you into the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Obi-wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the dark side as you do!" Anakin said while Obi-wan kneeled down to Padme to see if she was still alright. As he checked her, he felt a small pulse within her body, she was still alive. "I have brought Peace, Freedom, Justice, and Security to my new Empire!"

"You're new Empire?!"

"Don't make me KILL you!"

"Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic, TO DEMOCRACY!" Obi-wan yelled.

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!" Anakin threatened, now more determined to kill Obi-wan.

"Only a Sith deals in absolute." Obi-wan said while he reached for his lightsaber. "I will do what I must."

"You will try." Anakin said before and Obi-wan unsheathed their lightsabers. In the blink of an eye, the two men lunge at one another and launched several strikes at one another as their final duel began on the volcanic planet. Only one of them was going to leave this planet alive.

 _Rhen Var_

Across the stars, war was breaking out on Rhen Var, when a single shot was fired. In a seoncd, a scream could be heard echoing through the castle before another voice calls out to Aaron. "AARON! THEY'RE HERE!"

Aaron rushes over to the front gate of the castle and looks up the wall, only to see Grace and Marcus kneeling down by Jaybo's lifelsee body, who was shot by Desric himself. "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Aaron yelled while he ran to the scene.

In a heartbeat, every single person inside the castle began to run all across the stone fortress as they all grabbed their gear while also going to several vantage points that'll help them last long in this final battle. Aaron runs over to Grace and Marcus and watches Grace hand Marcus the head set, Jaybo created to control the training dorids. "Marcus do you think you can control those droids?!"

"I'll give it a shot!" Marcus said before he ran over to Ventress to get the droids prepped for battle.

Aaron then looks over at Grace who was crying over their dead friend. "Grace! There's nothing we can do now! He's gone! I need you and Barriss to get the children to a safe place!"

Grace lowers Jaybo's head onto the ground before closing his eyes. Not wasting another minute, the young girl takes off and runs into the castle to meet up with Barriss while Aaron quickly paid his final respect to his friend.

As Grace ran down the steps of the gate, she rushes over to Barriss and Derric. "Barriss we need to get the children to a safe place! Derric, go to Aaron, he's gonna need all the help he can get!"

"I'm on it!" Derric said.

"We'll be back soon!" Barriss said.

"Just make sure those kids are safe!" Derric said before he ran off to the front entrance to the castle.

"Come on Barriss!" Grace said before the two ran through the castl to reach the three surviving younglings.

In a matter of moments, Grace and Barriss run over to Katooni, Ganodi, and Gungi. Before Grace could say a single word, Katooni had already her friend's hands covered in blood. "What happened?!"

"They're here Katooni!" Grace said before she grabbed the little girl's hand and ran through the halls of the castle while Barriss and the other two younglings follwed after. "We need to get you and your friends to a safe place!"

"Where?!" Katooni asked.

"There's only one place that's safest for you guys!" Grace said while she lead her friends deep into the castle.

With Grace and Barriss running through the castle, Aaron had watched all of his friends and allies lined up. With his friends standing by the last of the Jedi, the small band of warriors, soon here a loud horn be blown across the valley before hearing a loud army scream as they began to charge toward the castle.

Aaron soon walks in front of each of his friends and speaks to them, knowing that this may be the last time he would have a chance to speak to them together. "READY YOURSELVES! I AM HONORED TO FIGHT BESIDE YOU! DO NOT BE AFRAID! THE FORCE IS WITH US! FOR THE JEDI!"

The Jedi, along with Aaron's friends, soon scream with their heart out, ready to fight this one final battle. Aaron then looks at Marcus on top of the gate and gives his friend a simple nod before his friend was signaled to open the gate.

Everyone is struck with awe when they saw a large army run down the slopes of the hills filled with snow while others were running across the valley that was not only filled with nsow, but also filled with bombs that were planted by Marcus and Ventress. With more then half of the assassins, running across the snow, some of them manage to reach the bridge before Marcus pulls out a small device with a red trigger before activating it.

In the blink of an eye the snow valley is ruptured as it soon exploded beneath the charging army. Desric watched as his first wave of Assassins managed to reach the castle, while his second wave of Assassins was blown away as snow, blood, dirt and rock, was thrown into the air.

When Aaron watched a large portion of Desric's army blown out of the snow while others were able to reach the bridge, Aaron looked at Ventress who was standing by the lever that was ready to close the gate. Soon enough the first wave was able to reach the castle and in a matter of moments, the Jedi unsheathed their lightabers while the assassins pulled out their swords before the two armie's clashed within the castle.

"Ventress! Now!" Aaron yelled before he watched his friend close the front gate, locking the assassins inside the castle with Aaron's army of friends and Jedi. But as Vetnress was closing the gate, Maul, the former sith lord, manages to jump over the wall before landing on top of Ventress. The former sith assassin soon activates her red lighsabers as she blocks Maul's frontal assault.

With both armies locked inside the castle, Aaron and Ahsoka watched their friends battle these assassin while the two had each other's back. Like husband and wife, the two battle the assassins as if it was their wedding dance. While Ahsoka managed to block one attack from an assassin, the two switched sides before Aaron thrusted his sword into the same assassin that tried to attack Ahsoka while his wife blocked an attack that was neant for Aaron.

At the same time, Lux, Rex, Saw and Derric are on top of several small towers as they began to shoot several assassins with their blasters froma safe distance while Marcus stood behind them, readying the droids Jaybo modified to obey his command. But after what happened, Marcus took it upon himself to try to get the droids to acrtivate and respond to his commands.

Now that the battle had finally begun, Grace and Barriss had finally reached Grace's old room, where she slept in when she was living with the assassin. As the two reach her old room, Katooni is the first to know that there was nothing but a bed in the middle of four stone walls.

"There's nothing here!" Ganodi said before Grace heard Gungi give off a small roar.

"Hang on!" Grace said before she went up against a wall and pressed a single slab of stone before the floor opened up and showed a small latter leading to a small boxed room that was just enough to shelter these three children. Grace looks at the three younglings and points at this slab of stone. "Remember this stone! If someone comes into this caslte and it is not us, I want you to get into the small room beneath us."

Grace paused as she soon went to Kattooni and handed her a small communicator for her to hold onto. "Keep this! If anything happens to us, I want you to go into the room beneath us and get into the vents. When you go into the vents, follow them into the light. When you reach the end of the vents, you will be outside the castle. Make your way down to the floor and there you will find a speeder that will take you to small outpost miles from here. There you will find a ship with coordinates to take you somewhere away from this place. Do you understand?!"

Katoonie was overwhelmed with the amount of instructions her friend gave her as she soon began to shed tears for she was morescared then ever. "I don't want you to go…."

Grace saw the little girl cry an soon she kneeled down in front of Katooni to comfort her as she caressed her face and whipped away her tears. "Katooni, I know you're scared,a nd it's okay to be scared sometimes, but I need you to be brave for me! Do you think you can do that for me?!"

Katooni soon whipped her tears and nods in front of Grace. "Yes…"

"Good!" Grace said before she pulled the tholothian girl close to her and kissed her forehead. "I will come back for you! Do you understand me?! I will come back for you!"

With the children in the safest place in the castle, Grace and Barriss grab their sabers and run out of the room as they tried to reach their friends in time to help them in this final battle. Katooni, Ganodi, and Gungi slowly walk outside the room as they watched their two friends leave them all alone. Hopefully they would come back for them. But with the battle just starting, no body was sure of what was going to happen.

 **Oh boy, things are heating up now. With all hell breaking loose, will the younglings survive this final battle. Will Aaron lose more fieends in this conflict? All will be answered next week when I upload Chaoter 32 next week! See ya guys!** **Oh and I forgot to mention, that STRANGER THINGS 2 IS ON NETFLIX NOW! I am so excited for this new seasin and I can't wait to start binge watching this new season! See you all next week guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys what's up?!** ** **We are now in the first week of November, my favorite month of the year, and I hope you all enjoyed your Halloween, I know I did** I am happy to see that you made my story a part of your day and I am excited that we are now getting into the final battle between Aaron and Desric. I've noticed that you are probably foaming at the mouth right now, to see the battle, so I say f*** it! No more holding back, no more excuses, let's start the fight between Aaron and the Assassins and The Jedi and The Sith! Star Wars is property owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Enjoy this chapter guys!  
**

 **Monster**

 _Mustufar_

With the force off balance, good and evil were tearing the galaxy apart on three fronts. While Aaron and his friends were doing their best to rid the world of Desric's army of assassins, across the vast ocean of stars, Obi-wan was fighting for his life as he continued to battle Vader on the volcanic planet, Mustufar.

As the two battled their way into the base, Obi-wan and his fallen apprentice soon waged their war into the Seperatist base while they battled amongst the dead leaders of the droid army. Obi-wan manages to loch blades with Vader and tries to show his apprentice the error of his ways. "Look at this Anakin! Is this something Padme would be proud of?!"

"I did what you and the Jedi couldn't!" Vader yelled. "I ended the clone wars! When Padme sees how I perfected this world she'll-"

"She'll be afraid and disgusted!"

"She'll be alive!"

"Your wife and child will die if the empire rules across the galaxy!" Obi-wan said.

As the two locked blades, Vader looks amongt the dead and remembered how easy it was to just kill everyone in this room. He remembered how simple it was to quickly end this war, without the Jedi. He knew what had to be done to ensure peace to the Empire. "All these years, you held me back. I watched innocent people die because you restrained me, when I should have been using all of my power!"

"To control?! To oppress?!" Obi-wan replied.

"I could've prevented what happened on Tatooine! Saved my Mother!"

"I've lost people too Anakin…"

"But you did nothing!" Anakin yelled before breaking the lock and the two continued their fight across the base. With the planet erupting constantly, the base shook, causing Obi-wan and Vader to stumble while they continued to battle against one another. While they clashed sabers with one another, Vader manages to elbow Obi-wan in the face before he stumbled back, giving Vader the perfect time to strike.

Obi-wan manages to regain his vision before he watches Vader run at him at full speed. As he watched the dark knight lunge over to him, the Jedi Master manages to dodge the attack before grabbing hold of Vader's robotic hand and slams his open palms against it, giving Anakin and extreme amount of pain and forcing him to drop his lightsaber.

Once Vader dropped his lightsaber, the two men resorted to using their fists while they attempted to find the right opporutunity to activate their blue sabers. After Vader dropped his lightsaber, he tries to use the force to pull it toward him but once Obi-wan saw what his apprentice was doing, he acts quick and throws several punches against Vader's face before the fallen apprentice soon held his arms up to protect himself from the attacks.

After receiving several blows to the face, Vader manages to throw a couple of good punches to Obi-wan's ribs and jaw. But as he threw a right hook cross with his robotic hand, Obi-wan grabs hold of Vader and throws onto the computers inside the base. They didn't know that they both accidentally deatctivated the base's shields that was protecting it from the molten lava that was flowing beneath the base.

Once Anakin and Obi-wan had enough space, they each had enough time to pull their lightsabers and activate them quick enough to continue their fight. But now that the shields were down, the river of lava was flowing out of control and was splashing against the base. Things were about to get hot.

 _Coruscant_

On the other side of the Galaxy, the planet of Coruscant was dark, and the stars were not bright enough to shine down onto the city, while the speeders and glowing lights lit up the large city. While preparing for a speech to present to the Senate, informing the galaxy that the Separatist were no longer alive, Emperor Palpatine was over looking several schematics to a battle statioon that would help bring order to the galaxy for many years to come. Knowing that Vader and Desric were doing their part in ensuring peace, justice, and security to the Empire, he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force. He sensed a familiar presence approaching the room.

He looks to the entrance to the room before watch Master Yoda walk into the room before using the force to simply push two royal guards against the wall, knocking them out. Not to easily surprised, Palpatine watched Yoda stair down at him. "Master Yoda, you survived."

"Surprised." Yoda said while he placed his cane in front of him. "I hear you have a new apprentice Emperor, or should I call you Darth Sidious."

"You were a fool coming here 'Jedi', now you will experience the fool power of the Dark Side." Sidious said before he raised his hands and suddenly shot two bolts of lightning directly at Yoda. The Jedi Master was caught off guard and was instantly thrown toward the wall before falling down and rolling over in front of the dark lord of the sith. With Yoda in the floor, the emperor walks over to him as he laughs with joy. "Ohhh I've been waiting for this for a long time, my little green friend. At last the Jedi are no more."

"Not to say anything, I have!" Yoda said while he managed to get up before he used the force to throw the Emperor behind his desk. Realizing that Yoda was too strong for him to handle, the dark lord decides to flee this fight, but is suddenly blocked by the Jedi Master. "If so powerful you are, why leave?"

Not wasting any second, Yoda pulls out his lightsaber and ignites its green blade. "You will not stop me, Darth Vader will grow more powerful then either of us!" The Emperor claimed while he too activated his red lightsaber.

The two men stare each other down and in a heartbeat the two clash blades with one another but by using his incredible acrobatic skills, Yoda manages to jump over the Emperor and attempts to cut him from up top, however the Sith Lord is able to block several of his aerial attacks before throwing several strikes at Yoda while he landed onto the ground. The two men of light and dark, began their fight in the small room but didn't realize that their fight would take place on a grand scale.

 _Rhen Var_

With Obi-wan fighting Vader, and Master Yoda fending off against the Emperor, a battle was taking place on Rhen Var. After Jaybo's death, a fire was lit within Aaron and the rest of his friends. Each of them were fueled with hate and anger against Desric for too long this monster has lived long enough to desroy the lives of widows and orphans. Too long, he has lived long enough to burn the world the Jedi have been fighting so hard to protect, and for too long to kill everyone Aaron and his friends have known. At the end of this battle, Aaron was going to make sure that Desric was going to die even if it meant if Aaron would perish too.

As Aaron and Ahsoka battle alongside their friends against the vast number of assassins, they watched Grace and Barriss storm out of the castle before running deep into the fray. Barriss makes the first strike as she quickly ingited her blue lightsaber and slashed it across the neck of one assassin while Grace pulled out one of her blasters and fired a single bullet through the head of one unsuspecting assassin.

With all of their friends gathered, Aaron and Ahsoka watched as each of their friends fight with all their strength against these killers. While the two battled through the courtyard of the castle, Aaron locked baldes with one assassin and saw two more of his friends were coming his way. As if he and Ahsoka were sharing thoughts, his wife quickly runs behind Aaron and jumps off his back before landing behind the Assassin and attacks the three oncoming warriors. Seeing at how his foe was shocked, Aaron took the opportunity to land a good kick to the knee and instasntly cuts his blade across the man's chest, while Ahsoka performed a perfect acrobatic twirl and cuts all three assassin heads clean off.

"I love you." Aaron said.

"I know." Ahsoka responded before the two saw several assassins run up to them. The two simultaneously switch sides and battle against the assassins while their friends were fighting across the castle.

On the other side of the courtyard, Grace dropped her empty magazine chambers and reloaded one of her blasters while she hid behind a stone statue. With a few assassins firing several shots at her, she has an idea. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a dumby grenade. Knowing that she can't throw a grenade without harming any of her friends, she decides to throw this fake grenade behind a small wall two assassins were hiding behind.

Once they saw of what believed to be an actual grenade, the two run out of their cover, giving grace the perfect time to fire several shots, killing both assassins. But once she was able to get the two that were shooting at her, she didn't notice one assassin slowly walking behind her. As he was pulling out his large dagger a single shot is heard and Grace suddenly turns around to see a large hole on the assassins chest before he suddenly fell to the ground.

Grace looks up at a nearby tower and sees Saw Gerrera reload another shot into his sniper rile. "Thanks Saw!" grace said while she watched Saw respond with a simple nod before she saw Lux come around the corner with an automatic rifle.

"Ready Grace?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Come on tough guy, we got a battle to win." Grace said before she and Lux ran behind cver and began to shoot several rounds into any assassin who would come near them or any of their friends.

Speaking of friends, at the front gate of the castle, Kai was battleing along side his friends at the assassins. After the fall f the Jedi Temple, Aaron was able to persuade Kai and the small group of surviving Jedi to fight along side them to rid the world of this unknown evil. Using his green lightsaber, the young padawan is able to fend off against some of the assassins that were wielding only pistols and blasters. Using his training, Kai is able to block and deflect the shots with ease and is able to kill off the assassins firing at him.

But as he was able to kill off only a couple of assassins, he suddenly saw a small band of thirteen assassins running over to him but as he saw the assassins run at him with swords and blaster. Once they had Kai in their sights, several shots are fired behind him, directly hitting every single assassin in his sight, but also forcing Kai to duck for cover. He looks behind and sees Marcus standing beside several large droids he and Jaybo reprogrammed. "Your droids almost shot me!" Kai said.

"You're welcome." Marcus said before he and Kai secured the front side of the castle. But as they saw the battle slowly dying down, he sees several of his friends battling a large group of assassins.

"Hey you think you can give me a lift? Kai said.

A few moments later, Marcus is calibrating several things onto his wrist as he looks up and sees his droids grabbing onto Kai. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ready." Kai said befre he was suddenly having second thoughts. "Come on let's go!"

"Fire!" Marcus said before he watched his droids throw Kai across the battle field and over the courtyard before landing in the middle of a large group of assassins that were battling against Barriss and Derric.

"What was that?!" Derric asked after he saw someone fly through the air and land directly in the middle of the large group of assassins.

Barriss looked closer and suddenly realized that it was one of her friends. "Back up."

Derric looks closer and noticed that Kai was in the middle of the mob and suddenly used the force to push back every assassin away from them. "Kai you crazy son of a bitch."

"Hey watch the language." Kai jokingly said before he walked over to his two friends. "Marcus and I secured the front gate, but I think we may get hit with another wave sooner then later."

"Any casualties?" Derric asked before Kai responded by shaking his head. "We may actually survive this."

Suddenly the two hear Marcus on the comlink. _"Has anybody seen Ventress?"_

" _I haven't seen her since the beginning of the battle."_ Ahsoka responded on the comlink.

" _I think I may have seen her with maul on the landing platform on the other side of the castle."_ Grace added.

" _Alone?!"_ Marcus responded as he was shocked that nobody was helping his friend.

"I'll go find her Marcus." Barriss said.

"I'll go with you." Derric added before they watched the assassins that were thrown onto the floor, slowly regain conscious.

"You're going to have your hands full." Barriss said.

"Derric and I will take care of these guys. Go help Ventress!" Kai said before Barriss ran after her friend in need.

With the assassins back on their feet, Derric puts in a new clip of ammunition into his rifle while Kai reaches down and grabs a sword from one of the assassins while he wielded his green lightsaber. "Give me some cover Kai."

"On it!" The padawan said before Derric began to unleash a storm of bullets onto the assassins while Kai stood in front of him and deflect most of the shots that were being fired at him and his friend.

As the first half of the battle was slowly dwindling down, Barriss ran at full speed to the landing pad outside the castle and saw Ventress fighting for her life against the monster she helped create. With Several tubes filled with glowing syrum running through his body, Maul was under Desric's control and was unleashing his rage towards the witch that freed Obi-wan from his clutches.

Maul is able to push Ventress to the ground and suddenly uses his lightsaber to slash at the ground beneath him while Ventress rolled and dodged every slash the former sith threw at her. While on the floor she uses both legs to kick him in the air and to her surprise, Ventress lunges over and kicks Maul in mid air, throwing him at the edge of the platform that overlooked a cloudy abyss beneath the castle.

"Are you hurt?" Barriss asked before she helped pull up Ventress to her feet.

"I'll be alright." Ventress said. "I hate to admit it but I am actually glad to see you."

"Yeah well this day has been full of surprises." Barriss responded before they saw Maul get up on his feet, more angered then ever.

In a mere heartbeat Maul lunges over to the tw and begins to fight off two Jedi in their prime. However, the fight was in his favor, for the venome being constantly injected in him was surely giving him more enegery to fight longer, whereas both Ventress and Barriss were both tired from their contsnt fighting through the battle.

With Maul fighting both Barris and Ventress, Kai and Derric contune to kill off the last remaining assassisn that were attacking the castle. Once they saw the last one fall to the ground, Derric knew he had to find Barriss. Kai as well, also knew the same thing. "Derric, go find Barriss!"

"You sure?"

"I can hold this position. Now go!"

Not wasting any time, Derric runs over to the other side of the castle to help his woman. But while he continued to run to the other side of the castle, things were not looking too good for both Barriss and Ventress. Even though they had the advantage in number and skills, Maul had the advantage in experience for he had once dealt with battling against two Jedi. All he had to do was kill one before the other.

He decided to split them up. By using the force, he was able to push Barriss onto the floor before going after Ventress. Seeing as how the form Sith Assassin was tired from her constant fighting, he knew he could end this fight quicker. Draggin his blade across the floor, Maul flicks small shards of sparks and metal over to Ventress and forces her to stumble back, giving him the perfect time to land a deadly blow. But the witch is able to counter it by blocking his attack with one saber while following up with another attack. But thanks to his hightned senses. Maul is able to duck beneath the strike and knees Ventress in the gut, forcing her to drop her lightsabers on to the floor.

After feeling Mau'ls robotic leg knee her in the ribs, Ventress falls onto the floor and begins to spit ot small amounts of blood. When Maul saw that he was able to get the upper hand on Ventress, he places one foot onto her hand, forcing her to scream, while placing another boot on her round pale head. He soon holds his saber up high but before he could strike down on Ventress, Barriss was able to recover fast enough to block the attack.

"I helped create you." Barriss said. "Now I will help destroy you."

Maul's anger soon fueled his strength as he quickly back handed barriss and lunged over at her while he began to launch several strikes. However Barriss was able to block several over his attack. As the two fought on the platform, Ventress began to regain her strength and struggled to get up on her feet when she saw her friend in trouble. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something that would help kill maul, but it would require Ventress to pull off a risky stunt.

While Ventress struggled to get up, Barriss gives one good kick to maul watches her foot slam against the side of his horned head, before knocking him down. As Maul recovered from the blow and grabbed his lightsaber, Barriss suddenly saw several bullets fire at him. She looks over and sees Derric joinging the fight.

"Derric!" She said.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you." Derric said.

As Maul deflected most of his shots, he knew that this fight had gone on for long enough With his anger building up within him, he saw Barriss, Derric and Ventress surrounding him from different sides. Using the force he unleashes power, no one has seen before. "ENOUGH!"

With that single word, Maul suddenly unleashes a force push that is able to cause Barriss nd Ventress to fall at the near edge of the platform while also knocking Derric flat on his back. Seeing this young man on the floor, Maul had wasted no time in using the force to choke the life out of Derric.

While Derric began to struggle to breathe, he looked down and saw Maul igniting his red lightsaber and was walking over to stab him in the gut. But Maul didn't see Barriss and Ventress recovering from the force push. They both ignite their lightsabers and Maul suddenly drops Derric onto the floor before he suddenly focused on both Barriss and Ventress.

Derric watched as Maul ducked beneath Barriss' slash and Ventress' attack while simultaneously slashing his red lightsaber across Barriss' belly and stabbing Ventress in the gut. Derric's eyes suddenly widened as her watched Barriss drop her lightsaber fall to the ground before her body fell shortly. "BARRISS!"

Ignoring Derric's cry for his beloved angel, Maul drags, Ventress to the side of the platform and is ready to drop her into the chasm beneath them. However, Ventress had one last trick up her sleeve as she looked deep into the eyes of this monster. "I'll see you in hell, Monster."

To Maul's surprise he looked down and saw that Ventress had dropped a grenade beneath her killer's feet. Out of fear and anger, Maul loosen's his grip on Ventress giving her enough time to free herself and take cover from the blast. The whole platform shook as the explosion propelled Veentress away from the edge, but also sent fall flying off the edge. Ventress, and Derric watched as Maul gave a blood curlning scream as he fell off the landing pad and disappeared into the white mist that laid beneath the castel. Maul was finally gone from existence.

But with this Victory, came with a heavy price, as Ventress lied on the floor, she watched Derric rush over to Barriss' aid before Venteess gave her last breath and surely died.

As Derric held Barriss in his arms, tears flowed down the side of his face. "No…"

Barriss gives a small smile as she placed her hand on Derric's cheek to wipe away the tears. "Thank you…for forgiving me…"

"Barriss…" Derric said as he felt his angel's hand slowly fall to the floor before her eyes closed forever. Every singe one of Aaron's friends heard the explosion and all came over. Only to see Ventress lying on the floor dead and Derric carrying Barriss' lifeless body. Marcus runs over to Ventress and falls to his knees once he saw the woman he loved lying dead in front of him. Even though the assassins were all dead inside the castle, across the snow, there was another wave of assassins ready to launch their final assault. This battle was far from over.

 **Alright everyone that will conclude this chapter guys and it will end on a bit of a dark note. Well while we are in the middle of a battle, I would love to try to keep everyone alive, but in reality, things tend to happen and sometimes no everyone gets to live. And it looks liek we had to say good bye to two redeemed characters and one unfortunate former Sith.**

 **It seems we have now seen the last of Maul. I could go into on where he is now, but let's leave that part of his life a mystery. All that I can say is that he will return in the future when he finds a young Jedi wondering around an ancient Sith Temple *wink***

 **Not only did we have to say goodbye to Maul, we also had to bid farewell to Assaj Ventress. Who would have thought that this former Sith, who was first brought into this war as a Sith Assassin, would give her life in saving the lives of the people she now can call her friends.**

 **However, the most heartbreaking was that we all had to say goodbye to Barriss. Seeing her journey, it is now clear that this fallen Jedi was now redeemed. Her sins of killing innocent people, betraying her friends, and falling into darkness, were now forgiven, knowing that she sacrificed herself to save the man she loved. Farewell Barriss, you may have strayed from your path, but you are now welcomed by the force.**

 **Alright guys, I look forward to seeing you all next week with Chapter 33.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! What's going on?! I am excited that we have made it this far into the story, but sadly we also lost several people along the way. But it looks like things are going to heat up once more, knowing that Desric still has one more final wave of Assassin marching over to Aaron's castle. Will anyone survive this final wave, I do not know, but let's all find out together! Star Wars is owned by Disney while I only own my OCs. Enjoy Chapter 33!  
**

 **An End To This**

 _Rhen Var_

The sun shined at the center of the sky and casted its rays down upon the castle shortly after Aaron and his friends defeated Desric's wave of assassins. But their moment of victory came at a cost. In the course of only mere hours, Aaron had lost three friends in this battle.

First it was Jaybo, before anybody was even prepared for the unexpected battle, Desric decided to stoke the flames of anger within Aaron and his friends. After Aaron watched Jaybo lie on the ground dead, his heart was filled with anger, rage, and hate towards Desric. Then by the middle of the day, while Aaron and the rest of his friends were able to kill most of Desric's assassins, two more of Aaron's friends were killed. Maul, Desric's new personal weapon of death and destruction, was sent to kill anyone who opposed him. Under Desric's control, Maul unleashed his fury upon Ventress and Barriss. But once Maul turned his attention to Derric, who came to help his friends, in an act of selfishness, both Barriss and Ventress both sacrificed themselves to destroy Maul.

Derric watched as Maul gutted Barriss right in front of him before Ventress was pierced by Maul's red lightsaber. But that was before a grenade was rolled right beneath his feet and was sent flying down into a white chasm. When everyone heard the explosion, each and every one of Aaron's friends rushed to the landing platform, only to see Derric carry his dead friend as if she were a fallen angel. Marcus did the same as well when he came over to Ventress' lifeless body.

But while everyone watched Derric and Marcus mourn in pain and sorrow, a lone surviving assassin saw that no one was paying attention to him and saw his chance at escaping the castle alive. With no one watching, the last assassin managed to escape the castle and ran across the snow valley that buried his countless brothers and sisters. He then managed to make his way to the watch tower that sat alongside a small hill. At the front entrance of the tower, stood two guards before he watched Desric step outside.

Ignoring this assassin's frightened state, Desric looks down upon the torn and bloodied warrior. "Status report."

"My Lord, Maul is dead!" The assassin said. "And everyone else is dead too!"

"What?!" Desric was surprised to hear his new weapon and large wave of assassins were already destroyed. "How?!"

"They caught us off guard! They used and modified our training droids!" The assassin said, whose eyes were filled with fear and terror. "Barriss Offee helped kill Maul! I watched him fall. My Lord, we faught to the last man!"

"Strap on some armor, soldier." Desric said before the assassin was take inside the tower to strap on some new armor onto him. As he looks across the field, Pain, Misery, and Ruin, walk beside him and stare at the castle. "They may have Jedi on their side, but their forces are becoming tired. We will send everyone we have left to crush this last piece of resistance."

"Yes Grandmaster." Pain said.

"This ends today, where it all began."

While Desric and his remaining army were preparing to destroy the rest of Aaron's friends, Aaron watched as Derric and Marcus placed Barriss and Ventress under a frozen blossomed tree. Knowing that they had no time to burry them, this was the best they could do for now. Aaron could not stand watching Derric kneeling beside the woman he loved. Although Marcus was able to let Ventress rest in peace, he knew that a storm was approaching and Derric was holding in all the anger he felt.

Ahsoka's heart was also filled with pain. Despite what Barriss did to her, Ahsoka had always saw her as her best friend. As she watched her friend lie beneath the tree, she knew what Derric was going through. And she knew what this would lead to if Derric continued to hold in his anger. But since she was no longer a Jedi, she was willing to make an exception.

Once Derric was finished, he placed a simple kiss on top of Barriss heads before whispering something to her before he turned around and saw Ahsoka and Aaron starring at him. Before anyone could say a word, Ahsoka walks over and gives Derric a deep hug to try and comfort him for his loss. Aaron looks over to his friend and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Derric."

"You want to know something?" Derric asked before he reached into his pocket. Ahsoka and Aaron were speechless when Derric pulled out a small ring that was going to be given to Barriss. "I was going to ask her after this battle was over."

Derric soon lowered his head while he closed his eyes and clentched his open hand into a closed fist with the ring inside. Aaron had to say something. "Our hearts feel your pain Derric."

Derric looked up at his two friends with a quick smirk. "Heh…I have filled my heart with HATE for THEM."

"Good." Aaron said. Not a moment too soon, everybody heard a single horn blow across the frozen valley.

Aaron and his friends soon rush over to the front gate, when they peaked over the stone wall, each of Aaron's friends saw Desric launching his final wave of assassins at the castle. He knew it was the final wave because everyone saw several Deathwatch Drones flying across the skies while only a mere hundred assassins ran across the valley, But in the midst of the charge, Aaron looked around and noticed that Desric and his remaining Shadows of Death were no where in sight. But as the army approached the gates, Aaron began calling out the orders. "Blasters! Aim at the drones! Everyone! Hold the gate!"

Rex, Saw, Lux, and Grace, gathered their blasters and began firing at the skies where the Deathwatch Cyborgs were flying across the castle, while Marcus used half of his droids to help them take out the skies while the other half were used to hold down the gate. Not a moment too soon, the army of assassins slammed their bodies against the gate. While Marcus' droids began to fire down at the army below, Kai and the remaining Jedi used the force to keep the front gate intact while the armed training droids began to pick several assassins at a time.

However, in the midst of the chaos, a sinlge assassin runs through the large crowd with several wires flwoing in and out of his tunics. Aaron notices this and is immedietly frightened. He looks over to Marcus with urgent orders. "Marcus! Kill that assassin! Kill him before he reaches the gate!"

Marcus had his droids scan the field, only to see a single assassin surpassing the ithers before slowly but surely reaching the gate. One of his droids manages to look down and spot the single warrior before firing several dozen rounds at the assassin. However it was not soon enough before he managed to reach the front gate before a large explosion destroyed the gate. While several assassins were killed during the explosion, the force of the blast was able to shake the bastle before knocking everyone inside onto the ground.

Inside the castle, the dust between the stones began to fall through the cracks while Katooni, Ganodi, and Gungi looked around in fear. "What was that?!" Ganodi asked.

"There must have been an explosion?" Katooni replied before Gungi gave small roar. "They maybe in trouble! We should go help them!"

"You heard what Grace said!" Ganodi said. "She told us to stay here and wait for them!"

"Ganodi, we're Jedi and we will not coward when others fight our battles for us." Katooni said. Despite what she recently went through, her courage grew and bloomed into a flower of heroism. When she and her friends were found by Ahsoka and her friends on Coruscant, she was afraid and wanted to run away from the evil that consumed the galaxy. But when Grace comforted her, and asked her to be brave for her friends, the little Thalothian girl rose to the occasion. "I say we stand by our friends in life and in death."

Gungi responded with a loud roar before he activated his green lightsaber before Katooni unsheathed her blue lightsaber. Ganodi watched as her friends stand up and ready themselves to join the ongoing battle. Deep in her heart, she was scared, and was afraid of dying now at this young age. But she knew that her friends needed her help and realized that she trained to be a jedi for a reason, perhaps this maybe the reason why.

"Alright. I'm in." She said before Ganodi activated her green lightsaber.

After the explosion destroyed the gate Aaron soon began to regain his sight of vision as he looked out and watched every single person struggle to their feet while he also heard a loud ringing sound go off inside his head. He looks around and gets up on his feet before helping Ahsoka stand as well before the assassins recovered from the blast, but as he looked around he saw that the gate had finally fallen and watched as several assassins run through the courtyard of the castle and charge at everyone he knew and cared for. He soon ignites his black sword and rushes toward the army before Ahsoka and his friends followed behind him.

In a heartbeat, Aaron, his friends, and the final remaining Jedi, soon clash sides against the army of assassins that ran through the fallen gate. When both sides clashed, like waves crashing against rocks, both Jedi and Assassins are seen flying above one another as both sides fough against one another.

On top from one of the towers, Saw and Captain Rex are seen fighting off several drones flying across the battlefield. Marcus joins them with one of his droids and has it lock on to one of the flying Deathwatch droids. It fires a single rocket, and the three men watch it blow up one of several machines in the sky before Saw used his sniper to fire a single shot at another drone. He manages to hit it in the jet pack and watches it fly out of control down to the battlefield below.

The Deathwatch cyborg that was shot by Saw, flies uncontrollably onto the battlefield below and crashed through several assassins before exploding in the midst of the battle. Near the explosion, Grace and Lux are seen fighting alongside one another and several Jedi as they held their gound against the assassins. However, while Grace continued to use her two pistols, one female assassin with black hair managed to get the jump on her. Knocking her pistols out of her hand, the assassin throws a right hook ounch to Grace, but the young girl managed to dodge that attack before slamming her fist into the assassin's gut.

Grace then kicks the girl out of the way before reaching for her two pistols on the ground. But as she grabbed her two blasters, she quickly aimed them at the female assassin, but once she pulled both triggers her pistols were both empty. When the other girl noticed that Grace had no ammo, she quickly recovered and threw a punch to Grace's jaw before she watched the blonde girl stumble back before she charged at Grace.

However, Grace was more then ready to handle this single assassin, as she soon fell to the ground with the assassin on top of her, but once the two of them were on the floor, Grace had soon wrapped her hands around the assassins neck while the other girl did the same. But while Grace was on the floor, she looked across from her and saw a single knife lying on the floor. She tries to reach for it while the assassin continued to strangle her. Not a moment too soon, she grabs the knife before thrusting it alongside the assassin's ribs and then her kneck, spilling blood all over Grace before the assassin quickly died.

With the battle continuing on, Grace gets back up on her feet before she noticed two assassins coming behind her beloved Lux. Acting as fast as she could, she grabs her new knife and throws it directly at the first assassin readying his rifle. The knife soars across her and directly hits his neck, causing the assassin to loosen his grip on his rifle, giving Grace the perfect opportunity to rush him and steal his rifle. The second assassin is caught off guard when he watched his brother bleed to death before Grace came in and unleashed what was left in the rifle onto him. With the rifle empty and both assassins dead, Lux looks behind and sees Grace drop the rifle before grabbing a steel sword off the ground and her knife as well. "Thank you Grace."

"I got your back." She replied before the two continued to fight their way across the front courtyard of the castle.

Across the battle field, Derric was unleashing his inner rage. He had not felt this much anger in him ever since the assassins murdered both of his brothers long ago. After he watched the only woman he ever loved get gut like a fish, before dying in his arms, Derric felt as if the last part of him that was keeping his anger together was finally torn out of him. With no time to mourn for the loss of Barriss, Derric unleased his anger and hate onto any assassin that ever came near him.

As the battle continued on, Derric fought like a wild animal. He looked across and saw three assassins coming at him, one with a sword while the other two were firing their rifles at him. Derric takes cover behind a stone statue before popping out and fires a single shot at one of their shoulders. Although it wasn't enough to kill one of the assassins, it was enough for Derric to find a moment to disarm that assassin before firing another shot at his head. With only two left, Derric tries to fire off several rounds until his rifle soon ran out of ammunition.

Now that he had no weapon to protect him, he looks around and finds a large piece of stone lying in front of him. Gathering all the courage he had in him, he lets out a loud roar before jumping above the statue, lunging towards the assassins. When the assassins, saw him falling down on them with nothing but a large stone, the two assassins are caught off guard before Derric throws the stone at the assassin, holding a sword. The stone crushes his skull and Derric lands on top of him before grabbing the steal sword.

The final assassin is shocked with terror when he watched Derric kill a man with a single stone and watched as he grabbed the sword and lunged at him like an animal. Derric thrusts his sword deep into the assassins belly before realizing that three other assassins had just witnessed this horrific attack. Acting in a heartbeat, Derric uses the dead assassin as a shield before the three assassins began firing at him with their rifles. As the assassins began to fire at him, Derric runs over to them at full speed before he began to cut them down like weeds.

But as he sliced his sword throw arms, legs, and necks, a couple of assassins managed to land a few shots on Derric's armor. With his armor falling apart, Derric became more enraged than ever as he looked over and saw two assassins firing their blasters at him. He uses his sword to deflect several shots before he is able to close the distance between them. In an instant, Derric begins by slicing his sword across one of the assassin's chest, killing him within seconds. The other assassin, Derric kicks him in the gut, causing the male assassin to fall to the ground before Derric quickly stepped in and thrusted his sword into the assassins chest.

With all the anger inside him, he did not matter on how much blood was spilled on him, or if his armor was completely torn apart, Derric was bent on killing every single assassin in this battle. He was going to have his vengeance one way or another, even if it meant if it was going to get him killed in the process.

On the other side of the battlefield, while both armies were battling out with one another, Desric is scene walking past the fallen gate amidst the chaos. As he walked through the battle, alongside his three Shadows of Death, he looks ound searching for only one person in this battle, Aaron.

Upon learning that his greatest enemy had survived, Desric was bent on Aaron's destruction. Despite the fact that Desric destroyed kingdoms, and led attacks against admirable foes, his hate and anger has always been towards Aaron. Every time they have encountered each other, Aaron has always some how survived each time they have battled one another. His existence was a failure of Desric's attempts in killing this one single man. However, today would be the day that he and Aaron would finally meet one another one last time.

While Desric and his Shadows followed him across the battle field, the four of them encountered two Jedi approaching them. One Jedi uses the force and attempts the push them against a wall, but as they used the force, Desric, Pain, Misery, and Ruin, managed to activate the spikes on their boots to grip onto the floor, keeping them just in place.

Not a moment later, the three shadows run toward the two Jedi with their weapons. Misery activates her electro whips and tries to pull one of the Jedi toward her and ruin while Pain uses his repulsor gauntlets to try to vaporize the second Jedi.

With Pain handling one jedi, Misery and Ruin were having their "fun" with the second Jedi. The young knight stood no chance against these cybernetic enhanced assassins. While he managed to avoid and cut several of Misery's whips, his strength was outmatched by Ruin's when he was clocked alongside his face by a robotic fist before Misery slid beneath him and sliced his legs with two small knives. The Jedi falls to his knees before Ruin uses his strength to grab his body to lift him up in the air. Looking down beneath him, the Jedi fears for his life before Ruin brings him down to one knee and snaps the Jedi's back in half, paralyzing him. Lying on the floor, immobile, the Jedi looks up to see Misrey walk past him before Ruin looks down on him and crushed his skull with his boot.

During the fight, Pain fires several beams of energy at the Jedi, but thanks to his lightsaber, the Knight of the fallen Republic is able to block several attacks, but once Pain began to close the distance between them, the Jedi stood no chance against this assassin. Using his highly trained hand to hand combat, Pain manages to throw several punches and kicks to the Jedi's ribs and legs before the Jedi dropped his lightsaber. Once the Jedi dropped his lighsaber, he soon uses his arms and legs to attempt to block several of Pain's attacks. Although he was able to block Pain's punches and kicks, the Jedi throws on right hook punch.

Pain looks at the swing coming at him and ducks beneath the punch before grabbing the Jedi's elbow and snaps it with his robotic arm. The Jedi screams in utter pain before Pain throws a round house kick to the Jedi's other arm, snapping the bone in half as well. With both of the Jedi's arms rendered useless, Pain watched the fallen knight get on his knees before wrapping his metallic hand around his throat to choke the life out of him. However, Pain unsheathes a small sharp blade within his arm and stabs the Jedi in the gut, silencing him once and for all.

With both Jedi dead Deric walked through the battlefield and watched his assassins battle the last of the Jedi. Although he could crush any Jedi that encountered him, he would allow his three personal assassins take care of them. He was saving all his strength and energy for Aaron alone.

While Aaron and Ahsoka battled these constant assassins, he looks around and sees several of his friends and Jedi becoming tired as they fought against these killers. Ahsoka backs up behind him to block several shots fired at the both of them. "How many more of these assassins are there?"

"Since half of these are cybornetic machines, this must be Desric's final wave." Aaron said while he blocked and several shots before cutting down oncoming assassins with his sword.

"If this is his final wave? Then where is he?!" Ahsoka asked.

Upon realizing this was Desric's final wave of assassins, this meant that Desric was somewhere in this battle. He looks around and sees an assassin wearing dark red armor walking inside the castle while three cyborg assassins were following him as they killed any soldier that stood in their way. It must have been Desric.

As Desric walked up the steps into his castle, he looks back at the battle and sees two green lightsabers amidst the chaos. He spots Ahsoka and soon looks near her and sees Aaron staring right at him. With both men staring at each other across the battle, the hate within their eyes could be seen for they each have been searching the galaxy for each other. Now that they have found each other in the place where all this madness began, this long fight would soon end.

Despite the fact that Desric wanted to fight Aaron right here and now, he wanted to have this fight in his favor. He looks away from Aaron and soon walks into the castle before dropping small pieces of rock and rubble to create a trail for Aaron to follow.

Once Aaron watched Desric walk into the castle, he looks over to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I need you to find Kai, and secure the battle."

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked while she watched Aaron run away.

Aaron looks back at his wife with a face of determination. "I'm going to kill Desric once and for all."

Ahsoka soon nods and watched Aaron run towards the castle before she ran to find her friend Kai. While Ahsoka ran to help her other friends, Aaron grabbed his wrist comm. and contacted his two friends. "Derric. Grace. I need you to meet me inside the Castle. Desric is here!"

" _Which way did he run?"_

 **Oh boy things are about to get interesting in next week's chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and it looks like we are about to reach the final battle between Aaron and Desirc. I look forward to hearing from you guys soon and I hope to see you all again when I upload Chapter 34 next week! See you all soon!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! How's everything going?! It;s the middle of November and all hell is breaking loose! It's crazy seeing at how this whole battle started off it looks like both sides are suffering major loss. Will anyone make it out, who knows, but it looks like Aaron is ready to finish what he started on Naboo many years ago. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. See you all at the end of the chapter!  
**

 **The Final Stand**

 _Rhen Var_

War raged throughout the castle. As the sun was beginning it's decent from the sky, the battle between Aaron and his friends against Desric's army of assassins continued on. Upon learnging that Desric was taking part in this battle, Aaron leaves his wife to help her Jedi comrades before running towards the castle to find Desric. While Ahsoka ran to help her other friends, Aaron grabbed his wrist comm. and contacted his two friends. "Derric. Grace. I need you to meet me inside the Castle. Desric is here!"

" _Which way did he run?"_ Derric said on the communicator.

"He's somewhere inside the castle." Aaron responded. "I want you and Grace to come help me find him. We're going to end this once and for all."

" _I'm on my way."_ Derric said.

" _I'll meet you as soon as I can."_ Grace added before Aaron deactivated his communicator and ran up the steps into the castle.

While Derric and Grace were on their way, Aaron makes it to the front door and noticed a path of blood, and crushed rocks were lying on the floor in front of him. He knew that this must be Desric's doing. As much as he wanted to run in their and quickly find Desric, Aaron knew that he needed both of his friends to help him find this man, and surely kill him.

As the battle continued on, Ahsoka runs over to Kai and helps him fend off everal assassins. "Need a little help?"

"Always happy to see you!" Kai responded before he and Ahsoka used their green lightsaber to block several bullets fired at the both of them. While Kai deflected a few shots, Ahsoka manages to slice several of these assassins in two. The two then switched places and in an instant, Ahsoka used both of her lightsabers to lock swords with two assassins before Kai jumps over her and decapitates both of their heads. "How many more are there?!"

"This is the final wave!" Ahsoka said, while she knocked out a few assassins. "We're almost there!"

"Where's your friend?" Kai asked.

Ahsoka looks around and sees Aaron, Grace, and Derric gather at the front entrance of the castle. "There he is! He's with Grace and Derric. He's bringing his best fighters."

Kai looks at the front entrance before Aaron and his two friends ran into the castle. "Where are they going?"

"They're going to cut the head off this beast."

After reuniting with his two afriands in the middle of this battle, Aaron leads Derric and Grace into the castle before they saw a trail of blood and crushed rock beneath them. Grace kneels down and rubs her finger against the blood. "This is fresh, which means he must have been wounded at some point during the battle."

"Or one of his Shadows must be injured." Aaron pointed out.

"The trail leads to the east wing of the castle." Derric. "I'm not sure why he's heading there."

"He may want to get a good view of the battlefield to point out which targets to attack." Grace. "Aaron, there's a communication signal on top of the east wing, if he makes it on top of the tower after the storm passes over he may be able to get a signal to the Empire."

After learning that Desric could call fro reinforcements, Aaron knew that they had little time to waste. "Come on!"

How could Aaron be so blind? How could he have forgotten about the fact that maybe Desric was avoiding Aaron, just so that he could get a signal to the Empire. If Desric managed to reach any nearby starships, the new empire would be able to send its troops down to finish them off. The tower in the east wing also served as a vantage point for Desric to over look the battle below and allow him an advantage to command his army to launch more precise attacks.

As the three of them ran through the castle, Aaron, Derric, and Grace, managed to run into two assassins along the way as they ran up a set of stairs. Aaron runs past the two assassins before Grace and Derric surely take care of them. Grace runs by with her knife and slits one assassins throat, while Derric thrusted his sword deep into the assassin's gut. In just mere secends both assassins bled to death while the three friends quickly ran through the castle in search for Desric.

While looking down at the trail of blood, Aaron and Derric continued to press on with their search, that is until Grace noticed something that Aaron and Derric didn't notice while they were running through a hollway.

Up ahead of them, she spots an odd shadow being casted behind a pillar, before noticing that the light was being bounced off weird. She suddenly knew that the two were running into a trap. "Guys!"

"Surprise!" From out of the shadow, Ruin deactivates his hidden camouflage before lashing out towards Derric and Aaron. "I've been waiting for this!"

Aaron is caught off guard when he sees how much Ruin has changed since their last encounter on Onderon. His body was replaced with nothing but machine as he was a now fully functioned cyborg that stood seven feet tall. His eyes orange while several parts of his new body were glowing orange as well. As Aaron tried to get up after the attack, Ruin launches a full out frontal assault on Derric and Grace.

While the two were able to hold their ground, they're attacks proved nothing against Ruin. Any punch, any kick, any form of combat landed against him did nothing. Ruin's metallic body was more stronger than what anyone could expect. As a special surprise, Ruin activates his small thrusters within his boots and launches Derric Against a wall before he chokes the life out of him.

Grace and Aaron rush in to save their friend until Ruin managed to swat them away with his arm before slamming his fist over at Derric's face with full force. However, thanks to Aaron and Grace's intervention, Derric was able to move his head out of the way before using his robotic hand to slightly crush one of Ruin's hands. The robotic assassin drops Derric onto the floor before he turned around to see Aaron and Grace.

When Derric noticed that Ruin was now focusing on Aaron and Grace, he looks down at the floor and sees his sword lying away from him.

"Oh how it always good to see you Aaron." Ruin said before he lifted Aaron off the ground with one arm and threw him against the wall and soon grabbed Grace. "And Grace, you're as beautiful as you were the last time we met."

Grace looks up at this human-turned machine, wall a small drop of blood was flowing down the side of her head. She throws a small kick to his knee before the droid suddenly falls onto his metal knee. He looks up and sees Aaron running at him with his black saber fully ignited while letting out a war cry. Ruin places his hand up to prevent Aaron's attack and is easily amused. "Oh please, you think you're going to stop me? You think this will change anything? In the end, you've already lost this war."

Before anything could be said, the sound of a blade piercing metal echoes in the small hallway. Ruin looks down and sees a blade coming out of his chest before turing around to see Derric yank the sword out of his chest. Ruin suddenly releases Aaron, and falls on both knees while blood and oil came flowing out of the hole Derric created in his chest.

"If this is the end, we're going to make sure you all come down with us." Aaron said as he took a few steps away from Ruin.

"Well…what are you waiting for…" Ruin asked who wanted Aaron to quickly end his life right there and now.

Aaron shook his head while looking at the fallen warrior. "It's not my life to take."

Ruin looks behind him and sees an angered look on Derric's face while he wielded his iron sword. Every bit of rage that was inside Derric was dripping down his bod in sweat and blood as the young man gritted his teath and looked at the assassin who took joy in murdering innocent people. Allowing him to live would be a crime in its self, and after what had happened with Barriss, Derric was going to make sure that this assassin would pay for everything that he did.

While Derric prepared to make a final strike against Ruin, the cyborg assassin remembered the first time they fought on Onderon. But the last time they fought, Ruin was able to get the best of Derric and almost killed him. Now the tables were turned and now Ruin was the one on the brink of death. Thinking of only one thing to say, Ruin turns over to Derric to say one final thing. "At least we kno-"

 _SLICE_

Not even giving Ruin the satisfaction of finishing his sentence, Derric had already sliced his sword through the human cyborg's neck, cutting the head off completely before it rolled onto the floor. Ruin's body sono squirted out a mixture of blood and oil as it fell on the floor and rolled off to the side. After so long, Derric had finally killed Ruin. Now all that remained was Pain, Misery, and Desric.

While Aaron and his two friends followed him deep within the castle, three small younglings are seen running through the castle with their lightsabers ignited. After Katooni was tired of running away from her fears, she, Ganodi, and Gungi, summoned up the courage to fight alongside their friends.

As the three made their way through the castle, to go outside to help their friends, the younglings spotted three assassins in front of them. Katooni signals Ganodi and Gungi to fall back into the shadows before Katooni allows one of the assassins to spot her.

"Hey you!" The Assassin said before the other two began to chase the little girl down the hall. But little did they know that they were falling right into her trap. As they chased Katooni, the little girl runs past two statues before signaling her two friends.

"Now guys!" Katooni said before Gungi and Ganodi sprung out from behind the statues and attacked the assassins. While Ganodi launched at one of the assassins, Gungi used his arms and legs to swing him towards one of the three assassins, before lnading a good kick to the face. Katooni soon helps out her two friends before using the force to push one of the assassins against a statue. The force of the push manages to knock the assassin out cold while Ganodi did the same as well to the final assassin.

With all three assassin knocked out cold, probably for the rest of this fight, the three little younglings high fived one another after being able to outsmart these so called trained killers. Although they could have easily cut them in half with their lightsabers, neither one of them felt it was right to kill. Despite what they went through at the temple, neither Katooni, Ganodi, or Gungi, wanted to have blood on their hands in this new world. Their Jedi Masters would not have wanted them to abandon the lessons they learned and would not want to see them take the life of another out of anger.

Knowing that these three assassins would be taken care of, Katooni looks at her three friends with a smile. For the first time in what seemed to be a life time, Katooni was smiling, as well as her friends. "Come on! Our friends need our help!"

Ganodi nods while Gungi lets out a small roar before the three soon ran off towards the entrance of the castle to help Ahsoka and her friends. Maybe with their help, their friends could win this battle.

With the battle tearing throughout the castle, Aaron and his friends continued to run through the narrow hallways and stair cases to reach the east wing of the castle. Knowing that Ahsoka could handle herself against the assassins, he knew that she and the rest of their friends would be able to handle these assassins. The question was though, how many were there still. This battle had waged on long enough, and surely both sides of this fight were beginning to wear down. It wouldn't be that long until either side fell apart at the end of the battle.

As Aaron and his friends finally reached the east wing of the castle, the noticed that Desric was no where to be found. He and Grace look around up and above them as they saw nothing but small bridges and an empty tower that stood before them. Grace looks around and noticed that Desric was seen no where near the command controls at the front of the tower.

While the two friends looked around, Derric began to pace back and fourth as his anger began to build up within him once more. His patience with Desric was thinning down to the point that Derric might snap at anyone who gets near him. "Where the hell is that piece of filth?!"

"It doesn't make sense." Grace said. "He should be here."

Grace soon walks over to the controls and began to type in several codes to see if Desric even used this machine to contact the Empire in the first place. Derric soon looks around and sees that there are multplie towers near by and thinks that maybe Desric may have fled like the coward he was. However, Aaron felt as if he had been in this situation before. He knew Desric wouldn't just lead them astray, but he knew that Desric was no stranger to brutal tactics.

"I say we split up and search for Desric." Derric suggested to his friends. "We can cover more ground if we split up and search the castle."

Before Derric could wonder off, Aaron places his hand on his chest to prevent him from moving, as he looks all around him. "No…that's what he wants us to do. He wants to split us up. To divide us."

"Oh no…" Grace said quietly as she suddenly realizd what was going on.

"This is a trap." Aaron said nefore the three of them looked around to see where Desric would strike first. With a few bridges going above them and connecting to other towers, the layout of the field was too confusing for Aaron and his two friends to keep a track of, making it perfect for Desric to confuse them and launch an attack on one of them if they split up.

"Well well. What have we here?" A familiar voice said. Aaron knew who this was. It was Desric for sure, but with the voice coming in so many different directions, it was hard to tell where the voice was coming from. All they could do was listen. "Three little assassins have finally come home. After all we've been through, our final reunion has brought us here, where it all began."

"Show yourself you coward!" Derric said.

"Very well." Desric said before he walked across a bridge above them before he signaled both Pain and Misery to come fourth. "I am so excited for this. It's finally happening, isn't it?! The moment we've all dreamed about!"

Ignoring everything ever said, Derric charges towards the tower to make his way forward to Desric. "DERRIC NO!" Aaron yelled before the two assassins in front of him jumped out of the way and launched themselves over to Aaron and Grace.

In an instant, Aaron and Grace are suddenly locked in a battle with both Pain and Misery while Derric charged and ran after Desric who was waiting for him at the bridge above them. Aaron and Grace knew that Derric's anger was going to get him killed, but with their hands full, they had to kill these assassins fast if they were to help Derric take down the leader of the assassins.

Misery makes the first move and uses her whips to try and disarm Grace. The young woman dodges one attack by jumping out of the way, but forgets that the four of them were fighting on a narrow bridge. She holds onto the ground as she slid across the snow before reaching the edge. Aaron on the other hand has his hands full when Pain used his beams of energy to try to vaporize him. Although Aaron was able to block the attack with his black saber, it was still hard for him to hold his ground when the beams began pushing him to the edge of the bridge.

Using all his strength, Aaron manages to force his saber forward, allowing him to deflect the beam of energy right towards Pain's legs, causing the cybernetic assassin to fly towards the wall. While Aaron ran off to try and finish Pain, Misery looked over and saw how close Aaron was reaching her brother. "Uh-uh-uh. Not on my watch." She playfully said before she wrapped one of her whips around Aaron's ankle and began to electrocute him.

As Aaron screamed in pain, Grace runs over to stop Misery, but as she soon runs over to the assassin, Misery looks over and shoots her other whip over to Grace. The blonde girl ducks beneath the oncoming whip, and slides across the snow before quickly reaching Misery. Grace suddenly uppercuts the robotic assassin in the jaw before Misery released her grip on Aaron and focused on Grace.

Once Aaron was freed from his pain and torture, he looked up and noticed that pain was beginning to charge up for a powerful blast. "This time, I'll make sure you stay dead!"

Aaron's eyes widened when he saw Pain chargin up his repulsor gauntlets and fired all of his energy over to him. Aaron flips above the beam of red energy and watches it as it suddenly flies over to Grace and Misery. But Grace is able to see the attack coming and rolls out of the way for cover, hitting Misery with her back facing towards the blast. A loud robitc scream could be heard as the heat of the energy is able to fry the assassin within the metallic armor encasing her. Grace watched as Misery's glowing yellow eyes begin to short circut and burst in front of her as the beam destroyed everything that was her foe.

After the beam blasted Misery to nothing but a pile of melted armor, Grace watched Aaron fall to the floor while Pain began to walk up towards Aaron. She spots Aaron's sowrd on the ground and looks over to Grace. "Aaron!"

Aaron looks over and sees Grace throw the sword directly at Pain who was trying to charge up another blast. But once the sword reached his hand, Aaron quickly thrusts the sword inside Pain's chest. Because the assassin was charging his blast with kaiber crystals, once Aaron thrusted his black saber into his chest, the crystals were unstable and were beginning to crack and release uncontrollable energy.

Aaron Grabs, the assassin and drags him over to the edge. Not wasting any minute, Aaron throws Pain over the edge before the assassin exploded, releasing a cloud of red energy that caught everyone's attention during the battle, but also shook the castle greatly.

With assassins dead, Grace and Aaron look over to the side of the edge before they suddenly remembered that Derric was fighting Desric alone. They suddenly look up and saw Desric, with out his helmet, fighting Derric alone.

In just mere seconds, Desric is able to block several and dodge several strikes Derric had with his sword, before he soon swatted the sword out of Derric's hand. As the sword flew off the edge of their bridge, Aaron slides across the snow and is able to grab the falling sword before it was able to fall down the castle. But as he held onto the iron sword, both he and Grace watch Desric throw several punches to Derric's face, and ribs. They watched Derric stood no chance against him, for the master of the assassins, was able to lock arms with Derric. "You think you can beat me that easily?! I gave you this new arm of yours, and I can take it away just as easy!"

Desric soon throws a right hook punch across Derric's face before he used both hands to grab onto Derric's robotic arm. As if he knew the structure of the arm, he is able to use a combination of moves to disarm Derric from his robotic arm, giving him only one to fight with. However, his efforts were useless when Desric suddenly has Derric in a headlock and soon faces Aaron and Grace down below. "Look upon this Aaron. I want you to watch as I tear your family apart! This one will die first! Then Grace! You will watch as I bathe in your families blood!"

"Aaron! Stop him! At all costs!" Derric yelled. But as Derric yelled to his friends, Desric activates the syrum within his tubes that flowed across his body. Aaron, Grace, and Derric, watched Desric's muscles grow while his veins glowed yellow. "Kill h-"

 _SNAP!_

Derric's voice was silenced forever when Desric used all his strength to snap his neck in two. Aaron and Grace felt as if Desric reached in their hearts and ripped it out before they watched him hold Derric's lifeless body as if it were a trophy. "This is the beginning of the end!"

Desric soon dropped Derric's body off the edge of the bridge, before Aaron and Grace dove near the edge to catch the body from falling down to the floor of the castle. As they pulled Derric's body onto the bridge, they looked down and saw Derric's eyes still open. Looking into his lifeless eyes, Aaron and Grace gently closed his eyes before they looked up and saw Desric starring down at them. After watching Desric murder their friend, their brother, right in front of them, Aaron and Grace felt a rage within them that was unleashed. A fire within their hearts ignited and the two ran into the tower to meet Desric on the bridge that connected above them.

After many years of hunting Desric down, Aaron and Grace had seen enough of Desrci's actions. Ever since this started, Desric has murdered both of their families, filled their heads with lies, tortured them, turned them into merciless killers, and killed practically everything they have come to know and love. Today, the two would now have their chance at vengeance. With no one to hold back their rage and hate, both Aaron and Grace would have their revenge and avenge the friends and families they lost. Today, it would all end.

 **Oh my. Were any of you guys expect that to happen. Like I said a few chapters ago, this is a battle and anyhting can happen in all the chaos. Although it pains me to watch someone like Derric go, we needed to unleash the inner rage within Aaron and Grace and now they have it and it looks like Desric will be facing off against the two one last time.**

 **With that being said, Derric was a strong warrior. Although his journey does not have a happy beginning or a happy ending, his actions inspired Aaron and Grace in their darkest times. From the moment they first met, to the moment they last saw him, Aaron and Grace will never forget their brother. And it looks like now, Derric can now be reunited with his two older brothers in a life beyond the force.**

 **I'll see you all after Thanksgiving for the next chapter! Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone welcome back for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand! I hope you all enjoyed your thanksgiving and your Black Friday Shopping. I am glad to see that you are all enjoying this final story and I am glad to see that we have reached this part of the story. For those of you who wondered on where we are in Revenge of the Sith, this chapter is for you guys. Star Wars is owned by Mickey Mouse, while I won my OCs. Enjoy guys!  
**

 **The Light And The Dark**

 _Mustufar_

Anger and Hate was coursing across the vast ocean of stars. While Aaron and Grace witnessed their friend, Derric, get murdered by the hands of Desric, the two were now hell bent on cutting the head off this snake. But while the assassins were being dealt with, Obi-wan was fending for his life as he continued to battle his fallen apprentice, Vader.

While the two men continued to fight within the base, they were unaware that the flowing river of lava was melting pieces of the structure that was keeping the base from falling into the molten lava. Piece by piece, the metal would give in to the fiery heat and would melt away before the base would give off a small crack that would echo within the base.

As Obi-wan continued his fight with Vader, the two men continued to clash their blades with one another, but as Obi-wan threw several strikes at his apprentice, he would also throw a heavy kick to Vader's gut, temporarily stopping his oncoming attacks. But even though Vader was knocked, he would still have enough time to stop his former master from landing a deadly strike onto him.

With their battle raging within the base, Obi-wan looked over and noticed that their fight had caused the base's shield to malfunction, and now their battle field was about to heat up very quickly. Even though the base would soon fall into the river of lava, Vader however did not care. All he wanted was to end his former friend's life for everythting that had ever happened to him. Instead of fleeing deeper within the base, Vader forces Obi-wan outside and soon their fight began to take place in the unforgivable heat and terrain of this volcanic planet.

Fighting down the hallway, Obi-wan begins to switch his point of position from offense to defense as he was now walking backwards while Vader was beginning to press forward with his attacks. The attacks that both men launched at one another were equally matched as Obi-Wan is able to deflect several strikes from Vader while also landing several failed attempts himself.

Their fight suddenly brought them to a narrow bridge that connected to another part of the base. As the two crossed the bridge, Obi-wan was still trying to fend off several of Vader's Attacks. But as he continued to walk back, Obi-wan deflected one of Vader's strikes before following up with a right hook punch toward his apprentices jaw. The force of the punch was able to knock vader for a few seconds, giving Obi-wan enough time to think quick.

Tire of fighting defense, he decides to change things up, he looks back and sees a large dangling cable hangin beside him. He jumps onto it and swings around Vader before he looked and saw Obi-wan swing around him to try to land a killing blow. However, thanks to his heightened senses, the dark apprentice holds his lightsaber behind his back to immediately block and hold off Obi-wan's attack.

As Obi-wan tries to end this fight quickly, he watches Vader block his oncoming attacked before the two were forced through a door as the lava began to erupt more violently and soon started to splash against the metal support structure beneath the base. Soon enough their base would soon become engulfed by the liquid fire.

 _Coruscant_

With Obi-wan and Anakin at each other's throats, Master Yoda had his hands busy as well, as he tried to fend off the Emperor as best as he could. With the two the most powerful wielders of the force, it was as if an unstoppable force was colliding with an immovable object. While the Emperor had the element of surprise, Master Yoda had the advantage of speed on his side.

Given the fact that Emperor Palpatine had single handedly wiped out several Council Members at ounce, including Master Windu, Master Yoda made sure that he would not underestimate his enemy. While Palpatine would slash forward at his foe, Master Yoda would use his incredible acrobatic skills to jump out of the way in order to follow up with an attack from above.

The Emperor knew he was in for a worthy fight, seeing as how Yoda can attack from all different directions. Their fight soon began to change scenery, when the two were lifted from the Emperor's chamber to the entire building of the Senate. Despite the fact that the battlefield was being changed from one room to another, the two men continued their fight with one another.

As they reached the center of the large grand room, the two locked blades with one another and the sound of their sabers cracking began to echo across the room. It wasn't long until they broke the lock and Yoda began to jump around the Emperor to attack from all different angles. But Palpatine knew his enemy too well and knew when to block each of Yoda's attacks. But as they fought one another, Yoda was able to disarm Palpatine as he was able to cut his lighsaber in two, leaving the Emperor defenseless.

However, since there was little room on their lift, the two knew that this fight was going to take place on a much more grand scale. Using the force, the emperor manages to catch Yoda off during mid flight, and pushes him off the edge of their podium. The little green Jedi Master holds on as he watches Darth Sidious jump off the podium before landing onto the Senate saucers.

Master Yoda is able to climb back up before making a large lead over to one of the saucers below, only to look up as the Emperor had finally reached the top. However, the dark lord of the sith had the advantage as he soon began to use the force to lift up several saucers right in front of Yoda. In an instant, Yoda hear's the Emperor give a wicked laugh before he suddenly began to throw several of the saucers down bellow, right towards him.

The Emperor watched as Yoda was able to avoid several of the saucers that were thrown at him and watches them crash down the floor below before he soon grabbed three more saucers to throw at him. He laughed in pure joy as he watched the Jedi Master flee for his life as he successfully avoided the three saucers. But even though Yoda was able to avoid his oncoming attacks, the Emperor would still grab more and more saucers to throw at him, sooner or later, he would be able to crush Master Yoda once and for all.

Growing tired of the Emperor's repeated attacks, Master Yoda deactivated his lightsaber before he held his hand up as one saucer came falling down on him. Using the force he was able to hold it on place before adding a small spin that would soon increase faster and faster. Then, without wasting another moment, Yoda manges to throw the saucer back at the emperor. Palpatine's laugh soon fades away as he saw the oncoming projectile fly directly at him.

Using his quick reflexes the Emperor is able to jump out of the way before landing onto a nearby saucer. But as he made his decent, he noticed that Yoda was no where to be scene. Looking in all different directions, Palpatine was for the first time scared. It wasn;t long until he saw Master Yoda come fling beneath him and landing onto his saucer with his green lightsaber ignited.

With no lightsaber to defend himself, the Emperor had only one thing left up his sleeve. Using his dark teachings of the force, Palpatine lifts up both his hands before he soon begins to shoot bolts of lighting out of his fingertips. The lightning catches Yoda off guard and is suddenly disarmed when he suddenly had to use both ands to fend off Darth Sidious' attack.

While Palpatine moved closer and closer to Yoda, to increase the amount of lighting, he began to laugh as he watched the Jedi Master struggle to hold his gorunds. But as he moved a step closer, he noticed that Master Yoda gave him a look of disgust before he watched him use the force to push back his dark lightning, causing a small explosion to knock the two of them off their saucer.

As the Emperor held onto the railing, struggling to pull himself up, Yoda was flung down to the podium before he slid across the side and held onto the very edge. With his nails scratching the side, he soon began to slip before he suddenly fell down to the bottom of the senate, hitting every destroyed aucer on the way down. This fight was over.

Seeing that the Emperor was too strong for him, Master Yoda realized that this was not the right time to attack. Now was the time to hide and wait for the right moment for the Jedi to return. Struggling to get on his feet, Master Yoda looks around and sees a nearby vent that could lead him outside. Not wasting any time, the Jedi master flees the scene and makes his way into the vent system.

The Emperor manages to climb back up to the saucer before looking down below. As he looks at the bottom floor, he noticed Yoda's cloak hanging on a broken pipe. Believing that his enemy was surely defeated, the Emperor began to laugh with great joy as he clapped his hands and was now the most powerful force wielder.

But as the Emperor celebrated his victory, he did not realize that Master Yoda was inside the vent system and was crawling his way to freedom. Thanks to his small body, the defeated Jedi Master was able to make his escape quick and easy. He soon reaches a small ventshaft that lead to the outside world. He reaches for his comlink and soon contacts an old friend. "Hurry, carefully timing this must be."

" _Of course Master Yoda. Activate your homing beacon when you're ready."_ Senator organ said through the comlink.

Relieved that there were still allies he could trust, Master Yoda activates his homing beacon to show the senator his location, which was beneath the senate. He then looks beside and sees a small lever and pulls it before he felt the wind blow against him. As he looked down he saw Senator Organa casually drive beneath the vent. Not wasting any time, Yoda jumps down below and lands next to the Senator before the two drove off.

As Yoda and Bail Organa, drive through the city, Yoda feels a large amount of defeat growing within him. "Into exile, I must go. Failed I have."

Realized that he failed to stop the Sith Emperor, Yoda believed that his one chance to redeem himself would be to disappear off the face the galaxy. It seemed like the time of the Jedi was over, and by only bringing back more Jedi into this new fight, would only endanger the lives of the people. Perhaps, isolation may be the only way to protect everyone the Jedi fought for. It seemed like the right choice, but for Yoda, it felt as if the Jedi Master running away from his fear.

 _Mustufar_

After Yoda failed to defeat Master Sidious, there was only little hope to destroy the sith. Back on Mustufar, Obi-wan and Vader continued their battle across the base. But as they continued to clash their lightsabers with one another, the flowing river of lave grew more aggressive as it soon began to splash more against the metal base.

While the two battled inside the base, Vader was able to use the force to push his former Master against the wall, causing him to drop his lightsaber. As Obi-wan slid to the floor he looked up and saw his fallen raise his lightsaber. Acting quick on his feet, the Jedi Knight was able to retrieve his lightsaber before he slashed a nearby pipe and suddenly blew hot steam directly at Vader.

Obi-wan watched as Vader stumbled back before master Kenobi was able to get up and slash more pipes in a narrow hallway. Vader looked up before he saw Obi-wan walk down a narrow hallway in front of him before cutting several pipes that created a thick fog of steam. He looks deep into the fog and begins to walk in. But as the fallen knight walked through the fog, he suddenly looked ahead and saw a blue lightsaber activate right in front of him. It wasn;t long until both he and Obi-wan were battleing each other deep within the thick orange fog.

But as the two men fought, they suddenly reached a small room with a window facing the volcanic scenery of the planet. Acting out of sheer instinct, Obi-wan manages to force push Anakin throough the glass and goes sailing through the glass shards while Master Kenobi took the nearby door to exit outside. He walks around the corner and sees Vader cut up and bleeding from the glass he landed on.

As he watched his apprentice bleed and struggle to get back up, Obi-wan tries to see if he can reconcile with his former friend one last time. "Anakin…I'm sorry, if I ever failed you, I am sorry. Let me help you."

"That's the problem with you Obi-wan, you always too cautious. Look at you." Vader said. "You know you can't beat me cause you don't have what it takes to cross that line."

"You don't understand what your actions can cause, I don't think you've ever understood." Obi-wan said. "There were times I wanted to avenge the people I lost. Qui-gon, Satine. But that's not the actions they would not want me to take. And it's certainly not the actions Padme would want you to commit."

"Don't you put that on me…" Anakin said with his anger growing within him.

Obi-wan soon holds his lightsaber close." Anakin, I don't want to do this."

"You're suppose to be my friend."

"Which is why it's going to hurt me even more when I have to stop you."

"You won't…" Vader said before he suddenly reached out his hand and suddenly used the force to choke the life out of his friend. The air within Obi-wan's lungs were suddenly stripped clean as the Jedi Master was struggling to breath air and Vader walked over to his hovering friend. "You're nothing but a coward. You think you're better than me? You couldn't stop this war from tearing down everything the Chancellor fought to preserve! Not Coruscant! Not Naboo! Or anything!"

Before Vader could move another step, a large cracking noise can be heard echoing across the base, suddenly the floor beneath him suddenly takes a large dip and Vader quickly deactivates his lightsaber by accident before also releasing Obi-wan from his grip. In an instant, the base begins to drop several pieces near the river and the flowing lava suddenly erupts in fury. As the support structure finally gave in, the base suddenly took a dip into the river during the eruption.

Obi-wan is able to roll for cover from the falling lava, but as he rolled away, Vader's anger got the best of him as he lunged over to kill his fleeing Master. However, as he made his way toward Obi-wan, a large splash of lava suddenly falls down onto Vader.

The heat of the lava is too much for him and the fallen Jedi Knight falls onto his knees as he feels the lava burn through his skin. His anger became his downfall as the fire quickly engulfed Vader's body, forcing him to scream in pain.

Obi-wan gets up off the floor and walks over to his fallen apprentice. The horror he witnessed was too much for him to watch as he saw every bit of Anakin get burned away from the fire. He looks down as tears begin to flow from out of his eyes. "This was you're doing! You brought this pain upon yourself! Not me! You were my friend! I tried to save you! I'm sorry! I failed you Anakin!"

Vader continues to scream in pain as he felt the molten lave burn most of his limbs off. His legs and left arm were melted clean off as the lava burned all around him. But as Vader burned within the fire, Obi-wan walks over to the horrific scene and retrieves Anakin's lightsaber. Obi-wan heard the echoing screams of his fallen apprentice as he began to walk away, but with every step he took Vader crawled to safety from the fire.

After fighting all throughout the base, Obi-wan is able to make it to the landing pad where he saw 3PO wait for him outside Padme's ship. "Oh Master Kenobi! Thank goodness you're back! We have miss Padme on board. Hurry, quick, we must leave this dreadful place."

Obi-wan soon walks into the ship past 3PO and suddenly sees Padme lying next to a small bed with several wires hooked up to her wrists and ankles. He looks down at his friend while she uses enough strength to ask him a simple question. "Obi-wan….is Anakin…"

"Rest Padme." He quietly said. He didn't have the heart to tell her the horrific truth of what happened to the man she married. Obi-wan soon makes it to the front of the ship before he watches 3PO pilot the ship and surely take off far away from this place. Even though he failed to save Anakin, he will not fail in saving Padme.

 **Okay everyone that is going to be it on the final battle between the Jedi and the Sith. Well what did you expect? I wish I could tell you that the Jedi managed to defeat the Sith once and for all. But this not that kind of a story. I can't wait to see you all in December with Aaron and Grace's FINAL battle with Desric.**

 **After years of hunting Desric, Aaron's journey is almost over. But what awaits him at the end? There are only two ways out. Victory or Death.**

 **What do you think will happen, we'll soon find out. See you all next week.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone.** **Welcome to Chapter 36 of The Assassin: The Final Stand! We are now in December and we are now only weeks away from The Last Jedi being released. I hope you were all able to get your tickets and I hope you will all be able to see the movie soon.  
**

 **Well, it looks like it has come to this. After so many years of writing this trilogy of stories, we have now reached to this point. It is now time for Aaron and Grace to face off against Desric, ONE. LAST. TIME. I can't tell you how relieved I am t see that we have reached this part of the journey and I am pleased of how this story ends I hope you all enjoy this final fight as much I enjoyed writing it for you, the people. What do you think will happen, knowing that Desric has killed countless of Aaron friends and family in the past.**

 **Will Aaron succeed or will he fail? It's time we find out in the final fight that will end all fights. Only one will make it out alive. Let's find out. Star Wars is owned by Disney and I own my OCs. Alright guys, I've kept you waiting for this long, let's watch the final fight!**

 **Once And For All**

 _Rhen Var_

After years of hunting Desric down, Aaron and Grace had seen enough of Desrci's actions. Ever since this started, Desric has murdered both of their families, filled their heads with lies, tortured them, turned them into merciless killers, and destroy practically everything they have come to know and love. Today, the two would now have their chance at vengeance. With no one to hold back their rage and hate, both Aaron and Grace would have their revenge and avenge the friends and families they lost. Today, it would all end.

After Derric's voice was silenced forever, when Desric used all his strength to snap his neck in two, Aaron and Grace felt as if Desric reached in their hearts and ripped it out before they watched this monster hold Derric's lifeless body as if it were a trophy. "This is the beginning of the end!"

The two remaining friends watched Desric drop Derric's lifeless body off the edge of the bridge, before Aaron and Grace dove near the edge to catch the body from falling down to the floor of the castle. As they pulled Derric's body onto the bridge, they looked down and saw Derric's eyes still open. Looking into his lifeless eyes, Aaron and Grace gently closed his eyes before they looked up and saw Desric starring down at them. After watching Desric murder their friend, their brother, right in front of them, Aaron and Grace felt a rage within them that was unleashed. A fire within their hearts ignited and the two ran into the tower to meet Desric on the bridge that connected above them.

As they ran up the tower to meet up with Desric at the connecting bridge, both Aaron and Grace were furious with anger and hate. Watching Desric murder there closest friend, a friend who stood by them throughout this war, was the final straw.

After running through the tower for just a few minutes, Grace and Aaron reach the top of the tower where they soon came across the bridge that Desric was standing across from. With small snowflakes falling down, the two friends look ahead of them and see small drops of blood on the snow beneath Desric. The tension between them was silence. "Here we are, at last."

"This ends today Desric." Grace said.

"Well then…come and get me." Desric said, taunting the two of them to be the first to attack. Not a moment too soon, both Grace and Aaron run toward Desric at full speed. As Aaron ran over in front of Desric, Grace ran quickly behind Aaron before she ran across his back to jump toward Desric with her sword while Aaron pulled out his iron sword. With both former assassins coming at him, Desric unsheathed his sword before deflecting both strikes from Aaron and Grace.

With the two friends attack Desric at full force, with no one holding their anger and hate back, Desric is able to hold his ground against these two. Despite being outnumbered he surely was not outmatched. Besides, it was Desric himself who trained Aaron and Grace, which meant he knew which buttons to push in order for them to lose their focus. Murdering their closest friend, meant that the two friends would unleash their full hate, but it would also make them sloppy and predictable in terms of fighting.

While Aaron and Grace continued their battle with Desric, the Grand Master of the assassins was able to predict every move from the two. If Aaron made a strike for his leg, Desirc would block the attack before ducking his head as Grace would slice her blade above his shaven head. Desric would then kick Grace in the gut before she would fall on the snow and slide across the bridge.

As Grace lied on the snow, Desric slams his fist across Aaron's face before he soon turns his attention over to Grace and runs over to her, he then slides across the snow before grabbing Grace my the throat while he raised his sword. However Aaron is able to recover from the punch and suddenly watches Grace getting choked. He makes a run over to her and watches Desric raise his sword. Before Desirc could slash his sword through Grace's neck, Aaron is able to reach them in time before he brings his sword down onto Desric. But the master of the assassin is able to block the attack before rolling over with Grace on top of him. In an instant Desric uses his strength to kick Grace off and into the air before hitting Aaron and knocking them both onto the floor.

Recovering from that recent attack, Aaron and Grace begin to get off the floor while they watch Desric standing across them pacing back and fourth, like a hungry predator stalking its prey. The two give each other a look of concern for one another. They had just finished their first round with Desric, and he was able to outsmart them and easily take them on at the same time. They knew that if they were going to beat Desirc they would have to be smart about this. The two stood beside each other and soon look at Desric. This was final fight was just getting started.

In the midst of this battle, Ahsoka and the rest of her friends were fighting the last of the assassins. With Saw and Rex taking care of the skies, the flying drones were easily shot down by the two soldiers. While Rex used a rocket launcher to take out multiple Deathwatch drones, Saw was using his sniper to shoot them out of the sky. Saw was also able to protect most of his friends down below with his sniper. As he looked down at the battle below, he watched several assassins run for cover while some fled the battle and tried to escape through the destroyed gate. But their attempts to flee from the battle were useless as Saw was able to shoot them in the back before watching them fall on the snow dead. If this was going to be their final battle together, he wanted to make sure that NO assassin was going to escape.

During the final moments of the battle, Marcus soon set his droids on auto pilot and free roam, allowing him to take part in this battle to help some of his friends while his droids were finishing off the remaining assassins that were scattered across the castle. He soon pulls out a shotgun and saw his friend Lux pinned behind a small wall while two assassins were firing their blasters at him. Marcus runs over to his friend and throws a grenade over to the assassins. "Lux!"

Lux turns his head and watches Marcus throw a grenade over to the assassins before the two jumped out of their cover to avoid the blast. This gave him the perfect opportunity to fire at both assassins. Pulling his rifle around the corner, Lux aims at the two assassins before shooting them both dead as the explosion flung their bodies into the air.

Lux soon looks at Marcus, relieved. "Thanks Marcus."

The Twi'lek nods in response before the two were ambushed by a single assassin. The assassin jumps behind a nearby statue and lands in between the two before kicking Lux to the ground before swatting Marcus' blaster out of his hands. The assassin pulls out a small knife and tries to cut Marcus' green skin before he was able to kick him across the jaw and suddenly gets one good slash on Marcus' left arm. The Twi'lek soon feels a sharp pain in his arm before he was kicked down by the assassin as he was soon fighting for his life while the assassin jumped on top of him to try to thrust his knife into Marcus.

As Marcus struggled to get the assassin off of him, Lux is able to recover from the attack and soon gets his vision back, only to see an assassin on top of Marcus. Knowing that he was outmatched, Lux quickly grabs his rifle and lines up the sight on the assassin. Not wasting another minute, Lux pulls the trigger before the bullet flies through the top of the assassin's head, killing him instantly.

With the assassin dead, Lux walks over to his friend and picks him up off the snow. He soon noticed a cut on Marcus' left arm. "You okay Marcus."

The large Twi'lek soon looks at the cut on his harm. "It's just a small cut."

Relieved that his friend was okay, the two gsther their weapons and run over to help the rest of their friends.

While Aaron and Grace fought Desric, Ahsoka was standing beside Kai while the two were fending off the last of the assassins. Although the assassins were dwindling in numbers, it did not mean that Ahsoka's friends were not suffering any losses as well. Throughout the battle, Ahsoka and her friends fought the assassins with all their heart, but while the battle was finally coming to a close, Ahsoka noticed that not everyone was able to last this long. After Barriss and Ventress gave their lives to protect their friends, several Jedi were outmatched by these assassins.

Both Ahsoka and Kai watched their fellow Jedi fall from these ruthless killers. The two could see several Jedi lie on the snow dead with either bullet holes across their body, or several stab wounds that caused them to turn the white snow beneath their bodies to turn red.

As the two fought side by side, Ahsoka was able to hold her ground against these assassins. While she was able to block several bullets flying at her, she soon lunges over to two assassins before flipping over them while she spun her body with her ignited lightsabers. She lands behind the two assassins and watched their heads roll off their bodies before they fell to the ground. She looks over and sees her friend Kai fend off a single assassin.

While Kai was able to block the shots being fired at him, he soon uses the force to push the assassin against the wall before slashing the assassin across the chest. With the assassins taken care of in this part of the castle. There were still a small amount left that were still battling a few remaining Jedi and several of Marcus' attack droids.

The two soon deactivated their blades and suddenly saw Marcus and Lux come around the corner. Relieved to see two of her friends alive, she runs over to them and gives them a small hug. "I'm so glad you both made it."

"We have good news Ahsoka." Lux said before he looked over at Marcus.

"My droids have given me a small estimation that in under an hour, this battle will finally be over." Marcus said which brought joy to the four friends.

"That's good to hear." Kai said.

"We may actually make it through this." Ahsoka said before she turned around and looked up the tower. She soon looks back at her friends before he held her lightsabers tight. "Guys I'm gonna go find Aaron, he may need my help."

"Go Ahsoka." Lux said while he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod.

"Don't worry about us, we'll take care of things down here." Marcus added before kai nodded his head in front of her.

"Thanks guys." Ahsoka said before she turned around and ran toward the entrance to the castle. _Hang on Aaron, I'm coming._ She thought to herself. She knew all too well what Aaron going up against. She remembered how ruthless and how coordinated Desric was and she knew that if Aaron was going to make sure that he stayed dead this time, he was going to need all the help he could get.

However, as the battle was finally coming to an end, Aaron's fight with Desric was far from over. After allowing Desric to get the best of him for far too long, Aaron made sure that if he was going to kill Desric, he was going to have to be quick and careful. But after fighting Desric for quiet some time, they began to grow tired, while Desric was just warming up. With their clothes torn and their bodies bruised from several punches and kicks, the two were not ready to throw in the towel.

The two run forward towards Desric, before Aaron slashes his iron sword over to Desric, attempting to decapitate him. But the assassin is able to deflect the attack before moving a step aside when Grace suddenly thrusts her blade behind him. Aaron quickly reacts when he sees Grace miss her attack and is suddenly coming at him with the blade.

Aaron moves Grace to that side before he slashes again at Desric from the side. The Grand Master is able to block the attack before slamming his fist alongside Aaron's jaw, knocking him aside. When Grace watched Aaron get knocked across the face she tries to sweep Desric's legs. But as she swept her feet across the snow to try to knock desric on the ground, the assassin is able to jump off the ground before twirling to kick Grace along the side of her head.

The young girl slides across the snow before falling off the edge of the bridge, but with just enough time to grab hold of the edge. Aaron runs over to her aid. "Grace!"

As Aaron ran to his friend's aid, she looks over to Desric. "Aaron watch out!"

Before Aaron could do anything, Desric is able to grab hold of Aaron's throat before he uses his strength to lift the young man up to slam him againsta nearby rock. With both friends on the edge of defeat, Desric takes a few steps away from them to let them both recuperate. "I must say guys, I'm a little disappointed. I expected a better fight from both of you. Seeing as how you have already lost this war."

Aaron manages to get over to Grace to help her climb up away from the edge of the bridge. The two look over to Desric as he was already celebrating his victory too early. "It's not over yet. Not while there's still hope." Aaron said.

"Hope." Desric said. "Hope is nothing but a foolish belief in an outcome that may or may not happen. If you want to make a difference, you have to do things yourself. So I decided to help shape a new galaxy. One that will keep order and will dictate true justice."

"By what means?" Grace said. "Killing innocents?!"

Grace had heard enough and lunges over to Desric before Aaron rushes over as well. As the two rushed over to Desric, Aaron attempts to slash his sword above Desric's head while Grace thrusted her knife toward Desric's ribs. But as the two simultaneously attacked him, Desric was able to disarm the two with ease. He first takes care of Aaron, by crushing his wrist, forcing Aaron to drop the sword before swatting Grace's knife away from the two.

With both Aaron and Grace disarmed, the three were forced to attack one another with their fists. Aaron is the first to attack and throws several punches towards Desric's face and ribs. But with every punch Aaron threw, only a few were able to land a hit on Desric. The rest of Aaron's punches were rendered useless when Desric was able to block most of them before he swatted a right hook cross away from him and soon gave a closed fist to the Aaron's face.

When Aaron was knocked to the ground, Grace jumps in and throws several punches to Desric. Just like Aaron, Desric was able to block most of the attacks. But Graces tries something new. She tries to kick Desric along the side of his head with a left roundhouse kick. But Desric sees this move coming from a mile away and grabs hold of Grace's oncoming left leg. Shocked and confused, Grace Watched as Desric activated his serum and used his strength to lift her off the ground to slam her into a nearby stone wall.

After watching Grace get thrown, Aaron rushes over to Desric and lands a punch alongside the back Desric's head before he tries to throw a quick jab to Desirc. But the assassin ducks benath the punch before giving Aaron a roundhouse kick to the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Desric watches the two struggle to get up, but soon enough the two try to help each other out.

"Incredible. Just, incredible." Desric said. "Even in defeat, the two of you are still willing to get back up."

"That's the thing you underestimated." Aaron said while he heald his ribs and struggled to stand up on the snow while Grace did the same. "We never give up, no matter the odds."

"Even if you defeat me, The Empire will still begin its reign across the galaxy." Desric said before he clenched his fists.

"It doesn't matter…" Grace said. "The only person we want dead, is you."

"Well then…" Desric said with a smirk on his face. "I think it's time we end this once and for all."

Desric suddenly injects himself with his glowing yellow serum before rushing over to the two friends. He throws a left hook punch over to Aaron and watches him fall to the ground almost unconscious, Grace tries to throw a punch to him but when she does, Desric brushes the punch to the side before he sonn kicks Grace against the wall.

Aaron then looks over to Aaron and grabs him with both hands as he suddenly had the strength to lift Aaron's whole body. Desric then throws Aaron towards the opposite side of the bridge before Grace watches Aaron's body slam near the tower they came from. With Aaron temporarily out of the fight, Desric focuses on Grace.

Grace looks over to Aaron's motionless body and suddenly, her hate and anger grows within her as she soon begins to attack Desric with all her might. She starts by throwgin several quick punches to Desric before giving a round house kick to Desric. Although the assassin was able to block most of Grace's attacks, what happened after the roundhouse kick, surprised him. Once Grace threw her kick, she was able to grab some snow off the ground in order to throw it up in Desric's face. For once, Desric was caught off guard and Grace was able to throw a couple of punches to his face before kicking him across the snow.

As she watched Desric fall onto the floor, she rushes over to her knife and Aaron's sword. Once Desric was getting up off the ground, he looks over and sees Grace throw her knife directly at him. Using his quick reflexes Desric avoids the knife and suddenly sees Grace whip out Aaron's sword. With no weapon to defend himself, Desric gets in close to block most of Grace's swings with his forearms.

During the chaotic fight, Aaron's vision begins to come back as he suddenly began to see blurry visions of Grace and Desric fighting one another. Trying to regain his sight and vision, he struggles to move towards the two before a small bottle of blue serum falls out of his pocket. It was the same one Derric found before the fighting began. This is what made Desric strong.

While Grace and Desric fought, the two were right infront of each other with Grace unleashing her full wrath while Desric played defense and blocked while also avoiding several of her strikes. However, things suddenly changed when Grace kneed Desric in the gut and watched him stumble back before trying to decapitate him with one single swing.

Desric ducks beneath the swing and grabs hold of Grace's wrist, crushing it with all his strength, Grace screams in pain when she felt Desric squeeze her hand until she surely dropped Aaron's sword. But as the sword fell, Desric releases Grace from his grip and reaches for the sword. Aaron watches this from a far and tries to get up but when he stood on one foot, he quickly fell on both knees when he saw the sword fall right into Desric's hand.

"GRACE!" Aaron yelled out.

Grace reaches down her for knife and is about to thrust it until she suddenly stops with her mouth and eyes wide open. Below, was Desric holding Aaron's sword and it was deeply thrusted within her belly. Desric twists the blade and watches Grace drop her knife before giving a soundless cry. Tears formed in her eyes but the pain was too much for her to even let out a simply cry. She uses whatever strength she had left, to pull the sword out of her belly. Desric knew that death was closing in on her and wanted her to witness these final moments with him staring up at her with an evil smirk on his face.

She looks over to Aaron, who is shocked as to what had just happened right in front of him. Her mouth couldn't say anything but her eyes were speaking to Aaron. _Goodbye, brother._ They said as Grace fell back on the white snow before it began to turn red. Desric soon gets up on his feet and looks at Grace's lifeless body with the sword in her hand. "And now…only one remains."

Aaron's anger was stirring within and he could not contain it anymore. While Desric looked over at Grace's lifeless body, Aaron reaches for the blue serum and rips off his torn sleeve, revealing the veins in his wrist.

While Desric examined the body, he reaches down to grab the sword he used to kill her, but once he reached for the blade, a small empty glass bottle hits him. To his surprise, the label on the bottle was marked with the insignia of the assassins. This came from the lab beneath the castle. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard from behind him and as he turned around he saw Aaron charging at him at full speed. But what made this worse was that his eyes, his veins, were glowing blue. Aaron had taken the serum and now he had the strength and rage to kill him. "AHHHHHHHH!"

As Desric reacts to this shocking discovery, Aaron jumps over to him before slamming his fist donw on Desric's face. After so long, Aaron was able to land a punch to knock Desric down on the ground, but before Desric could recover from the blow, Aaron grabs Desric and looks at this man with all the hate within his eyes. Using his newfound strength, Aaron throws Desric across the bridge and watches him fly into the stone tower. Desric's body is thrown so hard, that the force of the throw is enough for him to fly through the stone wall.

Recovering from the attack, Desric watches Aaron run towards him like a wild animal and jumps through the hole he created. But as Aaron jumped through the hole, Desric uses his feet to push Aaron away from him before watching him land on the stairs in front of him. While Aaron got up from that throw, Desric is the first to recover and soon goes after Aaron. With no weapon on them, the two men began to use their fists to try to bet the life out of one another. Aaron takes a few punches from Desric, but thanks to the serum, he felt no pain and is able to block one of Desric's punches and soon kicks him off, giving him some time to get up.

Once Aaron was able to get up, Desirc rushes over to him, but as she ran up the stairs to get to him, Aaron grabs hold of Desric and slams his body against the wall before Aaron began to slam his fists against Desric's face and ribs as well. Like two apex predators fighting for dominance, the two assassins slam their fist at one another as they quickly made their way up the small tower that overlooked the castle.

While Aaron fought with all the anger and hate within him, Ahsoka is scene running through the front door of the castle. As she enters the castle, she sees three assassins run going around the corner to either flee or to either die fighting outside. Once they ran into Ahsoka, the three took out their blasters. Ahsoka ignites her lightsabers and charges the three assassins.

But before she could reach them, the assassins, were suddenly ambushed by Katooni, Ganodi, and Gungi. Ahsoka watched as the three younglings attacked the assassins from behind. Ganodi first jumps behind one of the three, by jumping behind one of them and igniting her green lightsaber into the back of an assassin that was carrying a rifle. Gungi, lets out a small roar before he charges behind a second assassin and tackles him to the ground. The little wookie beats the assassin to a pulp before Katooni jumps behind the final assassin and swiftly cuts the head off this serial killer.

Ahsoka was in shock when she watched her three little younglings kill these three assassins. "Katooni! What are you three doing here?! We thought we told you to stay in the room?!"

"Ahsoka we came to help you!" Katooni said while Ganodi nodded and Gungi roared.

"Kids this is not a game!" Ahsoka protested. "These people will not hesitate to kill you!"

"Ahsoka when our home was under attack, we hid and we watched everyone we knew get killed." Katooni said. "We are not going to hide while you and your friends risk your lives."

Seeing that she had no other choice, and that she was in a rush to get to Aaron, Ahsoka was a bit frustrated but was given no option but to let these kids come with her. "Alright. But I want you to stay with me at all times!"

Not wasting any other moment, Ahsoka and the three younglings quickly run through the castle to reach Aaron. She knew what Aaron was facing up against, and she knew that he needed her help. But with the younglings now following her, she knew that even though she loved Aaron with her heart, her first priority was to protect the children at all cost. But Ahsoka knew that there were still some assassins left in this castle. Perhaps with the help of these younglings, she would be able to finish off the last of these monsters.

While Ahsoka and the younglings ran through narrow hallways and up several stairs, they searched for Aaron. But as the searched throughout the castle, the four of them would from time to time run into several assassins. If they ran into one or two assassins, Ahsoka would gladly take care of them.

The Togruta would take out her two lightsabers and would ignite their green blades before deflecting several blaster bolts that were friend from their rifles befire she cut both blasters in half, disarming the two assassins. Ahsoka would then rush toward them both by cutting one in half while thrusting her saber into the other. The younglings would watch their friend handle these trained warriors and would finish the fight with ease.

But as they searched the castle, the small group came across four assassins that were making their way down to the battle. Using the force, Ahsoka pushes the group up against a stonewall before the three younglings rush the assassins head on.

Gungi roars at the top of his lungs and cuts a blaster in half before kicking an assassin out a nearby window. The young wookie watched this assassin fly through glass before letting out a blood curdling scream as he fell to his doom. But while Gungi looked out the window, a single assassin was recovering from the attack and was aiming at the youngling.

But before he could pull the trigger, the assassin felt something pull his gun away before he turned around and saw Ganodi pull the blaster away from him before Katooni lunged forward toward him and thrusted her lightsaber into his chest. With two assassins dead, only two remained.

The three younglings watched Ahsoka take on two assassins at once, as she deactivated her lightsabers to fight these two killers in hand to hand combat. As she used her fists to land several punches to both their heads, she kicks one of them against a wall before one of the assassins pulled out her blaster. Ahsoka jumps towards the second assassin and throws his body in front of her and uses it as a shield before the female assassin accidentally shot and killed her friend. But after she killed her firend, she suddenly held the trigger tight and began to fire every single round toward the meat shield Ahsoka was hiding behind, hoping to kill the Togruta.

But once the assasson ran out of bullets, Ahsoka throws away her shield and places her lightsaber beneath the assassins belly just before Ahsoka activated the saber. The girl gasps for air as she felt the saber go through her and then suddenly come out when Ahsoka retracted the blade. With all assassins dead, Ahsoka looks at the children and looks at them with a stern but determined look.

"Come on." She said before the four soon ran through a hallway and ran through the castle. Hopefully they would be able to reach Aaron in time.

But while Ahsoka searched through the castle, Aaron and Desric continued their fight with one another. After throwing Desric into a small tower, Aaorn and the Grand Master of Assassins, fought up the stairs, while slamming each other against stone walls, before they reached the top of the tower, which was the highest peek of the castle. From their perspective they witnessed the battle coming to an end when they saw Desric's assassins dying one by one by each of Aaron's friends and allies. But none of that mattered.

After so many years of pain and tragedy, the two were fighting to their last breath. With every punch Aaron through at Desric's jaw and ribs, Aaron remembered all the pain Desric put him through since the day they met on Saleucami. After Desric slaughtered his entire village and murdered his family, Aaron was then tortured by this mad man. Desric had both given him scars on his skin as well as his mind when he made him turn against each of his friends on Coruscant. Now, Desric had finally taken away the two people who knew the pain he had gone through. This time, he would make sure Desric would stay dead.

Desric on the other hand, had a different reason for killing Aaron. Ever since his father trained him to become an elite assassin, each person Desric has killed, has stayed dead. After suffering a loss on Naboo, Desric wanted nothing but revenge on Aaron and his friends. When he was able to manipulate the events that unfolded on Coruscant, he was sure that he had broken the trust between this small band of friends. When Desric believed he had killed Aaron in deep space, he was filled with joy when he defeated his sworn enemy.

However, once Desric learned that Aaorn survived, that he out-bested him once more, the assassin's anger took over and was now more then ever to kill Aaron with his one two hands.

With the serum taking its tole on both men, Aaron and Desric's anger were unleashed at full rage. Like rival animals, the two attacked each other vicious and savagely. As they fought at the top of the tower, Aaron locked Desric's right arm in a deadly hold before he began to slam his fist into his enemy's face. In order to free himself from the grip, Desric dislocates his shoulder and is able to slip out of Aaron's grip. The assassin uses his boot to kick Aaron in the gut and watches him fall to the ground as he quickly used his strength to put his right arm back in its socket.

Once Desric had both arms ready, he jumps onto Aaron and pins him on the ground as he begins to slam his fist at Aaron's face. Although Aaron is able to protect his face, Desric begins to slam his closed fists into his ribs, causing some small amount of pain on Aaron. Angered nad felt that he had enough, Aaron uses his legs to kick Desric forward and force him off the tower, causing him to fall two stories onto the bridge where he murdered Derric and Grace.

Aaron runs toward the edge of the tower and looks down below as he sees Desric struggle to get back up. Fueled by anger and rage, Aaron runs over to the edge and jumps down towards Desric. But as Aaron came down from above, Desric is able to roll away before he runs over to reach for Aaron's sword that was in Grace's cold hands. Aaron sees this and reaches for Desric's legs and tries to pull him away from the body. But while Aaron pulled him, Desric freed one of his legs and began to kick Aaron in the face while he reached out.

Suddenly Aaron noticed that Desric stopped kicking before he looked up and saw his enemy flip over and kick him in the face while he held Grace's knife. Now that Desric had a weapon, the tables were in his favor. But with the serum still flowing through his veins, Aaron charged at full speEd over at Desric before the assassin began to slash the knife. Although Aaron was able to dodge some swings, Desric was still able to land some cuts on Aaron.

As Aaron felt the knife cut through his skin, he soon began to feel sharp pains coming from every part of his upper body before he noticed that Desric landed more then a few cuts on Aaron.

Bleeding and running out of breath, Aaron was beginning to feel week. Desric ceases this opportunity and lungs over to Aaron. I wasn't long until the two locked arms with one another. "You're serum is wearing off…and its taking its toll…" Desric said as he laughed at sooner then later Aaron will not have the strength left to finish this fight.

Aaron realized that what Desric said was true. He was running out of time and he ahd to think fast. He looks to the side and sees the second bridge beneath them where Derric's body was lying. But as he looked down at the bridge, he began to hear several footsteps running in their direction, fearing that more assassins were on the way, Aaron looks into the eyes of Desric. "You once told me that there was one way this whole things ends. With one of standing over the other. I say this ends, with both of us…together!"

Surprising Desric, Aaron grabs hold of his enemy and throws the two of them both off the edge of the bridge before they fell down two stories and successfully landed on the second bridge.

But as they landed on the bridge the two of them could hear large cracking noises coming from their bodies. The two of them have pushed their bodies to the limit and were now on the near brink of Death. Dazed and confused, Aaron looks around and sees Desric struggling to get up as well until Aaron lookes past him and sees Grace's knife lying in front of him. He rushes over and reaches for the knife before he suddenly feels an incredible sharp amount of pain when he looks down and sees Desric stabbing a large spike into his leg. "AHHHHHH!" No serum could hold back the pain he went through and his cream could be heard from within the castle.

As Ahsoka searched for her husband, she suddenly heard a loud scream coming from outside and rushes over to a nearby bridge, only to see Grace's body lie in the middle of a pool of blood. "Grace!" she rushed over to her friend but already knew that she was gone. The younglings rush over and see Ahsoka cry over her friend before the four of them suddenly heard fighting still going on.

The two saw Aaron and Desric fight for the last time as the two men slammed each other to a nearby wall. Ahsoka and the younglings run down the stone tower, but with all the fighting that had happened, the passage was blocked.

Aaron watched as Desric dragged his boddy through the snow before picking him up , only to beat the life out of him. But Aaron is able to head butt Desric and uses this moment to take out the spike in his leg before rushing Desric to the ground.

Using all the strength he had left, Aaron begins to beat Desric to a pulp while also reaching for Grace's knife, but once he had the knife, Aaron uses all his strength to force it down onto Desric. But while Desric struggled to hold the blade in place he reaches over and sees the rusty spike he used to stab through Aaron. Seeing that their time was running out, Ahsoka and the younglings began to dig through the rbble as fast as they could to reach Ahsoka's husband.

But while the two men struggled, Aaron noticed that his wife and the children would be in more danger if he died. But as he finished that thought, he screams and roars in pain. "AHHHHHHH!"

"AARON!" Ahsoka yelled.

Aaron looks down and sees that Desric was able to reach the spike and stabbed it right through Aaron's gut. As he felt the blood fall onto Desric, Aaron looked at Ahsoka, who was looking at him through a window. _I'm sorry._

Using all the strength he had left in this world, Aaron thrusts the blade into Desric's collar bone. Aaron watched as his sworn enemy opned his eyes wide and was gasping for air as he felt the knife cut deep into his throat. But while Desric had only a few moments left, he is able to twist the spike in Aaron's gut before forcing it deeper, creating a fatal wound. But while Aaron bared through the pain and struggled to hold the knife in place he realized that the struggling hade faded away. Aaron opened his eyes and saw Desric's eyes wide open before feeling his hand fall to the ground. After so many years, Aaorn had finally killed Desric, but it came with a cost.

After Aaron realized that Desric was killed he releases the knife and falls back onto a large rock until Ahsoka and the younglings were able to get through the rock and rubble. Ahsoka runs over to Aaron's aid and noticed Desric's lifeless body was lying across Aaron's bleeding body, and Derric's cold dead body.

Once Aaron saw Ahsoka rushing over to him, his vision was beginning to grow dim, aming it hard for him to understand what was happening. But as he looked into Ahsoka's eyes, his vision and hearing started to become clear. "Aaron!"

"Ah…Ahsoka…" Aaron said which suddenly brought a smile to his face. He tried to move but the pain coming from the spike in his belly made it extremely painful for him to move an inch.

As Aaron grunted in pain, Ahsoka placed her hand on his shoulder. "Try not to move Aaron, we're gonna get you help."

Aaron knew all to well that he was beyond saving. His time in this world was coming to an end. She shakes his head at his wife with a tear going down his eye. "Ahsoka…it's too late…"

Fearing the worst, Ahsoka felt a great amount of sorrow grow in her. She gets close and cradles Aaron's head. "No, don't say that Aaron…I won't leave you…not this time…"

"I'm sorry…Ahsoka….but it looks like…it's my time to leave you…" Aaron said as he struggled to finish his sentence while he looked up into Ashoka's beautiful eyes.

"No…" Ahsoka said as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. But her efforts proved nothing when her friends saw her crying above Aaron.

"Ahsoka…it's okay…it's okay…" Aaron said, still struggling to stay as long as possible with his wife. "You have to leave…now…"

"No…" Ahsoka respnoded

"You have to…" Aaron said "The Empire…is coming…and they're not gonna stop…you need to run…take the kids, and run…."

Ahsoka could not hold back the tears as she cradled Aaron in her war arms. She could feel the heat from Aaron slip away. She then hears Aaron speak one last thing

"Ahsoka…" Aaron said. "Don't…let this world…change you…no matter how ugly it gets…don't let it change you…"

"Aaron no…" Ahsoka said while tears flowed down her face.

"I love you…Ahsoka…I'll…I'll always…be with…" Before Aaron could finish his final words, his life had finally slipped away.

The three younglings walk behind Ahsoka as she cried over he fallen husband. "Aaron…"

Each of the children cried for Aaron and his two friends, for it was them that inspired everyone they knew to do the right thing, even when there was no hope left in this world. For the younglings, they saw a hero whose story had come to a poetic ending when they saw the spike coming out of his gut but was being cradled by the girl who loved him more than ever.

As Ahsoka cried over Aaron's body, she noticed that his eyes were finally closed before she heard several comlinks on Aaorn, Grace, and Derric's bodies began to cheer as each of their friends were able to finish off the last of the assassins.

Even though Ahsoka's friend finally won the battle, and the assassins were finally gone forever, their victory happened with a great sacrifice. In spite of what happened, it would not have been a true victory, if Aaron, Grace, and Derric made sure that this galaxy was freed from a monster, even if it meant by sacrificing their own lives. The three younglings watched Ahsoka give Aaron a kiss on his forehead while she mourned for the loss of her true love.

 **Alright everyone, that is it for this chapter. How many of you were expecting this to happen? After giving it some thought and going through many drafts of how this was going ti end, this final act of justice seemed fighting to say goodbye to three beloved characters.  
**

 **It all started with Grace. It broke my heart watching her go, knowing that she first started off as an orphaned girl, who lost her parents, who became an agent of evil, but soon redeemed herself in helping the ones closest to her. She was one of my greatest creations and we will all miss her.**

 **Not only did we have to say goodbye to Grace, but we also had to say goodbye to a villain who lasted this long in the trilogy. When we first saw Desric we saw him as only a ruthless assassin. But over time, we watched him rise to power before letting his pride and power driven mind lead him to his downfall. Desric was the best villain I have created and we will miss him.**

 **Now, it was time to say goodby to our star, Aaron Carter. When we first saw Aaron, he was a young who had everything, a home and a family. But after Desric meddled with his life, Aaron lost it all and became an assassin. From the moment we first met him we saw the farmer become an assassin. We watched the assassin become a traitor, the traitor soon became a prisoner, the prisoner then became a warrior, and the warrior defeated an army. Although we had to say our goodbyes to this character, one thing is for sure though, he is now reunited with his family. All of his Family**

 **With Aaron's journey finally over, more is still to come when we have only two more chapters left and two weeks until The Last Jedi comes out. What will happen, I do not know but I want to take this time in asking you a question on which song will play in the final chapter.**

 **Remeber that poll I told you guys back in September? As it turns out, that poll, that asked about which song sounded better to write an essay about, was really a poll determining on which song will close this story. If you are new to this story and are just finding out, the poll is set up in my front page. All you have to do is pick which song should end this trilogy, We got...  
**

 **"Watching For Comets" by Skillet**

" **Contact" by Casey Williams**

" **Carry Me" by Eurielle**

 **And**

 **"Ashes Of Eden" by Breaking Benjamin**

 **You have a couple of weeks to vote before we hit the final chapter and I hope you all get a chance to vote. I'll see you all next week with another new chapter. And I hope to hear from you guys soon about what you thought about this chapter. See you all next week!  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone my name is TheLastSurvivor14 and I am happy to see that we finally made it here, to this final chapter. I know I said we only had 2 chapters to got but after thinking about it, I think it was best to put the two chapters together and have ONE BIG FINAL chapter to close this trilogy that I started long ago.**

 **It all started when I finished my Amor Brother Saga, when I had the idea of writing a story of a farm boy getting involved in something much bigger than him.**

 **In the beginning of 2014, I began a journey that would take me almost 4 years in the making, when I first wrote the first chapter of The Assassin: The Journey of Aaron Carter. By the time we finished the story in 2015, that journey was just getting started when I uploaded the first chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric in July 2017. After spending months of writing that story and finishing it in the middle of 2016, I knew the real fight had not yet come.**

 **Spending the rest of 2016, and half of 2017, I saw that the finish line was so close and yet so far when I began to write the final story that would conclude this sotry once and for all. At the end of July, I finally completed this story and I have kept this final chapter locked up in storage for so long. But now I am more than happy to see that after almost four years, I can now finally upload this final chapter and conclude the trilogy I began so long ago.**

 **I could not have done this without the Characters of Star Wars. So I'd like to thank Disney for allowing me to use thise characters from Star Wars, and this story would not exist without my OCs who stood with us all to the very end. I hope you all take the time to enjoy this final chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this FINAL story that I give to you.**

 **A New Hope**

 _Polis Massa_

On the vast ocean of stars, a single Naboo shuttle is scene exiting hyperspace near an astroid belt. As the ship flew into the field of floating, majestic, rocks, the ship begins to fly one of the larger ones. As it flew closer to one of the large astroids, they saw a small base located on the surface of the meteor. Inside the ship was Obi-wan, watching the ship land onto the docking bay while his pilot 3PO was opening the shuttle's main door.

Without wasting a precious second, Obi-wan rushes to Padme's aid before he wraps his arms below her and carries her off the ship. Once Obi-wan was off the ship, he was immediately met by Senator Organa. Because the two were aware of what had happened to the Republic and the Jedi Order, they both knew that they had to be somewhere safe and away from the new Empire. Here, Obi-wan and his mentor, Master Yoda, would remain here where it would be safe to figure out what to do now that the Empire has taken over the galaxy.

 _Mustufar_

Meanwhile, while Obi-wan rushed padme to the nearest doctor, a lone Imperial Shuttle is scene landing on the volcanic planet Mustufar. Soon, several clones are scene walking through the Separatist Base before standing guard at several posts before a cloaked figure began to walk through the base until he saw a burn man lying on the floor. The cloaked figure revealed his deformed face to his old friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly the burnt man, with only one arm remaining, began to breathe as he was woken up. _He's still alive?!_ The Emperor thought to himself as he felt Lord Vader's beating heart. He soon looks at the clones standing guard. "Get the medical room ready. Quickly!"

"Yes sir!" The clones said before they ran to throughout the base to ready a nearby medical room that would help the Emperor rebuild his old friend.

 _Polis Massa_

Back on Polis Massa, Obi-wan, Yoda, and Senator Organa, watch several doctors and medical droids examine Padme's body and vitals. But while the doctors did their work on Padme, Obi-wan could not forget the images he saw on Mustufar, when he watched his friend burn alive right in front of him. He remember watching Anakin's body get consumed by the lava and fire and can't forget watching Anakin crawl towards him withounly his robotic arm remaining. In Obi-wan's heart, he hoped that Anakin had finally passed away, but he knew that deep down that the boy he trained was now gone and was consumed by Darth Vader.

Before Obi-wan could think of anything else, the three men see a medical droid float over to them. Bail Organa is the first to speak. "Well?"

"Unfortunately she has suffer great trauma, and her lungs seem to be damaged by taking in too much toxic smoke. We are losing her." The droid said.

"She's dying…" Obi-wan claimed. He knew what was happening to Padme, which is what also brought great pain to his heart. The Jedi master painfully knew that Padme was choked by her own husband and by doing so, it must have locked the smoke inside her lungs, damaging them and killing her from the inside.

"We need to operate quick, if we are to save the babies." The droid added.

"Babies?" The Senator asked.

"She's carrying twins." The droid responded quickly. Out of three standing in front of the droid, Bail was the only one that was unaware that Padme was preganat, let alone carrying twins.

While the droid began to explain things with Yoda and Bail, Obi-wan looked over into the room and watched as padme peacefully laid quiet. But he knew that these were going to be her final moments in this world. The question was though, was there still time to save her children.

 _Mustufar_

After the Emperor found Vader lying on the floor, on the near brink of death, it wasn't long until the Sith Lord had his clones bring the broken Sith Apprentice to a nearby medical room. The Sith Lord watches as his clones and medical droids stand by an operating table where he watched his fallen apprentice ache in pain while the surgery is being prepared for him.

The Dark Lord of the Sith now saw the doctors and droids begin the procedure when they start to give Vader a serum that will atleast numb the pain while the operating begins. But as they inserted the needles in him, Vader screams in pain and thrashes around like a wild animal. Because, his skin was severely burned, Vader's nerve receptors were highly senitive to pain. A needle touching his skin, felt like a hot knife digging into his flesh.

But the doctors had to work fast if they were to save Vader quickly. Thankfully, the Emperor was all too familiar with this sort of procedure, when he and Count Dooku found Desric on Naboo, burnt alive but still breathing. He remembered the trouble they went through to bring Desric back on his feet when they rebuilt his body and introduced him with a serum that would help heal his burnt wounds. However, knowing Desric, the serum would have made him highly addicted to it and was sure that the Grandmaster of the assassins, would have used every drop of it until there was no more.

It looked like for Vader's case, his body would never heal from the pain and suffering he felt when the fire was splashed onto him. In order to save his apprentice, the Emperor needed a suit of armor that would help protect Vader's damaged body, while also sustaining his life.

In doing so, Emperor Palpatine orders his troopers to get to the base's manufacturing chamber and orders them to assemble a suit that will help keep Lord Vader alive. The clones agree and rush to a room and begin to assemble a suit of armor for their new master. Like an assembly line of workers, each clone begins to use the machinery to create a black suit of armor.

While the clones did their work down below, the Emperor watched as the doctors operated on Lord Vader's lungs. While the medical droids and doctors were able to provide Vader a serum that will at least provide a protective layer on his skin to prevent any infection and all his nerve receptors, there was nothing else they could do. But his lungs however, were burned to a crisp and required their full attention.

Seeing that Vader's lungs were beyond repair, the Fallen Apprentice needed a way for him to breathe properly without having any trouble what so ever. The medical droids came up with the idea of a respiratory nachine that would be installed into his chest. This machine would allow him to breathe as if he had real lungs but the only downside to it is that the machine would have to cut into his chest and would, from time to time, require maintenance.

With the medical droids operating on Lord Vader's chest, several doctors began to operate on Vader's limbs. Seeing as how the lave was hot enough to eat through most of his limbs, with the exception of his right mechanical arm, the darks began to work on several mechanical limbs that they would attach to Vader.

Emperor Palpatine witnessed the birth of a new age when he saw his doctors rebuild his apprentice with a new body that will help him strengthen the Empire.

As hours passed by, the doctors and droids were finally finished with Vader's body. With his new limbs successfully attached, and his new respirator infused within his body, the Emperor was pleased to see that the operation was a success. But the job was not yet done. With Vader finally able to have a decent body, there was still more to come when his clones were able to finish a black suit of armor that would keep Vader alive and well.

Not wasting any precious time, the clones begin to strap on Vader's armor while the doctors carefully placed the chest plate on Lord Vader's chest, making sure that the respirator in his chest would connect with the command plate on the chest armor. In less then an hour, the Emperor saw his work unfold in front of him when he saw that Lord Vader was almost complete.

 _Polis Massa_

Across the galaxy, Obi-wan stoody by his close friend, Padme, as she endured a pain that all mothers were too familiar with, child birth. Padme's screams could not be contained as she began to bring life into this galaxy. With all the pain and screaming she went through, Obi-wan held her hand while the droid began to tell her to slowly breath while she pushed.

Padme slows down her breathing to catch her breath while she begins to push again and again. Screaming for dear life, tears fall down Padme's face as she feels a great amount of pain that is too much for her. However the pain slipped away when she heard the cries of a newborn baby. The droid carries the baby before handing the newborn child over to Obi-wan to carry. "It's a boy." He said.

"Luke…"As if she had already new, Padme names her newborn son. While Obi-wan leans in with Luke in his hands, Padme caresses her sons cheaks, "Oh Luke…you're so beautiful…"

However Padme's words were stopped in their tracks before she suddenly felt an extreme amount of pain. She screams at the top of her lungs as she feels her second child push forward into this new galaxy. Padme's body could not take this amount of pain once more but as she pushed harder and harder, Padme suddenly heard crying that came from her second child. This one, was a girl.

The medical droid hands Obi-wan the little baby girl and looks down at Padme. "You have a daughter Padme."

"Leia…" Padme called out to her daughter while she reached her hand out to her. "She's perfect…"

While Obi-wan hed the two children in his arms, he suddenly felt a disturbance in the remains of the force. He knew that Padme's time in this world was running out. Padme knew this as well and knew that she had only one thing to say to her friend. "Obi-wan…there's still good in him…I know…."

Suddenly, the heart rate monitor sin gives off the sound of a flatlined heart, and as Obi-wan turned to the machine, he looked over at his friend before she slowly closed her eyes and her hand fell lifeless. Obi-wan, Yoda, and Bail, looked down at their friend who stood by them in their time of need, and mourned for her loss. With her children now orphans, the three men knew that the Empire would be coming for them soon and if Anakin was still alive, he would stop at nothing until he had these two children. The three men may have failed in protecting everything they fought for, but now it was their job to protect Padme's children from the Empire. It was their job to make sure the galaxy had a new hope.

 _Mustufar_

With Lord Vader finally assembled in his now body and armor, the Emperor watched as Vader's helmet was being put onto him. As if the helmet was destined to go on him Lord Vader's head slides into the helmet perfectly before the room is in utter silence when Darth Vader's breathing echoes all around the room.

The Emperor leans in close to his friend and speaks to his friend. "Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Master." The Dark Apprentice of the Sith said, with his deap robotic voice. But as Vader examined the room with his new helmet he looks around and sees that someone he knew was missing. "Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alive?"

"It seems, in your anger, you killed her." The Emperor spoke.

"No…I couldn't have…she was alive…I FELT IT!" Darth Vader spoke, enraged that despite everything he did to protect the woman he loved, it turned out that his anger and obsession with power was enough for him to choke his wife, enough for her to die by his hand. As Darth Vader grew enraged, he pulls into the force and suddenly begins to choke every clone trooper within the room before breaking free of the operating table. As he began to walk towards the door, he releases the clones form his grip and walks outside into the volcanic planet.

Once Darth Vader reaches outside he watches the lave river flow beneath the base as he looks out toward the field of volcanoes surrounding the base. The Emperor follows Vader and watches his new apprentice scream out into the fire. After everything he did, Vader failed to save the one thing he fought to protect and nothing could ever heal the pain he was endure as he let out the loudest scream that could be heard across the volcanoes.

 _Naboo_

A day had gone bye since the death of Padme, and the birth of her two twins, Luke and Leia. After the children were born, Obi-wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa knew that it only seemed right that Padme would be laid to rest on her home planet of Naboo. As they flew through hyperspace, the three men sat around a small circular table where they began to think of a plan of how to protect the children from the empire. Obi-wan is the first to speak out.

"We must hide the children where the Sith cannot sense there presence." He suggested.

All three men knew that this was the best plan possible to ensure their safety. But Master Yoda added a suggestion that stirred the others two men. "Separated, the children must be. In order to protect them from the Emperor."

Bail nods his head at the Jedi Master. "I will take the girl. My wife and I have always wanted to adopt a baby girl. She will be loved and cared for."

Yoda nodded in agreement, but Obi-wan was concern. "And what of the boy?"

"To Tatooine." Yoda quickly responded. "A family, we will find him."

"I will protect the boy and watch over him." Obi-wan stated, promising Yoda that he will make things right. After failing to protect Anakin from the dark side, Obi-wan saw his son Luke as a sign of redemption. If he can protect Anakin's son from the Dark Side, then maybe he can be forgiven for his failure of allowing his friend becoming an agent of evil.

Master Yoda knew the reasons why Obi-wan wanted to stay on Tatooine with Luke and it was more than enough to grant Obi-wan this last wish. He then looks at his two friends. "Until the time is right, disappear we must."

"Very well then." Bail said. "I will have my men and I return Padme's body to her family here on Naboo. She deserves all the proper rituals for her funeral."

Master Yoda nodded to the Senator of Alderaan and watched him turn away, this was the last time he was going to see him. But before Obi-wan could leave the room, he stops his old friend. "Master Kenobi, a moment I would like to have."

Obi-wan staid in his chair and waited for what Yoda wanted to speak. "Yes Master?"

"In your time of isolation, training I have for you." The green Jedi said.

"Training?"

"Yes." Yoda spoke. "An old friend, has found the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the force. Your old master."

"Qui-gon!" Obi-wan was surprised and shocked to hear that his Master's voice was not as silent as he thought. It had been many years since he watched him die by the hands of Darth Maul, and even though he knew that Qui-gon was one with the force, he did not believe that he was entirely gone forever. Hearing that he had somehow found a way to reach out to Yoda, Obi-wan was at a loss of words.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you." Yoda said.

As the sun began to set on this final day, a funeral was held in Padme's honor. With her body dressed in beautiful clothing, and her hair braided to perfection, Bail Organa walked beside her open casket while her parents and sister walked behind her as well as several friends and senators who knew her well. To make sure that her children were safe, Bail's men had made Padme look like she was still pregnant and the Senator of Alderaan give them a story that she died in a tragic accident on Coruscant, killing her and her unborn children.

While the funeral was lit up with small candles, held by several dozen children, the carriage towing her casket, made it's way to a small church where her body would be laid to rest and all her friends would pay their final respects to the woman who gave them more than just hope, but strength and courage.

Far from the funeral, hidden in the shadows on top of a rooftop, Obi-wan watched from afar as the funeral made its way to the church. As he watched Bail Organa walk beside Padme as well as her family, he vowed that he would make things right for her children. While Bail would take Leia and raise her right, he would make sure that Luke would grow to be twice the man Anakin was. He will not fail her.

 _Unknown Space_

Across the stars, several star destroyers are scene in a large cluster. There had never been this many star ships before. But as the ships flew closer to one another, across the blackness of space, was a space station on a massive scale being built in front of their eyes.

Inside one of the star destroyed, the Emperor stood in the command bridge and watched as several starships began to slowly assemble the machine he dreamt for many decades. After a life time of battling the Jedi, the Sith Lord achieved the impossible. He had wiped out the Jedi order from existence. Now there was no one to stand in his way from creating this battle station that will change the fate of the galaxy forever.

As he watched the Death Star being constructed in front of him, the room fell in silence as every member of the ship heard a deep heavy breathing as a dark silhouette entered the command bridge. Without even turning his head, Emperor Palpatine knew that it was his apprentice, Darth Vader.

For so long, Palpatine waited for the right opportunity to strike at the heart of the Jedi. He needed a way to cripple the Jedi Order from within and for many years he planted the seeds of darkness into Anakin Skywalker. As time went on, the Sith Lord watched as Anakin slowly question the beliefs of the Jedi Order before becoming more rebellious and more uncontrollable to his masters. It was only a matter of time until he took the Jedi Order's Chose One and turned him into a Sith Lord. It wasn't hard, all it took was a little push.

With Darth Vader at his side, the two men watched their future being built before their eyes. For Vader, he accepted the fact that it was Anakin Skywalker's weakness that could not save Padme and her children. Without hesitating, he held onto the belief that he destroyed Anakin on Mustufar. With no moral code holding him back, Lord Vader would make sure that this galaxy would be given a firm grip of justice and security. If any Jedi was still alive, and tried to defy the Empire, he would deal with them personally.

Sooner or later, their dreams of securing the galaxy would come to fruition when their new battle station would be complete and fully operational. No one in this galaxy would dare rise up against this growing empire.

 _Alderaan_

After Padme was laid to rest on Naboo, Bail Organa waisted no time in returning home with his new daughter Leia. After dropping Obi-wan and Luke on Tatooine, and Yoda on Degabah, the Senator raced back home to show his wife the baby girl they have adopted. As Bail flew through hyperspace, he began to think of Yoda and Obi-wan. He felt uneased, knowing that the two of them were isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy. Seeing that he was not a jedi, he would never understand. But what he did understand was that boy, Padme's son, would grow up on Tatooine.

In a perfect world, he would not have hesitated in taking in Luke as his son. He would want Leia to be her twin brother. With their mother and father gone, Bail new that the two needed each other now more than ever. And knowing that Leia would grow up having a happy childhood here on Alderaan, Bail worried of what kind of childhood Luke would have on Tatooine.

He remembered Padme telling him the stories of the hardships Anakin went through on that desert planet and feared that his son would go through those same hardships. But one thing did calm Bail's nerves though. Despite what world Luke was being settled into, he had Obi-wan watching over him.

As his ship, exited out of hyperspace, Bail watched as his ship made its decent onto his home planet before flying across the beautiful mountains and lush green forests before reaching his home.

Walking through the halls of his home, he watched Leia look up to him with those innocent eyes while starring at the beautiful home in awe.

Not a moment too soon, Bail saw his wife sitting in the dinning room that overlooked the mountains full of snow. She watched her husband walk over to her with a little bundle of joy in his arms. Bail sits down next to his wife befire handing her Leia. The little baby girl gave her adoptive mother, the most beautiful eyes a child could give. Seeing the baby alive, healthy, and happy, Bail was sure that this child would grow up to be a strong woman someday. Hopefully she will be a lot like her mother.

 _Tatooine_

Across the galaxy, Obi-wan is scene riding a eopie across the deserts of Tatooine, with looked wrapped in a warm blanket. After he and Bail landed on the desert planet, the two had parted ways on Mos Eisly. If Senator Organa landed his shuttle in the desert, where Luke would be brought over to his new family, more attention would be brought over to them by either the Hutt clan that ruled the underground criminal network, or by the Empire.

To keep Obi-wan and Luke's safety, Bail had decided to drop them off on Mos Eisly while he refueled his ship there and Obi-wan snuck off the ship with look before they took a ride on a eopie.

Knowing that this was going to be hi new home, Obi-wan knew that Imperial Starships would make their way to this planet and would also settle in. This meant that if the Jedi Master went by his real name, he would bring unwanted attention to him and would endanger Luke. He knew he needed a new name. Something simple, something easy to remember, and something that would bring hope and comfort to Luke.

As they reached their final destination, after traveling through the desert for quiet some time, the two binary suns could be scene setting across the desert horizon. Their warm glow was something that Obi-wan had not experienced in his life. He took the moment to stare at the suns before looking aside to see a farmer and his wife standing outside their moisture farm, their home.

As Obi-wan got off his four-legged friend, he brings Luke down with him, and brings him over to the young woman. As it had turned out, Obi-wan had learned that Anakin had a Step-Brother, Owen Lars, and it seemed that this man admired work and appreciated the good work the Jedi did. But Owen, had also learned that his step-brother and his wife were tragically killed in an accident on Coruscant, and that their only child was now an orphan.

After Obi-wan was able to find the Lars, and informed them of what happened to Luke's parents, Owen and Beru did not hesitate in taking in their newborn nephew to live with them.

With Beru holding Luke in her arms, she looks up at the cloaked Jedi Master and smiles at him. "Thank you…"

Beru wanted to thank this man for bring their nephew home safely, but she did not know his name. "Ben…Ben Kenobi."

The young woman smiles and nods her head before she turned towards her husband with Luke in her arms now. But before she took a single step. Ben speaks out to her. "Take good care of him."

The Aunt of Anakin's and Padme's son looks back at Old Ben and gives him a look that shows promise and responsibility. "We will."

With those last words, Ben watched as Beru walked up to Owen and soon showed him little Luke, sound asleep and wrapped up in his blanket. As Owen looked down and soon held his nephew, he made a vow that he would protect Luke and raise him right, and hopefully he would be better man then his father was.

While the new family kissed their baby nephew, Ben watched from a distance before he got back up on his eopie and rode off into the desert. As he turned away from the Lars, he looks back and smiles at Luke before looking down at his father's lightsaber. He hoped that one day, the boy would take the path of the Jedi and believed that he would be a far better man, one that would make his mother and father proud.

In Ben's eyes, he saw Luke as a beacon of light, in a world of darkness. One day, he will bring hope to the galaxy.

 _Saleucami_

With the galaxy fallen under the rule of the Empire, cities were being invaded by Imperial Starships before troopers were sent down to raise the flag of the Empire while the people watched their world, their home, be taken. But while the Empire began to expand across the ocean of stars, one remained untouched for now.

On the planet of Saleucami, a lone shuttle is scene landing in a abandoned village, that once had people living in the homes. The shuttle opens its doors before Ahsoka is scene walking down the steps of the shuttle followed by a floating casket caring Aaron's body. Behind her was the family Aaron had met on Jakku, the people who saved him and took care of him when his friends believed he was dead. With Joran walking on one side of the casket, Avlin is scene with a tear in her eye while she held her little sister Lianna on the other side of the casket.

After Aaron died on Rhen Var, Ahsoka remembered that Aaron had mentioned that he would go back to Jakku to get Joran and his daughters off the planet and would take them to a more beautiful home where Lianna could grow up happy. But after what happened, Ahsoka and her remaining friends returned to the planet alone before finding the family and told them what Aaron did to protect his family.

While the Ahsoka led the group through the village, Aaron had grew up in, she looked around and saw that the streets were empty, the markets that once brought life within this place, were silent, walking through Aaron's home was a ghost town.

But Ahsoka knew that if Aaron was to be buried, she would lay him to rest in the place he grew up in, the place he called home.

As Ahsoka led the funeral, Clone Captain Rex is scene pushing Aaron's casket before Lux is scene walking off the ship with Grace's open casket following behind before it is scene that Saw is helping Lux push the casket behind the group before three younglings walked beside them.

Lux knew all to well what it meant to lose someone that he loved, and unfortunately, he was all too familiar with the pain. He knew how that pain first felt when he lost his mother, and then not too long ago, he lost Steela. But after all the pain he had gone through, he met Grace and fell in love with her. After Grace helped him free Onderon from the Droid Army, Lux heart sore when he learned that Grace wanted to live a life without worry, life without pain and suffering, a life with him on Onderon.

It was then that the two expressed their love for one another. But now, Lux felt emptiness within him when he walked in front of Grace's open casket. He looks black and her flowing blonde hair spread as if the sun was shinning behind her, as if she was the sun herself. And while he looked down at the woman he loved, Saw felt like lost another sister in this war.

After losing Steela on Onderon, Saw went into a dark path that only Grace could bring him back to the world she needed him in. Whenever there was arguing between Saw and someone else, Grace would step in and calm her friend down. To him, Grace was the sister he saw in Steela. Now that he was pushing her casket, he felt as if he was pushing steela's casket.

The younglings walked beside their friends as the funeral began to march through the village. Katooni, Ganodi, and Gungi, held their heads down in silence as they walked beside theire friends. They had lost too many friends in this war, and with the Jedi Order gone, they felt emptiness and did not know where will they fit in this vast galaxy.

With the march pressing forward, Kai is scene walking down the ship, while he used the force to bring in two more caskets. This time they were Derric and Barriss' bodies. Ahsoka looked back and watched as Kai pushed and pulled the two bodies with ease and watched the broken Jedi keep his head down.

Aaron and Grace loved Derric. They loved him like he was their brother. Seeing Kai with the two caskets made Ahsoka realize that at least Derric and Barriss were at peace, and were together. For her and Lux, however, the two people they loved were gone and it would be a long time before they were going to be reunited with Aaron and Grace. They will have to wait.

With everyone walking into the woods of the planet, Marcus is scene pulling and pushing Jaybo and Ventress' casket. After all the adventures they had, it looked like Jaybo's luck finally ran out, and even though everyone could only remember the bad things Ventress did for them, Marcus still saw the good in her and everyone saw it when she gave her life to protect her friends.

With everyone walking through the forests, they had finally reached their destination. In front of them was a large lake that stood in the middle of forest where a large cave is scene sitting beside the water. This would be the perfect place to lay their friends to rest. While Joran, Avlin, Lianna, and the three younglings waited outside the cave, Ahsoka and her remaining friends went into the large cave and soon began to set up a proper burial where each of their deceased friends would sit on a pile of rock and stone that would also sit on a pile of dry wood. Once the bodies were set, the fire would be lit and the cave would be sealed forever.

While Ahsoka and her friends worked insde the cave, Joran and Avlin looked down and saw Lianna and her new friends look down at the bodies of Aaron and his fallen friends.

Everyone felt as if they had all lost a member in their family.

After working inside the cave for quiet some time now, everything in the cave was set, all that they needed now were the bodies. While Ahsoka, Kai, and the younglings, used the force to gently lay Aaron, Derric, and Barriss onto their stone beds, Lux and Saw carefully grab Grace's body and lie her on top of her bed of rocks and dry wood. Marcus and Rex, do the same for Jaybo and Ventress before everyone was finally ready to begin the ceremony.

With the cave big enough to hold everyone's bodies, there was little room left to have everyone in at once. So, everyone would take a turn to walk through the cave where they would first see Ventress lying peacefully on top of her stone bed before seeing Jaybo, Barriss, Derric, Grace, lie silent on their beds before they would finally see Aaron's body lie at the end of the cave.

As everyone took their turn, Ahsoka stood outside and watched as several of her friends would slowly walk in and pay their final respects to the people they came to know. One thing, Ahsoka knew, was that this would be the prefect place to lie her lightsabers to rest. Knowing that the Empire will be looking for Jedi, it seemed like this was the right decision to lay her sabers to rest, with the man she loved. Kai, and the younglings agreed with Ahsoka's logic and did the same as well.

While Ventress held her two lightsabers in her hands, Jaybo held onto Ganodi's lightsaber while Barriss held onto the lightsaber she forged when she was a youngling. Derric is scene holding both Gungi's and Kai's lightsabers, before Katooni places her lightsaber in Grace's hands. All that was left was Aaron.

With everyone walking in and out of the cave, Ahsoka watched as her friends pay their respects to Aaron and the people he knew. The last people to go into the cave were Joran and his two daughters. Ahsoka could not thank them enough for saving Aaron's life. However Joran realized, that with Aaron's help, Aaron was able to save him and his family on Jakku.

While Joran looked down on Aaron's body, Avlin and Lianna looked down onto their friend, remembering the promise he had made to them, that he would come back for them. Now it looks like Aaron will have to wait a long time before he would see this family again.

Now that everyone had their time saying goodbye to Aaron and his friends, it was Ahsoka's turn. As she walked past the bodies, she bows her head in silence as she bids farewell to those that she loved and lost in this war. She walks past her friends that she knew for a long time, and while some were considered her enemies when they first met, in time she named them allies, even friends. Now, after so many years of fighting, atleast they will now be put to rest.

As she reached Aaron's body, she looks down at him and places her two lightsabers in his hands. While she placed her swords beneath his hands, Ahsoka saw the bracelet Aaron gave to his sister before all this madness unfolded and changed his life. A tear came down her eye when she saw the bracelet and then looks down at her hand and sees the ring, Aaron gave her when he decided to make her his wife. Although Ahsoka wanted to stay in there longer, she knew she had to say goodbye.

While a tear came down her eye, she leans down and kisses Aaron's forehead before whispering her final words to him. "Goodbye Aaron. Find Peace…We'll see each other again."

After Ahsoka whispered those final words, she looks back and sees her friend Rex holding a lit torch behind her. It was time. As Ahsoka left the cave, she lit the wood beneath Aaron's body and watched it catch on fire before she did the same to everyone else inside the cave.

With the fire consuming their bodies, burning their ashes into the force, Ahsoka reached the outside of the cave before she handed the torch to Rex before turning to Kai. Not wasting a precious second, the two reach their hands out and use the force to bring down several boulders above the cave. Soon the large rocks were laid ontop of one another in front of the cave's entrance, sealing the bodies inside so that they would not be disturbed.

Now that the funeral was finally over, Ahsoka watched as her friends made their way back to the ship. But while Rex led the group through the forest, Lux stayed behind with Ahsoka before Saw and Marcus the last to leave the lake.

Lux looks over at Ahsoka dn knew the pain she was going through. "You know, Saw and I are taking anybody to Onderon. We've spoken to Marcus and the younglings, and their more then happy to come home with us."

"What about Rex, Kai, Joran and his family?" Ahsoka asked.

"They agreed that each of them will go their separate ways." Lux said. "Rex was able to contact a couple of clones who have isolated themselves and will meet them soon. Kai, he's been through too much, and thinks it's best if he goes his own way, away from everyone."

Ahsoka understood why Rex would want to reunite with several of his brothers, and couldn't blame why this padawan wanted to live in isolation. Maybe if he has no one around him, he won't cause any pain to others. But he knew that he would have no one to comfort him in this dark time.

"What about Joran and his family?" Ahsoka asked.

"After everyone is settled in, they are going to smuggle themselves on a ship to Naboo." Lux said. "After everything they went through, they deserve to live a life of peace."

"That's good." Ahsoka said. Out of all her friends, Joran, Avlin and Lianna were the ones who would not be considered a threat to the Empire. At least they would be the ones who would have a shot a living a peaceful life in this new world.

"You know, you're more then welcome to come and live with us on Onderon. You'd be perfectly safe." Lx suggested.

As much as Ahsoka wanted to go to Onderon and try to live a normal life, she knew that if she went, she feared that she would endanger the lives of her friends. "I can't."

"I understand." Lux knew all too well on the reasons why Ahsoka chose not to come back with him. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you ever need any help please…don't hesitate to call." Lux said.

Ahsoka nods before she hugs her fiend one last time. As the two wrapped each other in their arms, they tried to savor this final moment they had with each other until Ahsoka broke the hug. "Goodbye Lux."

As the two broke their hug, Ahsoka turned around and faced the woods and the smoke coming out of the cracks of the cave. She then grabs a small back of food and gear before walking past the cave, and into the forest until she found a new way off this planet that would keep her friends safe.

While Lux only took two steps, he looks back and sees that Ahsoka is gone. With a tear going down his eye, he had only one thing left to say. "Goodbye Ahsoka."

After all her friends had finally left, Ahsoka is scene walking through the forests with a ponch covering her headtails. As she looked ahead and saw the galaxy in front of her, she knew that life in this galaxy was going to be more difficult than she thought. But after all she went through she had Aaron and her friends watching over her, when she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring Aaron gave her. Having this ring meant that Aaron would always be a part of her life and knew that this ring was a symbol that her love for Aaron, would never fade away.

* * *

 _15 Years Later_

 _Unknown Space_

As Ahsoka looked at the ring she carried for so long, she remembered the love she had for her husband while her body was now a fully grown, beautiful, adult woman. While her headtails grew long, the marking son them changed as well when she grew older every year that went by. After lasting this long, in the days of the Empire, Ahsoka was able to survive in this world while also inspiring others as well.

After the Empire took over the galaxy, life for Ahsoka seemed rough at first. As she went by different names, moving from planet to planet, and working many jobs, Ahsoka was able to see what life felt like without the Jedi Order, and without her friends. But after seeing that enough was enough, Ahsoka lid the way to rebellion with her new white lightsabers and started a fire that inspired people to rise up against the Empire.

While she sat inside her shuttle, she smiled while starring at Aaron's ring, and remembered the love they shared for one another. But while she continued to gace into it's beauty, she heard a distress call coming in. She places a hood above her head and also pulls down a thin black sheet of cloth to cover her face before she answers the call. "This is Fulcrum, who is this?"

To her surprise she saw a familiar astromech droid that was hand built by a new friend she met not too long ago. While she began to hear the droids plead for help, Ahsoka knew what to do. "Alright, alright! Send me the coordinates to your location. I'll rendezvous with several shuttles and we'll rescue you and your friends."

The droid acknowledged this before hanging up and soon sent Ahsoka the coordinates where his ship was at.

While Ahsoka contacted several cruisers near by, she readies her ship while looking out into the deep black space. She knew that Aaron was watching over her right now. With no one around, she speaks to him. "Well Aaron, it looks like the galaxy is giving us a second chance. Let's hope we can get through this together."

 _Our love will outshine the stars in the galaxy._ A voice in her head said before she activated the shuttle's hyperdrive and made the jump to lightspeed. It seemed like it was time for the galaxy to start believing in hope again.

 **The End**

 _I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye_

 _Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away_

 _Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home_

 _And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell_

 _Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me_

 _Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away_

 _Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home_

 _And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell_

 _I bid you all a very fond farewell_

 **Well everyone, that is it. That is the ending of The Assassin: The Final Stand and the is the ending of The Assassins Trilogy. Seeing at where I started on this site, and how each of you enjoyed my stories, I cannot thank you enough. And now, I have one more thing left to say to you all before I say farewell.**

 **Thank you for being a part of this journey.**

 **Over the past few years, I have shared with you some stories and memorable experiences, inside the far reaches of the Star Wars Galaxy. It's been one hell of a ride and I am glad to have shared it with you.**

 **As I continue forward and search among the ocean of stars and imagination, I remain still inspired by you, the fans, and your love for a galaxy far far away. Thank you very much, and may the force be with you.**

 **Goodbye everyone :)**


End file.
